It's Enough
by Scared Swan
Summary: Captain Swan one-shots and drabbles. Ratings vary. (Changed penname, was EuphoriaLily)
1. It's Enough

**Summary: **Based off the pictures we got for the next episode and the spoilers we got from the screening. Emma finally remembers, and realizes that Killian waited and remembered for over a year while she had a content, happy life. Killian soothes her.

**Finally this hiatus brings me something useful. I'm done waiting. All those spoilers are killing me. So I thought of this little thing this morning. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was so weird.

When Emma first saw this guy standing in her doorway, a relieved, and even happy, look on his face, familiarity had struck her. Somehow, somewhere, she'd met this guy before. Which was completely nuts, because she was pretty sure she had never seen his face in her entire life. She'd remember such a face.

Yet as he was standing in front of her, a vial with liquid in his hand, his blue eyes shining with hope...she could not deny the familiarity of him. The scruff of his beard, the piercing blue eyes, the ridiculous pirate garb...the one hand that did not seem to move at all. He wanted her to drink the potion, he practically begged her, and she just stared at him. A name was threatening to spill over her lips...but she couldn't possibly know it.

"Killian Jones." she whispered, making him stop mid-plea, his blue eyes wide with shock.

"What did you say?" he whispered, as if he hadn't heard her correctly.

Emma took a step back. "How do I know that?" she asked, fear seeping through every syllable. She was shaking from head to toe, her heart beating in her chest, because _Killian Jones_. That name. It meant something to her. Something deep inside her stirred, poked her heart and tried to break free from bonds.

"I don't know." the guy said, that annoyingly attractive Irish accent of his stirring something else inside her. She knew this man. She was certain now. "Emma, please. Drink this. I promise you, everything will make sense. Please." He looked ready to fall to his knees.

She stared at the pictures in her hand, the pictures of Henry. Pictures she'd never seen before, in a place they'd never been. Yet it was Henry. And this man, this _pirate_ had them. A tear leaked from her eye, and her hand flew up to feel wetness on her cheek. "Why am I crying?"

"Because you remember. Deep down, you're remembering me," he pointed to the pictures, "and that. Emma..." Her name. The way his tongue wrapped around those two syllables. Everything about him was suddenly so familiar. It made her feel calm.

She reached out to the vial, taking it from his trembling fingers. "I have a family?" she whispered. "A father? A mother?"

"Yes. There are so many people who love you, Emma. If you only remembered..." He bit his lip, his blue eyes wide as he watched her uncork the vial.

"Well then...bottom's up." she said, and in a rush of faith in this oh-so-familiar man, she gulped the liquid down. For a moment nothing happened, and she was about to yell at the stranger for leading her on like that, but then her entire world got turned upside down.

Memories came rushing back, smothering her. Her 28th birthday...alone. Henry showing up, taking her to Storybrooke. Regina, Graham, her parents, the curse...and then him.

_Killian Jones! But most people know me by my more colourful moniker; Hook._

He'd been by her side. Always by her side. The beanstalk. When her son got taken to Neverland. Risking his life for her, for Henry. Almost got his shadow taken, but she saved him. He got them back.

And then...the second curse. Her memories wiped.

_Not a day will go by that I won't think of you._

_Good._

Her eyes opened. She was back in New York, back with him. He was staring at her, his eyes filled with hope, and longing, and worry.

Killian. Her Killian.

Not Hook. He wasn't that anymore. She saw that now.

"Emma?" he murmured.

She realized she'd been staring at him for way too long. But the wonder and happiness that seeing him, recognizing him, brought, was stunning her. She took a step closer, her eyes watery with joyful tears. "Killian..." she whispered, and then she fell into his arms, wrapping her arms around his broad frame, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Emma..." he said, his voice breaking, wrapping his hook arm around her waist and burying his hand in her hair, pulling her close. "Emma, Emma, _Gods_, Emma..." he whispered, a mantra that kept falling from his lips as he buried his nose in her hair, breathing her in.

"You didn't forget about me." Emma said softly.

"Emma, I could never forget you, even without my promise." he said. She noticed that he used her name. Not 'Swan', not 'love'. Her name. As if it was his salvation. "Not a day went by that I did not think of you."

She breathed in his scent, a scent she remembered all too well from their kiss, a scent that was now her greatest comfort. A mixture of rum, the sea and something that was unmistakably _Killian_. She loved that scent. "A whole year. I can't believe it. I'm sorry." she whispered.

"What in the bloody hell for?" he said, surprise evident in his voice.

"For not remembering you. For leaving you. For...for everything." She buried her face deeper into his leather coat, trying to hide her tears.

"I know, Emma. But it's not your fault. You had no say in the matter. It was Pan. It was all Pan." He stroked her hair softly, comforting her while still holding her close.

"But you waited a whole year. You remembered everything. You were hurting. And I didn't even remember you."

"Emma, you know I would've waited decades for you." he said, and a shock went through her. "I don't care if it was a year, ten, or a hundred. I would have waited. Because you're more than worth the wait."

"Killian..." she whispered, new tears threatening to spill. So many emotions, so much pain, so much love. It was so overwhelming.

"I don't need anything from you, love. Just the fact that you remember me, and that that made you hug me instead of punch me, is more than enough."

"But you deserve more. And I don't know if I can give you more." She was so scared. So confused.

"It's enough."

And then she looked up at him, meeting his sea blue gaze, and her heart slipped a beat. Because yes...it really was enough for him. "I don't deserve you." Emma whimpered.

His hand untangled itself from her hair to cup her face gently, the touch sending sparks through her. "You deserve so much more than me, Emma Swan." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "It's enough." he whispered against her skin, and she cried with relief, and hurt, and loss, and heartbreak. "My beautiful Swan, it is enough."

* * *

**I almost cried. Yes. I need the next episode. Apparently Emma's face when she remembers and sees Killian is worth the three month's wait. It better be. That inspired this. I hope you liked it. Review?**


	2. I'm Scared, Too

**Okay, I'm on a roll! Yay. So I've decided to make _It's Enough _my place to gather all the CS one-shots and drabbles I make. I hope you enjoy, and please review?**

* * *

"Killian, for God's sake!" Emma yelled with a grin on her face, as she pounded her fists against his back, trying to make him let go of her. "Killian!"

Suddenly, gravity grabbed hold of her, and she plummeted to the earth with a scream, before landing on the bed, with him hovering over her. "Yes, milady?" he whispered, bringing his lips close to hers.

"You shouldn't pick me up like that." she said, her heart pounding.

"Shouldn't I?"

"No. You don't know what I can do to you."

"Hmm." he just said, before lowering his lips on her neck. She gasped at the sensation of his scruff tickling her, his lips sucking on her pulse point.

"Killian!"

He lifted his head, looking at her with that smug grin. "What can you do to me, love?"

"I don't know. Hormones are a bitch." Emma said, patting his shoulder gently. He smirked, before descending his lips to her stomach, pressing soft, warm and tickling kisses. "I love you, Killian."

He hummed softly. "You sound tired, love. You should go to sleep."

"Yeah. I will." Emma whispered, closing her eyes and relishing in Killian's warmth.

She was awoken by soft mumbling, a low familiar voice filling her ear softly. She felt warm breath ghosting over her skin and his soft lips pressing gently on her stomach. "...you know, your Mum's kind of scared. She doesn't admit to it, but I know. She's scared she's going to screw up, that she's going to be a bad mother, but sweet baby, she's the best Mum any child could ask for." Emma felt tears stinging in her eyes. He had her figured out, as usual. "I'm scared, too. I mean, I'm a one-handed pirate. How can I take care of a child?" He was scared, too? Oh, Killian... "But I'm going to try anyway. Because I love you. Gods above, I love you so much. I don't give a damn if you're a little lad or a little lass, I just want you to be healthy. I love you, little Duckling."

Emma wanted to hug him and kiss him, but somewhere she thought it would be rude. There's a reason why Killian did this when he thought she was asleep. So she kept her eyes closed and forced her tears back as he pressed a final kiss to her baby bump, and then snuggled up against her, his arm slung over her protectively. "I love you, too, Emma Jones. I'll never leave you. Never."

Emma turned in his arms, pretending to be asleep, so she could bury her face in his chest. He was her everything. Without him, she'd never have found her way back to her parents. She'd never have found her happiness, her true happiness, with him. He'd have never given her what he had.

A second chance to be a mother. And this time, the father of her child would be right there, every step of the way, to fuck it up with her, to watch their child grow, to do everything she couldn't with Henry.

She finally had a real family, with Henry, her pirate and their little duckling on the way.

She couldn't have been more happier.

(The next morning she woke Killian with an extra special blow job. When he asked what that was for, she just said, "For being here.")


	3. Winter

**Summary: **It has snowed, and Emma faces one disaster after the other.  
**Rated: **K+

**A/N: I'm kind of on a roll here, this is so much fun. I'd really love it if you guys sent some requests so I can keep writing ;)**

* * *

Emma Swan was angry as hell.

Her day had been one disaster after the next. She woke up to find that it had snowed (she hated snow with a passion, ever since one of her many foster brothers tried to choke her with the cold white stuff). Then the boiler had given out mid-shower, so that she had suddenly stood in an ice cold shower, making her scream.

She had faced down the snow to go to the station, annoyed because Hook had been nowhere in sight all morning, making her face all the horrors alone. He'd better be back quick from his stupid fishing trip.

Next disaster came right around noon, when she entered Granny's diner for lunch. Turned out there was a major fight going on, which she had to break up by herself and she was forced to throw both Grumpy and Blue behind bars for instigating everything.

To top that off, at four o'clock, one hour before her father would come to relieve her from her duty, snow started to fall again, covering the ground with a fresh layer of white powder.

David had seen she was angry and out of her element, but being the awkward dad he is, he hadn't said anything.

So now Emma was fighting her way through the snow, pissed off and completely exhausted. She thought about what waited her at home; a broken boiler, which meant a cold home, no boyfriend to keep her warm and no Henry. He was with Regina and Robin this week. Fucking great.

She rammed the keys in the lock and opened the door quite feverishly. She was about to continue with her coat on when she noticed that her apartment wasn't cold at all. It was nice and cozy and warm and there was soft music playing in the living room. What was going on?

She shrugged out of her long red coat, and walked to the living room. What she saw warmed her heart and made her even more angry at the same time.

Her pirate stood in the kitchen, stirring in a pan with deep concentration etched on his beautiful face. As soon as he heard her footsteps, he looked up, smiling brightly. "Emma, love, you're home!"

"Yeah, and so are you! What's going on?"

Killian removed the pan from the stove to make sure that whatever was in there, would not burn, and walked over to her. "Well, I came home this morning, because the weather on sea got way too cold to travel properly, and found that there was no warmth. I knew that something was wrong, but me being a three hundred year old pirate with no idea of this land's inventions, I couldn't figure out what. So I called in a favour from someone I knew before the curse hit, and he fixed the problem in no time." He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her into a searing hot kiss. "Welcome home, darling."

Her anger almost dissipated. "So why the music and the..." she sniffed lightly and almost cried, "...hot chocolate?"

"Because Henry came by and told me snow makes you angry and sad. I don't want you to be angry and sad when it's snowing."

Emma turned her gaze away from him. "You realize why I hate it?" He shook his head. "When I was about five, one of my foster brothers didn't like me much. So one day, I was playing in the snow, when suddenly he grabbed me and tried to choke me with the stuff. If his parents hadn't come outside, I would've died." Killian's jaw dropped, his blue eyes shocked. "I got put back into the system the next day, and I've hated the snow ever since."

"Lass, I had no idea." Killian said, rubbing her arms gently.

"I know."

"But I want to show you what snow should be about." He offered her his hand, and after sizing him up for a couple of moments, she took it, allowing him to pull her to the couch, where he asked her to stay. Then he disappeared to the kitchen, only to return with two mugs of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon, which she gratefully accepted. "When there's snow outside, you snuggle up on the couch with a...movie - " Emma chuckled lightly. He still had trouble remembering everything. " - and this delicious hot beverage, with the man that you love and think about nothing else." He turned on the tv and DVD player with her help and patient directions, and then came over to the couch and wrapped his arms around her as her favourite movie 'the Princess Bride' started. Emma sipped her delicious hot chocolate as she let Killian have this moment. She still didn't enjoy snow, but she could admit that she liked this; Killian taking care of her, holding her.

Emma leaned her head on Killian's shoulder and closed her eyes, content, when the movie ended. He raised his hand to stroke her hair. "So? Feeling better, lass?"

"Yes." Emma whispered. "So what else does one do when there's snow?"

"Well, Henry told me about this thing called a snowball fight? But I think baby steps are in order. So why don't we just skip to the part where I take you to bed and make sweet love to you all night?"

Emma's cheeks heated up immediately, his lips nipping at her ear softly as he spoke. "Yes. Please." she answered, and he immediately lifted her in his arms.

When she rolled off him later that evening, gasping and panting, she smiled at the man she loved more than anything in the world - except Henry - and said, "I think I can grow to like snow after all."

* * *

**Review?**


	4. Stars

**Summary: **Killian takes Emma out to sea to escape her heavy Savior duties. Emma stares at the stars at night, Killian finds her, and makes a sudden confession.

**Rated: **K+

**A/N: ****God I love writing CS! I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review?**

* * *

Emma struggled to breathe as she looked up to the sky. She had never seen this many stars above her before and it left her breathless. There was no light pollution here. All the stars and constellations were visible, for her to trace and gaze at from the deck of the Jolly Roger.

Killian had suggested a few days out on the open water, no interruptions or stupid Savior duties to trouble her mind. She loved him for it. She's loved past couple of days, in which she stayed up late and stared at the sky. Moments like these made her believe that there was something like destiny.

And destiny was pointing right at him.

"Love?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. "Are you alright?" He joined her, slipping his hand in hers. It was a familiar movement, something they'd done ever since he almost died in the battle against the Wicked Witch.

"I'm fine. Just...stargazing." She looked at him, and saw his shining blue eyes penetrating hers. Her breath caught.

"Yes, it is quite a sight, isn't it?" he whispered. She nodded, not trusting her voice to work properly, before looking back up.

"It's so peaceful here. Even the wind is quiet." she said, staring at the cloudless sky and the motionless sea. She wanted to stay here forever. So peaceful, so quiet...just with Killian as her company. His fingers were mindlessly playing with hers, their warmth radiating into hers, and she felt his gaze on her. "Killian, I..." she began, but suddenly he interrupted her.

"Emma, I am in love with you." She froze completely and he continued. "I know that love is just a bright star with only so many years left to burn, and that it'll die eventually, like everything else in my life, but I am in love with you, and I'm done trying to pretend I'm not. I've pretended enough in my life." His eyes were bright and hopeful, and her heart melted as soon as her eyes locked with his. "And I know that loving me asks a lot. I know that I'm a one-handed pirate and you're a princess, but you...Emma Swan, you have turned my life around. And I'm done trying to hide my feelings for you. I know that I love you, and that I will never love anyone else as fiercely and truthfully as I do you."

Emma's throat was thick with tears and emotion. Nobody had ever spoken like that to her, and honestly, it made her sacred. Her walls, the ones he tore down in the first place, threatened to go up again. So she looked into his eyes, hoping he'd tear them down again, because as strong as she was, she could not do that by herself. "Killian..." she whispered.

He saw what was happening, and did the most unexpected but the only natural thing that came to mind. He cupped her face in his hand, stepped closer and kissed her. It was just a brush of his lips at first, but it quickly became something more. Deeper, more intimate, and she knew he'd done it again. All her walls came crumbling down brick by brick, and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer, /needing/ him closer. "Emma, you don't have to hide from me." he murmured when they broke apart.

"I'm scared." she whispered, the admission scaring her even more.

"I know." he said, stroking her hair until she looked up at him. "But Emma, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

"That's what _he_ said."

"Yes, but the difference between him and me is that I believe in good form." She rolled her eyes despite herself. Him and his good form. "Hurting the woman you love is not good form."

"What if you have no choice? What if giving me up is the right thing to do?"

He smiled. "I'm a pirate, love. I get a thrill out of doing the wrong thing."

Emma stared at him, searching his eyes for any lies that could set off her lie detector. But none were there. He was truthfully serious. "I don't know if I can give you what you seek." she says, putting her hand over his on her cheek. "I don't know if I can mend all this brokenness inside me enough to love you like you love me. But I'm willing to try, because God, Killian, my entire being is calling out to you. Being with you feels so right. And the part that can love, loves you wholly." She leaned in and kissed him again, feeling him tremble against her. She was vaguely proud of the fact that she'd made the great pirate Captain Hook tremble, but mainly she was happy and falling in love.

"My beautiful Swan..." he whispered. "That's more than I've ever hoped for." His calloused fingers ran over the side of her face and into her hair, as he stared at her in pure admiration.

She kissed him again, because her wit and mind were both failing her miserably, but she'd come up with a good retort once she broke away. "'A bright star with only so many years left to burn'?" she asked, laughter sounding through her words, and Killian chuckled.

"I can be quite poetic if the mood strikes, love." he said with a smirk, stroking her hair softly. He could never resist touching that.

"Well, it was a good one, I must admit."

He gasped dramatically. "Well, well, well, Emma Swan admitting to something! Groundbreaking!"

Emma let out a laugh, so carefree and unbound that it startled her. "Killian Jones, you stop that!" she scolded. "Don't discourage me from admitting to things, or I might never do it again."

His face turned comically serious. "Point taken, lass."

She was still chuckling when she pushed him back against the mast of the ship, making his breath catch in his throat. "You know, I've never made out underneath the stars before." she whispered.

Killian bit his lip like the attractive bastard he was, and smiled. "Mmm, love, then I have something to give you after all." Before she could protest to his words, he grabbed a firm hold of her hips and pressed a passionate kiss to her lips.

And the stars watched over them, shining brightly as if happy with the fact that True Loves had once again found each other.


	5. Torture

**Summary: **Killian and Emma are kidnapped (for some reason, that's not important). Killian is being tortured, and Emma loses it.

**Rated: T for violence and torture**

**A/N: These two are killing me. Seriously, ****_killing me_****. Enjoy! And review?**

* * *

Emma trembled against her bonds, tears streaming down her face silently as she heard the heart piercing screams echo through the room. Why was this happening? Who was doing this and why? Why couldn't she stop it?

She pushed against the gag with her tongue, pulling her lips back to attempt to push the offensive cloth out of her mouth as the screams tore at her soul. "Please!" she screamed when the gag finally fell out. "Please stop! Don't hurt him!"

A hand cracked across her face, and she gasped. "Shut up! We're still working on him."

"Don't! Work on me, hurt _me_, not him! Please," she sobbed.

"Emma, don't you dare!"

"See? He doesn't want you to protect him."

"I don't care! Take me!" she yelled back, struggling against her bonds with tears streaming down her face.

"Emma bloody Swan, if you don't shut your mouth right now, I swear to the Gods I will never talk to you again!" Emma sobbed at his words, trying and failing so free herself from the bonds.

"Shut up, missy. Listen to your boyfriend. Now, _Hook_, where were we?"

Fire blazed up high, and Emma smelled burnt flesh in the air as Killian screamed again. Tears stung on her cheeks as she yelled out his name. In turn, he moaned out hers, in a desperate attempt to resist the searing pain that came with the burning torture. She could swear she felt the same burning on her skin, her bones, her soul...and she wished she could take it away from him. Take all the pain for herself, because hearing him in so much pain was worse than anything she could ever imagine. She begged and cried while they - whoever they were - tortured the life out of Killian, up until the point that he was just silently taking it all.

"Emma..." he whispered, inhaling sharply as another red-hot iron poke was pressed against the skin of his chest. "Emma, I'm sorry. I love you."

"You promised!" Emma screamed at him, realizing what he was doing. The other guys in the room were laughing at her obvious pain. "You promised you wouldn't leave me! Not you!"

"I'm sorry, Emma."

"Stop it, please." Emma cried, pulling so hard at her ropes that her wrists were burning - probably bleeding. She needed to touch him so bad, needed to heal him. Her pirate, her love, her life. Oh God, Killian...

Suddenly, a new kind of torture was used and someone had moved in front of her, so she couldn't see, but it was making Killian scream out in agony, and Emma knew that he was going to die if she didn't do something now. It was pressing on her heart, her soul, and the pressure kept building while Killian screamed and screamed, her name as a prayer on his lips.

Pressure built inside of her as her heart ached and burned more and more with every desperate scream. She yelled his name, cursed the people doing this, swore to God she'd take her revenge, all the while her sight was blurring, the edges becoming red with rage. It burned inside of her, and just as he let out a particularly agonizing scream, the pressure that had built behind her eyes and in her heart, released.

White light flashed all around her, blinding her, and she heard more screams now. It was a terrifying thing to hear, but at least Killian's screams had stopped. The anger pulsed and pulsed more, sending more light outwards, until she heard a voice, soft but yet the loudest she'd ever heard.

"Emma..._stop_..."

It was like all her anger dissipated, and with it, the light. All the energy left her instantly, and she slumped back against her chair, breathing heavily, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Had she done that? Was she the source of the light?

She forced her eyes to open, because God damn it, she wasn't done fighting yet. What she saw shocked her. The men that had captured them were now lying on the floor; dead or knocked out, Emma couldn't tell. She couldn't find it in her heart to care. It was too preoccupied with something else. Her eyes fell on the chair on the other side of the now low-burning fire, and she was up in an instant (had her bonds come off with the light? They must have). "Killian!" she exclaimed, rushing over to him.

"Emma, _Emma_, my Emma..." he murmured, his voice filled with worry as he tried to move. Emma gasped at the state of her pirate. His chest was covered in deep cuts, and severe burns. Some looked like someone had held a burning torch to his skin, the hottest core having done the most damage, but skin around it was burned, too, licked by the flames.

"Oh God..." she whispered, unable to even touch him in fear of hurting him. At that moment, somewhere, a door slammed open and some people burst in. She heard her father shout her name, but she couldn't answer. She could only stare at her pirate, so scarred and weak because of the blood loss. "Killian, stay with me. Please." she pleaded, trying to catch his eyes.

"Love..." he croaked, lifting one hand to touch hers softly, making her sob harder. "You have to let me go."

She shook her head as more tears streamed down her already stained cheeks. "I can't." she said, her entire body shaking.

"Emma..." she heard her father say, somewhere close by, but she ignored him.

"Emma, please. Let me go." Killian whispered, finding the strength within him to open his eyes. Those too-blue eyes that used to shine so brightly no matter what the occasion. Now they were dulled, the fire almost out.

"No!" she yelled. "I've had to let go of everyone in my life! My parents, my foster homes, Henry, Graham, August, Neal - not once, not twice, but THREE times did I have to let that bastard go - and I REFUSE to let go of you!" Killian smiled, but it only showed remorse and exhaustion.

"You'll survive." he said, his voice growing weaker the longer he fought for consciousness. "You always do."

She shook her head, although she couldn't exactly tell the difference anymore; her entire body was shaking. "Not this time." she whispered, grasping his hand and kissing it. "I won't survive this. Losing you will kill me. Please don't leave me. Please."

Her father's hand rested on her shoulder, and she leaned against Killian while she cried. Killian managed to move two fingers against her hand. "It was always you, love. I'm glad..." he was fading, "I'm glad I met you...I love...I love you." His grip on her hand relaxed, and she felt him slip away, felt a piece of her heart dying with him.

"No!" she yelled, or rather, sobbed. "No, Killian! You can't be dead!"

"Emma, he's gone." her father said, his voice thick with emotion. She whirled around and slapped him hard, making him gasp, before she turned back.

"You're NOT gone." she whispered, leaning close to Killian, her Killian, her own personal Savior. "You know how I know? Because every fairy tale has an happy ending. And you're mine, my happy ending. So you see, you can't be dead. You can't be." She almost didn't believe her own words - almost - as she leaned in and kissed his lips that usually would kiss her back eagerly. Now they stayed still beneath hers. "I love you." she whispered, before kissing him again, and a rush of Magic went through her, over her, around her, and she looked up, watching his face intently. Nothing so much as stirred.

It hadn't worked.

She was the Savior, and she couldn't save him.

Fate, it seemed, was cruel.

She cried out her anger and grief as her father guided her up and away from Killian's chair. She struggled, oh she did, because she couldn't be separated from Killian. Couldn't be away from him, because she loved him, loved him so much, and she hadn't told him, wasn't in time to and _God_ she hated herself for it.

She was a failure.

Just as they reached the door and would step out into the daylight, they heard something that made everything stop.

Breathing.

Coughing.

And then a voice. The most beautiful voice ever heard.

"A little help here, Savior? Can't really get up by myself with all these wounds."

She cried out and pushed herself away from David - who let her go without resistance - and ran back to where Killian was seated. He was awake, sort of. He was still very much on the brink of unconsciousness, but his eyes were open, and just a bit of that fire had returned. Her Killian, her beautiful pirate...alive.

She sank to her knees next to him, sobbing profusely as she gasped again and again, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry." He forced his hand to take hers, and that stopped her. He had little energy, but she understood what he wanted to say. He didn't blame her. He just wanted her to stop crying as if he was still dead. She rose and pressed her lips to his, revelling in the fact that this time, they did move. "I love you, you stupid pirate. I love you."

"I know." he said, just before paramedics came (courtesy of David calling them). They took him away, after assuring Emma that he would survive. Apparently, he had a strong heart.

David drove her to the hospital, where she waited sixteen hours without rest for Killian to come out of surgery. And then she sat by his bed, staring at his ruggedly handsome face, and cried again about the fact that he was alive and well, and that she had saved him.

She truly _was_ the Savior.


	6. Lullaby

**Summary: **Emma hears Killian sing a couple of songs to their one year old daughter. Fluff ensues.

**Rated: K+ for implied sex**

**A/N: Okay then. Six days and counting. Almost here, almost here, cs goodness is so close and yet so far... anyways enjoy!**

* * *

_"There must be some kind of way out of here,"  
__Said the joker to the thief  
__"There's too much confusion, I can't get no relief.  
__Businessman they drink my wine  
__Plowman dig my earth  
__None will level on the line, nobody offered his word, hey"  
_

_"No reason to get excited,"  
__The thief, he kindly spoke  
__"There are many here among us  
__Who feel that life is but a joke  
__But you and I, we've been through that  
__And this is not our fate  
__So let us not talk falsely now, the hour is getting late"_

_All along the watchtower  
__Princess kept the view  
__While all the men came and went  
__Barefoot servants, too._

Emma smiled softly as she heard the soft words coming from the nursery in hushed melodic tones, and she padded over to the room where her husband was singing to their daughter. She leaned against the doorway, as she watched Killian move through their child's room with the baby in his arm and he sang to her softly,

_All we can do now is wait  
__All we can do now  
__Sustain_

It was a mixture of songs that he sang, all beautiful and all...so not lullaby like that they sounded special, just for their daughter. Emma listened with held breath.

_Come Josephine in my flying machine  
__Going up she goes  
__Up she goes_

The little bundle of human cussed for a moment, as if recognizing her favourite tune.

_Rest now  
__My warrior  
__Lay down  
__My Queen  
__Sleep now eternal  
__Sleep my precious Queen_

He chuckled to himself, and nuzzled the baby's little cheek. "But not eternal, right, precious? Wake up in the morning, okay?" She didn't even respond, and Killian smiled, before placing his daughter in her crib. "Goodnight, Evelyn Milah Jones." he whispered, before he turned to the door. He started when he saw Emma, but smiled at her immediately. "Are you okay?" He quickly went over to her, reaching out to wipe a tear from her cheek that she hadn't realized had fallen.

Smiling, she nodded and pulled him out of the nursery. "Watching you sing to her is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

He grinned, pushing her against the now closed door and kissed her hard. "She seems to take a liking to my voice." he breathed when he pulled back. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck with a big smile, before leaning in to press a kiss to his neck. "Gods, love, you know what that does to me." he groaned.

Emma smirked proudly, pulling him away from the nursery and into the living room, where Henry was almost asleep on the couch. "Henry, you stubborn kid, just go to bed." Emma said, rolling her eyes when he jumped at her voice, before nodding in defeat.

"Fine. Goodnight, mom." He rose and hugged his mother, before hugging Killian, too. "Goodnight, dad."

Emma saw Killian beam at being called 'dad'. He never once wanted to replace Neal as Henry's father and thus never tried, but Henry had picked up on the habit of calling his mothers' husbands 'dad'. Very confusing around Christmas and Thanksgiving, but Emma was so happy that Henry felt comfortable enough around her husband to call him that.

"Goodnight, lad." Killian said, his voice soft, running his hand over Henry's hair for a moment.

Henry staggered up the stairs and Emma turned to Killian with a smile when the door shut. "You still can't get over that, can you?"

Killian smiled softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I will never get used to this. To having a family. To have a wife, a wonderful stepson and a beautiful little girl..." He shook his head as if he still couldn't comprehend it.

"Well, you got us now, you won't get rid of us that easy." She leaned against his chest, sighing happily. Honestly, she couldn't quite comprehend it either. Not three years ago she had nothing. And now look at her; her long-lost son, a family tree too complicated to even consider thinking about, a husband and their little daughter of barely one year old. She was so happy. "Killian? Will you do something for me?"

"Anything, love, you know that." he said.

She looked up, smiling brightly as he stroked her curls. "Take me to bed. Make love to me. And then sing me to sleep?"

Killian's smile widened into a full-on smirk. "Oh Emma, you know that's something I'm more than willing to do." That's when he suddenly lifted her and carried her to their bedroom, and kicking the door shut.

Later, when she was laying sprawled out across his chest, he was singing to her, while absentmindedly stroking her hair. It fitted perfectly into their lives. It was beautiful.

_Are we Alone?  
__Forever finding our way home?  
__Or have we Lost  
__The skill to navigate this course?  
__Still we try  
__To keep ourselves alive  
__For reasons why, others will get left behind._

_Might have known you'd be my saviour  
__When I'd fallen out of favour  
__Might have known you'd be my saviour  
__You saved this perfect stranger_

_Who we are  
__All comes down to what we know  
__Who we become, surely time will tell us when to run  
__Or walk in the light  
__The warmth just feels so right  
__The question burns, never know which way to turn._

_Might have known you'd be my saviour  
__When I'd fallen out of favour  
__Might have known you'd be my saviour  
__You saved this perfect stranger._

* * *

**Songs I used:**

**All Along the Watchtower. Original by Bob Dylan, but yeah Colin did it too so I'm kinda using it because of that ;)**

**Sustain by the Enemies because...yeah Colin. So sad he quit.**

**Come Josephine in My Flying Machine. Original by Fred Fisher and Alfred Bryan. Because I just watched Titanic again and I like that a lot.**

**"Wake Up" from the Rings of Akhaten, an episode from the 7th Series of Doctor Who. I thought it would fit.**

**And of course, Perfect Strangers by the Enemies because I think it's a perfect fit.**

**So. Review? Request? Gimme ideas if you have 'em! :)**


	7. Swimming Pool

**Summary: **Smuff in the swimming pool.

**Rated: Yeah this one is M. Ye be warned.**

**A/N: Don't say I didn't warn ya! Have fun!**

* * *

Emma flipped the page of her book with a smile. She wasn't really reading, but more watching her son and her pirate interact in the swimming pool. They were playing some sort of game that involved Henry jumping onto Killian's back frequently, and Killian throwing him off with a lot of effort. They were laughing and smiling, and Emma was so happy and content to sit there and watch them play.

"Hey beautiful." Emma sat up straight, her heart beating quickly. She wasn't aware she had fallen asleep. "Join me?" He nodded at the bubble bath that was empty now, with a huge grin on his face. He was up to something.

"You and Henry are done playing? Where _is_ Henry?"

Killian shrugged. "He wanted to go off the slide. He knew I don't like that so he excused me. He's very generous, your son." He chuckled and then extended a hand to her, which she accepted without a second thought. He led her to the bubble bath, all the while making sure his hand was touching her waist. "You know, I quite like this outfit of yours. What is it called again?" he said as he watched her climb into the bath.

"A bikini." Emma said, sinking into the hot water with a groan. She loved the bubbles, always made her relax completely. She eyed him with a smirk as he climbed in. His trunks were hanging low on his hips, and it was showing her enough to have pretty indecent thoughts. "I quite like the swimming shorts you're wearing as well."

He smirked, letting himself submerge completely in the deeper part. Emma gasped when his hands suddenly grabbed her thighs, and his mouth was pressed against her core through the flimsy piece of cloth. Her heart beating, she pulled him up, and he emerged laughing, with dripping hair that he shook out in her direction. "Do you know, my lovely?"

"Killian!" she scolded, her cheeks hot. "That is not something you can do in a public pool!"

Killian grinned, his blue eyes shining brightly as he moved in between her legs, pressing his hips against hers. _Oh dear God!_ He was already hard, and she knew now why he'd taken her here. It was secluded, empty and warm. A rush of heat went to her core, and she gasped. "Isn't it?"

"N-no!" she whimpered, but she was already a lost cause. She couldn't fight this.

"I think you're secretly enjoying this. I think it makes you feel naughty, and I know for a fact that you like feeling naughty." he whispered, leaning in and kissing her ear and neck. Emma groaned involuntarily. "See?"

"God damn you, pirate!" she hissed, but without venom. She just wanted some release.

His hand slid in between their bodies, and one finger pushed the pitiful excuse of a bikini bottom aside. He stroked her sensitive folds gently, and she gasped even louder when he moved her _slightly_ to the right and a ray of bubbles went up right over her clit. "Do you like that, Emma?" Her head fell back, and she closed her eyes, groaning. It was unlike anything she'd felt before. "Oh, I'm going to make you come. But you can't scream. Promise?"

"God, Killian, just move it along." Emma moaned softly. She could practically hear his smug smirk. Then his finger entered her, and then two, and then three, and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. He pumped into her, his fingers never halting, brushing against all of her sensitive spot. He didn't even have to touch her clit, the bubbles did that for him, and soon she was on the brink. She grabbed his head in her hands and pulled him to her for a deep kiss just as she fell over the edge, and his mouth silenced her moans of pleasure. Killian chuckled lowly, satisfied with his own work.

"That was quick, lass." he commented, earning himself a punch in the shoulder. "I love the way you look when you fall apart beneath me. Gods, you're so beautiful." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

She'd recovered and she opened her eyes to look at him. Her pirate. The guy that just made her come in under two minutes in a public place. The man that she loved more than anything else, except Henry. "Killian, you really are a pirate. You don't shy away from anything, do you?"

He shrugged. "I've done a lot of things. Not much that embarrasses me, I'm afraid." Emma giggled, making him laugh as well.

"How did you know about the bubbles being so...stimulating?" she asked, as he moved beside her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close.

"I didn't." he said. "But I remembered how much you like those vibrating devices, and I felt like the bubbles could do something similar for you."

Emma shook her head with a grin. "Pirate."

"You love it."

True.

After about five minutes of lazily enjoying the massage of the bubbles, Emma slid her hand over his chest and down beneath the surface, moving straight towards his crotch. He hissed when she touched him and felt how hard she was, and she smirked. Her turn. She pushed his trunks down far enough so his erection could spring free. The bubbles that disturbed that water hid everything quite well, and Emma started to move her hand up and down his length, making his arm around her tighten, and his breathing speed up.

"Gods, love, the things you do to me." he breathed.

She smirked, looking around to see if anyone was close, but everyone was at the other part of the pool, where the waves had just started. She had about five minutes. She broke free of his arm, settled herself in front of him with her hands on his hips and looked him dead in the eye. He was a bit confused but when she started to lower herself deeper into the water his eyes widened and he groaned. She took a deep breath, went under and took him in her mouth. She felt him jerk.

It was really strange, giving him a blow job under water. She couldn't breathe, and the bubbles made sure she couldn't hear anything. She had to make sure she wouldn't gag, otherwise, she'd gulp down a lot of water. So she stayed at the tip, especially licking along his shaft, and sucking on the tip. When she emerged for the first time for breath, his eyes were closed and his teeth were buried in his lip to stop moans from escaping him. Smiling, she dove back under and continued her work. The second time she came up, he was prepared and he pulled her into a kiss.

"You are a bloody vixen." he groaned.

She smirked and went under again, and it took her about three more breaths to get him to the brink. When she felt him spasm, he pulled her up suddenly, placing her on his lap, pushing her biking bottom aside and sliding inside of her in one smooth move. She gasped as he released himself inside of her, feeling his hot come shoot deep inside of her, and she leaned forward to rest her forehead on his shoulder. He was gasping and muttering her name, stroking her hair softly.

"I love you so much, Emma." he whispered. Over his shoulder, she saw that the waves had stopped and she moved off him reluctantly. Sure enough, Henry came plunging in moments later. Luckily, Killian had his trunks back on, and their breathing had calmed down.

"Hey guys! You missed the waves!" he said excitedly, his big eyes shining.

"Yeah, we were just lounging here for a bit." Emma said, her voice catching in her throat when a vivid picture came to her.

"Hey, Grandma and Grandpa are here, too, with little James! Is it okay if I play with him for a bit?"

"Of course, Henry." Emma said with a smile, looking over to see her parents in the children's pool. She waved at them. "Have fun!"

Henry bolted off, leaving Killian and Emma alone once again. "I need something to drink." Emma said, sighing. "If I ever want to stay patient and not tear those trunks from your body at every turn, I need it."

Killian smirked. "Got my rum with me, darling."

"Let's go." She started to climb out, but Killian suddenly pulled her back into the water, her ass pressed firmly against his crotch, his hands gently massaging her breasts.

"I'm going to ravish you when we get home, love. I'm going to make you feel so good. I'm going to make you scream." he whispered in her ear on a husky tone. She shivered hard. "And you're going to enjoy every. single. second." Then he released her, climbing out of the bubbles gracefully, with a sinful smile on his lips.

Groaning, Emma left the bath and followed him, snatching the flask of rum from him before he could take a sip, and she gulped down a large swig.

This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

**Review?**


	8. Spa Week

**Summary:** Emma drags Killian with her on a relaxing Spa week. Killian has a little more in mind than just sauna and swimming pools...

**Rated: K+**

**A/N: If you have prompts, please pass 'em on to me. I've already received four over on Tumblr, so I'm going to work on those. I hope you enjoy this one, and let me know what you think?**

* * *

"Emma, love, what is the point of this?" Killian whined, poking her side. She swatted his hand away with an annoyed huff. "I know different activities that involve nakedness and sweating, and it involves a lot more _touching_."

Emma groaned, letting her head fall back as another wave of heat washed over. She knew it was a bad idea to bring him. She should've known he'd never leave her alone with his innuendos when both naked. "You are a horny teenager." she accused angrily. "The point is cleaning everything. The skin, the pores, everything. It's supposed to be _relaxing_." She emphasized the last word with as much disdain as she could.

Killian got the message quickly, and nodded, sitting back and closing his eyes. Emma eyed him suspiciously, which was a bit of a bad idea. He was beginning to sweat as well, small beads rolling down his chest, and she imagined tracing those beads down and down towards...

No! she scolded herself. Nope, don't go there, not in a sauna. She leaned back again, closing her eyes and forcing herself to think about anything but the pirate next to her.

Killian let out a laboured breath, making her look sideways. He was slowly turning red, and he was sweating profusely now. "Killian, you don't have to stay in here as long as me. You can just go outside and cool off."

"You sure?" he asked.

"I can take care of myself, Killian. And you look like you're going to pass out. Go. I'll be out in a minute."

Killian nodded, seeing there was no arguing with her, and left her with a kiss on her lips. She smiled and cocked her head as she watched him leave.

"I hate to watch you go, but I love to watch you walk away." she muttered, appraising that fine ass of his. She smirked even wider when she remembered how her heels had dug into those cheeks just this morning.

She'd taken the week off from everything. She'd dropped Henry off with Regina and had dragged Killian with her across the town line. What she'd needed was a week with her favourite pirate and a spa. So she'd booked them a room in the spa hotel and every treatment that looked good, plus unlimited access to the sauna.

Of course Killian, being from the Enchanted Forest, knew nothing about anything, so she's had to be very patient with him and his questions (and his innuendos, apparently he thinks he's better at making her relax than all these expensive treatments).

Three minutes later, Emma's heart was beating so hard she thought she was going to pass out, so she exited the sauna. She smiled when she saw Killian drifting in the swimming pool, his eyes closed. She took a seat close to the pool and let the air cool her off, while she watched Killian with a lazy smile. As if he felt her eyes on him, he opened his, and made his feet go to the bottom.

"Hello, love." he said with a smirk. "Care to join me? The water's quite lovely, though nothing compared to the sea."

She chuckled. "What did you expect? It has chlorine in it. Lots of it."

Killian just looked at her with a blank face. "Whatever you say, darling. Now come on in. I want to kiss you."

Emma, not ready or willing to let that offer pass by, rose from her chair, quickly took the cold shower the wash the sweat away, and then walked into the water slowly, letting the lukewarm water gently take her. Killian stared at her from his spot, and didn't move until she had joined him. Then he pulled her close to his chest, kissing her inappropriately passionate. "You're a bloody siren, love." he said, and his voice sounded hoarse. "So beautiful."

"Killian, I swear to God, if you're going to repeat the pool incident, I will hurt you." Emma warned, mainly teasing, but with a slight threat woven in.

"I won't love. I will be decent. Until tonight, that is." He rubbed her shoulders gently, and then guided her to drift on her back, his hands supporting her neck and back so she wouldn't go under. "For now, I'll be the perfect, loving boyfriend who is going to make his girlfriend more relaxed than ever."

It sounded so weird, hearing the words 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' coming from Captain Hook's mouth. The whole thing felt strange. Or well...they didn't. Just the terms, actually. Emma let herself be weightless in his arms, and after that, they went for something to drink and another round of ridiculous heat and astounding cold, before getting ready for dinner. Killian had made reservations in a nearby hotel and told her to dress fancy, but not uncomfortably so.

She slipped into her black leather dress (the decent one, she'd left the dominatrix thing he liked so much at home - purposefully), and matched that with a pair of high heeled red boots that matched with her coat. When she came out with her hair curled, he was in a full black (what else?) suit and a red vest under it. He looked ruggedly handsome. He turned to see her standing there, and his jaw practically dropped.

"You look absolutely exquisite, love." he said, pulling her towards him to kiss her. "I like the curls."

"I haven't had the chance to curl it for a long time."

"I'm glad you saved it for tonight."

"Why, what's tonight?" Emma asked, curiosity peaked.

"Why, tonight we celebrate us." Killian said, offering her his arms and escorting her outside. A car with blackened windows was waiting for them. Emma raised her brows in surprise but didn't say anything, letting him take the lead tonight. He obviously put a lot of thought into this. He looked smug and excited at the same time, and Emma wondered if there was something more going on than he let on.

Well, if there was, she'd find out soon enough. He'd never lied to her before. He took her hand and played with her fingers while someone else drove. He had arranged a personal driver? Where did he get the money, anyway?

"I sold my golden dubloons." he said, when she asked. "One could say I'm a millionaire."

"What was it worth?" Emma asked. Millionaire? Right...

"What did he say? Ehm...2.3 million Dollars?"

Emma choked on her own saliva and started coughing. 2.3?! "Are you serious right now?"

Killian frowned. "Is that a lot?"

"A lot? Killian, you're rich!" She threw her arms around his neck, smothering him against her.

He chuckled into her shoulder. "No, Emma. We're rich. You know I share everything what you. What's mine is yours." His arms went around her waist, pulling her closer. Emma felt warm and fuzzy, so happy to have him in her life. "We're here." He told her to stay, and she raised her brows in surprise, but smiled when he opened her door and offered her his hand. He was planning on treating her like a princess, and for once, she didn't mind. He guided her to the restaurant, and she gasped when she saw the fancy restaurant. It looked ridiculously expensive.

"Before you start complaining, remember that this night is for you. I did this all for you, willingly and knowing full well how much money I would be spending. Just let it happen for once, will you, love?"

Emma had indeed been trying to tell him he shouldn't have, but her mouth snapped shut. Fine. She'd give him this one. The maitre d' led them to their table when Killian gave him his name, where a bottle of cool champagne was waiting for them. Killian pulled her chair back and kissed her shoulder lovingly, before taking the chair across from her. "You went all out, didn't you?" Emma said, when their waiter poured their champagne.

Killian reached across the table, taking her hand in his. "Only the best for my Saviour." he whispered, his eyes bright with love for her, and Emma's heart picked up its pace. The menu was placed in front of her, and Killian told her to order whatever she liked, never mind the price.

And boy, what a prices they were. She shouldn't've been surprised, really, but she was, very much so. Killian just smiled at his menu, with his lip caught between his teeth, making him look more sexy than he always does. "Anything to catch your eye, milady?" he said formally, but with teasing in his tone.

"Hmm, I'm not sure...the duck looks good, but the salmon does, too. You?"

"Alright, so what if..." Killian started, looking at his menu at what looked like the fish part. "...I take the salmon and you take the duck, and we each taste a bit from the other?"

Emma broke into a grin. "I didn't know you liked salmon?"

"Lass, I'm a pirate. I had days where I lived solely on salmon." he said, putting down his menu and winking at her. "So, do we have an arrangement?"

Emma chuckled at his choice of words, but put her menu down with a nod. "Yeah, you've got yourself a deal, Mr Jones." He grinned, and waived their waiter over, ordering quickly, before sitting back in his chair and silently watching Emma.

Emma leaned back in her chair and looked around the restaurant curiously. She had never dined at such a fancy place, and she was secretly enjoying herself a lot. They were in the back, near one of the windows that were as high as the ceiling. The view was marvelous, from here she was able to see a beautiful garden, with a gazebo and a large pond. There were pretty little lights all over the garden, reflecting in the water.

"It's beautiful out here." Emma said. "How'd you find this?"

Killian reached over to take her hand, linking her fingers with his. "I made some inquiries." he said mysteriously, winking. "Emma..." he began, but then their dinner arrived, and he just told her he'd do this 'later'. Emma felt her curiosity spark, but again let it slide. She probably wouldn't let it go a third time.

Right after dinner, Killian excused himself for a moment, and Emma played with her napkin for a few minutes. Suddenly, warm lips pressed against the back of her neck. "Mmm, Killian..." she whispered, closing her eyes and leaning back against him.

"You alright, Swan?" he asked, before taking his seat again. His blue eyes were intensely dark, darker than before, but it didn't feel like Hook. It felt more like...he was nervous.

"Killian, I'm wonderful. I'm really happy at this moment. But the better question is...are you?" She leaned forward and took his hand in hers. His fake hand was tapping restlessly on the table. "You seem nervous."

Killian managed a smile, and Emma worried even more. What was going on, why was he acting like this? Her eyes searched for his, but he kept avoiding her, looking anywhere but at her. He looked like he could pass out any second.

"Killian, tell me." she prompted, squeezing his hand, her voice filled with worry. Now his eyes snapped up to hers, and she saw a lot of love in there. So he wasn't breaking up with here. That's good.

He brought her hand to his trembling lips, closed his eyes briefly and then nodded. "Emma, I've been struggling with a question. One I didn't know how to ask you."

"Killian, you can ask me anything, you know that." Emma said, realizing he must have a question about this world that really embarrassed him.

"Yes, I know, but...this is different." His hand in hers was shaking now, too. Emma's frown deepened. "I've been thinking really hard and long about it...Emma, I love you so much. I've been loving you since the moment we met, and I was lucky enough that you let me in. That you loved me, too. And my words in the Echo Cave were true. I really did not think that I could feel this way again after Milah." Suddenly, he rose from his seat, startling her a bit. She was engrossed in his words, curious and oblivious as to where this was headed. He moved to stand in front of her, his hand clutching hers tightly as he bit his lip in that totally illegal manner of his. "Gods, love, you've made me want to be Killian Jones again, and you made it possible to become that man again. You saved me from my past, made me into the man I once was. You are my future, Emma Swan. And that's why I've been wanting to ask you if..." Suddenly, he went down on one knee, fumbling in his pocket for something. Emma's hand flew up to her mouth, all of it suddenly dawning to her. Around her, the people eating gasped as well, but she only had eyes and ears for him. For her Killian. "...if you'd do me the highest honor of becoming my wife. To become Mrs Jones and make me the happiest man alive."

That's when he pulled out a black velvet box, and opened it to her. Emma felt a tear slip down her cheek. It wasn't even the ring, just his words had turned her into a sobbing mess - almost. The ring, though, was magnificent. It silver with a beautiful, large gem in it. It was ocean blue, the blue the ocean gets at its deepest point, almost black, but it reminded her so much of the trips they'd taken together on the Jolly. Her heart was beating a mile per minute, and she thought _she_ might pass out if she didn't do something right now. He was still waiting on his answer, after all. Emma raised her hand and touched his cheek lovingly, smiling when his eyes closed momentarily.

"Yes." she whispered, and his eyes flashed open in surprise. "God, Killian, yes. Of course I'll marry you. I don't want anyone else." Killian let out a breathy laugh, before mustering up the restraint to take the ring and slip it on her finger. "I love you." she said, grabbing the front of his jacket and pulling him into a kiss. He laughed, wrapping his arms around her, and suddenly Emma became aware of the applause around her. All the guests were clapping, some even brushing away some tears. She heard some older man murmur to his wife something about 'young beautiful love'. If he only knew...

"I love you, Emma Swan. And thank you for dragging me on this 'Spa week' of yours. You couldn't have set yourself up better than that." He winked, but behind that cool, cocky facade, she saw his tears, how happy he really was with this, with _her_.

The waiter came over and offered them champagne on the house, and they celebrated together for a good hour, before their patience finally wore out and they left to celebrate in private.

Killian had been right. He really did know other activities that involved nakedness and sweating. Lots of them.


	9. Hot Cocoa

**Prompt over on Tumblr: **Killian and Emma argue over how to make hot cocoa the correct way. Milk or water? Microwave or stove top? Though both agree about whip cream.

**Rated: T because I'm paranoid**

**A/N: Here you go love! I hope you liked what I did with it!**

* * *

Emma came home, cold and shivering, soaking wet from head to toe, and a bad mood to match. This damn rainstorm never seemed to end, and she was fed up. With everything. She just wanted some hot cocoa and her favourite pirate wrapped around her.

"Hello, love…Gods, you look like a drowned kitten!" Killian appeared from the kitchen, his eyes widening when his eyes landed on her. "That bad outside?"

Emma growled, shrugging off her coat and hanging it in the hallway to dry. "Worse. God, I need hot cocoa."

Killian pressed a kiss to her forehead, careful not to touch her wet clothes. "I'll handle that. Go change into something comfortable."

Emma felt her shoulders relax immediately, and she smiled. "Thank you, Killian." She kissed his cheek and left to change quickly, smiling when she heard him rummaging in the kitchen. She wondered who'd taught him to make cocoa, and if they'd done it right. When she wrapped her hair in a towel, she gasped. What if her father had shown him? He always made it with water, which was absolutely horrific. She rushed back to the kitchen, just in time to find him pouring water into two mugs. Her father was going to pay for this. A night in the cell perhaps.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed, causing him to almost drop the mugs.

He looked up, his eyes wide. "Making hot chocolate?"

"Not with water, you fool! It's supposed to be with milk, it's not called chocolate _milk_ for nothing!" She grabbed the mugs from him and set them back on the table.

"But your father said that this is how you make hot chocolate." Killian argued, with that hurt voice of his.

Emma groaned. "My father is not the one you go to for culinary tips. He's an idiot when it comes to that department."

"But love, I wanted to…"

"I know! And I love you." Emma pressed a kiss to his lips. "Just…do it with milk? Please?"

He sighed with a small smile. "Whatever pleases you, milady." He went to the fridge, pulling out the milk carton, before pouring the cups as full as possible without disabling him to bed the cocoa. He turned to the microwave, and Emma's jaw dropped. Her father was such a fool.

"No, Killian! You have to boil it in a pan!"

Killian groaned. "For God's sake, Emma! If you want to do it yourself, go ahead!" He handed her the mugs and crossed his arms over his chest, his blue eyes blazing angrily.

"Fine!" Emma snapped, grabbing a pan and pouring the milk in it with an angry huff. Bloody pirate and his antics. She felt his eyes burning on her back, but she doesn't turn or acknowledge him.

While the milk was slowly heating up, Killian said, "Can you at least share with me _why_ it's supposed to be milk and not water? Why it shouldn't go into this heating thing of yours?" He sounded extremely angry and annoyed, but she couldn't figure out if it was because of her or if he was angry at himself for not knowing what she liked.

Emma threw her hands in the air. "I don't know! It's just better that way! Milk is fuller, and it gives the drink more taste. The microwave makes it hot, but the milk never reaches boiling point. Having the milk boiled is better." She turned around to see his blue eyes staring at her.

"Your father told me that is how it's done! I can't help it!" His voice was getting louder and louder.

"I'm not blaming you!" Emma yelled back, turning around again, not willing to face him. They were being ridiculous and she knew that. "I'm just…" She didn't even know what she was.

Suddenly, she heard him moving behind her, opening the fridge and pulling something out. Emma, too stubborn to turn around, froze when it got completely quiet. It was like he wasn't even breathing. She jumped when she heard a loud noise by her ear, and felt something cold trickle down to her cleavage. She whirled around, not understanding what had happened, until she saw Killian standing behind her, that infuriating smirk plastered on his face and a can of whipped cream in his hand. He had just squirted whipped cream onto her cleavage! "Why, you insufferable…!" She leaped forward, but he caught her, was ready for her, and while she was trying to break free from her pirate, he bend his head and started to lick and suck all the sticky cream from her skin, making her groan.

"Can we at least agree on the whipped cream on top?" he whispered hoarsely into valley of her breasts.

She chuckled, her anger and annoyance long forgotten as she grabbed the can with a mischievous smile. "I think we can, Mr Jones." The milk behind her boiled, and she quickly went over to finish the cocoas (with huge dollops of whipped cream). He was staring at her the whole time, his eyes wide, his pupils dilated with lust.

When he accepted the mug, he blew on it and then took a swig, burying his nose too deep, and he came up with whipped cream on his nose. Emma giggled. She set her own mug aside, stepped forward and enveloped the tip of his nose with her lips. His breath caught, so did hers. So simple, yet so intimate. She was horny as fuck. "Mmm, whipped cream is the best." she whispered, sensually.

Killian growled lowly, putting down his mug and grabbing her bum, pulling her close. "Drink your cocoa. Quick. Because I plan on ravishing you."

Emma batted her eyelashes innocently. "Surely you have more patience than that?"

He tightened his grip. "I really don't." he growled.

She stepped back with a smile. "So, _Captain_…I think we should take this can with us. When you do take me to ravish me."

His eyes fluttered. "Yes, I think we should." He leaned in. "Don't start something you can't finish. You might not be able to handle it."

Emma chuckled, picking up the can and downing her last bit of hot drink. "I don't know, Killian. Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it." His eyes widened, and then dashed after her to the bedroom.

In the end, they both couldn't handle it.

* * *

**No but can we talk about THAT FUCKING SNEAK PEEK? beCAUSE I DIED ON THE BATHROOM FLOOR AT LEAST TWICE LAST NIGHT excuse the capslock but frick that was some serious CS feels I got.**

**Leave me a review?**


	10. Blackbeard

**Prompt over on Tumblr: **Request a CS prompt and ye shall receive: Killian thinks over the horrible things Blackbeard said to him after they have a run in. He's holed up in the Captain's Quarters when Emma comes to him. He believes that he's worthless and underserving and a villain etc etc. so it's up to Emma to convince him other wise. Angst/fluff and whatever else you want to do with it.

**Rated: …well mostly K+ but there's dark!Hook in here so let's go with T**

**A/N: Interesting prompt, thank you for that! I changed it a bit, because I felt it should be on the deck where Blackbeard left him, I hope you don't mind. I also hope that you liked what I did with the idea!**

* * *

Useless.

Cruel.

Worthless.

_Pirate._

All true, all very hurtful.

Even the best rum couldn't make him forget this.

Not that he didn't try, mind you. He stared at the calm waves of the Storybrooke bay, working through his collection of rum at a steady pace. His life had just taken a turn for the worst, now that the man who had abandoned him had returned to his life.

Captain fucking Blackbeard. His father.

The worst man in his life. Killian chuckled at the irony. He thought the Crocodile was his worst enemy, because he thought his father was dead. He was wrong. Gods, was he wrong. His father was very much alive.

He'd come sailing into port, all cocky arrogance (Killian tried not to see the resemblance with himself), and found him on the deck. It began as a heated argument, in which his father used the words that hurt him most.

Old.

Alone.

Done for.

_Villain._

Killian, enraged, had drawn his sword and duelled the man who made him and abandoned him. He thought he could defeat him.

He was wrong.

Blackbeard left him, exhausted and bleeding, with a sneer.

_My greatest mistake was you. You are nothing. Worthless. A waste of space._

Really, it was nothing but the truth, Killian knew that. Did not mean it did not hurt. Scoffing, he took another swig, the rum burning in his throat.

After who knows how many hours, he heard footsteps coming up the gangplank and on deck, and he steeled himself for more hurt and heartbreak. Instead, a blonde angel appeared beside him, leaning against the side of the ship, her grey eyes watching him with concern.

"Hey Beautiful." he said, surprised that he wasn't slurring. Still hadn't had enough to drink. "Came to see me wallow in my misery?"

"No, actually. I heard people talk about a sword fight on the Jolly. Figured it could only be you." He turned to her, but before he could say anything, she gasped. "You're bleeding!"

"Nothing but a scratch, love." he said lightly. He felt the wound, but didn't pay it heed.

"A scratch, my ass." she growled, immediately ripping a strip of cloth from her sleeveless shirt and snatching his rum from him. He made a whining sound, but one look from her silenced him. She doused the fabric in rum and started to clean the wound on his forehead. She was so close that he felt her warmth, smelled her perfume.

"Mmm, you don't normally get this close, love - "

"Killian." she said. Just his name. One simple word, but with a ship load of meaning behind it. She knew he was hurting and was just hiding it behind his smug facade. She knew everything. Just as he knew everything about her.

"What's wrong, love? Can't handle it?" He licked his lips, smiling teasingly.

"Killian. You know just as well as I that you're hurting."

"Well, the rum does sting a bit, but nothing too horrible." He'd be damned if he was going to share his pain with the only person who could destroy him completely.

"How can you live like this? So…guarded, never letting anyone in, never sharing your pain?"

That was hypocritical, and she knew it. Killian yanked her hand away from his face, his fingers wrapped tightly around her hand so she couldn't move away from him when he leaned in closer. "Look who's talking." he whispered menacingly.

Emma narrowed her eyes at him. "Let go." she said, pulling at her hand, but he didn't budge. "Hook, I swear to God…"

"Oh, and now it's Hook again."

"Yes, it is, because whoever you are, you are not Killian Jones." she spat at him.

"Maybe I'm Captain Hook, maybe I'm Killian Jones. What do you care?" He threw her hand back at her, and she blinked in surprise.

"I do care!"

"Oh, really? See, I don't believe you. If you did, you would've come to find me much sooner after we defeated that Witch!" he said, taking quick steps away from her. She followed suit. "Nobody cares about a one-handed pirate with a drinking problem." Taking his flask to take another swig, he turned around to find her right in front of him, grey eyes stormy, and a tad of danger in them. She swatted the flask from his hand, and he was too far gone to stop it. He growled at her. "You do not want to do that, sweetheart." There was no tone of affection in the name. He was full on Captain Hook, and he wasn't even trying to cover it up.

"Oh no? What are you going to do? Hurt me? Because I don't believe you can."

"Watch me, _Princess_."

Emma shook her head. "Give him back, Hook." she said, and Hook blinked in surprise. That was unexpected.

"Pardon me?"

Emma looked him in the eye, all fierce and determined. "Give me back Killian Jones. Right now."

"I'm Killian Jones, love. And I'm Captain Hook. One and the same." he sneered.

Emma grabbed his arm when he tried to turn around, pulling him back. "No, they're not. Because _Killian Jones_ wouldn't say these things to me, Killian Jones wouldn't hide himself from me, like a _coward_! The Killian Jones I know and love…would never do the things you're doing right now. So give him back." She was flushed with angry shame. She had just confessed something massive. She had just given him the one thing that could destroy her. Her heart.

And Killian realized that.

All the anger dissipated like an air bubble that got popped. All he saw, all he knew right now was her. He lifted his hand to cup her face. "Emma…" he murmured.

She smiled through sudden tears. "Yes, Killian, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

His hook arm went around her waist and he pulled her flush against him, crashing his lips to hers. She soothed all his aches just by kissing him back. "Emma, Gods, Emma, I'm so sorry." he breathed against her lips. All his father's words crossed his mind again.

Useless. Cruel. Worthless. Mistake. Waste of Space.

He had just proven his father right by almost hurting the one good thing in his life. "So sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so worthless."

Emma wrapped her arms around him and pulled him against her body, her entire being shaking and he could hear her sob. "Oh Killian, no. You're not worthless. Not at all. You've saved my life so many times, in so many different ways…you helped safe my son."

"But my father said…" he whispered against her shoulder.

"Well, no offense, but your dad is a great big bag of dicks." she said, and he had to laugh in spite of himself.

"None taken, love."

"Killian, you're the man who stole my heart. You. Nobody else. I made the mistake of falling in love with the wrong guy already. I'm not doing it again, which is why I know that you're not the wrong guy." She pushed him off, so that she could look him in the eye. He stared at her, disbelieving of her words, but so happy to be hearing them. She smiled, taking his hand and placing it directly over her heart. Killian felt her steady heartbeat beneath his palm, so strong. Like herself. "Feel that?" she whispered. He nodded. "It's yours. Killian, I've made my choice, and it's you. Actually, it wasn't even a choice at all. It has always been you, it was always meant to be you. You are worth so much, and just because your father says you're something, doesn't mean that you are. He doesn't even know you." Her fingers entwined with his over her heart, and she placed her other hand on his face. "I do."

Killian couldn't help but see blurry (he'd deny it if anyone ever asked, but he was alone with Emma, who he trusted with his vulnerability). "Emma, love." he whispered, gripping her hand tighter. "And what do you know?"

"I know that you're Killian Jones." she said simply. "I know that you're a _dashing rapscallion_ \- " He laughed, and her eyes twinkled. " - and I know that you're a good man, who bad things have happened to. I know that you love me. I know that you would do anything to protect me, and make sure that I'm happy. And most importantly, I know that I love you. Every bit of you, every part, every dark corner…" She looked him straight in the eye. "…I love _you_."

Killian tried to hide the wetness leaking from his eyes as he pulled her in his arms and kissed her like it was both the first and the last time. He poured every ounce of love he had for her into it. He opened his heart completely for her. He didn't care now. She could take it and crush it, he didn't care. He would be happy to die, knowing that she loved him in this moment, right here right now, when he was at his weakest.

They broke apart after what felt like centuries. They were both breathless and flushed, but grinning like two teenagers. "Now," Emma said, "all we have to do is tell daddy dearest."

His eyes widened. "David will murder me."

Emma chuckled, grabbing his hand. "Nah. He won't. You're my pirate. I won't let him." She kissed his cheek then, and pulled him off his ship.

Killian felt happier, and even David's punch and threat did not make him any less so.


	11. The Beach

**Prompt over on Tumblr: Captain Swan: day alone out in the sun (can be on the beach or the deck of the jolly, or anywhere else). just them relaxing together.**

**Rated: K because fluffynesssss**

**A/N: Thank you for this lovely prompt. This may be the last one before the new episode *sweats nervously* I don't know if I can handle the feels that are coming...enjoy!**

* * *

Emma sighed the moment she felt the sun on her skin, and the salty air hit her nostrils. Yes. Sea. Beach. Finally. She ran down the dunes, into the sand, giddy as a schoolgirl when her bare feet touched the sand. Behind her, she heard the low laugh of her pirate. He was enjoying this as much as she was.

They'd both been wanting a few days off. Just sun and sea and relaxation. So they took it.

"Come on, Killian!" Emma yelled laughing. It turned into a squeal when two arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and lifted her off her feet. Killian was laughing into her ear as he spun her around, and Emma closed her eyes to feel the wind going through her hair. Then his lips were on hers, and she basked in his touch, his kiss, his scent.

"I love seeing you so elated, love." he whispered when he broke away from her for much-needed breath. "It's a beautiful sight to behold."

"You and your big words." Emma said, chuckling. "Come on, let's find a spot." Their fingers entwined and they crossed the beach together, Emma kicking up the sand as much as possible. She loved the feeling of the sand under her bare feet. It was like she was instantly more connected to the earth. Killian enjoyed the sun more, tilting his head back to catch more sunlight in his face.

"Oh, but I have missed this." he sighed, holding her close to him. Emma cocked her head to look at him. "The sun, the push and pull of the ocean...it is so very familiar."

"Home?"

"Once." he said, nodding. "But not anymore." He kissed her hand. "Now my home is with you."

Emma melted, smiling at him. "I love you, Killian." she said. It was surprising how easy admitting that came to her now. "Let's set up camp here." she said, and Killian dropped the bag he'd been carrying, before pulling Emma back in his arms.

"I love you, too, precious Emma." he whispered, kissing her deeply. Her stomach did a back flip. She loved it when he called her 'precious'. As if she was someone to be cherished deeply. On second thought, that was how he thought of her. Smiling, she pulled out the blankets and the towels and together they made a place for them to sit and enjoy the sun. Killian was the first to lie down, and he pulled her down unexpectedly, making her squeal and then laugh with excitement as she fell down on top of his chest. "I like your laugh. I do not hear it enough."

Emma smiled, pushing herself up to look at him. "Well, make me laugh more often then." she said, pressing a quick kiss on his lips.

His arms went around her waist, holding her close as he looked up at her. "I plan to."

Then his hand went into her hair at the back of her neck and he pulled her to him, lips meeting in a passionate kiss. They lost track of time in that kiss, only knowing what the other was giving. Love, lust, touches...Emma felt totally blissful.

She pulled her shirt over her head a while later, planning on tanning her white skin. Killian had lost his shirt the moment he had hit the beach. Her bikini top was black, covering nothing more than her breasts and with the way she caught Killian staring at her, she finally felt truly beautiful.

"I'm getting a bit jealous, love." Killian whispered as Emma sat back down on the blanket, her arms supporting her as she stretched her body towards the sun. His fingers ghosted her skin softly. "All this beautiful skin for everyone to see." His lips pressed against her stomach gently.

"Are you saying I can't wear a bikini because you get jealous?"

"Gods, no. Love, no, not at all! Please wear this more often! But I'm just a tad bit possessive."

"Well, you are prancing around shirtless 55 percent of the time."

He looks up, smirking. "Are you saying that you're jealous, Emma Swan?"

Emma tries to hide her blush, but he catches it anyway, judging by that infuriating smirk. "No, I'm not saying that."

"Mmm, love, somehow I don't believe you." he says, before rummaging around in the bag. "You said something about this stuff having to go on your skin?" He held out the sunscreen with a smile.

Emma smiled, flopping ever on her stomach. "Yes. You want to do my back?"

"Love..." he started, but Emma smacked his arm.

"No! No innuendos today, you promised!"

Killian laughed, squirting some of the sunblock on his hand and gently rubbing it onto her back. "Okay, love, I did promise." He started massaging her back then, and she moaned when his skilled fingers worked at the kinks in her back. "That's it, beautiful. Relax." he whispered.

After the little massage, she got out the book that she hadn't gotten around to reading yet, and put her head on his stomach. He chuckled, making her head bump up and down, and then he settled back, his hook arm behind his head and his good hand going through her hair gently while she read in the warm sun.

It was nice, it was good and perfect.

Both of them left feeling more relaxed than ever.


	12. Bed Hair

**Prompt over on Tumblr: **cs one sentence prompt: "My, my, you look quite lovely with such bed hair!"

**Rated: K for fluffy fluffiness**

**A/N: This thing kinda got a life of its own so it turned out a little broader than the focus of the sentence. I hope you like it anyway! Anyone got any prompts? Give 'em to me, I'm enjoying this so much! :D**

* * *

Emma woke up, her entire body buzzing. The sun was shining on her face, and she squinted against it. Then she noticed that the space beside her was empty, and she groaned. What was her better half up to _now_? She stretched her body, letting out a groan and then crawled out of bed to go find her partner in heroism.

She found only Henry in the kitchen, making some toast for himself. "Morning, kid."

"Hey Mom." he said, taking a bite.

"Slept well?"

Henry shrugged. "Was up until late, reading."

Emma shook her head. "I love that you read so much. But you need your rest."

Henry rolled his eyes as he finished his toast, and put the used things in the dishwasher. "Bye, Mom." he said, hugging her shortly before going off to school. Emma stared after him, shaking her head. Puberty was strong with this one. It had been a while since Emma had been able to say anything that resembled parenting to him without him snapping or just ignoring her.

It was endearing.

"Oh, and Mom?" Henry said, poking his head back in the door with a grin. "Killian said not to eat something."

So he had talked to her son and left? "Wait, why?"

"I don't know." Henry said, smiling brightly. "I think he has a surprise for you." He closed the door with that, after a cheerful 'bye Mom!'. Emma raised her brows, shrugged and began making some coffee. If she couldn't eat, she needed that. She snuggled up on the couch with her mug and took a deep breath.

She loved her free days. No sheriff duties, no savior duties (if times permitted it), no duties other than to relax and hang out with her pirate.

She finished her coffee, and padded over to the bedroom to fetch her book. She loved reading, and did it way too little. She spread out on the bed, the book propped up on her knees and she dove into the story.

"My, my, you look quite lovely with such bed hair."

His voice startled her from her fantasy world, and her book slid from her knees on the ground. She looked up, glaring at her pirate. "Bad hair?" she asked coolly.

Killian snickered. "Oh dear. No, _bed_ hair. As in, your hair is standing up in every direction but down."

Emma gasped, jumped up and ran to the bathroom followed by his chuckles. She groaned in horror when she saw her hair in the mirror. It was a right mess. Why hadn't Henry warned her?

Killian stood in the doorway, smiling at her horror. She didn't find it funny. "Come on, lass. I did say you looked lovely. I like it on you. It looks as if you're having your day off and you don't care about anything."

Emma just groaned. "I knew it was a bad idea to let you seduce me into bed before I brushed my hair out. You know how it gets when it's still damp!" She turned to him, a menacing look on her face.

"You are a very strong, independent woman. If you really had wanted to brush your hair first, you would've." he said with a smile that screamed love and affection.

He had a point. "Fine. But I'm still blaming you."

"Whatever you want, love, I don't mind. Now come on. I've brought you breakfast." His hand wrapped around hers and he pulled her out of the bathroom to the kitchen. Granny's best was set out on the table. Pancakes, toast, French toast, orange juice. It was all set out nice and elaborately on the dining table, with two red roses sitting in a vase on her side. "Happy Two-Year Anniversary, love." he whispered in her ear.

Emma stood for a moment, gaping at the romantic breakfast in front of her, and then she turned and flung herself around his neck. "I can't believe you remembered. So much has happened that _I_ didn't even remember."

Killian chuckled. "That's alright, sweetheart. I've been blessing every day that I've spent with you. Of course I remembered."

"I love you, Killian." she whispered, kissing him softly. "Tonight is on me. We're going out."

"As you wish." Killian said, stroking her hair. "Though I do advice you to brush your hair before we do. I love it, but we wouldn't want your friends thinking you've been thoroughly fucked."

Emma slapped his arm softly. "Shut up."

Killian laughed. "I love you with and without bed hair, Emma. You are always beautiful."

"Okay, enough with the romance, I might swoon." she said, breaking away from him to sit down at the table and digging into the wonderful breakfast.

"And I'd be right there to catch you if you do." he said, lifting his eyebrow at her before starting on his pancake as well.

Emma smiled. Of course he would. He always had been.

And he always would be.

* * *

**Review?**


	13. Kitten

**Prompt over on Tumblr: **CS prompt: Killian is jealous of the attention Emma gives to Henry's new pet (can be a cat or dog or something cute and cuddly). Emma finds it hilarious.

**Rated: K+ for fluff and a hint of smut but nothing but a hint**

**A/N: Thank you for this lovely lovely prompt, this was so fun to write! Enjoy!**

* * *

"You are so sweet." Emma whispered. "So sweet, and cuddly and attentive. I can't believe I didn't want to keep you. Aren't you a good boy, hmm? Yes, you are."

"Mom!" Henry called from the kitchen where he was washing the dishes. He sounded annoyed.

"Sorry, kid. I can't help it, he's just so damn cute!" She heard herself say it and bit her tongue. "You did not hear that!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Henry called back.

"Good."

"But can you please stop cuddling him, it's getting so annoying."

"Hey, you wanted him, now you've got me hooked, so don't blame me!" A groan sounded from the chair beside her, and she looked sideways with an amused smile. "Something wrong, Killian?"

"You're giving that blasted creature more attention than me." Killian said, his eyes large and puppy-dog like.

"Oh, for God's sake, Killian, it's a kitten!" Emma said, trying very hard to bite back her laughter. Captain Hook, the most fearsome pirate of the seven seas, was jealous. Of a cat. It was all highly amusing.

Killian scowled at the animal. "Cats disagree with me. They're nasty, mean creatures, that claw your eyes out if you're not careful. Plus, they've gained the attention and affection of a lass I've been trying to gain for months. It's not fair."

"You sound like a five year-old." Emma scolded with a grin.

The cat, affectionately called Captain Swan (Henry's idea, not hers, she thought it was endearing though), also know as Furball (Killian's word, not hers), suddenly jumped from her lap onto Killian's, who froze immediately. "Get that thing off." he whined.

Emma did no such thing. She crossed her arms and watched with an amused expression as the kitten started to climb up on Killian's arms as Killian did his very best to shake it off without hurting it. Bad idea. The kitten now hooked its nails into his skin, making him gasp in fury. Emma burst into laughter. She had never before seen such an amusing sight, and she wasn't about to stop it. A kitten scaling the big bad pirate's arm while the pirate war red with fury.

"Swan, I swear to God, get this blasted thing off me. right. now." Killian hissed, as Emma doubled over.

"Killian, just grab him by his neck. Only the skin, though!" Henry said from the kitchen door, his voice skillfully masking the laughter that was written all over his face.

Killian did as Henry suggested and the kitten immediately let go off him,going slack. The pirate sighed and dropped the cat onto his lap. "First you make my lass like you more than me. Then you dig your nails into my skin. You are the devil itself." he said sternly to the cat and he brought his face closer.

"Killian, if you only knew how ridiculous you sound. And look." Emma said breathlessly, her laughing fit still not over.

Killian looked up indignantly. "You have more attention to this furball than for me! I can be jealous!" He turned back to the kitten, about to give it another piece of his mind. Captain Swan moved in and its little tongue darted out to lick Killian's nose. This was Emma's entire undoing.

She rolled off the couch with laughter, and now Henry was letting free his laughter as well. Killian sighed deeply as he appraised the cat. "Fine, you win, infernal creature." He set the cat on the ground, and it immediately started exploring again. It was a curious cat. It fit right in.

Emma recovered enough to push herself back on the couch and she looked at Killian with a smirk. "Come on. Admit it. You think he's cute!"

Killian's eyes widened. "I will do no such thing!" he said, slightly offended as Emma laughed again. "Cute." he muttered.

"Okay, the dishes are done. Can I now go play with Roland?" Henry said, wiping his hands on his jeans and Captain Swan perched on his shoulder. Emma wondered how the cat managed to stay there, but it looked quite comfy.

"Of course, Henry. Have fun!" Emma said, and Henry sped off. Emma pushed herself off the couch and moved to stand in front of her pirate with an amused grin. Killian looked up with a sour expression. "You're being ridiculous."

"Am not." was his brilliant retort.

"Are too and don't deny it." she said, pushing his arms away and straddling his lap. His arms came around her waist out of habit, but he didn't look at her. She had to push up his face, and she kissed him softly. "That cat, cute as it may be, has nothing at all on you."

His signature smirk suddenly adorned his face again, and he pulled her hips tighter against his, making them both gasp as their crotches rubbed together. "Really, love? Why. don't. you. prove. it?" he whispered slowly, sensually in her ear, making shivers run down her spine. She leaned down and crashed her lips on his. He groaned, burying his hand in her hair to hold her there.

"Come to the bedroom then, pirate." she whispered. "I'll give you all the attention you so desire." She pushed off of him and walked to their bedroom, giving her hips an extra sway in them.

"You minx." Killian growled in her ear, and her heart skipped a beat. She hadn't heard him coming. His arms wrapped around her and he lifted her up, before carrying her over to the bed and depositing her on it. "Show me then." he said. With a smirk, she pulled him on top of her.

**—CS—**

Later, when they were a tangled mess of limbs, Emma traced her fingers over his chest and through that incredibly sexy chest hair. "Do you believe me now?" she said, still a little breathless from all the pleasure she gave and received in equal measure.

Killian tightened his arm around her and kissed her gently. "I think I do. But maybe you need to show me again."

She smirked. "As you wish, pirate."

* * *

**Review?**


	14. Nursery

**This one's for TinyLittleBows106 who prompted: 'Killian and Emma post birth of their child. Just Killian Emma and the baby alone in the room after the birth.'  
****Thank you for all these daddy!Killian feels! I hope you like it!**

**Rated: K**

* * *

"Welcome home, little one." Killian whispered, opening the door to the apartment and letting himself in. Emma followed closely, keeping her eye always on her child. Killian looked at his wife, and smiled. She was positively glowing, even after the 18 hours of torture she just went through. Gods, it had been hard to witness. He hadn't been able to do anything, couldn't protect her from the one thing that was mainly his doing.

But Emma wasn't angry or upset, or even grumpy. She was glowing with the happiness of new motherhood, and if he had to guess, he was too (with the happiness of new fatherhood obviously).

"So can I finally see the nursery?" Emma said, smiling as she wrapped her arm around his waist so that she could look at the tiny infant in his arms.

"Aye." Killian said. "David finished it last night while you were in the early stages." He looked down at his beautiful little girl. A daughter. He could not be happier. "You came a little early, princess." he coed, making Emma chuckle. "Ready?" he asked her, and she nodded excitedly.

Killian led her to the nursery that was once her own room when Snow and David were still living here, and opened the door. "Welcome."

Emma entered and gasped. She didn't even recognize the room anymore. It was a cacophony of colours and figures, and yet it wasn't crowded at all. It felt natural, calming. The ceiling was painted a dark blue, adorned with golden stars. The window wall was light blue like the sky, and someone had painted Snow and David's castle on it as well.

The wall where the crib stood was covered with a ship - she recognized it as the Jolly Roger immediately, and it sailed through open water and a colourful sky.

On the opposite side was a beautiful swan, graceful and royal in its posture, with a small hook painted on its wings.

Killian saw Emma's eyes fill up with tears. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? Killian, I adore it!" she said hoarsely. "It's so beautiful. You and David did this?"

"And Henry helped, too. He actually did the stars and the castle together with David. The lad has some skills." Killian watched in awe as a tear trickled down his wife's cheek. Not much could make Emma cry, but this was definitely one of them.

"I can't believe it. It's...wow."

"Emma Swan speechless, that is a first." he teased, and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." she retorted, punching his arm. Then she stepped closer again and they both looked at their baby. "She's beautiful."

"She's a grey-eyed devil." Killian said, smiling. "Just like her mum."

"Hey!" she objected.

"Devil in the best way. Come on, lass, a pirate and a savior as parents? Surely nothing but trouble can come from that." He smiled. "I, for one, cannot wait for any of it."

Emma broke out into one of her beautiful smiles. "You've got a point, pirate." She wrapped her arms around him, careful not to squish their daughter in the process, and they stood there for a long moment, enjoying the fresh parenthood. "You know, we still have to name her." Emma said. "We thought it would be a boy, we never even considered a girl."

"We can name her after your mother?"

Emma snorted. "Mary Margaret? No, thanks. What about your mother?"

His mother. He hadn't thought about her for a very long time, but he remembered her cleary. "Syrena?" he said unsure. He loved that name, but wasn't sure if it was alright for her. "We don't have to, of course," he rambled, when she stayed quiet for two seconds, "it was just a sugges-"

Emma planted a finger over his lips, effectively shutting him up and then smiled. "Syrena." she said, trying the name on her tongue. "I like it. I like it a lot. Syrena Jones. Now for a middle name..." She snapped her fingers. "Milah."

Killian's throat constricted. "Love, then it would only be a name related to my past."

"Oh?" Emma said. "Let me see. Syrena was my mother-in-law. I never met her, but I bet she was amazing. She sure did a good job raising her kid. And Milah is my son's grandmother, who also meant a great deal to my husband. I think the names are related to me just fine. Besides, I don't have any significant women in my life I want to name my child after." She looked up at him with a smile on her face that melted his heart. "If it's okay with you, I want her name to be Syrena Milah Jones."

Killian kissed her promptly. "It's more than okay with me. I love you, Emma Swan." He had always ignored the fact that she was technically a Jones now. He liked her own last name too much to simply drop it. No matter what, she would always be his Swan. "Syrena Milah Jones. Welcome to the family." he whispered to his daughter, who looked up at him with curious, bright grey eyes, just like her Mum's. "Hi. You're beautiful. Yes, you are."

He felt Emma's stare on him, and he looked back up. She was staring at him, completely happy and endeared, a smile on her face. "You're going to be the best father."

Killian smiled, and started to walk around. If this child were to ever gain a normal sleeping pattern, she had to go to sleep now. "I hope so, lass. I hope so."

After Syrena had quieted down enough, Emma asked if she could hold her, which Killian thought was a ridiculous question, because she was her mother, for God's sake! She didn't even have to ask. Gently, he laid Syrena in her mother's arms and gave her a kiss. Emma stared down at the little miracle in her arms in awe. "Syrena..." Emma said, and she smiled. "Your mother had a beautiful name, Killian. I wish she could've seen you now. She would've been so proud."

Killian had to swallow thrice to get rid of the lump in his throat, and he wrapped his arms around Emma's waist, holding her and their daughter close. "I love you. Both of you. And Henry. With all my heart. God's, it all feels like a dream. Three years ago I had nothing but my reputation. Now I have a beautiful wife," he kissed Emma's neck lovingly, "a beautiful daughter," he ran his hand over Syrena's head, "and a wonderful stepson. I couldn't be more happier. Thank you, for giving all of that to me."

Emma's shoulders shocked once, and she sniffed. "You are too much." she said, laughing. "Always making me cry..."

Killian smiled. "Come on, lass. Let's put her to bed so we can get some sleep. We haven't had any since yesterday morning."

Emma nodded, and walked over to the crib - a beautiful wooden crib - and put Syrena down. The girl stirred but didn't wake. "Sleep well, my beautiful girl." she whispered.

Killian kissed the top of her head."Sweet dreams, Princess."


	15. It's True Love

**Prompted on Tumblr: can u do a captain swan prompt about emma finding out that the wicked witch has hook and goes to get him back even though its a trap but goes anyways? also a sleeping curse and tlk**

**A/N: Okay I'm sorry this took so long sweetie, but I had a bit of trouble and it kinda took a life of its own. I hope you like it!**

**Rated: K+**

* * *

"Emma, you can't just up and leave like this!" David grabbed her arm and pulled her back quickly, making her whirl around angrily, throwing him one of her mother's death glares that made him back off immediately.

"Can't I? Watch me!" she shouted, making a beeline for the door. Her mother was looking desperately at her husband, who rushed forward.

"Emma, it's a trap!" he tried, but Emma just laughed as she shrugged on her leather jacket.

"I know. And I don't care." With that, she left the apartment, rushing to the woods behind the town, the toll bridge her destination.

That bitch. That stupid, cruel, vicious bitch. Nobody takes Emma's loved ones away. No one. No matter if you're a witch with a green skin. Emma was going to murder the witch. She sure felt up to it.

Her heart was beating a mile per minute, her eyes searching for somebody. God, if she'd harmed him…

When she arrived at the toll bridge, she saw nothing at first, so she waited until her eyes had adjusted somewhat. Then she saw him, and she knew it was a trap, knew that the moment she'd come closer she'd be trapped as well, felt the magic crackling through the air.

She didn't need a second to consider. She rushed over to the place where he was lying, gasping. "Hook!" she said, desperately as she felt a force field pull up around her. "Hook, wake up!" He didn't even flinch. He was scarcely breathing. Scarcely, so at least he was still alive.

"He won't wake, sweetheart." Emma turned her head to find the Wicked Witch standing right behind her. "He's under a Sleeping Curse."

Emma's eyes turned back to Hook's face. Sleeping Curse? Like Henry had been under? And Snow? There was only one way out of that… "Why?" she whispered. "Why would you do that? And…how?! He would have to have taken it willingly. He'd never do that."

The Witch cackled. "Oh dear, but he would! The moment I threatened to rip out your heart and crush it right in front of your family, he took it. Didn't even hesitate." Her wicked smile was sickening.

"Ho-_Killian_, please." she whispered, ignoring the Witch. "Wake up. It's me. You always want to make me happy, always want to save me. So save me now. Wake up." But she knew it wouldn't work. "Wake him up. Now. Whatever you want, I'll do it, just wake him up." she said to the Witch, who just laughed.

"You know what you have to do to wake him up. I can't, unless he's my true love, but somehow I doubt that."

"You BITCH!" Emma screamed. "What do you want?"

"I want everything Regina has."

"And what do you need me for?" Emma snapped.

The Wicked Witch laughed again, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Honey, I'm just trying to find you weakness. I just hit two birds with one stone. I found his. And yours. That'll be very useful later." Green smoke enveloped her, and Emma turned back to Hook, caressing his head in her hands. "Oh, and one more thing." Suddenly, the green freak was in front of her, plunging her hand into her chest. Emma gasped. "I may need this later."

"Oh, for God's sake, you Evil Witches never do your research." Emma said, and she focussed all of her heart on Henry, her parents…and Hook. The Wicked Witch screamed as a powerful force threw her back. "Love is strength. My heart cannot be taken, because I am the product of True Love."

The Witch scowled and vanished properly this time, and Emma now focussed completely on her pirate. "Hook, wake up!" She wouldn't succeed this way. There was only one way to wake him. "You stubborn idiot, why did you have to be so damn heroic?" she growled. She stared down at him for a long time, trying to gather her thoughts. "I'm scared, Killian." she suddenly whispered. "I'm scared that this won't work, and that you'll never wake again. I'd lose you. I don't want to lose you ever again. But I'm also scared to death that this will work. It'd mean that we are meant to be, and I don't know if I can face that reality already." She bit her lip. One fear. She had to get over one fear. Was her own fear worth risking his life?

Honestly?

Of course not.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this." Emma said, tears threatening in her voice. Then she bent over and kissed Hook's lips softly. It was like everything suddenly clicked inside her.

A rush went through her, outwards into the world and her hair was lifted up by a gush of wind. Just like with Henry. Did that mean…?

"Well, this is a nice way to wake up."

Emma gasped audibly, and opened her eyes to see Hook opening his eyes lazily and smirking at her. "It worked." she whispered. But that meant… "Oh God."

"I knew you could do it." Hook said, lifting his hand to touch her hair gently. "Somehow, I knew you'd wake me up."

"Why would you do that?" Emma whispered, leaning her forehead on his chest, breathing out her nerves.

"She was going to rip your heart out. Crush it in front of your family. I couldn't let that happen."

Emma breathed out a laugh. "She can't take my heart."

"Then she would've cursed you. Somehow she'd kill you, and it killed me to think about it." he whispered, stroking the back of her head gently.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a pirate, you know that?" she said, lifting her head. "Always the hero. Always trying to save me."

"Even the Saviour needs to be saved sometimes." He sat up, hauling her up with him, and she gazed at him. He was being absolutely honest. He didn't even consider his own safety, only ever hers, and he'd taken that damn curse. He hadn't even been sure True Love's Kiss would've worked.

"You're insane, you know that." she said, before pulling him into a hug again. His arms came around her waist.

"Perhaps." he murmured against her shoulder. "But I took a leap of faith. Something you should do more often."

"You thought I could wake you up?"

"Aye. I have yet to see you fail, love." Hook said, repeating his same words from Neverland.

"I did, though." Emma murmured, making Hook look sceptical. "I forgot you."

He smiled at that, stroking her face. "Trust me, love. That wasn't failure. You had the first peaceful year in years. Even though it was based on a lie, you were happy, you made a life for yourself. That's pretty impressive."

His touch felt nice, and she closed her eyes, leaning into it. "Thank you."

"I think we're pretty much even by now, love. C'mon, let's go back to town, let everyone know we're still alive." He helped her to her feet after she nodded, and Emma didn't know why or how, but they walked back with their fingers entwined tightly

Snow and David pretty much attacked them with hugs first, and then with yelling, before allowing them to tell the story, when they returned. They listened in awe, gasping when Emma's heart nearly got taken, and smirking when True Love's Kiss worked.

"Emma Swan, you've been foolish and stupid and I'm extremely cross." Snow said, before hugging her again. "But I'm glad you found your True Love."

Emma suppressed a shudder. She wasn't quite ready to admit the undeniable truth. Hook was her True Love. It felt…wrong but at the same time so right. They have made a good team from the start. He's never lied to her, contrary to someone else who claimed to love her. He saved her. Time and time again, he sacrificed everything for her.

"Well, we're off. Tink is watching Henry, but we're going to see if everything's alright." David said, wrapping his arms around his wife. "I think you two need to talk."

Behind her, Hook shuffled his feet nervously. He was just as nervous for the coming conversation as she was. "Okay." she said, smiling. "Be careful with my baby brother, okay, mom?" Snow beamed, before she and David left the apartment, leaving her and Hook behind in an uncomfortable silence.

"Lass, I've just woken up from a sleeping curse, and I feel a bit faint. Mind if I sit down?"

Emma shook her head that she didn't mind, and Hook took a seat on the couch, sighing when his body finally relaxed. "Do you want something to drink? Water? Coffee? _Rum_?"

"No, love, I'm fine. Come sit down with me. We've got a lot to talk about, I wager." Hook murmured. Emma, no longer able to find a good excuse to postpone this any longer, sat down next to Hook. "So…" he said awkwardly.

Emma swallowed. "Hook, I - "

"Love, wait. Before you say anything, I want to try something." He sat up straight. "Stop me if you don't want me to continue." he whispered, before his hand snaked into her neck and he pulled her gently to him, placing a gentle, loving kiss on her lips.

This one was different from the one in Neverland. That one had been charged with adrenaline and passion. This one was sweet, careful even, as if he was trying not to cross any of her boundaries. She sighed into the kiss, again feeling like everything just clicked inside her. Everything seemed so simple, like this.

He broke away with a deep satisfied sigh. "Now say what you have to say."

Emma blinked. Say? She had something to say, something important…right, True Love's Kiss had worked on them. "Eh…yes, ehm…" she stuttered, not sure where begin.

"Mind if I…use my own super power of reading you like an open book?" Hook asked, and when she nodded at him to proceed, he looked at her, making sure she could see his eyes. He didn't want to make her think he was lying. "You're scared. You think if you allow yourself to love again, you're going to get hurt, just like with Neal. You think that, like everyone else, in the end I will leave as well. How am I doing so far?" Emma just nodded, fighting back tears as hard as she could. She would not cry. "Well, I'm telling you right now that that is not going to happen. I will never leave you, will never hurt you, I will never let you go. If only you let me in. And that doesn't have to be now," he continued when she opened her mouth, "I've waited a whole year without you. I can wait forever if that's what it takes. But I promise you right now that I'll do everything in my power to protect you, to love you, to cherish you like you deserve. You don't have to be afraid anymore, Emma. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Never say never." Emma murmured, staring at her hands, her heart beating a mile per minute. He had just put his heart out in the open for her to take and do with it as she will. He had just vowed never to hurt her like Neal did. She was unsure how to respond to that. "But I'm so bro-_ken_." she said, a sob breaking the last word.

Hook chuckled. "Emma, you're talking to Captain Hook. What do you think I am?"

He had a point. She knew of Milah and what had happened with her, knew a bit of Liam. He had lost people, too. She wasn't the only one who was abandoned. He could understand her like no one could. "I don't know if I'm ready."

"You don't have to be." Hook stroked her face gently, and then lifted her chin to meet her eyes. His blue eyes were honest, sincere, loving. "But why deny yourself your own happiness? Your True Love is throwing his heart at your feet. Why wait?"

"Because Neal, my parents…they all took a piece of my heart when they left me. And I - " she'd started crying now, tears blurring her sight. " - I don't know if I can ever get them back enough to love you. Because I want to." There. She'd said it.

"Take them back then. Take those pieces back and put your heart back together. Not for me. But for you. You deserve everything. And it's unfair if you let yourself be stopped by your own broken heart."

His words were touching her heart in the deepest of places, and she broke down. She could, too. She didn't have to hide from him. His arms came around her and pulled her close, letting her cry against his chest, stroking her hair gently and whispering the same words over and over. "_I love you_."

And she realized that she loved him, too. So, so very much. But she couldn't…she couldn't tell him. What if he'd run?

_He wouldn't,_ argued her rational voice.

_He will,_ whispered Neal. _They all do._

She clenched her eyes shut, she didn't want to hear any of it. She just wanted peace. With her past, with herself. She wanted to move on. She could do that with Hook. She could at least try.

"You're right." she suddenly said. "You're so completely right, I do deserve more." She looked up at him, and he gazed back, slightly confused. "Can I - ? I just - Killian, I want to move on. From Neal, from my past. I want to start over. Will you help me do that?"

Hook - no, _Killian_ smiled. "I'll always be right here, Emma. Always and forever, until you send me away."

_See? He'll stay._

Emma believed him. He wasn't lying. "Then kiss me. I don't have the courage to make the first - " she was cut off by his lips covering hers in gentle passion. It overwhelmed her, but calmed her at the same time. She felt like coming home. His hand came up in her hair, caressing it gently while his arm came around her waist and he pulled her closer. She pressed her body against his willingly, letting herself melt into his embrace and letting in his love.

He pulled away to catch his breath, but he stayed close, leaning his forehead to hers, his eyes closed. "Emma Swan, you have taken my heart and I will never leave you." he whispered. "I'm yours."

Emma wrapped her arms around him, and they sat on the couch for what felt like an eternity.

And Emma was, for the first time in her life, completely at peace.

* * *

**Prompts? Review? Please? :)**


	16. Pink Dress

**4UISUNI2 prompted: Hook sees Emma in a dress for the first time.**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**A/N: Yeah. Fuck. This isn't even about the dress anymore. It got way deeper, but I've learned to go with my CS muse. I hope you like it anyway. The dress is a part of it though.**

* * *

Gods, he was bored.

Killian leaned against the bar in the Rabbit's Hole, letting his eyes roam over the crowd of people, and saw nothing that peaked his interest. Nothing that made him want to be here.

They had defeated the Wicked Witch, had send her back to Oz, and now everyone was celebrating. And while he was in a celebrating mood, he certainly did not want to do that with these people, half of whom he didn't even know.

He wanted to talk to Emma. He was infinitely worried about her, hadn't seen her since the final fight. She'd taken one look at him, and had fled. No one but her dad had seen her since then, and he didn't let anyone near her.

He ordered another rum to drown out his feelings. He wanted to be there for her, to save her like she saved all of them. He knew she needed someone, and doubted if her father was enough.

He slammed the glass down and turned back around, glancing over the crowd again, hoping for those beautiful blonde tresses...no such luck. She probably wasn't coming either. She was most likely holed up in her apartment, nice and warm, and _he couldn't help her_. It drove him mad.

He hadn't even noticed that David had joined him at the bar, looking at him with a funny expression. "She's fine, you know." he said, making Killian jump. "Emma. She's fine."

Killian snorted. "Dave, no offense, but if Emma says that she's fine, it more often than not means that she is in fact not fine."

David's eyebrows shot up in surprise, his mouth opening and closing three times before he got his mind straight. "How come you know her so well?"

Killian shook his head, avoiding the Prince's eyes. "I just do. I don't know. Neither of us do, actually."

David smiled a little. "It's like all her walls are transparent to you, right?"

That made Killian glance at him shortly. "Aye. How did you know?"

"It works that way with me, too. With Snow, I mean. She can lie all she wants; I always know."

That got to Killian. David and Snow White belonged together, they were True Loves...surely that didn't mean... "Hmm." he just said.

"You know she asks about you. Every day. She wakes up, and the first thing she does is call me to ask if you're okay. And again before she goes to sleep." David told him, catching Killian's interest. She worried about him? "She isn't ready to see you, or anyone, yet. But if she is...I think she'll come to you first."

Killian blinked furiously. She worried about him. She asked how he was. "So only you and the lad are allowed to see her, then?"

David nodded. "Snow, too. I've tried to get Jiminy over the threshold so he can help her process everything. But she threatened with a few nights in the cell, so I backed off." He smiled proudly, even though Killian knew he'd hoped the cricket could help her. "She's so like her mother."

Killian chuckled, recognizing his Swan's stubbornness. It was good to know she still had it. That the war at least did not take everything from her. "I hope she'll come out soon." he confessed.

"So do I." David nodded.

They fell silent, both thinking about Emma, both a little sad that she'd walled herself off from everyone.

Suddenly, excited chatter filled the room, making Killian look up curiously. The crowd in front of him was parting, as if they were letting someone pass through them. Killian frowned, what was going on? The last few people parted, revealing to him the source of the buzz. His breath caught in his throat.

It was Emma.

In the most stunning garment he had ever seen on her.

A beautiful pink dress, fitted snugly around her body, showing off all her assets. Her hair was curled - could it do that? - and her grey eyes were bright and signing when they landed on him. He must've looked like some lovestruck fool, because her smile brightened, and she made her way over to him. She looked fine. She looked more than fine, she looked amazing.

"Killian," she greeted, her voice warm and clear.

"Emma, love..." he said. "You look beautiful."

Emma blushed heavily, looking down at her dress and killer heels. "You think so?" she said, sounding unsure.

"Love, you're a menace. You could stop a truck with how you look right now." he said, conjuring his signature smirk and taking her hand to kiss it lightly. "How are you, Emma?"

Her smile faltered a bit. "I'm...getting there. I'm sorry I haven't...been around lately. I had a lot to think about."

Killian lifted his hand to gently brush her hair out of her face. "Don't apologize for that, love. It's all right."

Her smile brightened, a blush of pleasure appearing on her face. "How have you been, Killian?" she asked, ordering a rum of her own with a wave of her hand.

"Dealing in my own way."

"Rum?" she asked, a glint in her eyes, and Killian laughed while he waved for a refill. She knew him too well.

"Aye. A lot of rum." he said, winking at her over his glass.

She smiled, raising her own glass for a toast. "Here's to us." she whispered, and Killian swore his knees went weak a bit. "To our strength, our weakness, and our utter persistence to always save each other." She clinked her glass to his, and they downed the drink. Killian felt the sudden urge to grin uncontrollably. Here Emma was, alive and well, drinking rum with him, while she looked like the most beautiful woman on earth.

"Care for a dance, milady?" Killian asked, searching deep for his Navy teachings, and he offered her his hand. Emma stood frozen for a moment, her eyes wide with surprise, before she wiped it away and replaced it with a gracious smile worthy of the princess she way.

"I'd love to." She placed her hand in his, and allowed him to pull her to the center of the room. "Where did you learn how to dance like this?" she asked, after she'd wrapped her arm around his shoulder and he had pulled her close with his hook on her back and his hand in hers.

"I was in the Royal Navy, love. It was required."

Emma breathed out a laugh, that turned into a squeal when he spun her around and then pulled her against him a bit rougher than was strictly necessary. "Wow." she breathed.

"Emma, you're so beautiful."

Emma cast her eyes down, blushing heavily. "Killian, I - "

"I know that it's hopeless, because you belong with Neal, and you have Henry and I'm just a one-handed pirate...but I've just seen you in a dress for the first time. And it took my breath away. You take my breath away, Emma Swan."

At this point, he felt Emma trembling, as if she was holding back some kind of emotion. "Neal wants us to get back together." she whispers.

Killian's heart turned to stone. His entire posture changed; his muscles tensed, his brows furrowed...all the signs of a wall building. "Oh, I see. Well, I hope you two will be very happy together." He released her, and stepped back. "Have a nice party, Princess." He turned on his heels and started towards the door. He heard her call his name, but he ignored her. He was going to set sail as soon as humanly possible, and he would never come back. Ever.

"KILLIAN JONES, YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!" Her angry voice sounded above all the chatter and the music, and everything fell silent. Killian had reached the door, but stopped. He knew that voice. If he so much as toed out of line right now, he'd be in bigger trouble than ever. He turned, and saw that the entire crowd had parted ways, and Emma was standing where he'd left her, looking like the sea in a rough storm; wild, dangerous, _beautiful_. "I said he wanted us to get back together. If you stop feeling sorry for yourself for two seconds, maybe you'll let me finish what I was about to say." Killian sighed, nodding. She deserved that, at least. She started walking towards him slowly, her eyes trained on his and she looked every bit the avenging angel she could be. "I never said that _I_ wanted to get back together with _him_. He came to me this morning, begging at first, then yelling because 'we owed it to Henry'." She scoffed at the memory. "I told him that I owed it to myself to move on, to be happy again, and that I could not do either one of those things with him." She was almost in front of him now, her eyes open and honest. She was opening herself up to him, and everyone was watching, and she didn't care. "He was so angry. But I felt better, because I could finally move on. And I realized that I wanted only one person to help me do that." She stopped, now so close that he could feel her heat, could count the tiny freckles on her nose, could smell her intoxicating scent. "You." she said.

Killian's breath caught, for the second time this evening.

His heart was beating quite quickly, his blood rushing in his ears, and he had only one wish. To wrap his arms around her waist, pull her closer and kiss her senseless.

"It's why I came here tonight. To move on. To find my own happiness, with you." she whispered, her voice hoarse. "That is, if you still want me."

Killian knew what a privileged man he was. For Emma Swan to admit something from the heart, so out in the open and with the entire town watching...it was probably a one-time thing, but he didn't need more times for this. Just this once was enough. "Gods, love." he whispered, grabbing her hips, pulling her close against him and crashing his lips over hers. "Of course I want you, I always want you, in every way imaginable."

Emma smiled against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back with the fire to match a thousand stars. Killian felt like coming home, her arms his safe haven, her lips his salvation, her heart simply his. Just like his heart, and everything else, was hers.

The crowd suddenly burst into wild applause, making them break away with a gasp. They'd forgotten they weren't alone. Chuckling, he brushed her hair away from her face. "I like the curls."

"I'm going to start doing that more often." she admitted.

"What do you say we enjoy one more dance, before we head home so I can strip that marvelous dress from your body and have my wicked way with you?" he murmured with a cocky grin on his face. Emma's face lit up with a smile.

"Okay." she said, taking his hand. "Take me to the stars, Captain Jones."

"Yes, ma'am." he said, smirking while guided her to the dance floor while everyone went back to their own dancing.

In the back, he saw her father smiling approvingly.

* * *

**Review please?**


	17. Bologna

**This was prompted by shophiescastle: Can you do a one shot of Hook getting his bologna in jail or Emma giving Hook a bologna sandwich?**

**A/N: I combined the two ;) I had some trouble doing this, I'm not good at awkward :/ I hope you like it anyway!**

**Rated: K+**

* * *

"What the bloody hell is this?" Killian growled, throwing the piece of meat he got back down on his plate, looking up at the guard that just handed him this pathetic excuse for food.

"Bologna. It's food. You eat it."

Well, that sounded familiar. He hated this world's food, was utterly done with everything about it. He even longed for those icky fish in the Neverland sea. Everything was better than this.

"I will not eat this!"

The guard chuckled, crossing his arms. "You will."

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" Killian said indignantly.

"You're an harasser that picked on the wrong girl. Pick on Emma, and you pick on New York's finest."

Killian couldn't help but smile. Emma had made quite a name for herself, he felt a little bit proud. "I'm not an harasser, I just need her to remember me! Her old life."

The guard scoffed. "Are you saying Emma Swan, the best bail-bonds person we have ever had, is suffering from amnesia?" Killian just looked at him blankly. "Oh come on, you don't know what amnesia is?"

"No - listen, you've got to get me out of here! It's a matter of life and death!"

The guard just laughed, shaking his head. "No, I have to make sure you eat that. So either you do, or I will convince the district attorney that you're insane, and they will lock you up in a mental institution." Killian didn't know what a district attorney was, but he understood mental institutions.

He was not going to be locked away.

Reluctantly, he took a bite and almost gagged. It was the most detestable stuff he'd ever eaten. The guard just looked on, grinning at his pain. "There's a good boy."

Killian felt miserable.

Killian opened his eyes, feeling groggy with sleep. He had just been shaken awake violently by Henry, who had a major smile on his face, and ordered him to come to the kitchen for breakfast.

Spitfire indeed.

Killian slid into some decent clothes (that for once covered his entire upper body) and padded barefoot after Henry. Emma was already seated, wearing a grin that screamed 'trouble' and he wondered what the two had been up to now.

Since he'd moved in, he'd quickly grown used to the occasional prank Henry and Emma would pull on him. He didn't trust their looks now. They'd done something. He knew they did.

He sat down across from Emma, studying her closely. She looked up, smiling brightly at him. "What?" she said, her voice way too innocent. Henry took a seat next to her, the same grin on his face.

"You've done something." he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"No, I didn't." she said, her eyes gleaming.

Killian shook his head. did something, no doubt in his mind. Keeping his eye on her, he took the sandwich from his plate and took a bite.

Gagging, he threw the sandwich back and spit the one bite he took back onto the plate. "What the blazes...?!" he shouted while Emma and Henry were doubled over with laughter. "Did you put bologna on this sandwich?!"

Emma could only nod, putting her head in her arm and laughing. Killian couldn't stop the grin from breaking out into his face. Despite everything, he loved hearing Emma laugh so freely. It always put his anger back in its cage.

"You will pay for that, you know." he said. "Both of you."

Emma hiccupped and recovered enough to say, "I'm sorry, Killian, that was a bit mean. Let me make you a new one." She was already rising, but Killian stopped her.

"One, I don't trust you right now. And two, I can do that perfectly fine." he said, and went to the kitchen to make a new breakfast that he did like. There was still a smile on his face. Emma's laughter was one of the most beautiful things, it never ceased to amaze him, and if it were up to him, he'd never stop hearing it.

"It was my idea, by the way." Killian turned to see Henry standing in the kitchen, a guilty look on his face.

"I know, lad." Killian said, matter-of-factly, ruffling the boy's hair. "And I'll make you pay, don't worry." He left the kitchen at that, rejoining Emma at the table. "And you," he said to Emma, "even your cursed you knew I hated bologna. You are an evil creature, love."

Emma smirked. "Why, thank you. I do try."

Killian leaned forward, whispering to her, "And I will make you suffer for what you did tonight. Slowly, and torturously." He smirked when he saw her shiver.

Tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

**Review? Prompt?**


	18. Battle Field

**Prompt from a guest who golds themselves Shay: After the battle with the WW is over and Emma starts to panic when she can't find him. Hours pass and she finds his wounded body and takes him to the hospital.**

**Rated: T to be safe. Mentions of a major character death and lots of dead bodies. Other than that, lots of angst, bit of fluff, and major daddy!charming feels :)**

**A/N: I hope you like it love, and I'm already doing your second prompt as well ;)**

* * *

The dust settled pretty slowly after the Witch was gone. Emma wandered the battle field (she hated saying it, but it was what it was), empty and broken and exhausted. She couldn't cry over the bodies she saw scattered across the field. Nameless and people she knew, it didn't matter. They were all dead, they were all slaughtered in this stupid battle.

Neal.

Henry'd lost his father.

She'd lost her spirit.

Seeing and participating in a battle is somewhat different than hearing about it on the news, or reenacting one in a game with Henry. It broke you. It destroyed you. All the blood you saw, all the horrors...it would never be erased.

Emma didn't know she could handle it.

Which is why she had thrown up a wall again. Her heart was completely disconnected from the rest of her. She didn't even need to take it out. She was far too skilled for that.

One of the dwarves was lying at her feet, still and dead, his eyes staring into space...a monkey's tail still coming from his behind. Someone from her side had slain him. All because he had been an unwilling slave to the Witch. Emma gasped as her heart sprang against its imaginary confines, giving her a jolt of pain. It was all so horrible.

"Emma!" She spun around and saw her father running towards her.

The sheer relief of seeing him alive and well, made her utter the word she had dreaded for so long, the moment he wrapped his arms around her. "Dad." She buried her face in his shoulder and inhaled his scent. It smelled like home. She should've been brought up with this scent. Should've been calling him dad for all her life. It should've all been different.

"Emma, are you okay?" he whispered in her hair, cradling the back of her head like he always did. It felt so comforting.

"No." Emma murmured.

"Are you hurt?" Worry flooded David's voice.

"No, dad..." Emma sighed.

David nodded. "I know. I know, sweetie, I know." He held her close to his chest. "It's over now."

"What about mom? And James?" She found that she had no trouble calling them mom and dad anymore. It was as if this battle broke that final wall she'd held up against them.

"They're fine. They're both perfectly okay."

"What about Henry? And Hook?"

David sighed. "Henry is fine, since Neal he's remembering more and more. But Hook..." His tone made Emma freeze. Oh God...he was dead. He had been killed and she hadn't been there to save him. "Hook's missing. We can't seem to find him anywhere."

Missing.

Not dead.

But still gone. She had to find him. "Dad, I gotta go." she said, breaking away from her father's comforting embrace and looking at him. "I have to find him."

To her surprise, David simply nodded. "I know." he said, smiling. "If he's out there, you'll find him." She threw him a grateful look, then turned and started running.

"Hook!" she yelled. She darted through the battle field, overturning every body, but knowing they weren't him before she'd even touched them, calling his name again and again while silent tears slowly dripped down her cheeks.

Neal she could handle. Sort of.

But if _he_ was dead...she wouldn't be able to handle it. She couldn't even think about it without feeling like falling into a black pit. She'd be lost without him.

"Hook!" she screamed. She'd scoured the entire field, had turned over all the bodies, _twice_, but no Hook. Oh God, she couldn't begin to think about what happened to him. The options were far too horrible. She spun around, desperately searching for another place where he could be. Her eyes fell on the forest and - wait, the _woods_. The only place she hadn't looked and she was looking right at it.

She ran as fast as her tired legs could carry her, ignoring shouts of the survivors for her help. David would deal with it. She knew he would. She darted into the woods, disappearing between the trees, and suddenly silence overcame her. Except for the rustling of leaves and cracking of trees, she heard absolutely nothing. "Hook?" she tried, her voice sounding far too loud in this tranquil place, and she cringed. How was she ever going to find him here? She should've brought Ruby. "Hook!"

She walked through the forest slowly, taking everything in, listening to the smallest noise, and she did it for hours on end, until suddenly, she heard a faint echo of a voice. A voice that called a name. _Her_ name. "Hook?!"

"Em-Emma!" She heard it clearly now. He sounded weak, and injured, but determined to get to her.

"Hook, don't move, I'm coming!" she yelled, and she started to race towards the voice. Through the bushes in the distance, she heard rustling and the cracking of twigs, as if something large and clumsy was coming through there. "Stop moving, you idiot!"

But of course he didn't listen, and he came stumbling out of the foliage, looking like he went through hell and back. Maybe he did. Emma had never run so fast as she did now, focussing on nothing but getting to her pirate. "Emma!" he exclaimed tiredly, his eyes lighting up the moment he saw her. He collapsed against her the moment she reached him, his arms wrapping around her, and she wrapped hers around him as well. "Thank heavens you're alright." he murmured, while she guided him to the ground, cradling him in his arms. "I thought - " he gasped at some unidentified pain, and Emma could feel the blinding panic coursing through her. "I thought I'd lost you, love."

Emma kissed his forehead, comforting him. "I'm fine. I'm fine, I'm okay, don't worry about me. What happened to you?"

"Monkeys...some guards...the Witch herself graced me with her presence at one point." He literally had to force the words out of his throat, it hurt him to speak. "Is she...? What happened?" he said, while trying to sit up.

"Shh, shh." Emma said, her voice shaking. "It's okay, it's over, she's gone, back to Oz for good. Just stop moving, Hook." She fumbled for her phone, but it was gone, lost in the fight no doubt. Damn it. "I've got to get you to the hospital."

"Emma, it's no use."

"Stop talking like that, I swear I will kill you myself once you've recovered."

He laughed at that, wincing and grabbing his side as he did. "Oh lass, always so fierce. It would be a privilege, being killed by you. I know of worse ways to go."

"Shut up, Hook." She concentrated hard on her goal, like Regina taught her. Getting Hook to the hospital. She couldn't carry him, but her magic could. A simple levitation spell would do the trick.

"What are you doing, love - _whoa_!" Suddenly he was floating 3 feet in the air, suspended and unable to move. It would've looked rather comical if he hadn't been badly injured. With sheer willpower, she started to push him forward as quickly as possible. "Emma - this is amazing - how did you...?"

Emma laughed a bit, a humorless laugh filled with fear. "Even at death's doorstep, he still won't shut up even if it could save his bloody life." She rolled her eyes at him as he smirked. It didn't quite reach his eyes though.

"Well, you did catch me off guard." he murmured. Emma rolled her eyes again, but didn't respond, knowing that if she kept talking, so would he. They fell into a long silence, in which she walked through the woods and the battle field to the hospital that was probably swamped. But Killian needed help, or he would die, and she'd be damned if she let that happen. "Love, I'll be all right." he whispered suddenly as they moved down the main street to the hospital.

"Shush."

"I will. I promise. It's okay to let me go."

Emma stopped in her tracks for a second before pushing him forward harder than before. "You're delusional. Shut up."

"Emma, this is exhausting you, you have to let me go."

"I'll die before I do!" Emma growled at him, gritting her teeth as she pushed him ahead of her with all she had. Yes, this was exhausting, draining, pulling at all her resources to keep him afloat.

"Emma..." Killian said, his voice soft, full tenderness and love, and Emma felt new strength flow into her. Just a few more minutes. "Gods, I love you." he murmured, and she felt more than saw him slip out of consciousness.

"Hook! Stay with me!" she yelled, and her power left her completely, both of them collapsing to the ground. She crawled over to him, cradling him in her lap. "Don't leave me, too. Not you." she whispered, her voice breaking over her tears that slipped down her cheeks and dripped on his. Suddenly, she felt like the lost little girl she used to be so long ago. She couldn't do anything. She couldn't save him. She cried out the only name that felt right at the moment, the only person that could help her, "DAD! DAD, PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE!" Not a minute later, she heard footsteps come closer and to her relief, she saw David come towards her, a frantic look on his face with a couple of paramedics behind him.

"Emma!" David fell to his knees, pulling her in his arms. "It's okay, I've got you, I'm here, sweetie, I've got you." She cried against his chest, finally able to feel a father's embrace, and revel in it.

"I can't lose him. Not him. Please, dad, don't let him die." she sobbed.

David kissed the top of her head, and then looked at the paramedics who were inspecting Hook. One of them smiled at them. "He's going to be fine. Suffered blood loss and some head trauma, but nothing that rest and a blood transfusion can't fix. We'll take him to the hospital to find out his blood group."

Emma nearly screamed with relief. He was going to be okay. He'd live. "Oh God..." she murmured against David's shirt.

"He'll be fine, Emma. He's going to be okay." David whispered in her ear, while stroking her hair gently. "He's not going anywhere. He's too stubborn to leave your side." That made Emma laugh a little, because it was true. Just like her, he was stubborn as fuck and he would do anything to stay with her.

"Thank you, dad. For hearing me. For coming for me when you did." she whispered.

"You're my little girl. You may not be so little anymore, but you'll always be that baby I almost died for to protect. And I'll always hear you. I'll always find you. Our family always does, remember?" He hugged her tightly, before helping her up and taking her to the hospital where Whale was already busy on Hook.

"Does someone have blood type B positive?" he yelled, and Emma dove into her memories, trying to recall her blood type. Something with an A. So that's not good.

"I do!" David said to everyone's surprise. "I do, take my blood."

"Dad..." Emma said, grabbing his arm. He smiled at her.

"It's gonna be fine, sweetheart. We'll both be okay." That's when he and Killian got hurried off to some operating room. Emma felt numb as she watched them leave, and all the what-ifs shot through her mind. What if the transfusion wouldn't work? What if they weren't compatible after all?

Her thoughts were mercifully interrupted by a yell. "MOM!" She spun around, seeing Henry race towards her, and she sank to her knees to catch him in her arms.

"Henry!" she murmured into his shoulder, crushing him to her body. "Thank God."

"Are you okay?" he asked, a little frantic. After losing his dad, he'd been on edge and worried about his moms.

"I'm fine, kid. How's Regina?"

"Fine, too. She's helping out with healing those in mortal danger." He sounded so proud, and Emma smiled. Regina really had turned her life around. "Where's Hook?"

Emma explained the situation to him, after which he hugged her again. "He'll recover, mom. I know he will." he said soothingly, and Emma smiled.

It took hours of waiting, worrying and wondering, with Henry, her Mom and little James. Every time a Doctor approached them, she perked up only to slump back in her seat when they passed. Her nails were the things that felt her anxiety the most; chewed and broken until she couldn't get a hold of a piece to chew off.

What was taking so long? Blood transfusion wasn't that difficult was it?

The comforting words of her son and mother were spoken to deaf man's ears. As everything quieted down around her, the wounded all patched up, the dead brought to the morgue, her mind remained loud and annoying, screaming at her that she'd once again been abandoned.

Until finally, _finally_, Whale came out, looking satisfied. That was good, right? On the other hand, he _was_ Frankenstein, so who knows... "They're recovering. You can go see them now." Emma was on her feet right when he said 'recovering', practically running to the room Whale had pointed at. Two adjacent rooms, actually. She left her father to her Mom (she knew they hadn't really seen each other for hours) and entered Killian's room instead. He was hooked up to all kinds of devices, the heartbeat monitor being the most prominent. His cuts and scrapes were patched up and he was starting to look like the pirate she knew and loved. He looked like he was asleep.

"Hook?" she said gently.

His eyes flashed open immediately, his head turning to her, and he broke out in a grin. "Swan." he sighed, full of relief. "Come to kiss me better?" he teased immediately after.

Emma rolled her eyes, but smiled. His innuendos - if not too graphic - always managed to cheer her up. "Ever the pirate."

"Always, love." he said, winking. "Come here." he invited her with a pat on the bed, and she sat down. His hand settled on top of hers. "So what happened after I lost consciousness?"

"David gave you some blood. You should be fine."

"He _gave_ me blood?"

"Oh right." She sometimes forgot how little he still knew. "It's a blood transfusion. Whale pumped it out of his body through a tube much like this one," she touched his morphine drip. "And into yours. You had the same blood type. Don't ask me how those types works, because I honestly don't know."

Killian nodded, playing with her fingers mindlessly. "It seems I owe him my life." He looked at her. "And you. I owe you everything."

Oh. Skipping the small talk, then. "Don't be ridiculous."

"It's true. You saved me, Emma Swan, in every way a person can be saved." He brought her hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles, and she closed her eyes, enjoying it. "And I'm sure you heard what I said before I lost consciousness. It's true. I love you. And I don't plan on denying it any longer. I've almost lost you too many times for that."

Emma nodded to his words, her mind reeling. So many feelings poured into so little words. "In Neverland you said that the fun would begin when I choose. What kind of fun?"

Killian's grin grew wider. "More fun that your wildest imaginings could come up with."

"Hook..." she said, but he interrupted her.

"Am I? Am I still Hook? I think it's time you use my real name." His eyes were shining with sincerity, and she saw no trace of Hook, except for the cockiness perhaps.

She gave in. "I've chosen, _Killian_. Even though it wasn't really a choice at all. My favourite movie taught me one thing, 'you've already made the choice. You're here to understand it.' In this case you is me. My choice was made long ago. I finally understand it. It's you, Killian. Always you."

Despite the fact that he was weak, tired and wired up, he lifted his hand to her neck and pulled her close, his lips crashing on hers with passion and love.

The kiss was everything it had been in Neverland, and more. It was love, passion, anger, fear, desperation, burning desire...it was a kiss that made the earth tremble and the Fates sing, because another True Love had finally found each other. They were finally home.

* * *

**More prompts? Review? Let 'em come!**


	19. Forget Me Not

**Another prompts by Shay: How about Killian over hears Snow and Emma talk about Neal and Killian believes that Emma wants him back so he goes to Regina and asks her to take his memories.**

**Rated: K+**

**A/N: This one turned out a bit short. I'm sorry if it's unsatisfactory. I liked that you thought the last one was what you wanted it to be, I'm really glad, and I hope you like this one too ;)**

* * *

_"He's Henry's father, Emma."_

_"I know."_

_"The least you could do is give him a chance."_

_"I **know**."_

Killian had heard enough. Again he was being passed over for another. Again, Bae had won. Of course she'd choose him. Who wouldn't? A respectable young man with whom you share a child, or a one-handed pirate with a drinking problem. The choice is easy.

It didn't mean it didn't hurt.

Because it did. More than he ever thought it would. He'd gotten too close, got too invested, just like with Milah. And now look what happened.

He was done. This time, he was really done with Emma stringing him along until she didn't need him anymore. Done with his heart being yanked out of his chest every time he saw her.

He pounded on the door of the Mayor's house, begging to whoever was listening that she was home. Indeed, not a minute later, the door opened, and a very surprised Regina stood in the doorway. "Captain!" she said. "What can I help you with?"

"I need you to take my memories away." he said, not waiting any longer to lengthen his pain. He couldn't risk that he would back out.

"What?"

"Everything. From the moment I met Emma in that blasted Enchanted Forest. I want to forget everything like you did with Emma and Henry. Make me forget her."

Regina blinked a few times. "Okay, just come in for a moment." She let him in and led him to her office. "Sit down." She gestured to a chair. "What happened?"

"She chose him. Neal. She chose Neal. That's one too many times that I'm being passed over, one too many times I got hurt. I'm done."

Regina bit her lip. "And you're sure this is what you want?"

"Yes."

Regina rose, taking a step closer to him. "Alright."

**-CS-**

Emma wandered the streets, searching for the one she was looking for, the one that stole her heart and never gave it back. She had no idea where he could be, all the obvious places were already crossed off the list.

She'd finally made her choice. She finally knew who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. All she had to do was find him.

She passed Regina's home at the moment the door opened and the man she was looking for appeared. "Killian!" she exclaimed, running towards him and flinging herself in his arms, giving him no other choice than to catch her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry it took so long. It's you,it's always been you."

Killian took her arms and pulled her off gently, looking at her with bright blue eyes filled with innocence. "I'm sorry, milady, do I know you?"

Her world collapsed.

* * *

**Review? Prompt? Give 'em to me *grabby hands* xD**


	20. Forget Me Not II

**Part II of Forget Me Not because two Anons, Ayyyylmao, Shay and asked for it.**

**Rated: K+**

* * *

"Killian, don't joke. Of course you know me." she said softly.

"Miss, I do apologize, but I've never met you before. Miss Mills?" he called back into the house and Regina appeared, her face turning ash white when she saw Emma. "I think this woman isn't feeling well."

Emma gaped at Killian and Regina, her heart breaking into a million pieces as she stood there not understanding anything. "Regina, what is going on?" she asked, her voice small and desperate. She wanted Killian, but this wasn't him. This wasn't the man she loved.

Regina turned even whiter. "I - I took his memories away."

Emma pulled away from Killian completely and turned to Regina. "You did WHAT?!"

"He asked me to! He said you chose Neal, he just wanted to forget, he was so desperate." she said apologetically.

"Miss Mills, what is going on?" Killian asked confused.

"So is this his cursed persona?"

"No. He just doesn't remember ever meeting you, just like you and Henry." Regina rubbed her face. "But you didn't choose Neal, did you?"

Emma shook her head, her heart shattering more and more each second, and she felt like crying. "I chose him. I will always choose him. Undo it."

"Miss Mills, I apologize, but I have somewhere to be. Oceans to traverse, the likes." Killian smirked, before turning around to leave. Emma started to panic.

Regina's eyes widened, before she waved her hand. "Sorry, Captain, you're not going anywhere. Inside, both of you, now." Killian said nothing, going in obediently, Emma following suit. "I don't understand this, Emma." Regina said, when they were all seated in her office. "How did he get the idea that you chose Neal?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. But you need to give him his memories back. I want my pirate back."

"Hold on, _your_ pirate? Excuse me, Miss, but I don't seem to know you!" Killian exclaimed indignantly, trying to get up to leave, but finding it impossible to move. "What on earth is going on?!"

"Captain, this woman is very important to you. So important that you chose to forget her when you thought she'd left you for good." Regina explained calmly.

"But...I don't understand. I don't remember anything I'd want to forget..." His eyes lit up. "Oh."

"Yes. And now I'm trying to recover your memories. But I don't know how. Yet. I've been trying to figure it out. It may take a while."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go, now." Killian said, and made a move to stand. "Come on, Regina!" he yelled when he still couldn't move. Regina waved her hand again, and to Emma's surprise, he slumped together as if he'd fallen asleep. Just as she was about to ask what Regina'd done, the latter continued.

"I'm going to need you to watch him for a few days, while I figure this mess out." Emma looked sceptical. "Listen, he can't leave. If he does, he won't come back. He now remembers that after he met with Snow, Aurora, Phillip and Mulan, he found his way to this land and help save it many a times. He doesn't remember you. You're wiped out of his existence."

Emma felt a tear drip from her eye. Ironic really. Just like he'd been when she was in New York. She remembered not knowing him. It was terrifying. "Fine."

Regina nodded, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry for this mess. How about I make the past half hour disappear and you can be introduced properly?"

Meet Killian again? As if they'd never met before? Only the thought made Emma shiver. She would find it so hard to live with it. But she would have to. "Okay. You sure that's safe, though?"

"Perfectly." Regina assured her, leaning over to place her hand over Emma's. "Don't worry. I'll make him remember you." Emma nodded, gathered all her courage, and then Killian woke up as if nothing happened. He looked right through her.

"Captain, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. Emma Swan. She's...the sheriff." Regina said quickly. "She's been ill for the past few months." she added when Killian looked confused.

Killian's eyes fell on Emma and they lit up, as if he was seeing something exquisite. "Hello, Miss Swan." he said in that seductive tone of his, and he rose to his feet to kiss her hand. "Killian Jones. But most people know me by my more colourful moniker. Hook." Same introduction. It was weird.

Emma tried to smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain Jones." she said, her voice small and trembling. God, what an impression she must be making, but she couldn't stop herself from betraying the hurt she felt. She'd lost one of the most important people in her life, but what was worse is that that person was still here. Just didn't remember her. "I hear you've had quite a lot of adventures." she continued, putting on her best bail bonds poker face.

"Indeed I have, milady." Killian said, grinning devilishly, making her heart pound.

"I love adventures! Will you tell me about them?" she asked, in her most excited tone. She'd been acting for the guys she'd chased for years. It was surprising how hard it was now.

Killian displayed his signature smirk, hiding all kinds of innuendos behind it. "I would love to, milady. How about I take you for a drink at Granny's? My treat?"

Now Emma genuinely smiled. No matter what memories he missed, he never passed up the opportunity to flirt. "I'd like that very much, Captain." He offered her his hand in another gallant gesture, and she accepted it.

"Oh, Miss Swan, before you go: I'll do that thing we discussed as soon as possible." Regina said, before she let them go. Emma nodded, hoping to God and whoever else was out there that she'd find a solution fast.

It was weird to be around him without him remembering her, because he remembered _everything else_. Ruby, Granny, even Henry. It was like his mind was circumventing everything about her. As if she were a rock in the middle of a flowing river, and the water just flowed around her, never quite touching her. It hurt like hell.

"So, miss Swan...tell me something about yourself. Sexual preference, perhaps?"

Emma, who had just taken a swig of her beer, coughed as she almost choked on it. "Excuse me?"

Killian smirked. "Pirate." he said, by way of explanation.

Emma shook her head, unable to force a smile back from her face. This was the Killian she knew, all innuendos and sexuality. "I'm not nearly drunk enough for this, Captain Jones."

Killian licked his lower lip, his piercing blue eyes watching her actions intently. "Mmm..." he said. "It's too early to get drunk. My best mate, David, would murder me if I got drunk now."

But if he didn't remember her, how was she going to explain her relationship to David to him? What an awful, awful mess this was, one she didn't see an out of. "Well, we could always meet up again tonight. David is a friend of mine as well, he's been covering the station while I was ill. I need to talk to him anyway."

Killian smirked, leaning forward. His closeness would've been inappropriate if they had indeed just met, but Emma didn't shy away from it at all. She was familiar with him. "Alright, love. Tonight it is, then. I'll tell you all of my stories then. And you have to tell me something about yourself, too. No fair leaving a gentleman guessing."

Emma snorted. "Since when are you a gentleman?"

Killian rose, offered her his hand and pulled her up against him, kissing her hand softly. "I'm always a gentleman, love." he whispered. "See you tonight." He left her in Granny's, and she sagged back into her seat, tired and feeling ready to cry.

"Emma?" She opened her eye. Ruby was standing in front of her. "What was that? It looked like he didn't know you."

Emma nodded. "That's because he doesn't." She summarized the story a bit, and Ruby was swooning by the end of it.

"That's so romantic! Horrible, but romantic. He was so hurt because he thought you didn't choose him, so he took his memories away. Poor guy." She had her hands clasped over her heart and she sighed dramatically.

"It's not fun at all. It's painful." Emma informed the wolf girl, and Ruby's face changed from dreamy to serious.

"I know. Sorry. I hope Regina finds a cure."

Emma gathered up her things and rose, sighing miserably. This couldn't get any worse. The love of her life didn't remember her. She couldn't handle this, couldn't stand the pain it caused. It also scared her. Because this was the first time since Neal that anyone could hurt her like this. Killian had found his way deep into her heart, and now she was heartbroken. Again. Fucking great.

* * *

**Sorry! Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry don't kill me!**


	21. Forget Me Not III

**Here I am with the (unofficial) last part of Forget Me Not! I have a fourth part coming, but that's smut so I decided to split the two up so that people who didn't come for smut can just skip the next chapter.**

**Rated: K+**

**Special thank you to the guest Shay, your prompt filled my writing need for days! :)**

* * *

Weeks passed, and Killian didn't regain his memory.

But Emma found something shocking. Even though he didn't remember her, they got along perfectly. They had lunch together everyday, during which they talked about everything and nothing. Even though she knew most of his story, she still liked hearing him talk, hearing him open up to her.

And he still could read her like an open book.

They became increasingly close, especially when he applied for deputy and Regina hired him (Emma wasn't sure if it was guilt for not being able to find a cure yet). Now they spent nearly all of their time together, and Emma found it less and less disturbing everyday that Killian didn't remember their previous life together. He was still Killian. He was still the leather-clad pirate with a hook for a hand and innuendos to spare.

"Is everything alright, love?" he asked from across the room. His feet were propped up on his desk while he read through some paperwork, but he'd put them down to watch her. "You look distracted."

Indeed, she'd been thinking about Killian with his memories. How he'd sacrificed everything for her. Would this Killian do the same thing? "Sorry. My mind must've wandered off."

"Pleasant thoughts? Perhaps of a certain pirate with not much on his body other than a striking grin?" he said with a smirk.

Emma laughed. "You wish, Jones." She'd taken to calling him 'Jones', to keep a certain distance. He wasn't Hook anymore, but if she'd started calling him 'Killian', he'd get too close, and she couldn't handle that without his memories intact.

"You're increasingly distracted today." Killian said, pulling her out of her thoughts yet again. He kicked himself away from the desk and rose to go to the coffee machine that he'd somehow gotten to work. He was adapting more and more. He made her a steaming cup of hot chocolate and sprinkled some cinnamon on it. He knew her too well. "Here you go. To clear your head."

"Thanks." she murmured, taking the cup in her hands and staring at it. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like if the ones you love don't remember you?" What the hell? Why did she say that? Shit, shit, shit, why wasn't her filter working?

Killian frowned, studying her face closely. "Why do you ask, love?"

"Well - " she said, frantically looking for an explanation. " - I was just wondering because the first curse wiped all of their memories away. Snow couldn't remember her own husband and vice versa. I was just wondering what it would be like. Not being remembered by the one you love." He knew. The old Killian did anyway. And now she did too. It hurt like hell.

"I think it would be very painful. Watching the one you love carry about their lives and not remembering you...I think it would hurt a lot."

You don't say? she wanted to say sarcastically, but she bit her tongue.

"But I also think it could be good - in a sense. You could get to know a person from a completely different perspective." He was staring at her now, his eyes a bit dull as if he was looking past her.

Emma blinked. That was exactly what'd happened in her case. She'd gotten to know a completely different Killian. "Interesting." she murmured, taking a sip.

Killian shook his head, his clear blue eyes regaining the light. "How about dinner tonight? Got any plans?"

Henry was with Regina, so no, she didn't. Henry...one of the things that hurt equally as much as Killian not remembering her; her having to act as if Henry wasn't her son when Killian was around. It was awful. "Sure. Granny's?"

"Eight o'clock." Killian nodded with a happy grin. He checked his watch. "Oh, I have to go. Gotta stop by Dave and help him out with little James for a bit." Emma nodded. "I'll pick you up around seven thirty, okay? Oh, and it may serve a purpose if you dress up a bit. If you want." He winked, making her stomach do a summer sault.

Emma nodded, and watched him leave. He was so carefree without memories of her. So joyous. She was almost sad that she had to take it away from him at some point.

And she was angry. Because now it turned out that a large part of the pain and heartache he'd experienced before losing his memories, were her doing. She'd lead him on so many times.

Wasn't it better this way? Wasn't he better this way? He wasn't hurting so much anymore. He was happy. He had a place here. She had a place in his life, too. She even dared to hope that he was beginning to fancy her again. 'Fancy'...that was his way of speech. God, but she was pathetic.

Groaning, she let her head fall in her arms. She was lost and confused and she knew of one person that could help her, and he was with Killian right now, so she couldn't call him.

"Mom?" Henry's voice made her sit up, cold air hitting her wet cheeks (she'd been crying?) and she turned around.

"Henry!" she said, relieved. She stretched her arms out to him, desperate for a hug that he gave her gladly. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Me, too. How's Killian?"

"Still not remembering."

Henry shook his head. "Poor guy. Did you try True Love's Kiss on him?"

Emma snorted. "You know that doesn't work on memory loss, kid."

Henry shrugged, going over to the coffee machine to make himself hot cocoa. "I don't know, mom. It doesn't work if he doesn't remember loving you. But he does. Just not in his previous life. In this one."

"He doesn't love me like he did before, Henry." she said, careful to use the right wording. She didn't want to confuse herself like she did almost daily when it came to Killian's memory loss.

"I don't know." Henry mused, taking a seat in Killian's abandoned chair. "The way he looks at you when you're not looking...love-struck puppy comes to mind."

Emma burst into giggles. Killian Jones a love-struck puppy. That'd be the day. "Okay, kid." she said. "He's asked me out to dinner tonight. And to dress up for it." she blabbed suddenly, startling herself. Was this the kind of conversation one had with one's son?

Henry's face lit up. "Awesome! See? He likes you a lot, mom."

Emma shrugged. "I don't know, kid. I don't even know if I want him to have his memories back." There. Now she said it out loud, what she'd been thinking for days now.

Henry's smile vanished. "What? Why?"

"Because...have you seen him? He's so happy! So carefree! He wasn't like that before."

Henry shook his head. "He's not Killian. He doesn't remember that you love him, and he'd hate it. He'd want you to make him remember."

Wise kid. Emma shook her head too. "You're too wise for your own good, kid." she said, and Henry grinned widely.

"Go to dinner with him, mom. Just see what comes of it. But don't fight it just because you think it's wrong because he has no memories. If he kisses you, you kiss back. Who knows, maybe he'll regain his memories." he said, shrugging and standing up. "I gotta go, mom's going to teach me to make her lasagna."

Emma smiled, and hugged him. "Thanks for stopping by, kid."

Henry basically squeezed her against him. "It's True Love for you two, mom. Just try it." he said by way of goodbye and left then. Emma stared at the now closed door, biting her lip. Maybe Henry was right (of course he was, Killian wouldn't want to not remember her, not while she loved him). She had to take a chance on this one.

-cs-

He arrived at her house at seven thirty sharp, and for once he'd lost the pirate garb. He was dressed in a dark blue suit, black shoes and his eyes stood out, shining and beautiful. He still had that sex hair of his.

"My, my, Jones, you clean up nicely." she said, impressed when he kissed her hand. He smirked against her knuckles and she felt his teeth scrape accidentally over her skin.

"Thank you, milady. Oh, and you look quite marvelous yourself."

"Thank you." She'd opted for her dark purple dress that reached to mid-thigh and had a revealing neck-line. He asked her to dress up, and she delivered. He looked her up and down, his eyes shining with admiration.

"It's a great colour on you, love." he said with a dazzling smile. In moments like these, Emma forgot that he didn't remember her. He was so Killian, so familiar all the time. "Are you ready?"

"Are you?" she shot back, making him grin. He offered her his arm and lead her away from her apartment. After two minutes, she noticed that they were in fact not headed for Granny's, but the docks. She slowed down a bit. "Is this the part where you kill me?" she said, her voice a little tight.

He smiled at her. "Emma, killing you would be a right shame. Besides, I'm not Captain Hook anymore. No, I changed the plan a bit. You'll like it, I promise."

She had no doubt. If he was half the man he used to be when he still remembered everything, he knew her well enough to know that. So Emma let him guide her to wherever they were going.

The Jolly Roger, it turned out.

While it was usually dark at the docks, now the road to and the ship itself were lit up with candles and Christmas lights. It looked extremely romantic, and Emma could feel her old uneasiness grow inside her. Killian noticed.

"I'm not the men from your past, love." he told her. She'd figured it'd be stupid to tell him that Neal was her ex and the father of the child Killian believed was Regina's. It was all so ridiculous and confusing, she was stuck in a web of lies to make sure he wouldn't go out of his mind.

"I know."

"I'm just your partner in...well, justice. And I like you, so I'm treating you with a dinner on my ship. I don't expect anything, darling."

But I do. Emma thought. It surprised her, really. She did expect something from him. Like he'd been all those months, years even, now she was pining for his affections. And for me it's more than 'like'. She wished she could say it out loud, but he'd no doubt freak out.

"Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger, milady." he said when he guided her up on the deck. There were candles and little lights everywhere. This was the top of a romantic gesture, yet he was downgrading it to 'I like you'. Maybe he was trying the waters.

"Join me?" he asked, gesturing to the table set for to on the middle of the deck. Emma nodded smiling, and Killian led her to the table, pulling her chair back for him. "See?" he said while he sat down on the other side. "Always a gentleman."

Emma snorted. "Alright, Jones." She looked up and caught him staring at her with a strange look on her face. "You okay?"

Killian started, shook his head and forced a smile on his face. "Fine, love. Just fine. Ah, there be our food!" Emma turned around to watch, to her astonishment, Henry and David come up on deck, with David holding two covered plates and Henry a bottle of wine. "They volunteered for the job, love. The kid likes you a lot, he says you're like his second mother." Killian chuckled, and Emma couldn't withhold a wince. Her eyes crossed Henry's, and they told her it was fine. Same for David. They were handling the situation to the best of their abilities.

"Here you go. I have to tell you that he made it himself." David said with a smile, and Emma raised an eyebrow at her pirate, impressed.

"Lass, I'm 300 years old. You pick things up underway." he said, smiling. "Thank you, Dave."

David and Henry left shortly after, leaving them alone. Emma felt at ease here, with him on the Roger. Dinner turned out to be salmon (apparently caught himself), and it was delicious. They barely talked while eating, simply enjoying each other's company. It almost felt like he was back, and remembering her.

When she finished her plate and put her cutlery down with a satisfied smile, Killian asked, "Did you like that?" He couldn't help himself. He had to throw an innuendo in there

But two could play that game. Emma clasped her hands under her chin, leaned forward a bit and whispered, "I loved it. Was it good for you, too?"

Killian's pupils dilated slightly, his lips parting a fourth of an inch as he stared into her eyes. "Aye. It was very good, if I do say so myself." He continued to study her face with great interest, and suddenly, Emma felt uncomfortable. There was something on his mind. "I've been having dreams about you, love." he suddenly blabbed out, his eyes widening once he realized what he'd said. "I - uh, my apologies, that was inappropriate. What I meant to say was that I've been having dreams...about you."

Emma was frozen in her seat as questions flew through her mind. What kind of dreams? Memories? Just stupid dreams? She had to know. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw the beanstalk that I climbed to get the compass. Except you were with me. We bonded. I saw Neverland and Dark Hollow. But instead of it being just Bae and me, you were there as well. You saved me from the shadows." Killian's eyes were turning more and more glassy as he spoke and Emma couldn't interrupt her, because these were memories. His memories, of her. Just like she'd experienced that one year, the dreams were not actually dreams, but memories. "The Echo Caves where I confessed..." He frowned. "I can't even remember what I truly confessed there, but in the dream it was that I'd kissed you, and that it'd exposed something..." He shook his head, rubbing his face. "Tell me I'm not going out of my mind. Tell me it's normal for a man to place the woman he fancies into his memories when he's asleep." He sounded desperate. "Because you're always there. The moment I close my eyes, all I see is your eyes, your smile, your hair. All I hear is your beautiful laugh. And my dreams are...you're just always there, and it's driving me insane."

Emma looked at her plate, unsure what to say now. He'd just poured a part of his heart out to her. "Killian, I - " she tried.

Killian suddenly rose, walked around the table and he went to his knees in front of her. "Who are you, Swan?" he said, looking in her eyes with a pleading look.

"I'm Emma. Just Emma." she said hoarsely.

He lifted his hand to touch her face, his eyes widening in wonder. "Every time I touch you, a spark goes through me, and I can't help but feel like I've touched you a million times before. Every time I see you, it's like I've known you for far longer." He pulled her closer, pressing his forehead to hers. "Why do I feel like that, Swan? Why do you do this to me?"

Because you're remembering and because I'm selfish, she thought. "Killian..."

"What happened to 'Jones'?" Killian asked, and Emma became flustered. She'd let Killian in and forgot to use his last name. "Swan, tell me that I'm not going crazy."

"You're not going crazy." Emma said, because that's the only thing she could say.

Instead of pulling away, Killian surged forward, pressing his lips passionately to hers, his hand in her neck and his hook resting on the back of her chair. Emma couldn't help but kiss him back. This was their first since New York (which didn't really count) and it filled her with warmth and joy.

Suddenly, Killian gasped and pulled away, staring at her for a moment before opening his mouth in astonishment. "Emma..." he whispered, and his voice was different than before. "I remember. I remember everything."

* * *

**Don't worry, all the other prompts have been seen and will be written ;)**

**Prompt? Review?**


	22. Remember Me (Forget Me Not IV)

**This is the final instalment of Forget Me Not. I hope y'all enjoyed it. Fair warning, this is smut. Loving, sweet smut, but smut nonetheless.**

**Rated: M**

* * *

_"Emma..." he whispered, and his voice was different than before. "I remember. I remember everything."_

* * *

Emma stared into his eyes, shocked and searching for lies, but there were none. She was looking at Killian, her Killian. _He remembered_. "Killian." she whispered, flinging her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. His arms came around her back, squeezing her tightly against him and he buried his face in her hair.

"Oh Emma..." he sighed, stroking her hair. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just...I overheard you and your Mum talking and I thought...the pain was too much, Emma, my Emma."

_My Emma_. It sounded so good. She belonged with someone. That someone considered her his. And she considered him hers. "No, no, _I'm_ sorry. I waited too long. I should've told you sooner." She loosened her grip to look at him. "I love you, Killian Jones. I don't know why I waited so long to admit it."

His eyes were shining brighter than the lights behind him when he smiled, and Emma felt her heart contract. He was back, he was completely and truly back. "So...True Love's Kiss really did work, huh?" he said with a wicked grin, and Emma rolled her eyes.

"That's because you grew to love me in the past six weeks."

Killian nodded, biting his lip. "Indeed I did." he whispered. "You pull me in, Swan, whether I remember our adventures before or not. I've never felt anything like it." She wished he would stop biting that lip, it was doing things to her.

"I'm glad you're back." she said, finding her voice hoarse and small. Was she...going to cry? Nope, no way, not happening. She swallowed a few times, but of course Killian had already heard it.

"Me too, love." he said, stroking her face gently. "However fun the past few weeks were, it was hell without my memories. It's so strange looking back on those weeks and not remembering you, yet I remember you and..." He frowned and stopped talking. "Is this how you feel? About that year?"

Emma smiled. "All the time. I try not to think of it, but you just had two years changed. I had almost 12 years altered, and it's a confusing mess sometimes. You'll get used to it." His arms were still around her, and he was still crouching in front of her, and Emma felt so secure in that embrace. As if nothing would ever touch her.

"I do hope this is more than a one-time thing, lass." he said looking at her with piercing blue eyes, making her blush.

"Not this time. This time you're stuck with me, Jones." she said teasingly.

"Oh, cursed be my fate." Killian responded sarcastically, before he got serious. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Emma." Then he leaned in and kissed her again, his lips melting with hers perfectly, his hand going to her neck again, but this time it started to travel down her neck, over her collarbone, her breast where he lingered just a second before he moved his hand all the way to her hips, where it settled, his fingers digging into her flesh, making her gasp. The entire movement had left goosebumps in its wake, and it'd turned her on in the process. She wanted Killian, now. All of him.

"Did you plan on having David and Henry back here for a dessert?" Emma gasped, and opened her eyes to look at him.

"My plan was to go to Granny's for the cheese cake you like there. But that was cursed me. Right now, if the lady agrees...I'd like to have you for dessert." His voice got significantly lower (and hotter) while he spoke, and Emma shivered.

"She agrees." she said, her breathing laboured. With a grin, Killian rose to his feet, pulling her with him. Before she knew what was happening, she was pressed against the mast, his body close against hers and his lips moving deliciously on her neck and down her cleavage. Her fingers tangled in his hair as her head fell back against the mast and her eyes closed in pure pleasure. Everything he did was turning her on even more; his hot mouth doing delicious things to her breasts, his scruff tickling her, his hand and hook holding her tightly against the mast. "Oh God, Killian..." she murmured, his lips setting her skin on fire.

"Permission to take you to my quarters, milady?" he asked breathlessly, looking up. His eyes reflected the little lights to her, and they radiated love and hunger for her. All for her. The amount used to scare her, but not anymore. Now it warmed her to her core.

"Granted, Captain." At that, he grasped hold of her hips with his hand and wrapped his hook arm around her waist. Without having to say it, Emma knew what he wanted. While his hand and arm supported her, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and was surprised at his strength as he walked them to his quarters. He kicked the door open and pushed her against it the moment it was shut again.

"This dress...I like it." Killian growled against the shell of her ear, making her shiver.

"Then don't ruin it, because I do, too." Emma groaned, running her hand through his hair. Smiling, he pushed it up her body, holding her steady with only his hips and the door.

His fingers were gentle and soft as they moved over her body, like a painter would over a fresh canvas, discovering every dimple, every scar, while he kept pushing the dress up and up, until it was completely off and she was just left in her black lacy underwear. She undid the clasp of her bra, foreseeing complications if he would try to do it, and let it fall off her body. His breath caught in his throat.

"Gods, Emma, you're so beautiful." he whispered, before leaning in and taking a nipple in his mouth, sucking and lapping gently, and she moaned. She had no idea why she'd put this off so long, this was already the best lay she'd ever had.

He was attentive, loving, very intent on giving her pleasure, and she loved every minute of it...she just needed more. She let her hands slide down his body, undoing the buttons of his white dress shirt one by one, until it was hanging open loosely. "There. Although it's not much of a difference from how you usually reveal your chest..." teased Emma, which earned her a soft bite on her nipple making her yelp.

He grinned, pressing his hips harder against her, making her gasp as his hardness pressed against her core. "Didn't think you'd notice, love." That's when he turned around and deposited her on the bed on the other side of the cabin. He stood at the foot of the bed, looking gloriously bare-chested as he stared at her lying on his bed. The way the bulge in his pants grew and his eyes widened, it was quite a turn on for him.

"Undress." Emma said, pointing at his pants and jacket. "Now."

With a grin, Killian obliged, as fast as he could while Emma marveled at his body. He was gorgeous (she had to admit, she had a thing for chest hair), even with, or maybe because of, all the scars. It made him all the more beautiful to her.

Her entire body was buzzing with excitement, and need for him, and it increased the moment he stepped out of his pants, revealing all of himself to her. She broke into a smile; he was so gorgeous, she couldn't even put it into words. She loved him so much.

He saw it in her eyes, making him smile, before he crawled up on the bed towards her, kissing his way up her leg, her stomach and breasts, her neck and eventually her lips when he covered her entire body with his. Her body was on fire, her mind and heart racing. After all these weeks of waiting, he was back at last and they were finally together. She was finally giving in to the fun. Her hands raked up and down his back, her nails digging into her skin every now and then, making him hiss.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his hips against hers. He brushed passed her slit and her back arched in pleasure. Right there, there is where she wanted it, him. She was more than ready, they both could tell. "Gods, I wanted to take my time with you..." Killian groaned against her lips, and she smiled.

"Next time, Captain. I'll let you do whatever you want next time, just get in me, _now_."

He grinned devilishly. "I'll hold you to that, love." he said, before he positioned himself in front of her entrance. The anticipation was buzzing between them, putting her on edge, making her extremely impatient. He looked at her, his hand stroking through her hair and his hook placed deliberately beside her head, his eyes full of love and hunger. "I love you, Emma Swan." he whispered, and then he slid home in one smooth movement.

Emma wished she had the right words to describe this feeling. She felt whole, complete, _like she belonged_. It was an entirely new experience, and Emma couldn't be happier.

"Emma, love, am I hurting you?" Killian asked softly, running his finger over her cheek to wipe away tears that she hadn't realized had fallen. He'd stilled completely, ever so worried.

Emma shook her head, smiling. "No. No, Killian, not at all. I just feel so...happy. And loved. I love you so much." She took his head between her hands and kissed his lips softly. He melted into it completely, and he released his breath slowly. But then he started to move, and they both quickly found a comfortable pace that they loved, and Emma felt everything so deep inside her that she almost burst. He fit so perfectly that it was almost ridiculous. He was huge, yes. Much bigger than any of the man she'd been with, but not so that it hurt. It was perfect.

Everything was perfect. His mouth never ceased kissing her wherever he could reach her, his scruff tickling her neck while his hand was on the other side, holding her, caressing her, while he moved inside her so surely, as if he had done this with her so many times before. He knew exactly what she liked and what she wanted. She was in heaven.

"Emma, Emma..." he murmured in her ear. "You're so bloody perfect. Marvelous. Are you almost there, darling?"

Emma nodded, her mouth open in pure pleasure. Nobody had ever brought her to the edge so fast, and so good, not once forgetting her pleasure. All the men she'd been with, had always chased their own pleasure first, pounding away until they burst. Not Killian. No, Killian chased _her_ pleasure first, once again putting her first like always. It still freaked her out a bit, but instead of pushing him away, she wrapped her arms around him tighter, burying her face in his shoulder as she whimpered his name.

"Are you going to come, sweetheart?" he asked in that silky voice of his, that made her shiver.

"Yes...yes, nearly there...almost." she whimpered, taking his thrusts, relishing in him.

"Then look at me, my Emma. I want to see your face when you come apart for me."

She pulled back enough so she could look into his eyes, as he started to push her over the precipice. He was beautiful. His electric blue eyes were darkened and stormy with uncontrolled lust, his muscles all over his body rippling as he moved on top of her, his hair messed up - as always. "I love you, Killian."

"I love you, too. Now come." he growled, grinding his teeth to hold back his own orgasm. On cue, her body tensed up and started to spasm, as she yelled out his name loudly, proclaiming her love for him over and over. "Gods, you're beautiful when you come." he whispered, before leaning down to bury his face in her neck. Three thrusts later, he came as well and he collapsed on top of her, his warm breath heavy. "Emma, you marvelous, perfect human being." he whispered in her neck.

Emma stroked his damp hair softly, her eyes closed. She was exhausted, but in the best way. Her entire body was still tingling with excitement and the power of her orgasm. "Thank you, Killian." she whispered.

With a grunt, he pushed himself up. "For what, love?"

"Everything." she said simply, pushing herself up to kiss his nose. "Just...everything." Their foreheads touched as they breathed heavily, both content, tired and happy. "I love you, I love you."

He groaned. "How long have I waited to hear you say that, Emma." He rolled off her with a sigh, before pulling her back to him, wrapping his arms around her. They lay in the darkness of the "I love you more than anything in the all the realms. I'll never leave your side, ever again."

Emma took his hand in his and kissed his fingers gently. He let out a shaky breath while he relaxed his hand completely so she could move it at her will. "Good." she whispered, flashing her back to a year ago at the town line.

He flexed his fingers, and then slid his hand in her neck again, kissing her forehead softly. "Sleep, my beautiful Emma. You are safe, you are loved. I'm never letting go."

She _felt_ safe and loved, like never before. In his arms, she felt more comfortable than before. She buried her face in his chest. "Will you still be here tomorrow morning?"

She felt him chuckle under her. "Always and forever, Emma Swan, will I be by your side." With one last kiss, he pulled the blankets over their cooling, damp bodies, relaxed into the pillows and let her fall asleep against him.

She was going to be okay.

* * *

**Review? Prompt (I'm still taking, but I got a _lot_ to work through so bear with me?)?**


	23. THE Savior and THE Captain Hook

**Prompt from Eliza green: 'Quick prompt: Emma and Killians child finding out that his (or her whatever floats your boat) is the Savior and captain hook for the first time. Make it fluffy!'**

**Rated: K**

**A/N: WOW ok this turned out very fluffy and a twist at the end that even I didn't expect. I hope you like it!**

* * *

The door closed with a bang. "Mum, dad, I'm home!"

Emma emerged from the kitchen with a smile, greeting her 6 year old daughter with a warm hug. "Hi sweetie. How was your day?"

"Okay. School is tedious." Syrena was unlike Henry, she had more of her father's thirst for adventure, and thus she hated having to sit still for hours on end.

A low chuckle sounded from the bedroom right before Killian emerged, buttoning the last few buttons of his red vest. His hair was wet from the shower he just took. "That's my girl."

"Daddy!" Syrena exclaimed, jumping in his arms. Emma smiled. Syrena had always been more of a daddy's girl, and while she loved her mum to death, she just had a stronger bond with her father. Emma had accepted that in an early stage. Henry had a stronger bond with her and Regina than with any of his fathers, although Emma doubted that that counted, seeing as they were all stepfathers or his actual dad that he only met when he was eleven.

"Hey, princess! School was never my forte either, you know. I was more of the...adventurous sort. Much like you." Emma wanted to scold him for encouraging her hatred of schools, but before she could, Syrena already rattled on.

"Mum, people at school say that you're the one that saved this town from the Wicked Witch 7 years ago." Emma froze and Killian's eyes widened. This was not part of the plan, they wanted to wait until she could fully understand what happened to them before she was born. "And the curse 8 years ago! Is that true? Are you the Saviour everyone's talking about?"

"Yeah, kid. I guess I am."

Instead of freaking out or looking confused, Syrena's eyes lit up like stars over the ocean, clapping her hands excitedly. "That is so bloody amazing!" she squealed, and Killian couldn't help but chuckle at her 'bloody'. "So are you Captain Hook?" Killian stopped laughing immediately. He had never wanted his little girl to know about his turbulent past. "_The_ Captain Hook?"

Killian looked resigned while he nodded. "Yes, princess, I was. Used to be. I'm not anymore. And I was certainly never that sordid character from the animation." He sounded scared, and Emma's heart clenched. She moved forward to wrap her arm around his waist to comfort him.

Syrena looked at her parents with wide-eyed innocence, before she started cheering happily and threw her arms around them both. "I love my family!" she screamed, and Emma burst out laughing. "My parents are the Savior of all Magic and Captain Freaking Hook! That's so cool!" Emma and Killian shared a relieved glance over their daughter's shoulder.

They had not expected for Syrena to take it that well. She'd always hated the animation version of Captain Hook, or had at least been rooting for Pan, but of course a sister of Henry would take it like it was all a major adventure.

"Mom? Killian?" The door opened again and in came Henry. Emma broke free from her husband and daughter's arms to hug Henry. The height was still a bit confusing. He'd grown so much in the span of a year. When he was sixteen, he'd suddenly gotten a growth spurt like you wouldn't believe, and suddenly he was at least a foot taller than his mother, and equaled his stepfather. "Hi mom."

"How was your last test?"

"It was okay. I'm just going to go check on my answers." He jerked his head up to his room. "Oh, and Grace and I are going celebrating tonight at the Rabbit's Hole, is that alright?"

Emma smiled warmly at her grown-up son, who was in his final year of high school. "Of course, kid. Just...do your mom a favor and let her know when you're home."

Henry rolled his eyes affectionately and kissed her cheek. "Of course, mom. Don't I always?"

"Henry!" Syrena bounced out of Killian's arms right into her big brother's, who laughed and caught her without a second thought.

"Hey, Duckling! How are you? How was school today?" Henry said after putting his sister on his shoulders.

"Boring, but did you know that Mum and Dad are the Savior and Captain Hook?!"

Henry looked at Emma in surprise, who just shrugged while Killian wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Oh really?" Henry said, faking surprise with a smile. "Tell me all about it!" While Syrena happily told Henry everything he already knew, Henry climbed up the stairs to his room.

Emma leaned back against Killian's chest, linking her fingers with his, while smiling satisfied. "He's grown up so fast." she whispers to her husband.

"So has she. I still remember holding her after she was born. As if it was yesterday." Killian said, with the same melancholy in his voice, while brushing his lips over her neck. "I love our family, Emma Swan."

"Jones." she corrected him with a smile. They'd been married for six years, but he refused to call her Emma Jones. Because she was his Swan, and always would be, married or not. "And so do I." She turned her head to meet his lips in a passionate kiss. "Although..." she said, pushing away from him. Now was as good a time as any. She had to tell him at some point. "Would you still love it if we added another member?"

Killian froze for a moment. "What are you...?" She brought their hands to rest on her stomach with an uncertain smile. She wasn't really sure if he would like this news at all. She'd been stalling it all day. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "Emma, are you...? Are you pregnant?" he whispered so that Henry and Syrena wouldn't hear.

Emma gave a small and insecure nod. "Found out this morning. My period was late. I've been forsaking the pill for weeks now, to try and get back to my normal rhythm, but then we've been forgetting the condoms so one thing led to another and..." she stopped rambling when she caught him staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"You're...pregnant?" Killian whispered, and once again, Emma nodded.

"Are you mad?" she whispered.

"Mad? Emma, I'm thrilled!" he exclaimed, surprising her by wrapping his arms around her and spinning her around. Emma laughed as the nerves settled again, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've been wanting to add a new member to our little family, but wasn't sure if you were ready, so I just let it be."

"Such a gentleman." Emma said with a wink.

"You know I'd never push you into anything."

Emma nodded, stroking his scruff gently. "I do."

With a smile, he surged forward and devoured her entire being with his passion and love, while his arms tightened around her and his lips burned on hers. "I love you so much." Killian said, before suddenly dropping to his knees in front of her, and kissing her stomach lovingly. "And you, too, little Duckling. Welcome to the crazy family."

Emma raked her hands through his hair smiling, while a single tear of joy leaked down her cheek. She was happy, happier than she'd ever been, with one hell of a son, a loving husband with whom she had a beautiful daughter and a second child underway, and parents...it was everything the Lost Girl had ever dreamed about and more. The Lost Girl was no more. In place, there was a woman with more family than anyone had ever had, who all loved her.

Emma was finally whole.


	24. I Chose You

**Prompt by Nouqueret: I've been thinking how did Hook get back to NY ? I think he gave up the jolly roger in change of a bean. What would Emma think of such a hugh sacrifice?**

**Rated: K+**

**A/N: Thank you for this I love it! I hope you like it, too.**

* * *

Emma caught up with Killian two minutes after he left the apartment in quite a hurry. They'd been discussing everything that'd happened in the past year now that everyone remembered, and had inadvertently landed on the subject of how Hook had returned to the Land Without Magic to find her. After just two minutes of this, he had excused himself for some fresh air. Emma had followed soon after, sensing that something was off - as usual.

She found him at the docks.

"Hook, is everything okay?" she asked as she approached him while he was standing at the edge of the quay. He was staring out of the calming waters, his shoulders tense.

"Fine, love. You should go back to your family." He unscrewed the lid of his flask and took a large swig.

"No, I had to take a breather myself as well." She buried her hands in the pockets of her red leather jacket, and moved to stand beside him. Ever since she got back, the water was one of the only things that could truly calm her nerves and give her new strength. She didn't really know why.

It was a quiet night, barely any wind and no clouds whatsoever. The sky was a blanket of stars, more than she'd ever seen before, and once again a sense of peace came over her. "What happened, Hook?" she asked, looking sideways to find him staring at the water longingly. "Why won't you talk about that year? How did you get here?"

"Lass, I really don't think you'd be at all interested..." he began, but she cut him off. None of this bullshit right now. She needed the truth. From him, she couldn't handle lies.

"But I am. I am interested. Do you think I haven't noticed you avoiding any and all subjects relating to your year in the other realms? Do you honestly believe that I didn't see right through your story of a bird with a potion? This open book thing works both ways."

Killian chuckled. "We understand each other, correct?" Emma nodded. "Love, it's really not that important. I got you to remember. That's what's important."

"To me, it is. What did you have to go through to find me?" Emma had turned her body completely towards him. He sipped the flask again, carefully avoiding her gaze. "Give me that thing." she said, yanking it out of his hands and taking a sip herself. He looked on with an amused expression.

"Taken a liking to it, eh, Swan? You really would make one hell of a pirate." he said with his signature, panty-dropping smirk.

Emma smiled while she handed the flask back. "Thank you, Captain. Now," she looked him dead in the eye, "what happened back there?"

His eyes dropped away from her face, but not before she saw hurt and anguish in them. It made her heart clench; she wanted to be there for him, so badly, if only he would let her in. "Listen, all you have to know is that I was sailing on the Roger when that bird came."

"Not good enough." Emma said sternly. She looked around the docks with impatient eyes, until she realized something was missing. "Where is she?"

"Where's who, love?" Killian asked.

"The Jolly Roger...where's she? I can't see her, is she still in New York?" Emma immediately started planning a way to get her back here, but Killian shook his head.

"No, love, it's not in New York." His voice was pained and soft.

"Then where?"

"She's gone." he whispered.

"Gone? But, how...?" Emma stopped herself as all the pieces fell together. He had to find her, but there had been no potion, he'd all but admitted that out loud. So he had to find the potion for her memories... "You traded her away...to get a way to get to me..." she whispered, looking up at him. "Didn't you? For the potion?"

Killian clenched his eyes shut, biting his lip hard before answering her. "Aye. But not for the potion. I wasn't lying when I said that the potion was attached to it. I traded the Roger for a way to get to you."

Emma stared at him as all suddenly made sense to her. He'd traded his home, the only thing that hadn't hurt him, away for a way to get from one realm to the other. As soon as it all clicked into place, she attacked him. She slammed her hands down on his chest again and again while she yelled, "Why would you do that?! Why would you trade your home away like that?! I'm not worth that, you shouldn't have done that!"

When the initial surprise was over, he started to fight back, grabbing her hands and turning them on her back in one smooth movement. "Emma, calm down, love!"

"You should not have had to give up your ship for me!" she yelled at him, trying to escape from his grip. He was mad, completely and utterly crazy.

"Emma, calm down, you infuriating woman!" Killian exclaimed, cupping her face in his hand while his hook still held her wrists behind her back. "Stop talking nonsense! You were worth the entire Jolly Roger twice!"

That made her stop struggling. "What?"

Killian released her wrists now, his thumb stroking her cheek gently. "I was given a choice. My ship or you. I didn't even have to think twice. My ship was my home for three hundred years. But you...Emma Swan, you are my home now." He smiled lovingly, making her heart jump.

"Do you mean that?" Emma whispered, taking the hand that was resting in her neck and closing her eyes to enjoy his touch, that she'd always liked more than she'd ever let him believe.

"Emma, look at me." he urged silently, tipping her head up. When she opened her eyes, he was close enough that she just had to lean in to kiss him. "You are worth everything I've ever given up for you, and more."

Emma choked up a little. "I'm not used to people saying that to me. Putting me first." Her eyes darted all over the place, pointedly avoiding having to look him in the eye. If she looked at him now, she'd melt down and she couldn't do that, not now.

"Emma..." Killian whispered, moving even closer into her personal space. She found that she didn't mind much. "If you'd stop looking at everywhere but me..." Her eyes reluctantly moved back to his. The blue ocean of love and emotion she saw in there, nearly tore her heart in two. "There's my Swan." he whispered with a smile. "Emma, you deserve to be put first. I will always put you first."

"Why?"

"You know why."

Emma swallowed hard. "You love me." It sounded strange to hear from her own lips, but she knew it was true. She had known, ever since Neverland really.

"I do." Killian whispered softly. "Giving up the Roger was nothing - _nothing_ \- compared to having to give you up. Compared to even the thought of never being able to see you again. I made a choice Emma, and I chose you."

He chose her. Nobody ever chose her. They chose themselves, they chose the cute kid with the blue eyes and the fair skin...but never her. Except for him. "Killian, I - " she said, choking on her own tears.

"Shh, my love." he whispered, only the tiniest flicker of satisfaction in his eyes betrayed the recognition of his name on her lips. His thumb was still stroking her. "I'm going to kiss you now." he told her, and she recognized that he was giving her a choice. He was going to kiss her, and she would have a choice: kiss back or push him away. Let him in, or lose him forever.

She kissed back.

* * *

**Review?**


	25. Nightmare

**Prompt by shophiescastle: Could you write a prompt about Hook having a nightmare of Emma getting her heart ripped out and crushed, by the Wicked witch, and than he wakes up and goes to to her loft to see if she 's okay.**

**A/N: Thank you! Angst ahead, and a very, _very_ broken Killian. I hope you like it!**

**Rated: T for angst**

* * *

"No, Emma!" Killian yelled, as he helplessly watched the Witch's hand plunge into Emma's chest. _Not again, not again, not Emma, not after Milah._ he thought. "Please, don't!" he begged.

The Witch grinned wickedly, while she pulled out Emma's heart. It was red, pulsing, striped with gold. It was beautiful. "Goodbye, Miss Swan." she whispered cruelly, and then, before his eyes, the heart of the woman he loved was crushed once again.

Emma dropped to the earth, and Killian was released from the magic that was holding him back. Without a second thought, he rushed over to her side, pulling her in his arms. "Emma, Emma, no, please, please, don't leave me, please, Emma, I love you."

Emma stared into his eyes with a small smile. "Killian..." she murmured, her voice carrying all the love she couldn't put into words anymore. Then the lights in her eyes faded and she was gone.

"NOOO EMMA!" Killian was sitting upright in his bunk, breathing hard and sweat streaming down his face. It was too much, it was entirely too much, all these feelings and old pain that the Swan girl brought up in him. He couldn't handle it, he was on the brink of exploding and when he did explode, she'd get the worst of it.

Oh God, _Emma_. It'd felt so real. What if...oh God. Killian jumped up and dressed himself as decent as necessary and then left his ship in a hurry. He had to know, had to be sure that she was all right. Without minding his surroundings he ran and ran until he was right outside her door, out of breath but anxious.

The noise he caused by his banging on her door was obnoxious, he knew that, but she had to wake up. He had to be sure she'd hear him. After two minutes of insistent (and a bit panicked) banging on her door, it flew open, revealing a very annoyed, very _alive_ Emma. "Alright, alright, already!" she yelled, before she stopped with brows raised. "Hook!" she said surprised. "Is everything okay? You look like hell."

He stared at her for a few moments, remembering every last detail of the dream, and taking in all of her beauty and perfection. Her beautiful blonde tresses that framed her perfect face, her intriguing grey eyes to go with those luscious red lips. She was here, and she was alive. He made a split second decision. "Gods, Emma." he groaned, stepping forward, grabbing her neck with his hand and crushing her lips with his. He wasn't thinking clearly, he knew that he should pull away, but Heavens, her body against his felt so good and her lips were so soft and...she was kissing him back.

He pulled away with a gasp when he realized that, staring at her with wide eyes. "I am so sorry, Emma...it was...I just..." He couldn't even think straight, the images of losing her still very much in the forefront of his mind.

She saw his distress, and put her hand on his arm. "Hook, calm down. Come in." She was ignoring the kiss.

'Goodbye miss Swan.' he heard, and with a groan, he pulled Emma in his arms again. He was losing his mind.

Emma held him, her initial surprise fading to alarmed worry. "Hook, what's wrong? What happened to you?" Her hands were gently stroking his back while she let him seek comfort in her embrace.

"I just...had a nightmare." he murmured, releasing her again. "I'm sorry, Emma, but it felt so real and I had to see..." He swallowed thickly.

Emma guided him to the couch gently. "Had to see what?"

"If you were still alive." he said, closing his eyes and forcing back the burning feeling behind them. He was completely out of it, his heart still going a mile a minute and his ears ringing.

Emma sat back against the couch with surprise on her face. "You dreamed about me dying?"

Killian nodded. "I'm truly sorry I kissed you, Emma. It was an impulse, I was just so relieved to see you were all right." He opened his eyes and stared at her. Every time he did that, it felt like coming home.

His heart was finally slowing a bit, his breathing returned to normal, and Emma's hand was still on his back, gently stroking him to soothe him. "It's alright. Or didn't you notice?"

Killian tried to smile, but it trembled in the corners, and he stopped quickly. Under any other circumstance, he would've jumped her when she kissed him back. But now...he was too distracted, too shell-shocked. Emma noticed, and wiped the smile of her face. "Okay, tell me about the dream."

"Emma, I - "

"Hook, you know I won't judge. You're obviously shaken thoroughly, and I wanna help. Tell me." Her voice was soft, yet demanding, and he found himself telling her everything about the dream. She was a great listener, and her eyes filled with compassion each passing second. "Oh my God...just like with Milah."

Killian nodded, pressing his trembling fingers to his lips. His heartbeat may have slowed down a bit, but he was still on edge and frightened for her life. Feeling helpless, he rose and started pacing. "I wouldn't be able to handle that. Losing Milah sent me into a downwards spiral of evil, but losing you..." He stopped for a moment to look at her. "Losing you would destroy me."

Emma closed her eyes briefly. "Hook, I - "

"Emma, tell me you feel it, too." he interrupted stubbornly. "This connection, this, this, this...insane pull between us. Tell me it's not just me trying to convince myself of something I can never have." He had to know if it was real, if what they had was real. It was the only thing that mattered now, the only thing that would keep him upright.

"It's not just you." Emma whispered, clenching her eyes shut as if she was admitting her deepest, darkest secret. He knew that it was, of course. She'd fought so hard to keep him at a distance. "Killian," his breath caught at the name, "I know you're scared. But my heart can't be taken." He stopped pacing to stare at her. If she was right... "Comes with being the product of True Love. A lot can kill me, but not that."

Releasing a groan of relief, Killian dropped to his knees in front of her. He didn't know what had gotten into him, but he was so scared. He was a Lost Boy, scared and confused and nothing like the fearsome Captain Hook he once was. She'd stripped all of it away, leaving him exposed to her, and he didn't mind. His forehead rested against her knees as he muttered her name. "I can't lose you, Emma. I just - I just can't. The idea alone..." He shook his head.

Her fingers came up to tangle in his hair, her fingers gently massaging his scalp, as she pressed her lips in his hair. "You're not going to lose me, Killian." she whispered. "I'll be right here."

Then she pulled him up to hold him, and he buried his face in her shoulder inhaling her scent as she whispered soothing words in his ear, stroking her hair and neck in the meantime. "Come on." she whispered, taking his hand and pulling him up.

"Yes," Killian said, getting the message, "yes, I should go, it's much too late..."

"No, Killian, you're not going anywhere." Emma said sternly, and instead pulled him to the bedroom. "I'm going to hold you tonight, wrap myself around you until you know that I'm safe. And then you're going to sleep. Boots off."

Killian slipped his boots off, feeling numb and miserable and a tiny bit hopeful because she was taking him into her bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed, his eyes always on her. He was in a constant need to reassure himself that she was alive. She slipped under the covers, and threw the other side back so he could climb in next to her. When he was settled, she scooted closer, gently tracing his cheek with her finger. She was telling him that he was safe, that she was safe, that they were together and that she wouldn't leave him. He wrapped both his arms around her waist and curled up against her, burying his face in her neck. Her warmth radiated off her, through him, and she wrapped her arms around his quivering body.

"Go to sleep, my beautiful, broken pirate. I'm here." she whispered.

Killian hadn't slept so dreamless in years.

* * *

**Review? Prompt?**


	26. Magazine

**Prompt by Nouqueret: The days before Hook finds Emma , they offer him a job as a model or to do a tv ad (kind of like in Kate and Leopolde, the movie with Meg Ryan and Hugh Jackman) back in SB Emma finds it in Vogue or on TV. Leave the product up to you...but it would be funny if it was for ...well you know.**

**Rated: M, basically.**

**A/N: I loved this! Thank you for this prompt! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Emma had never considered herself to be a woman who enjoyed other people's misery. Honestly, she always felt compassion when others were embarrassed.

But this...this was hilarious.

"Emma, I swear to God, I will punish you, this is not funny." Killian growled, grabbing the magazine from her fingers as she doubled over from laughing.

"Killian, this is _hilarious_!"

"It most certainly is not!" he said indignantly, opening the magazine again and staring in disgust at the offending pages.

"How did that happen?" Emma asked breathlessly, trying (and failing) to recover. She knew she shouldn't laugh, he did save her after all (multiple times, but she preferred not to get into that).

Killian groaned and threw the magazine away. "I was in a dire need for money, love. I was just about to go steal it - I was desperate - when someone offered me this. I didn't realize it would end up in one of these bloody offensive things!" He shook his head in exasperation, and Emma felt the tiniest bit of pity for him as she picked up the magazine from where he threw it and looked at the specific page again.

"Well, at least we know something." Emma said, looking up at Killian with a grin. "You're really photogenic."

Killian rolled his eyes, moving closer to her with that hunter look in his eyes. He was about to do something she wouldn't be able to resist. "Really, love? You like that I let them catch my image?" Emma didn't even react to his incorrect use of wording, because she was used to it and had stopped trying to correct him long ago. It was wasted energy.

"What I like, is that now I have a picture of you, keeping me company at nights when you're gone." she whispered, showing him the photo again. "I can't believe they just asked you to pose for this! What's more is that I cannot believe that you agreed to do this!"

"Swan, I needed food, or I'd never have found you!"

"No, I get that you did it, I just don't get that you did _this_!" She pointed at his photo. She looked at it again, feeling heat rising up to her cheeks as she looked at him, spread out on a couch... "I can't believe you posed naked!" she hissed, stuck between a laugh and a snarl.

Killian drew his hand over his face. "I'm sorry I shared all the goods with the world, darling, you know that I'm yours. I never knew they'd release it to everyone." Then his hunter-look returned and he was quick to move into her personal space. "But don't you like it, love? How about you pin it up over your bed?"

Emma gasped involuntarily as his arms came around her waist and he pulled her hard against him, making her drop the magazine. "P-perhaps I do. But I'm not going to put this up, not with Henry and my parents barging in every time."

Killian licked his lips in that really offensive, attractive way, with a cocky smile to match, her stomach turned. "You like me naked, don't you, Emma? Do you want to see more? Do you want to feel my hard cock moving so deep inside you that you feel everything?"

"Killian..." Emma almost whined, feeling the oh-so familiar heat pooling between her legs. "God, please."

He smirked, leaning in to suck on the exposed part of her breasts, making her moan. "You like it when I talk like that, don't you?" Killian whispered. His hand slid down her body, slipping past the waistband of her jeans, and his fingers pressed against her clit softly. "That's it, darling. Moan for me."

"Oh God, oh God." Emma whimpered.

He lifted her up, giving her no other choice than to wrap her legs around his waist, and started walking them to the bedroom. He kept whispering dirty things against her skin while he licked and sucked, and she shivered and tingled all over. He always knew how to make her feel amazing.

Afterwards, she lay snuggled against his chest, her fingers tracing circles over his skin. He was playing with her hair and kissing her temple every now and then. "So I take it you don't really mind that I did that?" he asked.

Emma smirked. "Now I never have to forget what you look like in all your glory." she said, still a little breathless. "I happen to like the way you look naked."

Killian chuckled. "Good. It was honestly for the money, Emma. I hope you know that."

She kissed his chest. "I do." she whispered. "But I'm going to keep that somewhere safe for my...personal use." she added with a wicked grin. Killian looked at her, his eyes gleaming.

"Well, you won't hear me complaining, milady." He traced one calloused finger down her side, leaving goose bumps in his wake.

Emma grinned. Posing naked in New York was one of the best things he could've done. It had given her even more reason to smile.

* * *

**Review?**


	27. Hug

**This is one of my own. I wanted so bad for this to happen after, you know..._the death_. Which I'm still not over by the way. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Rated: K**

* * *

After her talk with Henry, she dropped him off at home, because he still had some homework to do. They had decided it would be best if he did a little of that in their time here so that he wouldn't fall behind so much. Then Emma returned to Granny's where everyone was sitting, and dealing with the death in their own way.

She had no idea how to get over it, her heart was aching, her throat was thick with tears. It wasn't as if she'd still been in love with him, that had stopped years ago. But she was just getting to know him as a friend, and it was good. She'd been hoping on a friendship in which Neal could be a father to Henry. Now all that was gone. She'd lost another person that she cared about. Like usual.

She entered Granny, where she was immediately attacked by hugs and condolences from all the people present. She didn't need all that, so she made her way too the bar, almost numb and there he was.

Killian Jones.

The man who saved her, the man who followed her everywhere. The man who was still here.

He'd lost Bae today, just after they'd finally made up for Neverland. She could see his pain, his sorrow, not just in the rum flask in his hand, but in his eyes as well. He was hurting, just as her. When he saw her, he slipped off his stool, and for a moment they just stared at each other.

Then they moved simultaneously, closing the distance between them, wrapping each other in a comforting embrace. Emma buried her nose in his chest, while he buried his in her hair. His hand was in her hair on the back of her neck, a familiar gesture now, and it felt so good. For the first time since Neal's death, she felt safe and she thought that maybe she could get through this after all. His arms were strong, his embrace warm, and it comforted her more than anything else in the world right now.

It wasn't sexual or romantic. It was just two people who'd lost someone they cared about, seeking comfort with each other.

"I'm sorry." Emma whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Me, too." Killian murmured. "It isn't fair to Henry, or you, that he had to die." His fingers were gently stroking her hair, while his voice was shaky and sounded broken now more than ever.

"Thank you, Killian." He inhaled sharply when she called him that, and then they broke apart. His face was soft as he looked at her. "Really."

"It's nothing, love." Killian said, stroking her hair gently. "If you ever want to talk...I'm here. Always."

Emma smiled, stepping closer again and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He stiffened a bit, but relaxed moments later. "So am I." Then she turned around to face the music, and again she got buried with hugs and condolences, but now she could handle it.

Because he was behind her, never speaking but his support radiated out to her. He'd be with her, every step of the way, and she'd be okay. With him, she'd be okay.


	28. Hurt

**Prompt by anon on Tumblr: I need some CS angst. When Neal first sees Emma again he kisses her and Killian believes that she has made her choice. Killian keeps his distance and she notices it and it hurts because she dosen't know why he is acting this way until David tells her that Killian say the kiss and he is planning on leaving town tonight. I need fluff at the end :)**

**A/N: Thank you for this lovely prompt, anon! It got way out of hand, _as usual_, but it stayed where you directed me pretty well I think. Let me know!**

**Rated: K+**

* * *

It was just after Neal had been excused from the hospital that it happened. Everyone was asking Emma what to do now, and where Rumplestiltskin was and how he was alive, and she was getting a headache. Killian was right there beside her - as always - trying to deflect some of the questions from her to himself. It was right when Leroy asked, in his loud voice, why the hell Gold was still alive, when Emma saw Neal making his way through the crowd gathered around Emma, pushing everyone aside that stood in his way. His eyes were dead set on hers, and before Emma could do anything, he had his arms wrapped around her and his lips pressed against hers. Gasps went around the crowd, a few aww's here and there, but Emma could do nothing else but stand there and take it. She was too surprised to do anything else.

Neal was kissing her.

For the first time in 11 years, he was kissing her and she…

She felt nothing.

There was no fire that lit the moment his lips touched hers, there were no butterflies in her stomach, there was…nothing.

"God, I've missed you, Emma." Neal whispered against her lips, stroking her hair gently. "I'm sorry I didn't find you, I should've been the one…"

But she cut him off by pushing him away, staring at him. "What the hell are you doing?"

Neal blinked in surprise. "Emma, I - "

"No, Neal…you don't get to barge back into my life like that and _kiss_ me!" she said, her eyes searching frantically (and without her really being aware of it) for Killian. _He was nowhere in sight_. "We are not together, Neal!"

"Okay, Emma, look, I'm sorry. I just thought…"

Emma started to turn around. "Yeah well, maybe you should ask before you act."

-cs-

Two days passed and Killian kept his distance. He helped out, of course, but never looked at her, never spoke to her, and Emma didn't get it. Had she done something? Did he realize his life as a hero wasn't all that it was cracked up to be? She couldn't figure it out, and it started to hurt more and more.

David kept throwing both of them worried glances while they were in his company, but Emma stubbornly ignored the looks and the pirate. If he so desired his distance, she wouldn't force her company on him. She could deal.

Except, that she could not, in fact, deal.

She hated that he wasn't talking to her anymore, she hated that she couldn't rely on him to catch her when she fell anymore. She was hurting inside, and she couldn't let it out anymore. The one that understood her wasn't there for her.

Her stress came back to haunt her in the form of the worst flu she'd ever had. She had a high fever, threw up twice an hour and couldn't keep food down if she wanted to, was delirious. She was confined to bed, forced to relax, forced to think about everything, because she had no other choice.

Her parents took care of her most of the time, and two days in, she was clear enough to get some tea inside of her. Her father sat at her bedside, looking at her with a concerned frown.

"Killian's been asking how you've been." David said in the end, making her choke on her tea. "Careful."

"Why? I thought he hated me." Emma said bitterly.

David shook his head. "Emma! He's hurt!"

Emma raised a brow. "_He's_ hurt? _I'm_ hurt! Out of the blue, he doesn't talk to me anymore, downright _ignores_me, and _he_'s hurt?" She scoffed at the nerve of that pirate.

David sighed, taking her hand and giving it a fatherly kiss. "Sweetie, he saw Neal kiss you."

"So?" Emma exclaimed. "I pushed him away!"

"Killian had left by then. He thinks you've made your choice."

Emma sat back against the headboard, flabbergasted for a moment. Killian thought she'd chosen Neal? So that's why he'd been ignoring her! That's why he'd been acting so coldly. "Oh God, I'm so stupid…" Emma groaned.

"It gets worse." her father said carefully, knowing she had her mother's temper. She looked up at him, coaxing him to keep talking, because how could this get worse? "He's leaving tonight."

Emma's heart froze. "Leaving? Leaving, how?"

"Leaving as in, the Jolly Roger is set to sail in a couple of hours."

She reached over and grabbed her father by the lapels of his jacket. "You can't let him leave! He can't leave! I need him!"

"You should tell him that."

"I'm currently confined to bed." Emma said dryly, giving him the famous Snow White death glare. "Please, dad. Just ask him to come over here."

David sighed. "Fine. I'll try." He rose and kissed the top of her head. "Get some rest, Emma." Then he left and Emma remained behind, restless. Her mind was spinning. Killian was heartbroken, she got it now. And she felt guilty as fuck.

Eventually she drifted off to a restless slumber, in which she had nightmares of Killian leaving her behind in favor of the sea. The worst thing was, that she would leave her behind for the sea, too.

"Swan?" A soft, but cold voice woke her from her sleep, and she saw him standing at the edge of her bed. There was concern flashing in his eyes, poorly hidden by hard coldness. "Your father informed me that you wished to see me?" He sounded like a lieutenant talking to his princess.

"Killian, thank God." she said, and startled when she heard her own voice. It was hoarse, and it hurt to talk. He frowned with worry, before wiping it off his face again. "Ow."

"Why did you want me here, Swan? Come to rub me in the face how happy you are without me? Speaking of, where is Baelfire?" He spat every word at her with as much venom as he could muster, making her flinch at every rise of his tone. She had hurt him so bad. "Shouldn't he be taking care of his woman?"

Oh, but now he crossed the line. "I'm not _his_ woman, pirate!" she tried to yell, but it came out as a raspy whisper. "Matter of fact, I'm _no one's_ woman! How dare you?" He looked at her quite stoicly, as if this wasn't coming through at all. But she knew he'd heard her. "Why are you leaving?" said Emma, seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere.

"If you have to ask, then my being here has no point, and I can take my leave." He turned around to leave.

"No, wait!" Emma shout-whispered. He stopped, his back still to her. "Please, don't go. I know why you're leaving. I just…I'm trying to ask you to stay. Please."

He spun around viciously, staring daggers at her, making her flinch again. "Stay? Why in the world would I stay?! There's nothing for me here! You chose him, and I'm going to back off, for your happiness! But that doesn't mean I have to stay and have my heart ripped out every time I see you!" He paced over to her side, and she looked up at him. He was completely unpredictable, she had no idea what he was going to do, and it frightened her. "So no, thank you kindly, I will not stay."

"I didn't choose him." Emma whispered.

He froze slightly, blinking. "Pardon me?"

"I didn't choose him."

"But you kissed…" he said, coolly. His eyes were still emotionless and he crossed his arms to protect himself.

"He kissed me." Emma explained. "I pushed him away. I felt nothing. It lacked all the passion I'm looking for…" Suddenly she felt another wave of puke coming up. "The bucket!" she moaned, pointing at it. "Please!"

At her desperate plea, he acted instantly. The bucket was on her lap the next moment, and she let it all go. It was humiliating, and horrible, but he didn't complain. He held her hair back with his hand and rubbed her back soothingly. It felt like their normal relationship in a blink of an eye.

When she was done, he got rid of the nasty substance - mostly stomach acid, since she had nothing more than tea in her system - and the returned with a damp washcloth to wipe her face with. He was being so gentle. "Thank you." Emma said, breathless from throwing up.

"Anytime, lass." Killian whispered.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you immediately, but I was too blind to see. Please, don't leave me." she said softly, tears threatening.

He kissed the top of her head. "Alright, lass. Why don't you rest for now, and we'll talk about this when you're better?" Grateful, with a lump in her throat, she nodded. "I won't leave. I promise."

"Thank you." He smiled, and started to leave, but Emma grabbed his arm. "Will you stay?"

Killian smiled softly. "You sure?"

"I don't wanna be alone." she whispered. He nodded, kicked off his boots and sat down next to her burning body. "Thank you, Killian."

"You're welcome, love." he whispered. "Now sleep. Don't worry anymore. I'm not going anywhere."

She rolled on her side against him, snuggling up against his warm body, and she took a deep breath before closing her eyes.

She didn't worry.

* * *

**Review? Prompt?**


	29. Mine

**Prompt from CSIsForever: I need Jealous Emma overhearing Tink telling Ruby how good of a lover Killian is. She goes to the Jolly and rides him, slow and deep and she lets him know the he is hers and hers alone.**  
**Bonus: Add some dirty talk and I need Emma to say "Am I better than the fairy?" while riding him. Killian"It's always been you Swan"**

**A/N: Wow I saw this in my mail and I _immediately_ had to write it. Thank you for this. I hope you like it!**

**Rated: M. Definitely M. Dirty talk, sex, talk about sex, it's all in here.**

* * *

Emma knew it had been a bad idea to go out with Ruby and Tink. While completely sober, the two had close to no shame regarding what others might think of as an embarrassing subject. While drunk, they absolutely had no shame, no decency and no filter.

Emma had only drunk one glass of rum, the alcohol already numbing her system, when Ruby asked if Tink really did have a little 'sexcapade' with Hook. That made her ears perk up. Ever since the implied sex on the day the Blue Fairy 'died', she'd been wondering about that. She wasn't jealous, it wasn't like that (she told herself). She was merely curious.

Tink giggled happily, throwing back another tequila. "Oh yeah. In Neverland, 'bout...I don't know, was it a hundred years ago? Something like that. Anyway. He was a devilishly sexy pirate and I was a horny ex-fairy. We couldn't help it." She shrugged as if it was no big deal, which infuriated Emma. (She _wasn't_ jealous, damn it.) Her finger traced the rim of her glass, feigning disinterest, but she listened intently. Knowing Ruby, she was now going to ask...

"And was he any good?" Bingo. She said it in hushed tones, as if nobody else should hear (as if anyone could, with the fucking music).

Tink licked her lips slowly, before nodding with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Oh God, he's still the best I've ever had. Those few hundred years and pirate ways have blessed him with immense knowledge of the female body. He knows all of your soft spots, knows exactly when and what to say." Tink sighed. "He knew exactly what I wanted to hear."

Emma shifted in her seat, her panties suddenly way too flimsy for this conversation. Ruby was listening just as intently, her mouth hanging open, and Tink was enjoying the attention this conversation got her. Fairies like attention, Emma had noticed. Or maybe just Tink and the Blue Fairy. "And oh, his _cock_!" Tink exclaimed, and flames shot up Emma's face as she immediately saw it in front of her.

Ruby giggled. "That big?"

"It's fucking huge!" the fairy said breathlessly. "And he knows what to do with it, too. The way he moves...hmm, it should be forbidden."

That's when Emma had enough. She was gushing wetness, and was red hot with jealousy. Because _yes_, god damn it, she was jealous! Jealous of some fairy getting from her pirate what she hadn't gotten. She downed her last drink and rose. "I'm going home. I had fun. We should do this again someday." Ruby and Tink protested even as they hugged her goodbye, but Emma ignored that and left anyway. She wasn't going home at all. She paced without detours to the docks, her eyes set on the Jolly Roger. She knew what she wanted, and damn it, she was going to get it. If it killed her.

Which, if she were to believe Tink, it just might.

She didn't linger on deck, just went straight to his cabin, not even bothering to knock. He was sitting upright in his bed, reading some book that was leaning against his knees and Emma held her breath. He was shirtless.

And God, did he look good.

He lifted his eyes from the book, and he looked surprised to see her, snapping his book shut instantly and rising from the bed. "Emma? What are you doing here?"

Without giving herself a chance to back out, she stalked over to him, placing her hands on his chest (she tried not to notice the delicious way his chest hair felt beneath her fingers) and pushed herself up on her tip toes, her lips mere inches from his. "Making a point." she whispered, and then she kissed him, her hand going to the back of his neck and grabbing his soft hair in her fingers. He moaned against her, his arms coming around her in immediate surrender of his situation. She knew he wouldn't mind.

"Well, if this is your way of making a point, love, I'd gladly see you make lots in the future." Killian breathed against her, his breath smelling of rum as it ghosted over her face. She imagined her own did, too.

"Smug son of a bitch." Emma growled, pushing him backwards so he was forced to sit down on the bed, but she didn't stop, and soon he was lying on his back, with her on top on him. "I'm going to show you that you're mine. Mine, and no one else's." Emma whispered in his ear, and she swore she could feel goosebumps appear all over his skin.

Perfect.

She began working through his pants and underwear, tearing them off one by one, until he was gloriously naked below her. She gaped. Tink hadn't lied; even at semi-hard, he was fucking huge, and she worried that maybe he wouldn't fit at all.

"Emma, where is this coming from?" Killian said, his breath laboured as his hand and hook came to rest on her hips. Emma smirked mischievously, and leaned forward to kiss him. He groaned when the zipper of her jacket touched the tip of his cock by accident, which only spurred on her arousal. "Gods, Emma, I can smell you from here. I bet you're already soaking wet for me."

Emma gasped at his words, his silky accent making it all sound much, much dirtier, his tongue wrapping around the words in a way that made her groin ache. He was a menace. "Shush, pirate." she whispered. "I'm in control here."

Killian smirked. "Of course, love." he said. "But you want my cock inside that tight, wet cunt, and I can very much deliver."

Emma gasped, wetness pooling in her panties. "Shut up, or I'll leave." That got his attention. He snapped his mouth shut and nodded. Good, he'd gotten the message. Then, as she kept straddling his legs, she began to remove her clothes, one article at a time while she stared deep into his eyes. She made sure she stretched this moment as long as possible just to torture him.

But she was naked after two minutes, and then she had no excuse left. She lifted herself over his erect cock and began to lower herself onto him. She moaned when the tip touched her clit, and she almost came right there. "Gods, Emma, please." Killian moaned.

She closed her eyes, revelling in the feeling of him stretching her. He was huge, and she'd never had someone so big before, but it felt so right. He wasn't too big. He made a perfect fit. Once she realized that, she sank down on him completely, enveloping him in her body. His back arched off the bed, while Emma arched on top of him in pure pleasure. He was finally inside her, after all this time of sexual tension and innuendos thrown everywhere. They were finally joined, and it felt so right.

Emma began to move slowly, moving her hips in a maddening pace, but neither of them minded. Killian had his hand and hook on her hips, his fingers digging into her flesh as he bit his lip to cage the feral growls that rumbled in his chest. "Oh, Emma, Emma..." he moaned.

Emma leaned forward, pressing her lips against his ear and she whispered, "You are mine, Killian. Understand me? Just as I am yours."

"Gods..." Killian groaned. He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. "Emma, you're a bloody menace. What have you done to me?" His voice sent shivers down her spine. "That's it, ride me, beautiful."

"Oh Killian..." Emma murmured. "Oh God..."

"You feel so perfect, so wet for me." Killian whispered.

Emma bit his earlobe while her vision slowly swarmed with bright red spots as her peak came closer. "Oh God, Killian...are you ready to come yet?" she whispered. "Because I am. I need to come."

"Almost there, love." Killian said, bucking his hips up into her as she rolled her hips against him, and she gasped because he just reached that much deeper inside of her.

"Come for me, Killian." Emma whispered. "Come inside me, _now_." It was like his body responded to the command. He stilled with a long groan, and Emma felt him emptying himself inside of her. That was what did her in. Screaming, she tipped over the edge in the wildest, most intense orgasm she had ever had. Killian wrapped his arms around her tightly, making sure she didn't leave - not that she was able to - and kissed her hair.

"That was...wow." he said, for the first time since Emma met him at a loss for words.

Emma lifted her head and looked him dead in the eye, ignoring her tired body's screaming protests. "Was I better than the fairy?"

Killian looked surprised for a moment, before pulling her down and kissing her. "Yes. It was always you, Emma."

With a smile, Emma laid her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes. She hadn't felt this satisfied for years. "Good." she whispered, before falling asleep.

* * *

**Review? More smut prompts? I like smut prompts.**


	30. To Start a Family

**Prompt from TinyLittleBows106: ****Emma and Hook meeting Snow and Charming's baby for the first time**

**A/N: ASDFGHJKL; THIS PROMPT thank you so much! I love it. It turned out a bit smutty at the end, but I hope you like it anyway!**

**Rated: T**

* * *

Emma had to admit that she'd been hesitant to bring Killian over with her. Heck, _he'd_ been hesitant to join her. But both David and Mary Margaret had been insistent. And so here they were, at the hospital, about to meet her baby brother for the first time.

She felt the anxiety radiating off him, and she knew why. He had never handled a baby before, not even before he lost his hand. He feared that he'd screw up. But she couldn't console him, because she was pretty nervous herself.

She knew what it was like, being replaced. And irrational though it may be, she feared that this little boy would replace her. Her parents never got the chance to raise her, and now they had the baby. She was grown up now, they didn't need her anymore. They could raise their baby boy, they didn't need her for that anymore. She was, once again, replaceable.

"Emma, come here." Killian said suddenly. She looked up at him in surprise. He had stopped pacing and was looking at her intently. "Come." he repeated, stretching his arms out to her. Hesitantly, she walked over to him and buried herself in his arms. Just like always, it felt like coming home. His hand came up to stroke her hair while he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "This baby won't replace you, Emma. Just because you have a new sibling, doesn't mean you're less important to your parents. They love you so much."

Emma could only chuckle. Of course he'd seen her anxieties, of bloody course he'd known by taking one look at her. "I know. It's just...I had a good home once. My foster parents were really, really nice. Until they had a child of their own. Then they just put me back in the system, like I was some tradable good that they didn't want anymore." Her voice broke as she remembered it. They hadn't even shed a tear.

Killian tightened his grip on her. "Oh Emma..." he whispered. "You are not tradable goods. You are so very precious, so very important to a lot of people. Your parents, Henry, me...I love you, Emma Swan. And so do your parents. This little lad won't replace you. He'll take residence in their hearts, sure. But right next to you. Lord knows their hearts are big enough for that."

Emma buried her face in his chest to try to hide the tears that were flowing down her face. She'd never been called precious before. "You really think I'm precious?" she whispered.

Killian took her chin in his hand and tipped her head up to look at her. His lips descended on her lips, her cheeks, her eyes, her forehead, her nose, as he said, "You are precious, you are beautiful, you are important, you are mine. Mine forever and ever, just as I am yours."

Emma gasped for breath, before she kissed him deeply. She didn't know what she would've become without him. "I love you, Killian."

"Miss Swan, Mr Jones?" A nurse came out of her mother's room with a smile. "You can come in now. They're anxious to see you."

Still a bit trembling, Emma wiped her tears and grabbed Killian's hand. She was going to do this, damn it, with her head held high and her pirate by her side, come what may. Together they walked into the room.

Snow was sitting upright on the bed, a little moving bundle in her arms, and she was beaming with the glow of new parenthood. Emma felt a stab of jealousy, but Killian pinched her hand and whispered, "Precious," in her ear, making her smile.

That's when her mom looked up, and her smile grew to almost abnormal proportions. "Emma! Killian! Come meet your little brother, Emma." Hesitantly, Emma stepped forward. She didn't want to see him. Seeing him made it real. But she couldn't deny that she also _did_ want to see this tiny miracle. He was silent, but moving around a lot in his mother's arms, and Emma figured he'd be just as active as she'd been when she was young. She stepped even closer and then she saw him. "Emma, meet James Liam Nolan. Or Charming. Whatever." Behind her, Killian gasped for breath, and Emma smiled. She'd known that they were contemplating Liam as a middle name, but she hadn't told him.

"Mate?" Killian asked David, who chuckled.

"Your brother was a good man, from what I've heard. And Liam is a good name." David shrugged a little shyly, before suddenly being pulled into Killian's arms.

"Thanks, Dave. That means a lot."

"You wanna hold him, Emma?" her mom asked, and Emma nodded. She still hadn't gotten a good look at him, so she took James in her arms and looked down. She was immediately awestruck.

He was beautiful. He had David's eyes, like her, but Snow's hair, jet black. His eyes were full of wonder as he examined her, and the world around him, and Emma couldn't help getting choked up. "He is the most beautiful baby brother." she whispered. "Hi James. I'm your big sister Emma." She felt Killian's arm wrap around her waist and she looked sideways at him. He smiled at her, before looking down on her brother. His breath caught in his throat, and his jaw dropped. He was just as enchanted with the baby as she was.

"That is one handsome young lad. Congratulations, your Majesties." he said, his voice a little hoarse. Emma leaned back against him.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" she said, and he nodded silently. "You want to hold him?"

He stepped back immediately. "Oh no, please. I don't...I don't know if I can do that with..." He held up his hook, and Emma's heart nearly broke at the fear in his eyes. But she knew it wouldn't go wrong. He used that hook for everything, and she knew - per personal experience - that he was very skilled at not hurting people when he wanted to.

Emma took a step closer to him. "Of course you can. The side of the hook isn't sharp, you can just place James's butt in the curve while you hold him with your arms and hand." He looked sceptical. "I'm here, Killian. I know you won't hurt him.

Killian looked at David and Snow. "Is it okay if I...?"

Snow smiled. "Of course. I too know you won't hurt him."

"I'd be very angry if you didn't, seeing as I want you to be his godfather." David said.

Killian stared at his friend with wide eyes, and Emma smiled happily. "G-godfather? Mate, are you sure?"

David nodded, placing his hand on Killian's shoulder. "Yes, I'm very sure. You're my best friend. If you'll accept, I want you to be James's godfather."

Killian suddenly grabbed David and hugged him tightly, again. This was the second time his friend had made him choke up, and now Emma was beginning to feel a lump as well. Her pirate had had nothing for almost three hundred years, and now...True Love, friends, a godson. "Thank you, David. That means more than I can possibly say." Then he turned to Emma, took a deep breath and held out his hands. "Come on. I want to hold my godson." he said, every tone in his voice trembling with emotions. Smiling, Emma walked over to her pirate, and gently handed James over to him. Killian gently placed his hook under James's butt, the sharp point angled away from the little child as far as possible, and then wrapped the rest of his arms around him like Emma had. Without hurting James, Killian was now holding him.

Emma took a step back to watch her pirate with the baby. He looked completely at home, at least after most of the tension had washed away. He was talking softly to his godson, rocking him back and forth gently, and Emma had the urge to cry. It was so endearing to see Killian with a small child in his arms, and it worked out quite well.

She wanted to see Killian cradle their own child.

Wait, whoa, where did that come from? Emma pressed her hand to her mouth as she went over that thought again and again. She wanted to see their child in his arms. She wanted to see a child with striking blue eyes grow up with loving parents. She wanted what her parents had now. And she wanted it with Killian.

Emma was shocked by her own discovery, but the longer she thought about it, the more true it was. She wanted a family with Killian.

At that moment, he looked up at her, his eyes shining bright with amazement and love and pure _joy_. Emma smiled at him, wanting very much to kiss the fuck out of that man, but restraining herself. His life had never been so easy, and she enjoyed his joy because of it like no other. She saw Snow yawn from the corner of her eye, and knew it was time to go. She signalled Killian with her eyes, who understood immediately.

"Here you go, milady. You've done extraordinary." he said, while handing James back to his mom. Snow beamed, but there was exhaustion in her eyes.

"Thank you, Captain." Snow smiled. "Emma, thank you for coming. I know you find this hard, but I swear, he isn't going to replace you in our hearts. You're forever our first born, our daughter, and we love you so much. Don't forget that." Emma was surprised, but accepted the words and the kiss from her mom.

She grabbed Killian's hand, and pulled him backwards. "See you later. Rest, mom. You've deserved it."

Killian pulled her in his arms when they were standing outside the hospital. "See? Nothing to worry about."

Emma smiled into his red vest. "I know. Call it a childhood trauma." Killian ran his hand over her hair and back, and she felt all her taut muscles relax in the wake of his caress. "Come on, Killian. Let's go home."

Beaming, Killian laced his hand through hers and they walked home together in perfect silence.

-cs-

As they lay in each other's arms later that night, their breathing still laboured, their skin slick with sweat, Emma felt that Killian had something to say, but was very hesitant. She let him brew on it, knowing that he'd pipe up when he was ready.

"Emma?" he asked after two more minutes, and she raised her head from his chest to look at him. "Don't murder me, lass, but I want to tell you something."

Emma rested her chin on her hands and looked up at him. "Shoot."

He traced his fingers down her back while he chewed on his lip nervously. "I want one ."

Emma frowned, momentarily confused. "One what?" When she saw his hopeful eyes, it clicked. "Oh! A baby?"

Killian nodded. "Only if you want, but I was holding James this afternoon...and the way that tiny child felt in my arms, the way he looked at me, the way I felt when I looked at him...Emma, I want to be a father." He laughed awkwardly. "I want to be the father of your child. Although I have no idea how to be one, I want my shot at real fatherhood. And you're the only one I want it with." He kissed her forehead gently, while playing with the tips of her hair nervously. "And it doesn't have to be today, or this year, but please, think about it?"

Emma smiled, kissing her way up his chest. "I don't have to think about it, Killian." she whispered, before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "I want it, too. So, so much."

A beautiful grin broke out on his face, and he pulled her up into a passionate and searing kiss. "I love you, Emma, I love you so much. I want to start a family with you. Or rather, expand the one we already have." His hand slid down her body, inching closer to her clit, that was already aching for his touch. "Let's start now." he whispered, biting her lower lip gently.

"I need to get off my birth control pill first."

Killian smirked almost devilishly. "Well, we have to practice, don't we?"

Emma giggled - actually giggled - as he rolled her over onto her back and slid inside her in one smooth movement. "Yeah, we don't want to mess it up - _oh_!"

He smirked at her yell of pleasure before he kissed her neck hungrily. "That would be awful." he teased softly.

Emma wrapped her arms around him just as he made her come, and came himself as well. "I love you, Killian. I can't wait to start our family together." she whispered.

He lifted his head to press a gentle kiss to her lips, and he whispered, "Me neither."

* * *

**ASDFGHJKL; sorry I'm so excited for the coming episode. Review? Prompt?**


	31. Lazy Mornings

**Prompt from Potter4ever: Maybe do a late morning in the CS household with kids jumping on the bed etc.**

**A/N: YEAHHHHH SON I'm so dead because Captain Cobra yesterday and THAT FREAKING SNEAK PEEK! I am freaking out! Thanks for this prompt!**

**Rated: K**

* * *

Emma is rudely awoken by screams and the aggressive movement of her body, and at first she thinks it's some kind of fight she's landed in the middle of - an instinct that will never truly go away, not since the Wicked Witch. Not since Blackbeard. Not since her life had been one threat after the other.

But she's wrong. Of course she's wrong. She hasn't been in danger for ages. There is no fight, at least not in the lethal, negative sense. The screams are nothing more than the squealing laughter of her daughter and son, and the movements of her body is being caused by them jumping on the bed like the pirate's children they are. She cracks one eye open just in time to see her youngest land on top of her, and she's forced to release a painful breath.

"Ow, Liam!" she says breathlessly.

At least he has the decency to look guilty. The little boy bites his lip in that maddeningly cute way that always makes her melt and says, "Sorry, mommy."

"Ah, good morning, lass!" Emma looks sideways to see her husband being held hostage by her 8 year old daughter. He is pretending, of course, but it makes her proud nonetheless. "Care to help me break free from this lethal combination of royal and pirate?"

Emma laughs, trying to reach her daughter to tickle her. Syrena can take a lot of things, but she is extremely ticklish (something she inherited from Killian). The little princess/pirate jumps away before Emma can reach her though, and that gives Killian the advantage he needs to wrestle his arm loose from his daughter's hold and throw her down on the bed gently. Syrena giggles happily, just as Liam jumps her, too. Unlike her mother though, she catches him before he can do any damage to his sister. Killian has crawled over to Emma in the mean time, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. "Good morning, my darling."

"Good morning." Emma says, smiling brightly. "How long have they been awake?"

Killian rolled his eyes playfully. "Not long at all, but it feels like hours. I'm sorry we woke you."

Emma snuggles up against his chest, watching Syrena and Liam struggle with each other with a smile on her face. "That's alright." To be honest, she wouldn't have missed this for the world. She likes these days where she doesn't have to go to work, and they can stay in late and just have fun with their children. Those are the best kind of days.

Nine years since life quieted down in Storybrooke. Nine years since Emma had finally been able to put all her walls down and let Killian in. It is one of the best decisions she's ever made. Sure there have been bumps along the way - she hadn't expected anything else from two people as stubborn as they are - but they have faced them together. Two beautiful children came from their love, and Emma loves them all with a passion. Her life is like she's always imagined it. Fairytale like. Though she isn't married to a prince, but to a dashing pirate, which is better than all the princes in all the realms. Without him, she'd still be a lost little girl. Without her, he would still be a lost little boy. But together they're two halves of a whole, yin and yang. Soul mates.

Emma looks up at Killian with a giant smile on her face. Nine years, and still she sometimes has trouble believing that this life is real. That _he_ is real, and in love with her and doing this domestic thing with her. It's crazy, and she loves it. "Pondering the wonderfulness of your life again?" Killian asks with a smile.

Emma nods, not surprised anymore about his uncanny ability to read her like an open book. "I'm just so happy, and it seems like that bubble can burst at any moment."

"You know, I feel the exact same way." Killian says, kissing her nose. "Come here, little prince!" He pulls Liam on his lap. "Can you tell Mum how much you love her?"

Liam spreads his arms wide. "THIS much!" he squeals. Emma's heart warms at that, and she feels tears of happiness burn in her eyes. Liam crawls over to her and buries himself in her arms.

"I love you, too, baby. So much." Emma whispers.

"And what about you, dashing pirate?" Killian inquires, tickling his daughter gently, making her scream with laughter.

"I love you and Mommy so much, Daddy. I don't know what I'd do without you." Syrena wraps her arms around Emma's neck, and Emma buries her face in her shoulder.

"I love you all so much. You mean the world to me." she whispers, stroking Liam's hair gently.

"But what about Henry, Mommy?" Syrena squeaks. Emma smiles. Syrena adores Henry more than anything.

"Of course, Princess. Henry may be in New York, but belongs to this family just as much as you two do." She kisses her daughter's head gently, before turning back to her husband.

Killian kisses her temple, tracing his finger down her neck. "See? It's all real. This bubble will not burst. I love you."

Emma puts her head on his shoulder and smiles as Syrena and Liam begin to jump around on the bed around them. "Thank you, Killian."

"It's part of the job description, love."

Emma chuckles, snuggling closer against him and they spend the better part of the morning in bed with their children, playing games, fooling around.

She loves lazy mornings.

* * *

**I'm crying because of that sneak peek. I may or may not be able to survive this week. CS is making me cry. A lot.**

**Anyway, I hope you loved it, and maybe review?**


	32. Losing Loved Ones

**Prompt from Distant Storm: Pick a misc enemy. It has enough magical force to conjure an image/copy Milah's likeness to incapacitate Hook. Emma realizes that this is obviously Hook's lost love, goes super defensive badass, and vanquishes the foe. I want some parallels drawn to Graham's death and the heart-crushing business. Bonus points for throwing in some subtle help from The Dark One in showing a clueless Hook that he's not the only one who had their love's heart crushed.**

**A/N: First of all, thank you _so much_ for your lovely review. I was smiling all the way through. Thank you. Second, thank you for this prompt. It _was_ a toughie. I didn't get the bonus points, I couldn't get Rumple in there.**

**Rated: T for Psychological Torture**

* * *

"You're out of your depth here, pirate." the Witch snarled in his face, Rumplestiltskin's blade on his wrist. Killian held her stare as bravely as he could, but inside he was screaming. She was going to cut his other hand off, and there was nothing he could do about it. Her magic was holding him right where he was. She laughed in his face, just as she started to trace the edge of the blade down his wrist, not hard enough to cut deep, but hard enough for it to hurt and for blood to well up to the surface. "Are you scared, Hook? Afraid I'm going to cut it off?"

Killian bared his teeth at her. "Go ahead. Do it. I've got nothing else to lose." _Lie_. But this was helping Emma and he'd do anything to help her.

Zelena chuckled. "Oh, Captain...I think not. Cutting it off will hurt temporarily. I think I'll torture you some more." She disappeared in a puff of green smoke, and her grip on him disappeared with her. Hissing, Killian looked at his wrist. Bloody hell, he failed again.

"Killian?" He froze completely as if under a spell again. That voice...it was impossible. No, no, not here, not now. He couldn't handle this right now. "Killian, it's me, I'm here."

Slowly, so slowly, Killian turned around, fearing and hoping at the same time. His eyes fell on her, and he felt his heart break into a million pieces. "No." he whispered. "You're not real."

She smiled. "Yes, I am, Killian." She walked over to him, while he crumbled to the ground, his legs unable to carry his dead weight. "I'm alive, my love. We can be together once more."

Killian shook his head, slapping her hands away as they approached him. "Get away from me! I watched you die, I watched my Milah die, felt the life drain out of her! You are not Milah!"

She looked genuinely hurt. "Yes, I am Milah."

"You're a ghost. A mirror image of her, conjured up by that _Witch_!" he spat, crawling backwards, out of her reach. His eyes were wide with pain and heartbreak. His heart wanted so much to believe that this was Milah, but his head knew that it couldn't be. First rule of magic: you can't bring back the dead.

"You're a perceptive little thing, aren't you?" The Witch appeared again, besides a worried looking Milah. She was grinning cruelly. "Although I regret to inform you that this pretty girl is real. Granted, she won't be permanently. But she's as real as she's ever gonna get in your life!"

How? Killian wondered. How could this Milah be real? It simply couldn't be. But he still had the Wicked Witch's attention, and it had to stay that way. So he steeled himself, took a deep breath and looked up at the Witch. "Whatever you want to do to me, bring it. My heart can't be broken more than it already is." _Lie_. Again.

Zelena's lips turned upwards in a horrible smile, and she turned to Milah. "You asked for it, Captain." Then she plunged her hand in Milah's chest and Killian found himself screaming just as all those decades ago, but now ten times worse. It was happening all over again. He watched helplessly as Milah's heart was pulled out of her chest and she crumbled to the ground - _again_ \- and how the Witch walked over to him, showed him the heart and crushed it right in front of him. Killian had never felt so broken before. His entire body was numb, tears were staining his cheeks and he couldn't lift a finger if he wanted to. Which he didn't. He just wanted to die. He had nothing and nobody who cared about him, he was old, alone, done for.

"Killian?" Two soft hands touched his face and he opened his eyes. He looked into two beautiful brown eyes and a pretty face framed by long wavy dark hair.

"Milah..." he whispered. At this point, he didn't even bother trying to fight it or think about how impossible this all was. Milah was here. She was alive. "Am I dead?"

Milah shook her head, but at that moment a green hand came into view, plunging inside her chest, ripping her heart out and crushing it again. Killian screamed and cried. "Have I broken you yet, pirate?" Zelena whispered in his ear.

Killian lay on the ground, staring at Milah's cold body, and said nothing. There was nothing to say. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of an answer even if he wanted to speak.

The Wicked Witch laughed and rose to her feet. "The fearsome pirate Captain Hook brought to his knees! This is quite something!"

Killian didn't care. "Please." he whispered.

Zelena damn near squealed with joy. She brought her head closer to Killian mockingly. "What was that, dear?"

"Please, just...kill me." He was so done.

"But killing you is so easy! And no fun for me."

Killian's heart was pounding in his throat and he wanted to beg again, but then Milah was there again. This time he kissed her, before the Witch crushed her heart again. This went on and on for what felt like hours, and it got worse. In the end he kept cradling her body in his arms, screaming his anger and defeat at the skies while the Wicked Witch cackled. Killian wished he was dead. He prayed for whatever power that was out there to give him his relief. To let him just _die_.

"Killian!" Just as Milah plunged to the ground for the umpteenth time, another voice penetrated through his haze of misery.

"Oh, spectators! Lovely!" Zelena clapped her hands together, while Killian gathered Milah's body in his arms again.

"Not this time, Witch-bitch!" Killian looked up to see the most beautiful vision, an angel, storm towards them, and a rush of very powerful magic surged through the air. Zelena screamed as she flew backwards, and disappeared in a puff of golden smoke. Killian barely paid any attention to it. Milah's body was vanishing and he was grasping at thin air.

"Milah..." he whispered, his mind going over and over her deaths, numb and beaten down.

"Killian...oh my God, Killian." The angel knelt down in front of him, pulling his head up to look at him.

"Where's Milah?"

The angel looked heartbroken, and Killian wanted to wipe it all away. There was enough heartbreak inside him for the both of them. "Killian, what did she do? Milah is dead. Has been for a very long time."

His brain couldn't even comprehend what she was saying, and he just repeated the same question over and over again. The angel said something about a whale to somebody and then hoisted him to his feet.

"Where's Milah?"

"Killian, please." the angel said softly. "I'll answer your questions later, I promise. Just work with me here."

His feet seemed to do it all by themselves. He stared at the angel that was carrying him. She was beautiful. Blonde tresses that were whipping around her face, green bright eyes, beautiful face. "Am I dead?" he croaked out. It would be a relief.

"No, Killian. You're alive. You're going to be okay." she whispered.

"Then why do you look like an angel? Have you come to take me away?"

The angel looked pained, and she pressed her lips to his temple to calm him. "Just hang on, Killian. Stay with me." She carried him down the street into a tall building, where she started shouting for a whale again. Others took him from her, he felt a small sting and the world went black.

-cs-

His head was pounding when he opened his eyes to a bright white ceiling. His eyes were burning, his heart aching and he remembered everything. What the Witch had done to him.

"Oh God..." he groaned. She'd broken him. He remembered how he was a shell of a man, broken and scarred. Milah was dead, he knew that. But yet he had let the Witch get to him with her very real projections of Milah.

"Killian!" Killian looked sideways, slightly scared that maybe the Witch had come back to haunt him. He let out a sigh when he saw Emma rushing towards him. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. His arms went around her waist, and he pulled her close to his body, finding solace in her warmth.

"Emma..." he murmured.

"How are you feeling? Is everything okay?

"I'll live."

She pulled back to look at him. "Do you want to?"

Killian bit his lip, remembering how he hadn't wanted to live after the Witch was gone. But now that he was holding Emma, he felt renewed and on the mend, and he didn't want to die. He wanted to live. "Yes. I do." He touched her cheek gently.

She smiled. "Good."

Killian studied her for a moment, and noticed she was averting her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You..." She blushed bright red, which was very pleasing to his eyes. "You called me an angel yesterday." she whispered quickly.

With a huff, Killian fell back against his pillows, racking his brain. "I did, didn't I?" he asked. He closed his eyes with a smile. "You looked like an angel to me, the way you dashed in and saved me. My apologies, I was pretty out of it."

He saw a beautiful smile spread on her face, and she looked down shyly. "What did she do to you, Killian? Why did you keep asking for Milah?"

Oh Gods, he'd said that too? How much more can he fuck this up with her? After all these months of being patient and just being there for her when she needed it he had begun to notice a change in her. She'd started to open herself up to him. It was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen happening, but now he'd fucked it up by making it look like he still wanted Milah. He'd always love Milah, but what he felt for Emma...was ten times more intense. "I really am sorry, Emma." Killian said, before he quickly, but with a lot of swallowing and breaking of his voice, explained what Zelena did to him.

Emma was horrified, grasping his hand in hers and pressing kisses to it while she apologized profusely with a shaking voice. He was surprised to say the least. This wasn't her fault. "No, but I know what it's like."

That surprised him even more. He sat up, cupped her face in his hands and locked her eyes with his own. "You lost someone like that?" he whispered.

Emma nodded, and Killian immediately noticed the tears threatening to spill. He let his thumb stroke her cheek, surprised again that she leaned into him, closing her eyes. "Graham." she whispered.

Killian frowned, the name sounding vaguely familiar. "The Huntsman?" he tried.

She nodded. "It was when nobody remembered but Regina. She had his heart and misused it. One night...he kissed me and freaked out because he remembered something. Later we kissed again, and he remembered. He remembered being the Huntsman." A lone tear traveled slowly down her cheek and Killian wiped it away. "But Regina was unwilling to let him go off with me. So - so she crushed his heart instead. He died in my arms."

Killian was speechless. For so long he'd thought he alone knew the pain of losing someone like that. But Emma knew, too. They really did understand each other. "Oh Emma, I'm so sorry." he finally managed, giving her hand a quick squeeze. She looked up, a soft smile gracing her lips.

"Guess we're both scarred, huh?"

"Aye." He held her gaze for a long time, his thumb still stroking her face. He very much wanted to kiss her, but refused to push her into anything she didn't want. Particularly after what'd happened. There was something bothering her, though, it was brewing behind her deep hazel eyes. Pain and fear alike. "What's bothering you, love?" he asked gently.

"Nothing." she said, shrugging it off, but Killian just looked at her pointedly. Did she honestly think she'd get away with that? She sighed, lowering her eyes. "Fine. Do you still love her?"

His brows shot up, taken aback by her question. She was obviously better at hiding her emotions from him than he thought, or he was getting worse at reading them. "Her...you mean Milah?" She nodded. "Emma, I will always love Milah. She was a huge part of my life. Just like you'll always love Neal." He lowered his hand from her face to her hand that was resting on his other arm, taking it firmly and pressing a kiss. "But Emma, what I feel for you...it's so much more intense. I loved Milah, yes. But she wasn't my True Love. I believe you are. Milah gave me some peace and steadiness I desperately needed at the time. But you...you give me everything I've ever wanted and more, without even trying." He pressed his lips gently to her hand, and she closed her eyes. "I love you, Emma Swan. Now, and until forever. Even if you do not love me back."

Emma let out a strangled sob, before leaning forward and suddenly pressing her lips to his. Taken by surprise, Killian sat still for two seconds, before returning it in kind. This. This was where he felt most at home, most safe. Yesterday may have deepened the scars, but Emma was already healing them. His Saviour, indeed. "Oh God, Killian, when I saw you so broken and scared I thought I'd lost you forever." she whispered against his lips. Her cheeks were wet with tears, and Killian smiled as he wiped them away.

"I did not realize I was such an awful kisser, milady, that you cried because of it." he said in a teasing tone, attempting to lighten the mood.

It worked. Her mouth tipped up in a smile, and she leaned her forehead to his. "You're actually a pretty decent kisser, Jones." she whispered. "But there's always room for improvement." She was biting her lip with a little teasing smile hinting in the corners.

Killian grabbed her by the waist and pulled her as close as possible. "As you wish, milady." he whispered, and covered her lips with his again.

It would be a long time until he'd be over the traumatic events of yesterday. But he'd make it with her by his side.


	33. Have You Seen My Hook?

**Prompt by a Guest: ****I am way 2 shy to reveal myself but i do have a prompt.**  
** Have u seen my hook?. Killian's hook has been missing for the past couple of day and of course he goes to Emma for help but little does he know that his Swan has taken his hook for her own pleasure. Need him to walk in on her using the hook and he tells her to come first and then he joins her. Please and thank you :)**

**A/N: Ohhh you don't have to be shy, we all have dirty minds out here. I love this prompt it's so dirty I like it.**

**Rated: M. Seriously M, I don't know if I've ever written such filth ^_^ Enjoy!**

* * *

This day turned out quite differently than Killian ever expected.

It started when he woke up that morning, grumpy and confused because for the fourth day in a row he'd have to make do with that stupid useless fake hand. Oh, if he ever found the person responsible for taking his hook, there'd be hell to pay. No one took Captain Hook's hook.

He went to scavenge the little town, asking around for information on the whereabouts of his hook. No one seemed to know anything about it. He practically turned Gold's shop upside down with Belle, but they didn't find anything there either.

"Dave, have you seen my hook?" Killian asked at the end of the day. He was tired and exhausted of searching, and he was reaching now.

David frowned, his eyes full of concern. "No, sorry, Killian."

He was in David and Snow's house now, and he let out a exasperated sigh as he fell into a chair, burying his face in his hand. "Bloody buggering fuck." he growled.

"But who would take it? Who would have a need for it, besides you?" David asked, sitting down in the chair across from Killian. "Have you talked to Emma? She excels at finding people and things."

Swan. Naturally. If anyone could locate his hook, it was her. He knew it was clever to go to Dave with this. "That's an excellent idea. Thank you, mate, I'll do just that."

"But just the hook, Hook! No funny business!"

Killian smirked, turning around at the door. He loved to taunt the overprotective father inside David. "Oh, your Highness...if you only knew." Then he quickly left the house, before David would come after him with a sword, and made his way over to Emma's apartment. He knocked, expecting her to open up immediately. But the door didn't open, not even after knocking two more times. He resorted to using the key she'd given him a couple of weeks ago and let himself in. The apartment appeared empty, and he frowned. He distinctly remembers her saying that she had taken the day off.

With extreme caution he proceeded, not sure whether he wanted to think about what could be lurking around the house. With the amount of enemies she had, it could be really bad. He practically tiptoed through the house, checking the kitchen, the bathroom, even Henry's room, but nothing.

Only one room left now. If she wasn't there, he'd have to tear down the entire town - again - in order to find her. His pirate senses on high alert, he moved towards the door like a thief in the night. He stopped suddenly when he heard a noise coming from the bedroom.

It was Emma, and a smirk appeared on his face when he heard it. A deep, long moan and then, "_Killian_." If he wasn't mistaken, she was pleasuring herself...with him in the forefront of her mind. Excellent. Slowly, he opened the door, as to not to alarm her of his presence. He wanted to see this. He silently entered the room and looked at the bed, his heart skipping two beats when he saw what was going on on top of that bed. Emma was lying on her back, her eyes closed in ecstasy, her legs spread and...his hook in her hand and the blunt, cool curve gently going over her clit.

He was struck by immediate arousal, his anger gone in an instant. The minx had taken his hook for her own pleasure. He didn't mind this one bit. "Oh, Killian..." she whispered. He bit his lip hard to prevent a moan from escaping. He had to enjoy this marvellous view for a moment. His hook was sliding up and down her pretty pussy, her luscious body was covered with a sheen of sweat and all he wanted to do was fuck her into oblivion. But not yet. Biting his lip, he took a step closer and with a smirk he whispered, "I see I needn't go looking for my hook anymore."

He watched as her eyes flew open and her lovely mouth formed a comical 'o', but she didn't stop. If anything, she stroked her clit harder with the cold hard steel. "Killian!" she gasped. "I-I'm so sorry..."

He moved forward with a signature Captain Hook smirk and stopped at the foot of the bed. "I don't mind, love. But you understand that you need to be punished." To his satisfaction, he saw her body tensing up at his velvet voice.

"Please, Killian, I need you." she moaned.

"No, no, darling. First you come. Get yourself off on my hook. Come on, love." he spurred her on, watching with hungry eyes as she moved his hook through her wet and slippery folds. He'd never be able to look at that hook the same way again. "That's it, Swan, come for me. Stroke that wet pussy with my hard hook." His dirty words brought a beautiful blush on her face, and she let out a string of moans. His pants were entirely too tight now, and he squirmed to relieve some of the ache. It did nothing. Suddenly her body went rigid and she screamed his name as she came all over his hook. "Good form." he said, nodding appreciatively. While she recovered a bit, he began undressing quickly, his eyes never leaving hers. The tension in the room was off the charts, and he just wanted to fuck her good. "I'm going to take you now, Emma. It won't be gentle, it won't be long. It'll be hard and fast and you'll enjoy every last second of it." His voice was hoarse with need as he kicked his pants away and climbed on top of her. Her legs spread open for him out of their own accord and, hard as he was, he slipped right inside of her. He stilled for a monent, simply enjoying the feeling of her warm wet pussy wrapped around him. "You're absolutely sopping wet, love. I like it when you're so wet I can just slip in and out without any resistance." he moaned in her ear.

Emma groaned softly. "Shut up and fuck me, Captain."

With a smirk, he started moving slowly. He leaned in, brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "As you wish." Then he slammed into her without mercy, driving his cock deep inside her tight body, his balls slapping her heated flesh, and she screamed. "You like that, don't you? Hard and fast, mercilessly. Tell me you like it."

Her legs wrapped around his hips and she bucked up against him. "God, Killian, I love it." she moaned. "I love the way you talk dirty, the way you fuck me so hard...I love it all."

"Mmm..." he mused. "You like my dirty mouth, do you?" He thrust into her sharply, and she nodded with her eyes closed. "Good. Then I shall continue." He pressed a kiss to her lips and stroked her hair with his hand, while his other arm supported his body. He was literally fucking her into the mattress, and she was loving it. "I can't believe how wet you are, Emma. Can you hear me pounding your pussy into submission? Can you feel your pussy taking every thrust?" he whispered. "You're such a good girl, Emma. Taking whatever I do to you." He buried his face in her neck, his lips pressing to her heated skin. He loved her so much, she let him do anything that he wanted and enjoyed it vigorously. "Oh Emma, please tell me you're almost there, I can't wait to fill your pussy with my come."

She groaned, pulled his face up and kissed him hard. "I'm almost there. God, Killian..."

"Do you want me to fill you up? Until you can't take anymore and then some?" She nodded vigorously. "Oh darling, you're going to be dripping with my come for hours." he growled in her ear. He was surprised he still had the stamina to talk, but he loved to watch and feel her response to his dirty talk. Every word brought a wave of wetness from her delectable pussy, coating his cock with it. "Come for me right now, Emma, or I'll have to fill your cunt with my come and leave you unsatisfied." It did her in. Screaming, she crashed over the edge, and her pulsating walls that fluttered around him made him groan her name and spill his seed deep inside her delicious cunt. They lay for a long time, his cock still inside of her, their limbs a tangled mess. They were sweaty and slippery, but neither minded. They were perfectly content to lie in each other's arms and rest.

"Maybe I should take your hook more often." Emma said, stroking his damp hair and smiling when he looked up.

"Don't you dare." Killian growled, before grinning. "Unless you fancy a repeat of this, then by all means." Emma smiled and she was beautiful, making Killian lean in and kiss her. "You're absolutely brilliant. But why did you take my hook without asking? I would've _happily_ given it to you."

Emma chuckled. "I know but...I think the secrecy made it that much more exciting."

"So my hook excites you, then?" he said smugly. He never realized it was one of the things that turned her on and he was delighted about it.

She blushed heavily, a deep shade of red that went all the way down to the top of her breasts. "Yes. I don't know why. But every time you run that thing down my spine or use it to hold my wrists together as you ravish me...it turns me on. I can't help it."

Killian ducked his head down to kiss her long and soft, and they were both panting when they stopped. "I don't mind at all, love. I kind of like that I can still find these things out about you."

Emma blushed again and put her head on his shoulder. "Next time I wanna find out your fetish."

Killian wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Deal."

* * *

**Reviews feed my muse, so please?**


	34. I Know

**Prompt by Penny Daze: ****Maybe the night before the big battle with the wicked witch in which emma is broken and scared and Killian tries to comfort her.**

**A/N: I think given the last episode THAT FREAKING BROKE ME, I could use this prompt to vent.**

**Rated: T for broken fluff.**

* * *

Her screams woke him in the middle of the middle of the night, so that he was sitting up straight on the couch he'd occupied for a couple of days now - per Emma's request. Her screams and sobs of absolute pain and horror and fear went straight to his heart, tugging and stabbing at it.

He couldn't blame her for having nightmares. After all the bloody Witch had done, and tomorrow it was time to decide who won and who lost. Emma had been terrified for days, ever since she found out about the curse resting on his lips.

He jumped up when she screamed his name in agony, having heard more than enough. He made a bee-line to her room, opening the door and entering. She was thrashing all over the bed, the sheets wrapped around her in such a way Killian was sure would suffocate her at some point. He sat down on the edge of the bed and grabbed her shoulders to hold her still. "Emma!" he said, his voice raised above her screams. Hearing her hurt like that was tearing him apart and he just wished he could stop the pain. "Emma, it's alright. You're safe, Henry's safe, we're all safe. Wake up, love!" He shook her once, and with one more terrified scream of his name, she woke up. She took one look at him and launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. He turned his face away from her skin as to not curse her with his lips, but held her as she sobbed silently in his shoulder. "You're alright, love. It wasn't real. It was just a dream."

"I can't - I can't lose you, Killian. Or Henry. Or my parents. I just found them again, you just found me again, how can I lose you, it's not fair!" she yelled, before crying into his shoulder again. Killian ached to press his lips into her hair, but settled for his hand.

"We'll all be fine, love. By tomorrow night, Zelena will be defeated. You and Regina are more powerful than anything I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot. I'll protect your boy, just like we agreed, and your father will protect your mum and your little brother. There's nothing we haven't thought of."

"Yes, there is." Emma whispered, pressing herself closer to him with a shudder. "You'll protect Henry...but who'll protect you?"

Killian frowned. She was concerned about him? "Oh, Emma. I'll look after myself."

"No, I know, but...I won't know you're safe. I won't be able to protect you." She grabbed his face in her hands, startling him a bit. "I can't fight her, while not knowing you're okay."

"I'll be okay, I promise. Gods, Emma, I promise I'll be." He took her hands in his and squeezed. "I will never leave you, ever again. I promise."

"But what if you have no choice?" she whispered.

Killian yearned to kiss all her worries away. "Oh Emma, if my lips weren't cursed I would kiss every inch of your beautiful face, every part of your gorgeous body...I will not leave you, Swan. Ever. For anything. Nobody will take me away from you, not anymore."

A small smile played along her lips, together with a blush. "We'll break this curse, Killian. Because I want you to be able to do those things you said."

Killian's heart stopped, his breath catching in his throat, before smirking. "Well, I guess we'll have to break this curse soon."

Emma smiled. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Killian hesitated, biting his lip. "I don't know, Swan. I don't want to risk it..."

"Just hold me. Please. I can sleep much better knowing you're here." Emma looked desperate and of course Killian couldn't resist her doe-eyes and pleading tone. With a smile, he joined her under the covers and wrapped his arms around her as she put her head on his chest.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I love you." It was no use denying it. She knew what the curse did and why it was placed upon him. He was done denying it, just as she was done pushing him away. They could be okay without kissing for a while. "I love you." Even though he knew Emma couldn't say it back yet, her whispered "I know" warmed his heart. Instead de pushing him away, she let him in. And in his mind, 'I know' sounded a lot like 'I love you, too' from her lips. He could deal with this. He held her tightly the entire night as she slept soundly.

* * *

**Review please?**


	35. 3D

**Prompt by TinyLittleBows106****: Hook's teenage daughter introducing him to modern life might be another cute one**

**A/N: YEAH SON. Really short, and actually not CS but Daddy!Killian and Teenage!Syrena.**

**Rated: K**

* * *

Why ever did he let Syrena do this? He knew enough about this bloody realm to get by, why did she have to drag him down to this ridiculous store to show him all the modern day technology. He didn't need to know it all. He was fine in the little town where there was limited technology.

"Come on, Dad!" Syrena said, pulling him by his hand through the shop.

"Darling, you know I love you, but do you have to drag your old father down here? You know how I feel about this." he said, using his smoulder that worked on her Mum but not on her. Naturally not. She had spent a life time stealing herself against that look.

No, Syrena just rolled her eyes and pulled him with mercilessly, to the back of the shop. "Stop whining, would you, dad? It's embarrassing."

"Well, you are pushing my boundaries into uncomfortable positions, so I believe I'm allowed."

"You're so dramatic, dad. Lighten up. I just want to show you something cool that I don't think you've seen before."

Killian sighed, but allowed his daughter to pull him to the back of the store. He could never deny his princess anything. They stopped in the aisle with the televisions. It was still the stupidest name for a device he'd ever heard in this word, which said a lot. "However low you may think of me, I do recognize the television sets, darling."

"Dad! That's not what I meant!" Syrena exclaimed exasperated. She placed him in front of an abnormally big screen. "Here, put this on." She handed him a pair of ridiculous looking glasses, which he put on reluctantly. He knew he looked ridiculous, but bore it for his daughter. "Now, I'm going to turn this on." She pressed against the screen and it sprang to life immediately. Killian jumped back with a startled shout as suddenly a hammer was thrown right at his face. Syrena giggled with glee.

"What in the blazes was that?!" he exclaimed, his breath coming in short bursts as his heart pounded away in his chest. He could've sworn he was going to be smashed to bits!

"3D technology, Dad. Isn't it amazing?"

He had never heard of this technology, and frankly, it scared the life out of him. "Three D?" he asked, painfully oblivious.

"Three dimensional. It means that it appears as though the scenes are actually coming out of the screen. It's amazing, really."

Killian had to disagree. He had been watching for maybe a minute now, as dazzling heights were replaced by objects flying straight at him, and it was giving him a major headache. "Sweetie, I love you, but the technology of this realm is...oh!" The scene changed to the open water, and they were literally flying over the sea, a beautiful ship way down below, sailing through the waves. He had to admit, this three dimensional thing was quite beautiful.

Syrena was grinning smugly as she watched her father look at the screen in awe. She knew he'd eventually like it. He always did when she introduced him to something from the modern world. She chuckled when he let out an awed sigh.

He'd just never admit it.

* * *

**Review please?**


	36. Oh Professor!

**Prompt by ****CSIsForever: ****Now how do u feel about role play ? This can be a AU or not but I would love to see Killian as the teacher that everyone wants to bang but he only has eyes for Emma Swan, the hot flirty college student who wants him just as bad as he wants her.**

**A/N: Fuck. Ehm, so this was supposed to be a short smutty one-shot with lots of dirty talk and fucking but instead it turned into an 8k(exactly) fic with really only smut at the end. I hope you like it anyway. Oh some background info: Emma really is an orphan, she was left in jail by Neal (without Henry), Neal is a grade-a jerk (I miss Neal like crazy and I know he's really a good person sorta but I needed a bad guy and he was a good choice for the story), Killian is 29 while Emma is 22. That's it. Happy reading and let me know what you think!**

**Rated: M for especially the end**

* * *

"Emma? Helloow?" A hand waved in front of her face snapping her out of her reverie. She noticed class was almost empty, save for the hot professor and her friend Ruby. Oh God, she had not daydreamt through the entire class, had she? "Welcome back! You know, if you keep ogling the hot history professor like that, you will get caught." Ruby glanced over at Professor Jones, who had his back to them while cleaning the chalkboard. "I know you want to fuck him," Emma shot her a wide-eyed look of anger, he was in the room for God's sake! Ruby just ignored it, as usual. "...We all do. But it's getting a bit obnoxious. Just a few more weeks, babe. Then we're out of this place."

Yes, and Emma couldn't wait. Maybe, if she'd graduate, Killian Jones, the most beautiful, sexy, dangerous guy she'd ever seen, would've eyes for her. Maybe he'd finally look at her for longer than strictly necessary. Maybe he'd finally return her flirtations.

Maybe.

But life was unfair, always had been, and she realized that when she'd graduate, she'd probably never see him again. That was her life. She finished packing her stuff, and she and Ruby made for the exit. It was the weekend, and they were planning on spending it with their roommate holed up in their room with Disney movies and homework. But before she could get a foot out of the door, his amazing voice sounded from behind her, making her jump.

"Miss Swan, can I talk to you, please?" Her heart shot up into her throat.

Ruby winked at her, gave her a thumbs-up and quickly left her. She swallowed thickly and turned around. His back was still turned to her now that he was packing up his desk for the weekend. "What is it, professor?"

"What have we talked about in class today, Miss Swan?" Professor Jones said, his voice distant and cold.

Emma inhaled sharply. This was not starting well. "Ehm...I uh..."

He didn't let her continue. His harsh voice cut through her like a knife, a voice usually reserved for the troublemakers in class. "You can just say that you don't know, miss Swan." he said, turning around. His eyes, usually clear and blue and mesmerising, were now electric and she had to be honest, it scared her. "This is the umpteenth time this year I've seen you daydreaming in my class. Is there anything you wish to say for yourself?" She shook her head, her eyes burning with tears of humiliation and shame. "Damn it, Emma, you're already on the brink of failing this class." he continued, his voice suddenly more frustrated than angry. She tried to ignore how delicious her name sounded when he spoke it in that illegal Irish accent of his "And you've been my student for four years, I know you can do better." It wasn't a compliment. It was a fact. Because yes, she could do better. But not when this man was sitting behind his desk, that God damned leather jacket of his showing damn near every muscle. There was something (everything) about him that suddenly attracted her to him, driving her completely insane with want.

"I'm sorry, professor." Emma whispered, her voice breaking. She lowered her head so he wouldn't she the stubborn tear roll down her cheek.

But his finger was under her chin, lifting her head up to face him. His touch made electricity shoot through her body. "Don't cry, lass." he said, his voice suddenly gentle as he wiped the tear away. "Look, I want you to pass. I've seen you study, you've worked harder for this than anyone else in my class. Let me help you."

She looked at him, her eyes big and hopeful. She hated that look. It made her look weak and helpless, as if she needed anyone to help her. But she couldn't always stop the look. "Help me how?"

"Give you extra hours. Private tutoring." He looked almost shy as he said it, it was quite adorable.

Emma's breath caught in her throat. Private tutoring...him and her...alone. God, she wanted nothing more, but at the same time she feared that the distraction would be even greater. "You'd do that?" she murmured in awe.

"Not for everyone. But for you, I will make an exception. You deserve to pass more than any of my students." His blue eyes were boring into hers, making her cheeks heat up with the intensity. She stared at him for a long moment, unable to comprehend what just happened. Someone was willing to help her, at the cost of their own free time. That was a definite first. He kept looking at her with those intense eyes, waiting for an answer.

"You...You're willing to help _me_?" she eventually got out, realizing immediately how stupid and weak that sounded.

He blinked in surprise. "Does that surprise you?" he asked, his voice gentle and kind. All the anger from earlier was gone.

"Yeah." Unwittingly, they had moved closer together, him leaning against the side of the desk and her standing with crossed arms to protect herself. "Nobody has ever done something like this for me before."

He frowned, worry taking over his expression. "No one?"

Emma shook her head. "Foster system, Professor Jones. There's nothing you can do."

He looked at her with a mixture of admiration and wonder. She even searched for pity, but found none. At least not the kind she always saw in people's eyes when they heard her pathetic tale. He just wished she'd had a better childhood. And he was amazed at her ability to move on and stay strong. "There is. Let me help you, Emma."

She gaped at him for a long minute. She couldn't believe this was happening. He was actually offering to help her. Someone was willing to help her when she was in a tight spot. It was unbelievable and it warmed her from the inside. "Uhm...okay, yeah. Yes. Thank you so much, Professor." she said, her tone lighter and more grateful than ever.

He smiled, grabbing his diary from his briefcase. "Don't mention it, Emma. I think it would be a great loss to have you fail this year after three years of excellent work." He opened his leather bound diary (seriously, what of that man wasn't leather?). "So I was thinking at least 2 hours per week. I could help you cut all of the work into fragmented parts so it'll be easier for you to learn. What day is best suitable for you?"

"Any day, really." She had almost no life, so it didn't matter.

Killian bit his lip, forcing Emma to bite her own to suppress a gasp. Everything this man did was arousing, which was one of the main reasons why she couldn't always focus. "Alright," he said, looking back up at her with a gorgeous smile. "I'm off early on Thursday. Thursday, four o'clock sound good?"

Emma couldn't stop a dazzling smile from breaking on her face. "It sounds perfect." Before she even knew what she was doing, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him gratefully. He tensed, and Emma immediately realized what she was doing. She retreated as if she was stung by bees. "I-I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that, I'm not much of a hugging person. That was most inappropriate."

"It's okay, Emma. I know what it's like to get a second chance." His eyes were suddenly distant, as if he was remembering a time long lost. Suddenly he looked very broken, and extremely old. Maybe her Philosophy Professor wasn't wrong after all about reincarnation and old souls. "So, Thursday it is?" Emma nodded and whipped out her phone to put it in her own diary. "Excellent. And now I suggest you enjoy your weekend, miss Swan. I will see you on Monday."

Emma looked at him, trying to figure him out. From across the lecture room, he was just a teacher. But up close he was so much more. She saw all kinds of emotions and scars in him, ones she couldn't quite place and some she knew all too well. "Have a good weekend, Professor." she said, knowing that looking any longer than this would be inappropriate. She turned to the door, moving to leave, but his voice stopped her.

"Emma, outside my class, I'd appreciate it if you call me Killian. I'm not just your history professor, not anymore."

She tilted her head to the side, appraising him. "Then what are you?"

He smiled. "If you let me, I'll be a friend. If it feels wrong, I'll be just your professor. But if it feels right," he moved closer into her personal space, making her flustered. "I'll be whoever you want me to be. Whoever that is."

She looked straight into his eyes, scared to let her eyes roam anywhere else. Her heart was beating in her throat, her palms were starting to sweat and she could feel the familiar buzz that his gaze brought to her body. It was like getting drunk without consequences. "Wouldn't you like to know." she murmured.

"Perhaps I would." He looked at her for a few breathless moments, before he smirked. "Have a lovely weekend, Emma Swan." He turned back to his suitcase.

"You too, Prof - _Killian_." she said with a smile before leaving the lecture room with butterflies in her stomach.

**-cs-**

"No way! Killian Jones offered to tutor you?" Jefferson leaned back in his seat in the back of the cafe, running his hand through his hair like always to tousle it. "I've had this man for History for five freaking years, and I've never known him for giving _anyone_ tutoring. You're special, Emma!" he jested as he poked her arm. Emma smiled, slapping his hand away while stealing a fry away from his plate.

"Shut up, I'm not. He just doesn't want me to fail, that's all."

Ruby rolled her eyes. Emma didn't even have to see it to know that she did. "Come on, Ems. He's totally got the hots for you!"

It was Emma's turn to roll her eyes. Leave it to Ruby to think of something to scandalous. "Ruby, you can't just say that! He's my professor! And he's very professional." Except that he offered to be her friend. To be more than a teacher. Which wasn't really professional. But she had a gut feeling she could trust him. That he wouldn't hurt her. She always followed her gut.

"Yes, he is." Graham interjected. "He is also male, and is not blind. Come on, Ems."

Emma glared at her Irish friend. She hated it when he did that backwards way of complimenting her. He knew she only loved him as a friend now, and had stopped pursuing her when she asked. He'd never stopped hoping though. "Yeah, but come on yourself. That man is sex on legs, he could have anyone! I'm certainly not at the top of his list."

She saw Ruby and Jefferson exchange a look of understanding before Mary Margaret spoke up. "You're a drop-dead gorgeous woman, Emma. You're on everyone's top of the list."

Emma had a very hard time believing that. No one put her first, no one wanted her. She'd never been wanted. "Anyway, guys, I'm going to bed. Early rise tomorrow."

Her friends all hooted. "Look at you, all responsible!" August said with a teasing grin. "You're so lucky with that job, Emma. You landed one before you got out of college. Not many people do that."

Emma grinned, hugging him. "Yes, but not many people have awesome bounty hunter skills." She said goodbye to her friends and left the cafe for the open Boston air. It was mid-spring, a beautiful day had come to an end and Emma was feeling lighter than ever before. Maybe it had something to do with the weather change. Maybe it had something to do with a certain handsome history Professor, whom she couldn't stop thinking about. She wasn't sure why, but his eyes kept following her around ever since she left the campus. There'd been something haunted in there when he'd moved closer.

They'd looked so old. He'd seen way too much for a twenty-ish guy. But what'd really spooked her was her own reaction to his proximity and kindness. It'd been more than just lust. As she'd been looking into his eyes, she'd felt the undeniable urge to get to know the man. To know why he looked so haunted, so broken yet so strong. He had that look in his eyes, the look she had as well. She didn't know how or why, but he'd been abandoned in his life as well. She wanted to soothe his aching.

It was a strange instinct, one she was unfamiliar with.

She crossed the streets, the lights luminating her path to her. There were two ways to home. The short route or the long one. She wasn't patient enough for the long one, today. She took the short one, cutting through the back alley that lead straight to her home.

Looking back on it, it was a stupid. She saw him from a long way. A shadow, making its way towards her. She closed her hand around her keys in her jacket. She should've taken the long way round. "Hello, Emma."

Her hand instantly released the key. Not because she didn't know she still had to defend herself. She was dumbstruck. "Neal." she whispered.

The bastard grinned. "Missed me?"

Emma threw up every wall that she had. "Have I missed the guy that left me in jail for his crimes? Not exactly." she spat at him. Her heart was beating violently. He was blocking her way, and even if she wanted to run, he was faster and stronger. She was trapped.

"Come on, Ems. I've come back for you. I know you still love me." His hand closed around her arm quite painfully and she gasped. "Come with me, Emma."

"Let me go! I've moved on with my life! I don't need you anymore!" she yelled, hoping someone would hear her. "I'm done with you."

"No, Emma." Neal said, and she saw him change. "You're not done with me until I say so. So you're going to come back to me like the good little girl you are."

Emma shivered unintentionally. She didn't want to show him how scared she was. "I'm not a little girl anymore, Neal. You can't manipulate me anymore. I've got a good life here. Go away."

Neal's normally kind eyes were dark now, and she didn't even see it coming. Her back hit the wall hard as he slammed her against it, growling. "You're mine, Emma Swan! I saved you! You don't get to decide when to walk away!"

She struggled against his grip hard, tears burning behind her eyes, her mind fogging over with fear. "Let me go!" she cried.

"No! I'm going to show you who you belong to, right here, right now, and then you'll come away with me!" He ripped open her blouse, the buttons springing in every direction, and Emma Swan felt numb. How many times had she let this man hurt her? And now she felt powerless, she couldn't do anything, even with her training as a bail bondsperson. He petrified her, and she hated it.

She screamed and cried for help when his hand went down to her jeans to open it. _Please, someone._ "Neal, please, stop!"

As Neal continued to unbutton her jeans with a sneer, a heavy Irish accent interrupted them. "I believe the lady said 'stop'." Emma could've cried with relief. Maybe she was. She couldn't exactly tell the tears on her cheeks apart. But she was saved.

"Fuck off, you piece of shit!" Neal spat, and returned to harassing Emma. He didn't get very far. Emma felt his weight being torn off of her, and she sagged to the ground in a quivering mess, as she watched how Neal was getting his ass handed to him by a God in a leather jacket.

"Touch her again, and I'll kill you."

Neal just groaned, and rolled over, his hands pressed to his crotch.

Emma released a strangled sob, and it drew her Savior's attention. He rushed over to her, kneeling down in front of her. When he took her face between his hands gently, she recognized him. He saw the spark, and pressed his fingers to her lips. "Not here. He'll file charges." he said silently, picking her up bridal style and carrying her out of the alley, away from Neal. She rested her head on his shoulder, her entire body shaking with fear and trauma. Her brain was slowly shutting down, protecting her body from shock. Just before she went out, she heard him whisper, "Oh Emma, my Emma..."

She knew she was safe.

-cs-

In her dreams, he was there. Fighting of Neal with his bare hands. Taking her to safety in his strong, warm arms. In her dreams, she woke up to him smiling at her, his fingers dancing over her face, his lips on hers after he asked how she was doing.

In her reality, she woke up with him on the bed beside her, sat up against the headboard, flipping through some papers with a pair of dorky glasses. He looked immensely cute. When he felt her stir, he dropped everything, and looked down on her with worried eyes. It took her three seconds to realize she wasn't in her own room, and four to remember what exactly had happened.

She shot up straight, her breath faster than normal, slightly panicked. He grabbed her by the shoulders gently to steady her. "Hey, hey, Emma, calm down. You're safe, you're alright." he said softly. His hand were warm and soft on her shoulders, unlike Neal's last night.

"You...you saved me." Emma whispered. She stared at him as a hint of a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Aye. That I did, love."

"Why?" She ignored the jolt in her heart when he called her 'love'.

He frowned at her. "Why? Because he was going to bloody rape you, Emma! Why wouldn't I help you?"

She looked at him, searching hard for any lies when she asked the next question. "How did you know I was there?"

Killian didn't hesitate, didn't blink, just smiled as he answered honestly, "I came back from the restaurant right next to the one you came out of not half a minute before. I noticed you walking into that alley. As I was about to get into my car, I heard screams. I ran towards it, saw the bastard harassing you and acted on pure instinct. I beat the crap out of him." He put a finger under her chin and tilted her face so he could inspect her. "Did he hurt you?"

"Not today, not physically." Emma murmured. As all the events came seeping back clearly, she remembered how much of a frightened duckling she'd been. "I'm not usually so helpless." she continued, feeling the need to justify to him why she'd needed a knight in shining armor to save her. "It's just...Neal paralyses me, because..."

"He's your ex. And he hurt you."

Emma stared at him, open-mouthed and surprised. "How do you know that?"

"Because one, I know you're a bail bondsperson and a damn good one at that. A lot has to happen before you get that scared. And two..." He smiled, just a little. "You're something of an open book to me."

Emma narrowed her eyes at him. "Really?" she said, a mischievous smile creeping onto her face despite herself.

"Aye. I don't know why, but it's very easy for me to read past those walls you've got yourself locked behind." He smirked, a crooked one she had never seen in class before. She was realizing that this was just Killian Jones. Not professor Jones. This was his home. He didn't have to be someone he wasn't here. That was his job, switching between two kinds of people.

Job...oh God, she has her work today! She wanted to dart out of bed, but Killian held her wrist tightly. "Would you just calm down, woman?" he asked, a laugh in his voice.

"No! I have work, I have to..."

He pulled her back without much trouble. "Emma, shut up. I have called your boss this morning when your alarm went off for work. Told him you were ill, that I'd found you that way this morning. He sends his regards."

Emma frowned deeply. She didn't know how to feel about this. "Thank you, I guess. But I'm not actually ill."

Killian looked at her the way he sometimes looked at Brandon, the history idiot. "No, Swan, you suffered a traumatic experience that made you body bloody shut down. I highly recommend you go to work with that." He was angry now all of the sudden, which is why she dismissed his new nickname for her.

"Oh well, sorry for caring about my job, Professor!" Emma said sharply, kicking the sheets away and standing up.

"Emma, you know that's not what I meant!" Killian cursed profusely when she left the bedroom, and she heard him coming after her, barefoot. "Emma, stop, where are you going?" He grabbed her arm, sending more shivers through her body.

"Home. I have things to do."

"You have a day off. And I think you shouldn't be alone right now." he said calmly.

"You're my professor!" Emma fired at him. "This is highly inappropriate!" It wasn't like she cared about that, but maybe it would prompt him to let her go.

"Swan, you know I won't stop you if you really want to go, I'm not Neal." he said, letting her arm slip through his fingers. "Try something new, darling. It's called trust. I won't harm you. I won't force you to do anything. But I implore you to think. Do you really want to be alone right now? Or do you want me to take care of you for a couple of hours, just until you're sure you can go outside again? Because I will. I will take care of you. I'll make sure you're okay. I'll help you file charges if you want."

She gaped at him, completely dumbfounded by his utter honesty. He genuinely cared about her wellbeing, screw the consequences or whatever others might think. "O-okay. Okay, I'll...I'll stay."

Killian smiled, a beautiful, genuine smile. "All right. How about breakfast, hmm?" She smiled at him, nodding. And so she spent the entire day at Killian Jones's place. He gave her a grand tour of his loft, made her breakfast and lunch and they talked about small things, letting school and Neal slip their minds. Emma was surprised at how easy it was. How normal it felt, talking to him about her life and how good it was to have someone who genuinely gave a fuck. She had butterflies throughout the day.

After dinner, he brought her home. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" he asked as they stood still in front of her apartment.

"Yes, Killian." she reassured him with a smile. "Thank you for what you did for me. I can't repay you for that."

Killian smiled, before giving her a card. "Here's my number. I know it isn't really proper what we're doing, but if you need someone to talk to, night or day, that number will always work."

Emma smiled, before making a bold move. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Killian. I'll keep it in mind." She got out and closed the door.

"See you on Monday, Swan." he said, before he sped off. With a stupid grin on her face, Emma entered the building and took the elevator up to her apartment. She was falling. She felt it in everything. The butterflies in her stomach, her bones that felt weak and her mind that was preoccupied with him. She wanted him. She knew she couldn't. But she did.

She had to focus the moment she entered her apartment and was attacked by Ruby and Mary Margaret, questioned rigorously and then hugged tightly after she'd explained everything. They'd know about Neal, too. They were the only ones who had visited her in jail. "You were with Killian Jones?" Ruby asked incredulously. "As in - our history Prof?"

Emma nodded, sipping her hot cocoa. She was warm all over, as she remembered the way they'd comfortably played card and board games, teasing each other endlessly. "The very same. He saved me."

Ruby smirked, her mind immediately in the gutter. "And what did you do?"

"Stop it, Red, it wasn't like that. He just made sure I was okay before I went back here." Emma scolded, while Ruby grinned her wolfish grin. "He was a perfect gentleman."

Mary Margaret smirked. "You like him. Don't you?"

Emma scratches the back of her neck, a nervous tick she picked up in her first foster home. "I - he intrigues me."

"Don't start, I saw you in class yesterday. You want to get into his bed!" Ruby said.

"Already been there." Emma said, seizing the opportunity. She smirked. "Nice bed, really. Silk sheets. Really soft mattress."

"Yes, but did he fuck you into it?" Ruby said bluntly, making Mary Margaret gasp.

"Ruby!"

Emma remained unfazed. "No."

Ruby sucked on her lip with a mischievous smile. "You like him."

"What's not to like?" Emma asked, before standing up. She felt tired and just wanted to go to bed now. "Goodnight, ladies. I'm sorry I didn't call today. I'll see you in the morning."

Emma quickly escaped to her room, where she collapsed on her bed. She curled up into a ball and retrieved her phone and his card. She stared at his name. _Prof. Killian Jones, History at the Boston University_. She was filled with nervousness as she added his number to her phone and opened a text to him.

**Goodnight, Professor. And thank you again.** She knew it was too formal, too distant, but she had no idea how to text a professor on whom she had a massive crush.

It took him a minute to reply. **Killian please, love. And goodnight. Sweet dreams.**

She grinned like a fool as she put her phone on the nightstand and hugged her pillow to her chest. She had never reacted to a message from a boy like this before - except Killian wasn't a boy. He was a man. A good one.

She chuckled lightly. "He called me 'love'." she whispered to herself before closing her eyes for some much needed rest. She wasn't usually this girly about this, it was a very weird reaction. With a smile on her face, she fell asleep.

Neal haunted her dreams, with his cruel smile and hateful words. When she woke up, drenched in sweat and panicking, she did the first thing she could think of. She called him.

He picked up after the second ring. "Emma?" He sounded worried. "Is everything okay?"

His voice sobered her up a little, and she realized it was three am. "I'm so sorry, did I wake you?" she spluttered immediately.

He just chuckled good-heartedly. "Yes. But I told you to call whenever you needed to. Swan, what's wrong?"

"I just - I - it's stupid, really." She murmured. Honestly, why would she call him out of his bed for a nightmare? It was pathetic.

"Nightmares." he stated, and Emma shivered at how much he knew her. How he understood her, how he didn't judge. "It's okay, Swan, I get them, too. We all do. Do you want to talk about it?"

Emma sat up against the headboard wrapping her arms around her knees. His voice was soothing to her, chasing off the nightmare. "It was just...Neal."

She practically heard him nodding. "He won't hurt you anymore, Swan. I promise."

"I know." she whispered. It was good to be able to talk to someone about this.

"Dare I ask what happened between you two? I mean," he immediately stuttered, "you don't have to tell me, of course. But it may help expel him from your mind."

Emma smiled, and she was tempted to tell him. So tempted. But the truth of it was that she didn't know him at all that well. Just because he saved her didn't make him suddenly her best friend. "That's a kind offer. But maybe some other time."

"As you wish." he murmured. Emma felt warm all over as his words made her remember her most favorite movie and she bit her lip to hold back a stupid grin. She was acting like a teenager in love for the first time, it was ridiculous.

"Well, anyway. Sorry I called you awake. I just needed someone to talk to who understands."

She felt his gentle smile through the line, warming her from the inside. The haunting images disappeared, replaced with images of his smile. "It's why I gave you my number, Emma. I'm here for you."

"Thank you. Goodnight, Professor." she whispered, her voice breathy.

His breath caught in his throat and he had to clear it. "Goodnight, miss Swan." he said quietly, but with obvious affection. Oh God, what were they even doing? Emma asked herself when she hung up with a pounding heart and an ache between her legs that his voice had caused. This was forbidden, wrong.

Yet as she brought herself to orgasm with her own fingers, she was imagining his. As she quietly whimpered his name, she couldn't help but think that maybe he was lying in his own bed right now, hugging the pillow that she'd slept on to his chest as he gave himself pleasure. Maybe, just maybe, someone actually felt the same for her as she did for them.

She fell asleep with his name on her lips.

**-cs-**

The week following was...weird. To say the least. Neither of them knew how to act around each other, and every time Emma saw him, she remembered her fingers deep inside her and his name whispered in the dark. She blushed constantly when he came within ten feet radius, and she couldn't look at him without forgetting whatever it was that she was doing at that point.

On Monday morning before class, he'd asked her how she was doing, but that was as far as the communication went between them. It was just glances across the classroom and the normal student-teacher conversation. The glances were what did it for her. Every time their eyes locked, a spark shot between them, leaving her breathless and bothered.

Those blue eyes haunted her at night, so deep, so troubled, so incredibly old. After that night, she hadn't dared to call or text him again.

By Thursday, she was practically aching for his voice to talk to her in that gentle, familiar way he'd taken on when she was staying with him. The distance was killing her.

So she was more than excited for four o'clock. The time ticked away as she sat in English Lit. Twenty minutes until she was supposed to meet him in his office for her first private lesson, and nerves were raging in her stomach, because she was deadly afraid for what was going to happen. What if he was going to pretend nothing happened? What if he wasn't?

"I swear, Emma, you're going to be forced into private tutoring for all of your classes if you keep dreaming like that." Ruby hissed in her ear, pulling her out of her reverie. Emma blushed heavily, and tried her very best to pay attention. The bell caused her stomach to turn, making her slightly nauseous.

"Oh God," she whispered, and Ruby chuckled beside her.

"Come on, Ems. He likes you, you like him, there's nothing to be nervous about."

Emma disagreed strongly with her, but held her tongue. She hadn't told Ruby about the phone call at three am, nor the familiar way they'd talked. That felt like it was something best left private. Ruby left her in front of Killian's office, with a pounding heart as she checked her watch. One minute. She chuckled at her own behaviour. Was she really going to wait one minute, or just knock right now?

Being Emma Swan, she chose the latter. She knocked, waiting for his velvety voice inviting her in. She closed the door behind her and took in his office. She'd never been here before, and it was quite beautiful. It was situated in the southeast corner of the building, giving him sunlight from noon to sundown. And he took advantage of that. His desk was in front of the window, making sure he was encompassed with sunlight like an angel when she entered.

"Good afternoon, miss Swan. Please take a seat, so we can begin."

Okay, so he was going for the distant approach. Fine, she could do that, too. She could also pretend that his approach didn't hurt. With a wavering smile, she sat down across from him as he kept his eyes on the papers he was grading in front of him. Emma frowned. She'd expected some awkwardness, but not this. Not him ignoring her. She waited impatiently for him to look up, aching to see his intense blue eyes.

"How have you been, miss Swan?"

"Good. Very good. Have you got your books?"

Emma nodded, biting the inside of her cheek. She didn't know why he was acting like this, but it was hurting her and that angered her. How dare he treat her this way after what they'd been through? She grabbed her books and slammed them on the table. He flinched lightly, but didn't respond otherwise. "Right. Where do we start, _Professor_?" she bit at him. Somewhere, her rational brain knew he was right to act this way, but it hurt.

He stayed professional as he worked with her through this subject. She was livid all the way through, but his effect on her wasn't any less. Her heart was pounding in her throat, and every time he opened his mouth, a lust coiled in her lower stomach, making her highly uncomfortable. She rubbed her thighs together to relieve some of the ache, but it did nothing. She had never wanted a man this bad before and it was getting on her nerves that she couldn't have him. That he was basically ignoring all the casual comments she made towards him.

She tried to get him to loosen up a bit, by throwing playful remarks at him, or sometimes showing more cleavage than was strictly appropriate when she leaned forward to look at something he was explaining. He didn't seem to notice though, although she thought she saw tiny beads of sweat form on his forehead. But maybe that was just wishful thinking on her part.

Ten minutes before their two hours were over, Emma leaned back, took a deep breath and said what she wanted to say. "What's up with you?" she blurted out, and he stopped talking, looking up at her in surprise.

"I don't..."

"Don't play dumb with me, Killian. We were okay in the weekend, and then we get to school, and you treat me like I'm just another student!" Only now that Emma hears her own voice rise, she realises that his behavior has actually struck a chord. Which is horrible. How could a person get behind her walls so quickly? "I thought that when I spent an _entire day_ at your house, we would be friends at least! But here you are, calling me 'miss Swan' like you're not even a tiniest bit interested in talking to me about anything other than history!" Emma grabbed her books and threw them in her back. Killian stared at her with an unreadable expression, his blue eyes way too deep for her to dive into. "I thought we had something!" she practically screamed. "I guess I was wrong." She slung her back over her shoulder, and stamped towards the door, intending to slam it as hard as possible. It would make her feel better.

However, before she could even reach for the doorknob, she was grabbed, turned around and slammed against the door, her wrists pinned above her head. Her bag hit the floor with a dull thud. Killian was standing so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face, his body pressed close against hers. "You have no idea how you've affected me all week, have you?" he whispered hoarsely, his voice so low she could barely hear him. But it was enough for all her muscles to clench and her breath to falter. "You don't have a clue what you do to me, do you?" He leaned in and started to nip at her jaw, making her gasp for breath. "You are...the most beautiful...sexiest...bravest woman I have ever met. Your every move turns me on." he groaned while his lips roamed the skin of her neck. "Gods, Swan, I've wanted you since forever."

She resisted lightly against his hold and he let her hands go instantly, dropping his own to rest on her waist. "Why did you act like a jerk to me after this weekend?"

"Because I knew that it was wrong. And getting close to you is dangerous." He sucked hard on her neck, drawing a moan from her throat. "Emma, if you want me to stop, I'll stop. But I'm not going to lie to you or myself anymore. I'm insanely attracted to you. I want to kiss every delicious part of your body. I want to treasure you every day. I want..." He swallowed her moans with a hungry kiss, as if he was unable to not kiss her. "I want to fuck you so hard you'll see stars."

Emma gasped, but it turned into a loud moan as his hand slid down to between her legs, pressing his fingers to her oversensitive and aching clit. "Oh God...Killian."

Killian nipped at her earlobe, breathing heavily. "I want you to be mine, and mine alone. I want to see you come home after you've got another bad guy behind bars, and I want to wrap you in my arms, kiss you and make you dinner. I want you to be happy, to see you smile like you did Saturday."

He was baring his entire heart for her, but instead of scaring away from it like always, she wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips to his. Enough talking, more touching. She'd yearned long enough. Now she could finally take it. "One step at the time, Professor." she whispered. "Fuck me."

His eyes widened with obvious lust, his breath quickening and the bulge in his pants growing. "Right here?" he breathed against her lips, letting the tip of his tongue trace over her bottom lip.

"No." She pointed at the desk behind him with a sly smile on her face. "Right there." Killian broke out in a huge grin, lifting her so that she had to wrap her legs around his waist and carrying her over to the desk as he kept kissing her senseless.

"You're a bloody brilliant woman. Amazing." Killian said as he pushed all of his papers and stuff from the table and laid her down gently. He looked at her with hooded eyelids before quickly getting rid of her shirt and jeans. "Beautiful." he whispered while he watched as she lay on his desk in just her bra and panties, breathing hard. "I'm going to ravish you, Emma."

Emma's entire body tightened at his breathed words, and she just wanted him in her, on her, around her. She sat up and started pushing that leather jacket off his shoulders, before impatiently tugging at his black shirt, wanting him just as naked as she was. He pulled his shirt off and revealed what must've been the sexiest upper body ever. He was incredibly muscled, with soft black chest hair that made her mouth water. She had a thing for men with chest hair. She ran her hand over his chest, smiling as he let out a hiss. He was beautiful. She let her hand wander lower until she met the button of his black jeans, and quickly undid it.

"We should stop." Killian breathed, as he kissed her again while she pushed his jeans down his hips. He slowly unclasped her bra as she did. His breath caught when she was finally bare to him, his fingers skimming the supple flesh

"Yes, we should."

But both of them knew that they wouldn't. They were too far gone, emerged in love and lust for each other. Killian kicked his jeans away and pressed his deliciously naked body against hers while his tongue licked a path down her chest. One hand came up to fondle one breast as his lips closed around the other, licking and suckling like a man starving. Emma couldn't stop a moan from slipping from her throat.

He was everywhere. All over, in every corner of her being. His free hand was roaming her skin, from her neck to the breast he was lavishing with his mouth, and from there he traced a teasing path down to where she was craving for him the most. His fingers pressed against her through her panties, making her want him even more. "Are you particularly fond of these, Swan?" he rasped, his voice thick and delicious. Before she could even begin to think of a response, there was a tearing sound and the snap of elastic to her thigh, and they were already gone.

"Hey!" Emma said, trying to sound angry. "I still need those!"

Killian nipped at her ear, chuckling. "No, you don't. I'll buy you new ones, promise."

Emma didn't have the concentration to object, because at that moment, he slipped his finger inside of her wet heat, making them both groan. "Oh God..."

Killian breathed hard against her cheek as he added a second finger with ease. "Gods, Emma, you are a wanton woman, aren't you? So wet, just for me." He whispered hoarsely.

"Oh Killian, please just get in me." Emma pleaded. She glanced down at his crotch, and gasped when she saw his erection standing at full attention, just waiting to be buried deep inside of her. Emma couldn't wait any longer.

"I vowed to treasure you if this would ever happen." Killian whispered, but his voice was strained, as if he was struggling to hold himself back.

"Really? We're in your office, in the middle of a college. Do you really want to risk getting caught?" she asked, raising her brows.

He smirked, pulling his fingers out of her. "You make a compelling argument, miss Swan."

She sat upright, pulling him close by wrapping her legs around his waist. His hard cock pressed against her core, and she gasped. "Then take me, _Professor_." she breathed, her lips inches away from his.

With a growl, he surged forward, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss and thrusting deep inside of her in one smooth move. They groaned into the kiss, and Killian began to thrust hard. The desk moved as they did, the legs slamming back on the ground every time he pulled out. It was wild, it was hard, it wasn't making love, but Emma felt heavenly. This was the first time in a very long time that she was having sex like this and loved it.

Killian was not a selfish lover, and maybe that was why she loved it so much. He made sure that she was getting as much as he was. His fingers were everywhere, teasing her, stroking her, rubbing her just right as he fucked her hard and deep. "Gods, Emma, you feel perfect. So wet and tight around me. I wish I could be buried inside you forever." he whispered hotly, sending delicious shivers down her spine.

"God, yes, Killian." she moaned.

He drove inside of her sharply one more time, before suddenly flipping her over, grabbing her hips and slamming back into her from behind.

It was all very messy and almost animalistic, and he had to reposition himself more than once, because they didn't know each other's body yet, how they moved and what they liked, but it was okay. It was their first time together, and despite the fumbling around and slipping away from each other, it was perfect, for the both of them.

The perfect fit.

"I love the way you moan, Emma. So vocal. Do you like it? Tell me you do." he whispered, and Emma moaned, because she couldn't handle it, she really couldn't. His cock was so huge, stretching her like no one had ever stretched her before and she loved it. She could feel every vein, every ridge, every twitch as he fucked her hard. Emma had to dig her nails into the wood of the desk to withstand the torturous pleasure.

"Yes, Killian. God, yes. I love it. I love how you fuck me." she whispered hoarsely.

"Come for me, Swan." he growled, grabbing her hair and pulling softly so that her back arched, allowing him a deeper, more intense angle. "Scream for me."

Emma quite nearly lost it. Her moans became louder, more erratic, and her fingers grabbed at anything they could reach. "A-almost." she whispered.

Then he pulled out again, making her whimper at the loss, only to turn her on her back once more and slam back inside. She loved looking at him. His beautiful face was scrunched up with restraint and pure pleasure. "Well, aren't you mercurial?" Emma panted teasingly.

Killian leaned forward, kissing her deeply before replying. "I want to see your face when you come apart." His voice was barely above a whisper mixed with a grunt each time she clenched around him. "I can feel your pussy clenching around me, ready to fall apart...do it, Emma. Let it go. I've got you."

And there it was. Killian swallowed her scream of pure pleasure with a breathtaking kiss, and her entire body spasmed beneath him with the most intense orgasm she'd ever had. She whimpered his name as he fucked her right through her orgasm, now chasing his own.

It came soon after. With a grunt he emptied himself inside of her. She felt him jerk and still when it happened, and she relished in the feeling of him lying breathless on top of her, his fingers gently going through her hair as he softened inside her. "Gods, Emma, you are amazing." he whispered.

Emma grinned lazily. "That...was the most...amazing sex...I've ever had." she managed between pants. She didn't want to move because he felt too good on top of and inside of her, warm and heavy.

"You realize we've broken about every student-teacher rule they've set up, right?" Killian asked, but he didn't sound like he cared much about it.

"Just a few weeks, then I'm done. We can be together then, if - if you want."

Killian lifted his head to gaze into her deep hazel eyes, a soft smile playing on his lips. "I'd really want that." He kissed her neck gently. "What are you doing after school Friday?"

"Are you asking me out, Professor?" Emma asked, winking with a smile.

He chuckled. "Yeah, sort of. I mean, we can't be seen together. It would imply things that could cost me my job and you your scholarship. But I can cook. Fairly well. I could whip something up at my place. You could spend the weekend with me. If you want."

Emma grinned. "Deal. But are you sure you could handle it?"

Killian's smirk turned positively devilish as he pulled her up against his naked body. "Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it."


	37. Bedridden

**Prompt by naiariddle: ****Emma is pregnant but she need to keep in bed (high pressure or something). Killian is all cute and adorable taking care of her.**

**A/N: Yes this was good. Thank you! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Rated: K+**

* * *

She hated this. She hated not being able to move. She hated having to have someone else look after her. It was ridiculous that someone else had to take an entire day off to take care of her. She wasn't weak, or helpless.

She was just pregnant, for God's sake.

But Whale had ordered her to stay in bed come what may. Something about high pressure, she didn't even understand it. But apparently, if she moved around too much, it could be harmful to the baby. The moment Killian understood enough of it, he told everyone he would not be available for anything for at least the weekend, maybe longer, and had practically forced her into bed. Pregnancy had heightened her stubbornness, and it had already gotten to a point where Killian had threatened to cuff her to the bed if she didn't stop getting out every five minutes.

She was chewing on her lower lip almost constantly since then. Her baby was kicking and moving around, making it damn near impossible for her to sit still, and her back was aching and for God's sake, why wasn't Killian here? "Killian!" she called out. "Killian?"

The door opened immediately and Killian entered with a tray in his hand. "I'm here, my love, are you alright?" he said gently, as he put the tray on the nightstand and sat down on the edge of the bed beside her, kissing her forehead.

"No. Your child is moving around, making sure I can't get comfortable and my back hurts and is that chocolate?" her hand shot out to grab a large chunk of chocolate and she popped it in her mouth. The dark sweet substance melted on her tongue and she moaned. It was delicious.

Killian chuckled. "I love how when the baby is annoying you, it's suddenly _my child_." He leaned in and let his tongue sweep past her lips, licking up some of the chocolate. "I bought chocolate for you." he added sarcastically.

"You're the best." Emma murmured.

"And now I'm the best." he said with a smile. He hadn't complained about her mercurial behavior once. "Do you need anything else, lass?"

She shook her head, devouring another piece of chocolate. "No. I need to move. I'm done sitting around."

Killian raised his brows. "There's no way I'm going to let you move, Swan." he said, taking her hand to hold her down. "You may have only heard the part that implied it was dangerous for our little Duckling, but I also heard that it might hurt you. And I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you. Don't underestimate my threat of tying you to the bed, I will do it, even though I don't want to."

Emma growled at him, while she wrenched her hand free to take another chocolate. "Yes, I'm sure you'd hate every second of it."

A smirk made its way onto his handsome face. "Darling, I wouldn't do that to you while you're pregnant. Not like _that_ anyway." He kissed her lips. "Unless of course you want that." He licked his lips, his eyelids drooping a bit. "You taste like chocolate."

Emma rolled her eyes. Horny pirate. Even when she looked like a whale he wanted to fuck her. "Well, I would, wouldn't I?" she said, eating another piece. It was actually really sweet of him, buying her chocolate when she was bedridden and she supposed she had to be a bit nicer to him. "Will you stay with me for a while? Maybe our little Duckling will quiet down once it realizes that its father is here."

Killian smiled, kicking off his shoes and getting into bed with her. "I'll always stay with you, love. From now until forever." he whispered, holding her close and she settled down against his chest. His arm went around her waist to rest his hand on her swollen belly. "Papa is here, little one. Let Mummy sleep, okay?" he whispered sweetly to her stomach, and Emma smiled tiredly, finally feeling her baby calm down as well.

"Thank you, Killian." she whispered, closing her eyes and snuggling up to his chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too, my darling. Both of you." With one arm wrapped around her shoulder and his hand on her stomach, he held her until she fell asleep. He watched as his beautiful, very pregnant wife slept soundly against him, and he hoped for her sake that this pressure problem would be solved soon. Emma Jones didn't care much for sitting still, and he wanted nothing more than an easy pregnancy for her this time round.

"Are you going to give your Mum her rest, little one? She is sustaining you, you know, all by herself. I wish I could do it, too. I wish I could already feel you like she does. But that's one of the few curses as a father, I guess." he sighed. "Your Mum is very strong, my baby. And we'll take good care of you once you're in this world. I promise. I'm not leaving you." He felt his child kick against his hand and he chuckled, before he too surrendered to sleep.

* * *

**Review? Prompt? Gimme! :)**


	38. I Trust You

**This one's mine :) I just wanted to write this. I'm sorry if this doesn't make sense, I just needed to get this off my chest.**

**Rated: K+ a bit of angst and a bit of fluff**

* * *

Emma sat against the door in the small hallway in Granny's, leaning her head against the hard, rough wood that was snagging her hair. She heard him breathing on the other side, practically felt his warmth radiating through the door, and all she wanted was for him to let her in.

"Emma, please go." he whispered, his voice breaking, and it hurt her. It hurt to hear him so heartbroken, so alone.

"No. Please, let me in."

"I can't." he whispered.

Emma slammed her head against the door, closing her eyes and swearing under her breath. "Killian, please."

He was pulling away from the door. "You were right. You can't trust me. You never can. Because my feelings for you will always make my decisions for me, and they'll always be to protect you and the ones you care about, and you can't trust a person like that." Killian said, and Emma heard his voice go distant, his Hook returning. No, oh please God, no.

Emma turned around and pressed her hand against the door. "Is that why you didn't tell me about the curse?"

He sighed, and she felt his presence return against the door. His warmth and that thing that she always felt whenever he was near - that electric pulse - grew closer again. "Yes. I thought I was protecting you and your boy. But I pushed you away. I see that now. I'm sorry I betrayed your trust."

Emma leaned her forehead against the door and closed her eyes. If she let the outside world in right now, she wouldn't be able to say this. "Yes. You did betray it. But you thought you were doing it for everyone's safety. You were protecting my son, and I can't trust you for that."

"But you said..."

"I was angry. I've been hurt so many times before and you...you were always just there. Helping me. Saving the entire town. Twice. And I was just waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting for the moment you'd stab me in the back, but it never came. So I stopped waiting and instead started opening up." Emma felt hot tears stream down her face as she threw it all into the open. He needed to know the truth. "Yesterday was...well, far from the other shoe. It was nothing. You tried to help everyone, to save my son, but I was just so disappointed because I thought you'd abandoned me. Like Neal. Like my parents."

She heard him swallow thickly. "Emma, I..."

"I'm not finished. I understand that you're cursed. I understand why you did what you did. I also understand that you've been in a very dark place for a very long time and a person can't just...flip a switch and be someone completely different. Being a hero is difficult. You're still learning." She closed her fist and held it against the door, praying to God that this would help him. "I have faith in you. I trust you, Killian." There it was. She hadn't actually said it to him out loud yet. But now she had, and it was the truth.

"Gods, Emma, if it weren't for that damned curse..." he groaned, but then he stopped himself again.

Emma could feel his inner conflict, and wanted nothing more than to hug him tightly, to show him that she did care, did trust him. "Killian, please. Don't pull away from me. I get that you're cursed, I get that you want to stay away from me, but please, _please_ don't push me away." She took a deep breath. "I need you."

It was silent on the other side of the door for a long time, and then she heard his head fall against the wood with a thud. "I'll be here, Emma. Come what may, I'll be right here with you."

Emma let out a strangled sob, and she rested her tired body against the door. "Good." she said with a small smile. "Good."

* * *

**Please review and send me prompts I live on that stuff xD**


	39. True Love

**This one's mine too. I started writing it when I saw Killian drop and Emma catch him in the first trailer for tomorrow's episode. I hope you like it :)**

**Rated: K**

* * *

"This is where it all ends, Emma Swan." Zelena sneered, with her arms wrapped tightly around Emma's little brother. The magical bonds kept Emma from making every movement she intended, it was driving her up the wall; she couldn't even do magic. She was utterly trapped.

"You let my brother go!" Emma yelled, as her eyes briefly flickered off to the side to meet Killian's. She did that a lot. Checking if he was there, if he was safe. He always was. His eyes screamed murder and the Witch was the recipient.

"No, I don't think I will." The Witch said unpleasantly. "But I will end your reign as the Saviour, once and for all." To the side, Killian twitched in anger. Zelena shifted James to one arm and lifted her hand. "Goodbye, miss Swan."

The moment the Witch fired her spell, everything happened at once. Her father yelled and jumped forward to catch the Witch. Killian screamed bloody murder and lunged, not at the Witch, but at Emma.

Emma could only watch as the curse shot towards her and Killian was darting towards her and God, this was going wrong. She still couldn't move. She saw Zelena's wicked grin, and knew that whatever this curse was, it wouldn't be just a simple death. This would be a far worse fate then death. A sleeping curse of some sorts perhaps.

Right before the spell hit her, her pirate jumped in front of her yelling, "NOT MY SWAN!" and Emma had about .2 seconds to feel a tight knot of happiness in her stomach before the magical bonds were broken at the same time Killian went slack and he fell backwards with his eyes closed. The curse had hit him. He had sacrificed himself for her _again_. Emma's instinct kicked in and she caught him, cushioning his head to protect it from a hard fall to the ground. He was way too heavy to actually be able to keep holding him. She fell to her knees next to him, a wave of something - desperation, but she'd deny it later - so powerful, it made her sob softly.

"What did you DO?!" Emma yelled, looking up at the Wicked Witch with hateful eyes.

The Witch sneered disappointed. "That curse was meant for you. I should have known he would've jumped in front of you." She composed herself quickly. "No matter. Let that be your punishment, Emma Swan. He is suffering immensely, thanks to you." The Witch cackled and Emma turned her head back to Killian.

He had his eyes closed, his entire face slack his body still. It was as if he wasn't breathing. Frantically, she searched for a pulse in his neck. It took her a minute, but finally she found it, weak and slow, but most definitely there. Emma closed her eyes for a brief moment. "You bitch!" Emma yelled, and her magic flared more powerful than ever. Zelena's face paled considerably.

Emma had had enough. This was the final fucking straw. She threw a strong wave of pure white magic towards the Witch, who flew backwards, and at the same time, she lifted James in the air with another spell. She floated him over to his father, who wrapped his arms around his son protectively.

The Witch jumped up. "Do you think you can defeat me that easily?! I am the Wicked Witch of the West, you idiot, and I will not be defeated by...!"

Emma waved her hand in an almost dull gesture and suddenly, no sound came out of Zelena's throat, and her limbs were frozen. "You talk too much. I'm tired of your bullshit, Zelena, it's high time I ended it." Emma saw red as she formed fire in her hands and raised it to be fired at the Witch, whose eyes widened in fear.

"EMMA!" yelled David, suddenly, making her pause. "You're not a killer, don't do this!" Emma looked at her father, biting her lip. "She's trapped, Emma! Stop, think! Killian needs you!"

Killian. The name diminished her anger and it was then she realized how close she'd gotten to evil. The fire extinguished in her hand, and she sighed, calming herself. "Someone lock that bitch up."

"He's under a sleeping curse, Saviour! You cannot save him."

Emma smiled ruefully. "That's what you think. But there's one thing that can break a sleeping curse." She looked at her father, who it seemed to dawn to.

"True Love's Kiss." he murmured, and Emma nodded, kneeling down beside Killian. God, he looked so fragile right then. Anyone could harm him. But not as long as she was beside him.

Zelena chuckled. "Darling, True Love's Kiss only works on True Loves."

Emma smiled, before shutting the world out and looking down at her pirate. "Killian, if you can hear me, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not trusting you, I'm sorry for pushing you away and I can't tell you how sorry I am for not admitting sooner what I've known since...well, probably the bean stalk. I pray to God that this works, or I'll never forgive myself." She leaned forward, and felt to her surprise a tear roll down her cheek and watched it land on Killian's. Oh, she was in deep. She was crying and feeling more at peace than ever fee it was all his doing. At any other point in her life would she have run her ass off, but now...now she smiled, closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you." before closing the last few inches between their lips, locking him in a soft but firm kiss. A wave of pure magic burst out everywhere, making her hair bellow around her and behind her, she heard Zelena scream, "NO!"

She lifted her head to stare hopefully at him, her True Love. "Now wake up, Killian. Wake up!"

"How is this possible?! Your magic should've been lost!" Zelena screamed, drawing Emma's attention again.

"You know, some might say that True Love is stronger than any magic." Emma's head whipped back, her eyes wide as Killian sat up, fully breathing with a goofy grin on his face. "And as it happens..." his arm came around her waist as she laughed off her relief and pressed herself against him, "she is mine and I am hers. You can't fight True Love, Zelena." He pressed a soft kiss to Emma's hair before moving to stand up. Emma helped him get on his feet.

David was contemplating between being elated and angry, but didn't act on either as a large wolf jumped onto the scene, growling at the Witch. "Red!" David said sharply.

The wolf sat down, her teeth still bared at the Witch who now looked downright scared. Emma smiled at her friend. "It's okay, Ruby. The Witch is harmless now."

Zelena promptly broke down crying. "No! It's not fair! I was supposed to have everything I deserved!"

Emma felt a pang of pity for the Witch, now merely Zelena, as she fell to the ground in a miserable heap of misery. That's when Regina appeared, Robin following closely behind. She and Emma only had to exchange a glance, and Regina nodded. "I'll take care of her." she said, and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, taking her sister and her Outlaw with her. That's when Whale came running in, pushing Snow in a wheelchair. Emma watched with a smile as her parents hugged and admired their little boy, and cried in the process.

Ruby was changing back to her girl form, and Whale rushed over to check up on her. They were all grins and laughs, and Emma couldn't help but smile as well.

Emma was just about to turn back to her own man, when her parents called out to her and held their arms out to her. One understanding and encouraging look from Killian, and she was rushing towards her crazy family, taking the hug they had for her. The baby was making satisfied noises now that he was back where he belonged, and Emma had to hold back tears as she looked at him. Her baby brother. He was beautiful. "I love you guys." she whispered, and her parents cried even more.

Then David looked over her shoulder, at the pirate that was standing awkwardly to the side, looking at the toes of his boots. "So...he's your True Love, huh?"

Emma looked at Killian with an adoring smile. "Yes, dad. And I am his."

"And there's nothing I can do about it?" David asked hopefully, making Emma chuckle.

"Nope."

"Very well. But if he hurts you, I'll run him through with my sword. Go to him then."

Emma smiled. "You'd have to get in line." She turned to make her way to Killian, before her name on her father's lips stopped her.

"You...you called me 'dad'!"

Emma broke into a huge grin. "I know, dad."

Leaving her parents emotional but happy, she went over to Killian, stopping just inches away from him. "Hey." she said.

"Hello, love." he said, a bit uncertainly.

"So..." she began, sounding a lot like David, which made her smile.

"So. True Love." Killian murmured. Emma nodded. He grinned. "You love me, huh?"

"You heard that?" She wanted nothing more than to jump in his arms and kiss the fuck out of him, but she held back.

"Aye." Killian said, lifting his hand to caress her face. His sea-blue eyes bore into her green ones and Emma felt herself instantly relax. "I love you too, my love. More than I could ever explain."

She wrapped her fingers around the lapels of his coat and pulled him closer. "Then show me." she said, before crashing her lips against his, swallowing his gasp. His arm came around her waist, his hand up in her hair as he pulled her flush against him and dove completely into the kiss.

It was both completely like and unlike the one in Neverland. It was at least as passionate, but it carried at least ten times the emotion and weight. It meant so much more. It meant that she loved him, that she never wanted him to leave, that she was so God damned relieved that he was okay. It meant that he would always be there for her, that he would never leave, that he loved her with his entire being. It all made her knees weak, but it was okay because he was there, holding her, keeping her from falling. And he always would be.

* * *

**Review? Prompt?**


	40. Family

**Yes so I disagreed with the ending completely I just asdfghjkl; I'm 200% done with Emma at the moment, so I wrote this because the ending needed changing. Plus I needed to write some fluff because I'm sick of this ship war going on over on Tumblr. You guessed it, I had my first encounter with it today and I'm already done. Yay.**

**So on to a happier note. THIS IS FAMILY FEELS. I just want Killian in that family so bad I don't even care how. Killian deserves so much more happiness than the writers are giving him at the moment.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Rated: F for Fluf**

* * *

Emma felt him before she heard him – "_Never thought I'd see one of those." –_ and a small smile came onto her face as she turned around and laid eyes on his face – _that face_. He was too handsome for his own good and it was so unfair. She never stood a chance against those puppy dog eyes really. Not that she hadn't tried, of course. But the battles were over. _Her_ battles were over, she was done trying to fight every good thing in her life. And she was going to make everything right.

Starting with him.

"It's called a baby." she said teasingly.

"No, Swan." He smiled, and Emma's heart fluttered, because she had been so scared that he would never smile at her again. "That smile." he explained, nodding to her lips and she grinned even broader.

"We won." she said giddily.

Killian's eyes darted down to her lips and then quickly up to his. "With all the chaos, I never got a chance to say thank you."

Emma took a step closer, still smiling. "You really think I'd let you drown?"

He grinned teasingly. "Given our history, can you blame me for being uncertain?" No, she supposed she couldn't. "Has your power returned now that Zelena's been defeated?"

"No." she said, looking at the way he licked his lips guiltily.

"Sorry, love."

"It's alright."

They stared at each other for a long time, before Killian opened his mouth again. He looked like it pained him to say the next words. "You're not going to need it in New York, right?"

She cocked her head, frowning. "New York?"

He nodded. "Well, the Witch is gone. I gather you're going back to New York with Henry now."

She smiled, taking another step forward. "No. I've changed my mind. I'm staying right here. Where I belong."

His entire face lit up, and to Emma it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The pirate that had been so evil for close to 300 hundred years – now a hero. And a happy one at that. She had been so privileged to witness the change. She remembered how he looked at the beginning especially around the time Greg and Tamara were screwing things up. He had been revenge driven. She wasn't even sure what happened, but _something_ made him change his mind. Something made _him_ change, back to the person he once was. "You're staying?" he asked, unable to hide his hope.

She smiled, placing her hand on his arm. "I'm staying, Killian. You can't get rid of me that easily."

He opened his mouth to say something, but then she saw Henry running towards them. "Hey, kid!" she called, and he skidded to a halt. "Do you want to meet your new uncle?" Henry started grinning and immediately went in to look at the newborn. Emma turned to Killian, who stood there, staring at her. "Come on." she said, beckoning him to follow her.

"Are you sure, Swan? It's kind of a family thing, isn't it?"

Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him with her. He couldn't lift a finger to stop her if he wanted to. She stopped next to Henry, very aware of Killian's hand still in hers. She half-turned, meeting his uncertain eyes and squeezed his hand gently. "Like it or not, you are part of this family now, Killian." she said, a rush of love going through her at his astounded expression.

"I don't know – what to say." he whispered.

"Why don't you just say 'hi' to your godson?" David said, a huge smile on his face as he looked at Killian. Emma's brows shot up into her hairline, but she grinned nonetheless. She felt Killian freeze behind her.

"Are you sure, mate?" he said, holding up his hook.

David went over to Killian and put a hand on his shoulder. "Very sure. Now come meet Daniel."

Emma watched as Killian moved closer to the bed, very gently lifted a finger and stroked the baby's cheek. His face was one oasis of wonder as he looked at the boy. "He is quite handsome, your Highness." he said to Snow.

Snow smiled tiredly. "Yes, he is. Takes after his father."

"Oh, I don't know." Killian said teasingly, but with one look from David and Emma, he shut up, although his grin remained.

Henry leaned over the bed and placed his hand on Killian's arm, catching his attention. "Welcome to the family, Killian." he said, and Emma wanted to cry.

And by the looks of it, so did Killian. He bit his lip hard and placed his hand over Henry's. "Thank you, lad." Then he looked up and his eyes met Emma's and it was like everything just fell into place right then. Everything Emma had ever wanted was right here, and the most astonishing part of it was that nobody in this room was ever going to leave her.

She stretched her hand out to Killian, and he understand what she wanted immediately. He reached over and grabbed her hand in his, squeezing it lovingly. Yes, he would never leave her. She was positive.

* * *

**Review?**


	41. Fitting In

****mags-love4ever** asked: Can you write about: Emma and Killian are in a official relationship and they have a family meeting, Her little brother Dany is almost 2 and he adores Killian, he follows him everywhere and cries when he is going away, David and Henry get a bit, alot, jealous- and even Emma jokes about it, Daniel he is my mine, you know... you have him for a few hours! pleasee**

**A/N: Yes of course! This was such a lovely prompt I immediately started it. But then last night's episode happened and I just _had_ to write an alternate ending for it, because I was not happy with how it did, CSwise. I hope you like it!**

**Rated: F for fluff**

* * *

Dany was crying. Again. The entire family was doing their utter best to console him, but honestly, Emma knew why no one could keep him quiet, and it amused her to no end.

Killian had left only ten minutes earlier to get some extra ice cream.

"Daniel, I promise, he'll be right back!" Emma had to shout to top her brother's cries.

"_Dany_. _want_. _Killy_!" the two year old cried loudly, his little fists slamming against his father's chest, who looked endlessly annoyed with his son's infatuation with his son-in-son-in-law. Emma could only find it funny. Ever since Daniel had been able to walk, he'd been following Killian around everywhere. He adored his brother-in-law more than he probably adored his mother and both Henry and David had grown jealous of it, too - not that they'd ever admit that. Emma, surprisingly, had not. She loved watching Killian integrate into her crazy family so smoothly, as if he'd always belonged there.

"I know, dear, he'll be back any moment." Regina said, rubbing her temples while Robin had his arm slung around her and a grin on his face. He thought it all very amusing. "Can't you do something about that damn racket?!" she snapped at Snow, who looked distinctly not worried about a thing.

"It's his adore-the-big-brother phase. Nothing I can do."

"Then why doesn't he adore Emma?!" David yelled, bobbing his son up and down gently to get him to calm down, to no avail. His face was arched away from Daniel's mouth, who kept screaming, "DANY WANT KILLY!" very persistently.

"Because Emma is his sister. There's a difference between the relationship between a brother and a sister and a brother and a brother." Snow calmly explained, smiling at her son. "Even though Killian is not actually his brother." she added with a raised brow at David, who shut his mouth with a curt and dissatisfied nod.

"Daniel, I swear to God," Henry murmured, irritated, but didn't finish his sentence. Emma grinned as her phone buzzed. Killian had texted her.

**How much noise is he making?**

**Enough to piss off Henry, although I think he's jealous Dany likes you more than him. You best come home soon.**

**Good lad. Be there in five minutes.**

Emma could practically see the giddy smile Killian was wearing now. He loved that Daniel was so crazy about him, and he loved the boy fiercely. Every time she saw him goofing around with Daniel, she ached for him to have someone like that of his own. A child of his own. And God, she wanted it, too. Maybe she'd discuss it tonight, when they were alone.

Emma offered to take Daniel for a moment, who was still screaming for Killian, his face slowly turning red. "Dany, if you stop making noise for a moment, I can tell you something about Killian. Would you like to hear something about your brother?" _In-law._ And godfather. God it was all too confusing. But it shut Daniel up. He looked at her with his mother's eyes, wide and innocent and daring, making Emma smile. "You know, Killian is not the entire world. You have parents, too. A sister." She pointed at herself and Dany hugged her to express his love for her, warming her heart. "And a nephew who adores you." Daniel grinned at Henry, who had to strength to grin back, happy that Daniel had finally shut up for two seconds. "And he isn't yours either."

"But but Killy is coming?"

"Yes, sweetie, Killian is coming soon." Emma said, with a smile. She heard the door open, and her smile widened. "In fact, there he is right now." As she said it, Killian emerged into the living room, as usual taking Emma's breath away. He had flakes of snow in his hair, his lips were red from the cold and his blue eyes shone bright. He looked handsome and cute at the same time.

"KILLY!" Daniel literally screamed, jumping off of her lap and racing towards Killian as fast as his little legs could carry him. Killian laughed, just able to put the bags in his hands down and caught the little child, spinning him in the air. Daniel laughed excitedly.

"Hello, your Highness!" Killian balanced him on his hip with a smile and picked up the bags. Emma rushed over to help. "I heard you've been making a lot of noise when I was away." Killian scolded while he and Emma made their way to the kitchen to store the ice away. Killian placed Daniel on the counter and told him not to move forward. One look of Killian and Daniel never disobeyed. Then Killian pressed a soft kiss on Emma's hair, something he liked to do every time they spent less than an hour apart. She loved it.

Daniel and Killian talked animatedly about literally nothing, which Killian proved to be rather skilled at when it concerned a child with the attention span of a gold fish, and Emma listened with a content smile.

The family she had made her extremely happy; her son, her parents, her brother, her grandmother-by-marriage-but-marriage-but-not-really (yeah, that would be Regina, Emma preferred calling her a good friend, her mentor in magic), and especially her lover. Her one True Love. After she'd kissed him awake from his torturous sleeping curse, they'd practically been inseparable. She had finally accepted him into her heart, had finally accepted that she loved him more than anything - except maybe her son.

"I wuv you, Killy!" Daniel exclaimed suddenly, wrapping his tiny arms around Killian's neck.

Killian grinned as he lifted Dany from the counter and carried him to the living room, after muttering, "Love you, too, lad."

He handed Daniel over to his parents, and wrapped his arm around Emma's waist lovingly. Emma smiled at how to child was still trying to squirm his way out of David's arms, to get back to Killian. "Daniel," she scolded teasingly, "he's mine, you know. You can only have him for a few hours. And they are almost up." Dany pouted heavily, making everyone laugh in endearment.

"Thanks for bearing with him, Emma." David said, kissing her forehead. "We have to go now. He has to go to bed. What do you - oh for the love of…fine, go hug Killian, it's not as if you won't fall asleep until midnight." Chuckling, Killian took a squirming Dany from his father and hugged him.

"See you around, my Prince." Killian said. He was the only one who used titles every now and then. Dany always liked it.

"Buh-bye, Killy!" Dany said before smothering Emma in a hug. Of course, then he had to hug everyone, and it took ten minutes for the Charmings to get out.

"He is absolutely smitten with you." Emma said, leaning her head on Killian's shoulder.

Killian laughed, pulling her close and kissing her hair. "He's a wonderful lad."

Regina and Robin stood up. "Well, we've got to go, too. Roland and Little John will want to know where we are." Robin said, his arm slung casually around Regina's waist. "Thank you for the hospitality, my lady, Killian." They all hugged, that was a thing that they did now, and they left too, leaving only Killian, Emma and Henry in the apartment.

"Guys, can I go to Regina and Robin's?" Henry asked.

Emma nodded. "Sure kid."

Henry quickly packed some of his belongings that he kept dragging from one house to the next and left with a hug and a goodbye. Then there were two. Emma turned to Killian, whose eyes were set on something she couldn't see, with a smile that made her heart swell. He was so happy, all the time, now that the Witch was gone, his hand was back and he had married Emma. It was a beautiful thing to see, a once broken man now happy and whole again.

Emma put her hand against his cheek, pulling him back to her. He blinked, shook his head and smiled. "We're alone." she whispered.

He grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close, his hands cupping her behind firmly. He liked to do that a lot, ever since he got his hand back. "That we are, love." He leaned in, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. "Gods, Emma, I can't believe my life sometimes."

"Crazy, right?"

He laughed, holding her close as she wrapped her arms around him. "Aye. But perfect. I wouldn't want any other life."

Emma snuggled close to him, closing her eyes. "Killian?" He hummed. "Can I ask you something? Don't freak." He pulled back to look at her with a raised brow, inquisitive. "Would you want…a child?"

She felt him freeze in her arms, saw his brows shoot up, and prepared for the worse. But it only lasted a second, and then he kissed her fiercely. "I would." he whispered. "Gods Emma, I wish for nothing else but to be a father. I love your son as if he was my own, and even your brother, seeing as he is my godson and my brother-in-law." He chuckled at the complicatedness of their family. "But I want a child of my own. I want to be…" He nipped at her lips gently, lighting her blood on fire. "I want to be the father of your child."

Emma's face split into a huge grin, she grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him passionately, gratefully. "Killian, I want it too, I want it so bad. I want your child."

He grabbed her hips, lifting her up without so much as losing breath, letting her wrap her legs around his hips and he stared up at her in pure admiration. "Then let's get right to it, shan't we?"

Emma giggled as he carried her to the bedroom hurriedly, his mind dead set on making love to her all night and well into tomorrow.

(Nine months later, they welcomed Syrene Milah Jones into the family. He would never admit it – but Killian cried like a baby when he first laid eyes on his beautiful girl. He and Emma were surrounded by all the people they loved most, and Emma felt like the Lost Girl had finally found her place in this world.)

* * *

**Review?**


	42. Insecurities

**jollyrogerjayhawk prompted: Settled back in EF. Emma &amp; Killian are married and expecting first child. She's becoming overwhelemed that the prospect of being new mother, as well as princess duties. All her insecurities are boosted by the pregnancy hormones so not only is she worrying over the big things but every little thing has her anxious as well even worrying that killian doesn't think she's beautiful now that she's a bit 'bigger' around the stomach with her pregnancy. Fluffy &amp; Romantic smut**

**A/N: Yes. Just...yes, I liked this so much. here you go!**

**Rated: M**

* * *

There's one thing you should know when you're married to Emma Swan. Get ready for trouble. Killian found this out only a week after their honeymoon when they got into a stupid fight over who does what in their own home. She had convinced herself that all the what she called 'womanly jobs', were hers to do (this meant almost everything except, you know, going outside and actually doing something for fun). It was after much pushing and yelling that Killian found out that she didn't want to leave the house, because she hated the feeling of not belonging, and inside she felt like she belonged somewhere. After he'd convinced her (in the most pleasurable way possible) to go outside with him and explore this new realm together, things had brightened up. They shared the household chores now, always doing them together, side by side.

Her parents thought it was ridiculous, them having a house when there was a perfectly good castle waiting for them. But Emma wasn't Queen yet, and as long as she wasn't, she wouldn't live in that castle.

Killian loved it either way, their life together.

There was one other thing he had to know about Emma Swan when he was married to her and she was pregnant...she couldn't handle hormones.

Right now, he was watching her as she stood in the doorway that led to the balcony, absent-mindedly rubbing her swollen stomach and staring out over the lake that was directly in front of their house. No one else would've noticed the tension in her shoulders, and the general sadness that hung around her. But he did. Of course he did. He always noticed the little things no one else did, because he knew her so well.

He saw now that she was pulling away from him for some reason. So he approached her gently, putting his hand on her back and massaging gently into the spots he knew were aching. She moaned softly, her eyes fluttering shut. Killian leaned in to press a gentle kiss to her shoulder. "What's the matter, my love?" he whispered.

"Nothing." she said.

"Swan." Killian said, and it was enough to make her sigh and then break.

"Fine!" she snapped. "I'm just nervous! What if I won't be able to raise this child? What if I'm a bad mother?!"

And there it was. He knew it was a fear every mother-to-be had, but Emma already was a mother. "You'll be a brilliant mother, Emma. You've done brilliantly with Henry."

"But I never raised him! I left him in the foster system, the system that screwed me up, and I've never actually raised a kid! What if I can't do it?"

Killian grabbed her hands and spun her around so she was facing him. "Emma Swan, you'll be the best mother a child could ever ask for. Don't you dare think otherwise, because I know it. And this time around, the child's father will be here with you, every step of the way." He slid his hand into her neck and smiled at her, his thumb gently stroking her face. "I'm nervous too. I've never raised a child in my life. But we can figure this out. Together, like we do everything else."

She closed her eyes, taking his hand that was in her neck and holding it tightly against her. "I know. You're right. But...I don't know."

"I know, my love. I know." he whispered, leaning in and kissing her forehead gently. She froze for a moment, and he knew there was something else that was bothering her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She buried her face in his shoulder and suddenly, she was crying. "Oh darling." he whispered, stroking her hair. "My lovely Emma, tell me what's wrong. You know you can tell me anything." For a good long moment, she just cried and he held her, rocking her gently in his arms, pressing his lips to the shell of her ear. "Sweetheart, tell me."

"I'm so scared." she sobbed.

"You have every right to be, my beautiful Swan."

"I'm not though."

He pulled away, unable to hide the shock on his face. "What...?"

"I'm not beautiful at all. I look like a whale, I'm constantly crying...I don't know how you stand being near me." she sobbed, tears marking her beautiful face, and Killian's heart broke a little. It was horrible to see the woman he loved and adored above all else feel so insecure about herself.

"Darling, no." he said, grabbing her face between his hands and forcing her to look at him. "You are beautiful. Gorgeous. I love you with all my heart and now you're carrying our child." One hand went to her stomach to rest there. "It's a beautiful thing to see. You, glowing with near motherhood, so full of our child." Emma's tears didn't stop flowing, so he took her in his arms and rocked her gently. "I love you, Emma. You are beautiful, gorgeous and most precious to me. No matter how you look. I will always think you are the most beautiful woman in all the realms. I love you so much."

Emma's sobbing subsided. "How can you love me so, Killian?"

His thumb ran over her quivering lips. "True Love, lass. It's part of the job description." he teased, and she managed a small smile. "And because you are worthy of every ounce of love I can muster and then some. I love you, I love you, you stubborn woman. Gods, I love you."

Emma closed her eyes. "I don't feel very loveable at the moment."

Killian made a split-second decision, pulling her close and cupping her bottom in his hands. "Then let me show you that you are."

She gasped, her cheeks flushing with immediate arousal. "Killian, you don't have to..."

"Oh Gods, Emma, I _want_ to. I want to, so bad. I want _you_." He began showering the skin of her beautiful neck with hungry kisses, and she couldn't help but melt into it, her eyes closing and a small moan escaping her lips. "Give in, Emma. Let me make you feel like the beauty you are."

"Killian, I'm so fat right now..."

"You're pregnant. There's a difference. And even if you were fat, I wouldn't give a rat's ass. I'd love you all the same, until the end of time. Do you really think I love you for your looks?"

She shrugged, and Killian pulled up her dress to her waist and slid his hand inside her panties. She gasped when he brushed his fingers over her sensitive little bud. "I-I don't know."

"I don't love you because you're beautiful, sweetheart. You're beautiful because I love you." He let one finger slip inside and she gasped, her arms coming around his neck, a moan escaping her. "Come to bed with me, darling." He grabbed her hips with both hands, his finger leaving her instantly, and she whimpered. He lifted her up, giving her no other choice than to wrap her legs around him.

"Don't, I'm too heavy."

She was heavier, indeed. But nothing he couldn't handle. "I've spent my life carrying heavy loads, my love. I can handle my pregnant wife." He brought her over to the bed and lowered her on it. She was still crying, but her entire body spoke of arousal. "If you really don't want me to ravish you, then I won't." he said, now slightly worried. "I'll never force you."

"It's not that I don't want it. It's that I thing you don't."

Killian growled, pushing her dress up and promptly burying his face between her legs. He ripped her panties away and started devouring her with everything he had. Emma screamed. "I want it, baby. I do, don't ever let anything convince you otherwise." he whispered against her dripping core, making her shiver. "Gods, sweetheart, you're so wet for me." he added, before diving back in, and she cried out. He devoured her until she screamed in pure pleasure and grabbed his hair tightly, to keep him where he was. Suddenly, he slipped two fingers deep inside her, the change making her back arch. He pumped as hard and as deep as he could as he watched her beautiful face. "Come for me, Swan." he whispered, and as he walls started to clench around his fingers, he sucked her clit between his lips, causing her to crash over the edge. Her walls spasmed around him as she screamed and screamed, and he watched her fall apart. "Gods, you're so beautiful."

Emma looked at him with lidded eyes, tears long dried on her cheeks, and all he saw now was lust and hunger. All her insecurities had vanished. "More." she whispered hoarsely.

Killian grinned wolfishly, moving up her body, and taking her dress with him. When her stomach was revealed, she froze up, her hands coming down to stop him. "Shh, my darling." Killian said gently, putting her hands at her sides and then kissing her beautiful swollen stomach in which their baby was growing. "You are beautiful. In every. Single. Way." He accented the words with a kiss on her stomach, and he felt her relax slightly. "I'm going to ravish you now, Emma. I'm going to make love to you and make you forget all of your insecurities."

Emma moaned softly, running her fingers through his hair. "Then please." she whimpered. "Please, Killian, get up here."

Emma wasn't known to beg very quickly, so Killian knew it was serious business. She wanted him desperately, and she was going to get him one way or another. He moved up her body, pulling her dress up with him. She wore nothing underneath it, and she was beautiful, so gorgeous Killian could spend an eternity worshipping her and it wouldn't be enough. He kissed her entire body, making her crave him more and more, until she had enough of his antics and yanked him up by his hair to crash her lips to his. She spread her legs for him to slide in between, and he rid of his clothes quickly, before sliding back between her legs, lifting them up over his thighs so she was more comfortable as he slid home deep inside of her.

She was so unbelievably wet and tight, that Killian could barely maintain an upright position. He grabbed her hips and started moving his hips, pushing in and out at a slow pace. He couldn't fall forward, her stomach was a little in the way, but that was okay. From here, it was easy to see her beautiful face contort in all kinds of pleasure. "Gods, Emma, I love you so much. You're so God damned wet for me." He let his fingers graze over every bit of skin he could reach in this position, caressing her, loving her like she deserved.

Emma arched her back, her moans like music to his ears. "Killian, oh god." she moaned, grabbing his hands and squeezing hard, asking him without words for more, more, please God more.

He pulled out of her, then pulled her up and spun her around, placing her on his lap while he wrapped his arms around her from behind and then gently taking her from below her. She moved her hips sensually, slowly driving him insane. He kissed her neck lovingly. "Are you close, my love?" he asked, and she nodded feverishly. His hand dropped to her clit, his thumb pressing down on the hard nub, making her scream. "Come for me, darling. Feel how much I love you. And never forget it." His thrusts grew erratic, because he was close too, so close, and he just wanted to explode inside her. But she had to come first. That was his modus operandi. Her pleasure always came first. "Come, darling. Now."

With that, she shattered. Her head fell back on his shoulder as she screamed, and he looked at her beautiful face as her peak washed over her, again and again. He thrust up into her two more times and then he exploded, too. He cried out, burying his face in her neck and kissing her beautiful skin. "Oh God, Killian."

"I love you, my darling, my love, my life. Remember that."

Emma nodded as he slid out of her gently and laid her down on the bed. She was beyond exhausted but looked distinctly satisfied. "I will, I will, I love you." she murmured incoherently, pulling his arms tight around her and snuggling close to his chest.

"I love you both." Killian whispered, pressing a kiss to her hair. "My beautiful wife and child. There isn't a thing I won't do for either of you. You are my life, and I won't leave you for anything." Killian buried his nose in Emma's hair and he felt her relax and fall asleep his embrace.

There was one thing you have to know when you're married to Emma Swan. You are the happiest person alive. And he was.

He really, really was.

* * *

**Review?**


	43. (In)Consequential Things

**Prompt by Lisa1972:****Emma &amp; Killian fighting over something trivial &amp; she blurts out that she's pregnant**

**A/N: Okay I'm sorry for all my other stories that are on hold right now but my finals are taking all my time and I can only finish one-shots because they're on my phone and I have no studying to do when I'm on the toilet or in my bed. So yeah. I quite loved this prompt btw thank you for this!**

**Rated: M because this got way out of hand somehow**

* * *

Emma Swan was the most infuriating woman to have ever crossed his path. Yes, he loved her, but God he got so angry with her sometimes. Especially when she made a big deal about something as trivial as going out with Dave for a drink. He had gotten an earful earlier today when he told her he and her father were going to the Rabbit's Hole later, and was now at the end of his patience.

"But why do you have to go out tonight, Killian?" Emma whined, testing his patience even more.

"Emma, we've been meaning to for weeks! What's so important about tonight?!" he said, sitting up from his slouched position on the couch and glancing over at where she was standing in the bedroom doorway.

She shrugged, her face a perpetual frown. "I just...I want you home tonight!"

"I'm home every night!" Killian yelled. "What's so important about tonight?!"

Emma's jaw twitched. "God damn it, Killian, why do you always have to be so stubborn?!" she shouted, stalking towards him.

Killian jumped up from the couch, doing the same, and they stopped mere inches away from each other. "Look who's talking! You're the most stubborn woman I have ever met, and that bloody well is saying something!" There had to be some reason she didn't want him to go, and it was driving him up the wall that she wouldn't tell him.

"That's rich, coming from a pirate like yourself!" Emma yelled.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Their noses were almost touching now, and he could feel Emma's control over her magic begin to fade. The ground was trembling slightly, and the lights were flickering.

"It means that you can't admit to anything if it's in your disadvantage!"

"Says the woman who took a whole bloody year to admit her feelings for me!"

Emma shouted her frustration to the ceiling and the bulb closest to him shattered. "YOU ARE INSUFFERABLE!" she screamed.

That made him burst. All bets were off now. "AND YOU ARE EVADING THE SUBJECT, LIKE BLOODY ALWAYS! JUST TELL ME WHY YOU DON'T WANT ME TO BLOODY GO!"

"Killian...!"

"JUST TELL ME, EMMA!"

"I just...!" She was so frustrated that she couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

"WHY CAN'T I GO?"

"BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT!" Emma yelled as loud as she could and a powerful wave of magic surged through the room, making all the light bulbs shatter. As she glass rained down on the ground, Killian stared at her, his mouth agape, sure that he'd misheard her (though you can't mishear Emma when she's shouting at you).

"I - _what_?" he finally managed, all his anger gone instantly.

Emma was breathing heavily from her magic use, but her eyes showed exactly how afraid she was of his response. "I'm pregnant. Found out this morning. I wanted to tell you tonight, when we were both at ease so that this - " she gestured at the glass all over the room, " - wouldn't happen." Her face was red and anxious, but Killian could do nothing to ease her nerves right now. He was still trying to comprehend everything.

Pregnant. Emma was pregnant. But...how? They'd been careful, hadn't they? "Is it...mine?"

Emma looked down. "No, actually, it's Leroy's." she said. He opened his mouth to give an anxious reply, but stopped when he caught looking at him angrily. "Of course it's yours!"

That was...Killian fished his phone out of his pocket (yes, he'd actually learned how to handle one of those blasted things). "Hang on, love." he muttered, avoiding her gaze at all costs. He typed in David's name and called her father. "Hello, mate. Something's come up, I really can't make it tonight. Mind if we reschedule?"

Turned out that wasn't a problem, and he hung up quickly, before turning his attention back to his Swan. "Are you...certain?"

Emma was now only frightened, she was biting her nails, which was, as he'd learned, her telltale sign of fear and nervousness. "Yeah, positive."

He acted fast. He grabbed her waist, pulled her against him and slammed his mouth over hers so quickly that she could initially only gasp into his kiss. It took her a couple of moments, but then she wrapped her fingers in his hair in the back of his neck and kissed back most fervently. In the end, it was she who pulled away. "Are you...okay with that?"

Killian barked out a laugh that made her jump slightly, but he lifted her up as if she weighted nothing and spun her around out of sheer joy. She giggled (Gods, he loved that sound), clutching his shoulders tightly. "Okay?" he whispered as he put her down. "Love, I'm bloody elated!" He put his hand over her stomach that held their child. "A child." he whispered lovingly.

"I was so afraid you wouldn't want it." Emma admitted, a flush of shame creeping from her cheeks down her chest.

Killian tipped her head up so she could see the truth of his words in his eyes. "I want it. Gods, Emma, I want a child with you. I want to be the father of your child." He kissed her deeply, lovingly. "Thank you."

Emma's eyes filled up with happy tears and she hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're happy." she whispered.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He pulled away to study her face closely, and realization his him. "You thought I'd leave."

Emma cast her eyes down, nodding her head slightly. "I mean, rationally I knew that you wouldn't. You never have. But sometimes that Lost Girl comes back. I can't always help it."

Killian smiled lovingly. He had long since accepted that that insecurity would always be part of her. He didn't care. He'd always be there to show her how loved she was when it surfaced. "It's alright, Swan. But I'm not going anywhere. We're going to raise this child, together. She - or he - will be loved like you and I never were when we were small. I promise you."

Now Emma couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She wrapped her arms around him and cried in his chest, and Killian pressed his face in her hair, not ashamed to let his own tears of love and joy go. She knew every part of him, had seen him at his weakest. He wasn't ashamed to cry in front of her. "Thank you, Killian. For giving me this chance to be a mother again. For understanding, for being happy." She chuckled. "Thank you for never giving up on me."

"Oh Emma, you are the one for me. What would it say about me if I wasn't happy?"

"You'd be a man who wasn't ready yet?"

"No soon-to-be parent is." Killian kissed her nose. "But how is it possible? I thought we'd been careful with those blasted condoms."

Emma shrugged. "We forget. Sometimes, Killian, we're just too far gone to remember."

She had a point. Sometimes, everything was so heated and quick, that they never stopped to think about protection. He guessed this was a logical result, one he didn't mind.

"We have to go to the Doctor's tomorrow, though." Emma continued. She put her hands on his chest and looked up at him. When Killian looked at her quizzically, she chuckled. "We have to find out how far along I am, if it looks like there're any complications and to find out the due date."

Killian frowned. He thought he'd seen it all in this world, but now you could find out how long you've been pregnant for? Amazing. "Okay. Can I come with?"

Emma grinned. "Yeah, that's what the 'we' was for. But I'm glad you want to, I wouldn't want to do it without you." She pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you, pirate."

"I love you, too, Swan." he said, smiling. All of the anger and annoyance had vanished from the air between them, and now that everything was resolved and _good_, he registered that they were standing in a dark apartment. "We've done it again." Killian noted dryly, making Emma laugh.

"Yeah, well, you make drive me crazy sometimes." she said with a wave of her hand. Immediately, all the glass vanished and the light bulbs were replaced with new ones. "I paid for those, thank you very much." Emma said indignantly when she saw his inquisitive expression.

Killian chuckled, burying his face in her neck and suckling on the skin he knew was sensitive. "I have one question, though." She hummed in response, telling him to continue at his own risk. "I drive you crazy _sometimes_?"

Emma bit her lip and smiled coyly at him in the way that drove him mad. "Okay. Maybe most of the time."

Killian shook his head, clacking his tongue disapprovingly. "Well then I'm doing a very poor job as your lover." Within seconds he had her in his arms, carrying her to the bedroom as she squealed. "I'm going to ravish you, my beautiful Swan. I'm going to make sure you're sore for the rest of the day." he whispered as he slammed her against the closed door, cushioning her head with his hand to soften the blow. Hungry pirate he may be, he was still a gentleman. She gasped, pulling him towards her as he wasn't moving fast enough for her liking.

"I should hope so, Jones." she said, biting his lower lip. "I expect nothing less from my dashing pirate slash prince." Killian spun them around and dropped her on the bed.

"Pirate, yes. Prince...not so much." he said, as he moved up her body quickly, shedding her clothing as he did.

"You will be." Emma said breathlessly. "At some point in the future."

Killian stopped doing what he was doing and pushed himself all the way up to look at her with narrowed eyes and a fast beating heart. "Are you saying what I think I'm saying?"

Emma laughed and raked her fingers through his hair. "Did you think we'd never get married?"

"Well, since your last attempt was to a vindictive simian, I thought not to get my hopes up - _ow_!" She'd tugged his hair quite harshly at his attempt on a joke, but she was smirking none the same.

"You can be such an ass sometimes." she said chuckling at his severely hurt expression. "Well, I'm not saying today, or this year. But someday, when the time is right...I'd like to tie the knot with you, Killian. And then you will be a prince, because like it or not, I am a princess."

As if he ever forgot. He smirked, before diving back down to kiss her neck lovingly. "The Princesses I've met were all very innocent, proper girls. Very chaste. Are you an innocent, chaste girl, Emma?" he asked huskily, the accent in his voice already heavier now that he was properly aroused.

"No." she whispered hoarsely, and Killian could see the goose bumps appearing on his lover's skin. _The mother of his child._ Gods, that sounded good.

"No, you're not, are you?" he growled hotly against her skin. "No, you're a naughty little thing, aren't you? I should know, the things you do to me." Emma moaned softly, her back arching when his hand wandered down to where they both wanted him to be. He unbuttoned her jeans effortlessly and pushed them down just far enough that he could slide his hand in her panties. She gasped when his probing fingers found her clit, and she twined her fingers in his hair. "I love you, Emma." he whispered, pressing his thumb on the little bundle of nerves and slipping his index finger into her wet heat without effort.

"God, Killian, I love you, too. Please, I..." Emma couldn't finish her sentence, as he quickly added a second and then a third finger, making her cry out.

"Come, darling. Come for me, right now." he whispered as he nipped at her earlobe and pumped his fingers as deep inside of her as they could go. He curled them so they could brush over that special spot of hers that only he knew about, and it made her unravel beneath him. She screamed his name and tugged at his hair as his fingers rode out her orgasm. He enjoyed the way she clenched around him. He kissed her deeply when she was finally a bit down to earth again, pulling his fingers away from her. She was panting heavily and her eyelids were drooping. "You look so beautiful when you come apart for me, Swan." Killian said, kissing her again. She giggled, the most beautiful sound in the universe to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Well then, why don't you grant me the honour of watching you come apart for _me_?" she whispered, before planting a kiss on his lips with burning passion. Killian chuckled, his arousal already straining against his pants, begging to be released. "After all, you deserve it for giving me a second chance at being a mother."

"Oh well, if we're going down that road, I'd say you deserve my full and complete attention for giving me a second chance at...well, everything." Killian countered with a smirk on his face that made her roll her eyes heavily. "Are you mocking me, Miss Swan?"

She rolled her eyes again, before using her entire body weight to flip him on his back and looking down on him with a grin. "Seriously, I owe you a lot, Killian."

His grin went from smug to gentle as he wrapped her arms around her hips and stroked the skin of her back gently. "I know you think you do, lass."

Emma rolled her eyes and leaned forward to press her lips to his. "You're incorrigible."

"You love it." Killian growled as she began to undo his pants seductively. Gods, this woman was good.

"I do." She whispered, before smirking and moving herself down his body to return the favour in kind. As Killian begged - yes, he begged - for her to let him come, he knew. This was the woman he was going to grow old with - for real this time. No more cheating, no more Neverland. Just him and her and a bright, bright future ahead of them.

* * *

**Review please? Just press that little button down there...little further...yeah, right there! Type something nice? For me?**


	44. Monkey Troubles

**Prompt by Angelfan984: After your jealousy prompt, I was thinking. Let's turn the tables. Can you manipulate a situation where Hook heard Walsh talking about Emma being a wildcat in bed and Hook now proves to Emma that she is his!**

**A/N: Yes I liked this and _yes_ I'm so sorry that it took so long. Have I fangirled over the finale yet, I feel like I haven't fangirled over the finale yet even though it's been almost two weeks AND OHMYGOD WE'RE CANON IT ACTUALLY HAPPENED YEAAAAAAASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**That's been me for almost two weeks now. Enjoy!**

**Rated: M**

* * *

They'd caught one of the monkeys. They'd actually caught one, and it turned out it could turn himself human. As they were struggling to restrain the screeching simian, Killian suddenly found himself holding two human legs as Emma was on top of the thing, trying her utter best to restrain it.

"Well..." a voice drawled, and Killian vaguely recognized it from somewhere. But Emma froze entirely, her breath stopping in her throat and just as Killian wanted to ask what was wrong, the ape slash human slash thing continued, "this is an awfully familiar position, isn't it, wildcat?"

Killian felt the need to punch the bastard, because who dared talk down on Emma like that? But he was still holding the simian's - well, now _man's_ \- legs tightly so he couldn't do any funny business, so he had to hold his tongue and bite through it. Maybe he'd sneak a punch later. Emma was still frozen though, and he was getting worried. "Emma? Are you okay, love?"

"_Love_?" the still faceless man sneered. "You're _his_ lover now?" He laughed and Killian felt the need to break some bones and run his hook through this man's body. "Well, I hope he doesn't mind sloppy seconds..." That's when he spoke out of line, and earned a neat and audible punch to the jaw. Killian felt the same satisfaction from hearing it happen as Emma probably did from doing it. "Still very easily excited, aren't you, wildcat?" the man sneered, as he spat something out what sounded like blood. Killian hoped to the Gods this man was in pain.

"Shut up, Walsh!" Emma yelled, apparently having recovered her voice. _Walsh_. Killian remembered now. This was the man Emma almost married. Of course this would come back to haunt her. All her past lovers seemed to. This woman couldn't catch a break, could she? "Where's Zelena?" she hissed.

"Ooh, still so feisty. I love it."

"Tell me, monkey, or so help me..."

"What?" Walsh interrupted tauntingly, horribly. "You'll punch me again? You know I like it rough, Emma, so the only thing that'll accomplish is turning me on and – _AH_!" His taunting tirade was interrupted by his own agonizing scream and Emma whipped her head around to watch what was happening.

Killian had lost it, is what happened. As the simian was speaking, slowly, gradually, a red haze had crept into his vision, he'd heard his own blood pumping with an all too familiar rage and then suddenly his hook had been imbedded in the sorry ass's calf. Emma raised her brows at him, a half-smirk playing on her lips, which calmed him down considerably. "Really?"

"He was being disrespectful to a lady. What's a gentleman to do?" he said, shrugging. She smiled at him with mischief in her eyes, before turning to Walsh once more. He was whimpering pathetically now, his big mouth gone.

"Now you best tell me what I need to know, or I'll let my dear Captain Hook here give you a makeover." Emma hissed at Walsh, and Killian could only watch her in admiration. She was so beautiful when she was threatening (he should know, he'd been bloody well on the receiving end of her threats), and he simply couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was a princess by birth, but a pirate at heart and maybe that was why he loved her so much. She was a true woman in every aspect, and every time he laid eyes on her, he saw a new layer of her, something new that only he could - and would - see. It was marvellous and beautiful.

The monkey's harsh voice brought him from his reverie. "Fine! She's at the farmhouse, just through the woods!" yelled Walsh hatefully, making Emma grin.

"Thank you, dear." She patted his cheek mockingly. She rose, looking at Killian proudly, who smirked approvingly. "Coming, _lover_?" she emphasized with a grin before leaving Walsh lying there in his misery. Killian scrambled to his feet and made to follow her (like always), but Walsh's harsh voice stopped him.

"Has she let you into her bed yet?" he sneered, making Killian turn around. The monkey-man's eyes were yellow now and his face was a horrible mixture of pain and rage. Killian narrowed his eyes at the thing, not gracing that question with an answer (even though, in fact, she had, twice now). "No? Too bad. Not so slick after all, are you? Took me about one date to get into her pants and let me tell you, she is one hell of a wildcat in bed." Walsh grinned while Killian bit his lip hard to quench his jealousy. For God's sake, he had quite the history with women, why should he be jealous of her past with men? It was ridiculous really. "Never have I met a woman so willing to try new things, and she was always so _ready_...if you haven't had a taste of that sweet pussy yet, you're missing out..."

That was it. Killian, filled with rage at this man's blatant rudeness and degradation towards Emma, stalked over to Walsh, put his foot on the man's leg and his fist in his stomach. "You shut your filthy bastard mouth. Emma never deserved you. Just because she didn't remember doesn't mean she wasn't meant to be with me. Because she was. I am hers and she is mine, and you'd do well to remember that." After applying a bit more pressure on the man's leg, he stalked out of the boat house, still hot with jealousy, finding Emma staring over the water absent-mindedly. "You alright there, Swan?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking," she said, lifting her arms to welcome his around her waist, "that everyone I've ever loved turned out to be someone else. They always hurt me. Except you." She leaned back against his chest. "With you, I always know who I'm dealing with. I always know you're honest with me."

"Of course, love." he said.

"And I'm sorry you had to...you know, hear that. He used to be...not sexist."

Killian tightened his grip on her. "That's alright, love. I believe he'll think twice now before disrespecting you again. That was quite the punch, Swan."

Emma smirked. "Good form?"

Killian chuckled, kissing her neck gently, not showing her the jealousy that was still raging inside of him even as he was showering her with affection. "Aye, love. Very good form, indeed."

"Come on. We have to tell everyone what happened."

Killian nodded, linking their fingers together as they walked back to Granny's. His mind was going over and over Walsh's words now that he didn't have Emma's voice to distract him from it.

_'She's a wildcat in bed.'_

_'Wildcat...'_

He'd only ever made love to her, which was completely fine by him, but hearing that ugly creature call Emma a wildcat...after the initial shock waned, he was left with quite some enticing mental images that he couldn't shake. He wanted to know how wild exactly she was when she discarded her restrictions and her tension. He bit his lip as he tried to push those thoughts back before she noticed, but it was too late.

"You're biting your lip, Killian. What's up?"

Killian blinked, released his lip and smiled sheepishly. "Nothing, love. Nothing at all." She didn't believe him, of course, but didn't push it, for which he was eternally grateful. He was distracted all day from that point on, jealousy burning like fire in him, because Gods, she was his and that monkey had boasted too much about her abilities in bed that Killian hadn't discovered yet. He took extreme care to keep touching her at all times, whether it was having her on his lap in Granny's, or his arm slung around her waist, or his fingers entwined with hers. He wanted her to know how he felt about her, and above all, wanted her to forget all about that monkey. She noticed his off behaviour of course, but if she minded it, she didn't say anything. And he knew she would speak her mind if something really bothered her.

At the end of a very long and exhausting day, Killian and Emma retreated to Granny's B&amp;B while Henry, now having his memories back, stayed with Regina for a few days. Killian opened the door to their shared room for her with a gallant bow, making her chuckle and then they were _finally_ alone. Killian had been positively aching for her all day, and was more than ready to take her and show her who loved her more.

"So are you going to tell me where you've been all day?" Emma asked before he could even turn around to face her.

Ah, so she had noticed his absent-mindedness. Quite perceptive still. But he decided to play dumb with her for a moment. "Right beside you, love. Like always."

Emma rolled her eyes at his corny remark. "Yes, but your mind was somewhere else. Wanna tell me your thoughts?"

Killian moved towards her gingerly, a predatory grin on his face. "I could tell you. But I would rather show you." Her smile was dazzling when he grabbed her and pressed her against the nearest wall with his entire body. "I've wanted you all day."

"Why?" Emma breathed, before answering her own question herself. "You are jealous because of Walsh." She smiled when he blushed a little.

"Not only that, love, but he said you were quite the lady in bed. Repeatedly. My imagination did the rest."

Emma sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, becoming even more of a siren to him, and Killian quickly caught her lips in a searing kiss that left both of them breathless. "Well, Captain. You shouldn't get so jealous of a monkey. That's bad form." she teased, nipping at his lips.

Killian growled, all his resolve to take it slow vanished instantaneously and he grabbed her tightly around the waist. She gasped. He bit her neck. "He could never have the real you. The real you is mine. You are mine, Emma. Aren't you?" he whispered.

"God, yes. Killian, _yes_." she whispered. Killian heard the pure lust in her voice, and smirked. He was going to positively ravish her, nobody would stop him (except maybe her, if she asked him to - he was whipped after all). But if her flushed cheeks and the way she was pressing her body to his was any indication, she wouldn't stop him. Hell, she'd probably ruin him completely.

"Wildcat, he said?" Emma whispered in his ear seductively as he lay her down on their bed, shedding all of her clothes in a hurry, eager to get to her beautiful naked body. He groaned the affirmative when she ran her fingers over the bulge in his pants. "Well then, Captain. Why don't you take me and find out?"

"Gladly, m'lady." Her undergarments were gone now too, and she was gloriously bare to him. Without another word, he ducked his head between her luscious legs, pushing his tongue against her opening, already so wet for him. "Oh darling, I love how you taste." he moaned against her hot, wet flesh, making sure to add a rumble to his voice so that she'd feel it deep inside. She moaned deliciously for him, and he felt his cock spring to abrupt attention at the sound. He almost lost it right then and there. Instead he devoted all his attention first at making her come apart under him, needing her to feel who did that to her. "Come for me, my darling." he whispered, before sucking her sensitive bud between his lips hard enough to make her arch her back and scream. "Who is giving you this orgasm, sweetheart?" he drawled, unable to help himself; he had to hear her say it. "Who is doing this to you? Scream it as you come, love. Do it." He brought two fingers to her entrance and slipped them inside while frantically circling her clit with his tongue.

The two sensations combined were enough for her to finally do her in, and she tangled her hands in his hair as she bucked her hips up to him. "YOU ARE!" Emma screamed. "Oh God, Killian, _you_, you, always _you_!"

He smirked as he lapped up all her juices greedily. That's exactly wanted to hear and it sounded even more satisfying than it had in his head. "That's right, Emma. Me." As she came down from her high, he moved off the bed to take off his clothes – _slowly_. Her half-closed eyes were trained on him while he took his sweet time uncovering his arousal. When he did, she moaned again, her thighs clenching together.

"Aroused again, my love?" Killian asked teasingly.

She shot him a single dirty look, and with that, she changed tactics. Instead of just lying there and waiting for him to return, she spread her legs wide, and slid her hand down to her still moist pussy. Killian had to bite his lip to the point that he was drawing blood to not jump her and take her like a common wench, because she was tempting him like one. One hand massaged her breasts, while the other started to spread her lips apart and play with her clit seductively. "Something wrong, Captain? You look a bit flushed." she asked sweetly, but her breath was husky, betraying her longing.

Finally he had divested himself of his vest and he was naked at last. "You are an evil minx." he growled, throwing every bit of his old pirate charm at her, making her shiver under his gaze. "An evil, evil wench and I will be ravishing you very shortly." He got back onto the bed, crawling over to her, pushing her back against the headboard until their faces were mere inches apart. "Should I kiss you, Emma?" he breathed against her lips. Her eyelids fluttered shut, her head tilting forward slightly. "Mmm, I think not." he said pulling away from her, wrenching a whine from her throat. She would've jumped him right there but he was holding her against the headboard in a tight grip, making such a move impossible. With a smirk, he proceeded to tease her a bit, with soft nips of his lips in her neck and whispered words against her creamy skin. "Tell me, Emma. Is there anyone who gets your heart beating like I do?"

She squirmed in his grip, her breath laboured. "No..." she whined.

"No?" She shook her head vigorously, and Killian chuckled darkly. "I may find it within myself to believe you...if you prove it." Killian felt a sudden pang of worry, because what if she didn't like this at all? What if he was being too straightforward?

Emma saw. Of course she did. "Killian, it's okay. I'll make my boundaries clear when we've reached them. And, trust me," she whispered, seductively leaning forward to bite his earlobe, "they aren't even in sight yet."

Reassured, Killian let himself loose. "So, miss Swan, I've heard you're a wildcat in bed, and I've heard that other men have gotten to enjoy that before me. So now I want you to show me that I'm the only one in your life right now, that no man can do what I can do to you. Can you do that for me, love?" He ran his tongue down her neck.

She whimpered, grabbing his hair between her fingers and slamming her mouth against his. It was sloppy, unlike any kisses they'd shared up to this point, but neither of them seemed to mind much as they moved their bodies together like one. And he hadn't even entered her yet, though he was coming very close to. "God, Killian, can you just fuck me? Like _now_?" she whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing her lovely cunt against his erection. He lost it completely. With a growl, he pushed inside of her, the feel of her warm walls enveloping him delicious in so, so many ways.

"Mine." he whispered. He took her harshly, not waiting to see if she was ready to take him.

"Yours." she gasped back, her eyes falling shut. "There's no one but you. I promise."

He fucked her to the edge quickly but sparing a thought for a pleasure, too, his fingers ghosting her clit and his hips angling to find her sweet spot so deep inside.

Soon, she was yelling out his name while he whispered hers in her ear over and over again. "Emma, Emma, I love you so much, _Emma_. Please, I'm yours, tell me you're mine, please." He was baring his heart to her completely, leaving nothing out, showing her exactly how insecure he was.

And Emma, who was coming down from her extraordinary high, held him tight and whispered in his ear, "I'm yours. Forever and ever."

Killian toppled over the edge, coming deep inside of her and then proceeded to collapse on top of her, completely exhausted. "Gods, woman, I love you." he whispered against her heated skin.

"I love you too, my dashing pirate." she said with a chuckle.

"I prefer rapscallion, love, you know that." he teased, running his fingers down her side. It made Emma smile, her entire, beautiful face lighting up with it, and he couldn't help but kiss her gently, his thumb gently grazing her cheek and hair.

"And I _am_ yours, Killian. That simian has nothing on you, not now, not ever. You're the one for me." she whispered, her forehead coming to rest against his.

He smiled lovingly. "Good."

* * *

**I am taking prompts, but I've got a _whole_ list so you'll have to be patient. (but we've waited almost two seasons for our ship to become canon so I guess I'm talking to the right kinds of people c;)**

**Review?**


	45. Thriteen

**Prompt by****BonneyQ, I hope you like it darling!**

**Rated: T because I'm paranoid**

**A/N: This was fun to write, and I managed to keep myself in hand and end it before it turned into an entire fic xD Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sorry, I literally forgot the last part of this lol**

* * *

"Okay, okay, okay, enough about our guys, Emma Swan." Ruby yelled above their giggles. They'd just been discussing David and Victor, and how good a boyfriend they are, and Emma was glad that her boyfriend had been kept out of this. She didn't like to share. However, it was time to face the music now, of course Ruby would never have let her get off the hook. "How about our boyfriend? What's he like?"

Even Mary Margaret paid attention now, and Ruby was burning with curiosity while Emma's face started to flush red. She hated talking about her relationship with Killian, not because she was ashamed or anything, but because it felt so damn special that it felt like she didn't want to share it with others. But now Ruby threw her under the bus, and she didn't have a choice. "It's good." she said, trying to brush over it. Seriously, her mom was sitting right there, why did Ruby try to make her do this?

Ruby scoffed, not believing her for a second (and with good reason, it was more than just _good_). Even Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "Come on, Emma! You honestly expect us to believe that you've ensnared a pirate with three hundred years of experience with whom your relationship is merely 'good'?" She murmured something that sounded a lot like a very offended 'please'. Emma shifted in her seat uncomfortably, because honestly? She'd never expected them to believe that. Her 'good' hadn't been convincing at all. Emma Swan, lie detector personified, was a terrible liar. But she didn't want to divulge her diverse relationship to them while her mother was sitting right there! That was _not_ something she wanted Mary Margaret to ever hear. "Emma Swan, out with it!" Emma shook her head, making Ruby roll her eyes in exasperation. "Okay, fine. You can't talk about it with your mom here, I get it. So I won't make you go into details. But you can tell me this: on a scale from one to ten - one being extremely awful and ten being he-makes-me-forget-my-name - how good is Killian in the bed department?"

A heavy silence fell between them, as Emma promptly fell backwards in her chair, the question slightly throwing her off. She chewed on her bottom lip as she considered her answer carefully.

A smile came onto her face as she remembered last night, the way he'd pressed her against the wall in her bedroom, right before he'd thrown her onto the bed and made her come with his words only. He had a way with words, and he damn well knew it.

Her smile widened when she could almost feel his hook running down her body, doing absolutely sinful things to her, while his voice practically was right next to her ear, whispering in her ear of how much she liked it, and how dirty she was. There was definitely something weirdly sexy about that appendage that she couldn't quite explain, and it always made her want to run her hand over the smooth steel. She loved the feeling of that cold, hard hook on her skin.

Emma looked at Ruby who was still sitting impatiently, waiting for her answer, and she bit her lip hard, recalling how Killian dealt with impatience from her. He'd go even slower, dragging out her pleasure until he had her begging for him.

God, he was amazing.

Taking a deep breath, Emma looked straight at Ruby, and answered the question honestly. "He's a thirteen."

It was like she'd dropped a bombshell on the wolf girl. Ruby gasped dramatically before launching into a million questions all at once. She wanted to know all the details, details Emma really didn't want to go into, especially not with her mom here. A quick exit would be the best right now, so with a serene and teasing smile, Emma rose from her chair. "Well, I had fun tonight. We should do that again some time."

Ruby yelled her questions at her back until she was out the door, into the cool night air. Emma giggled happily, before burying her hands in her pockets and beginning the short trek home to her pirate who was no doubt waiting up for her to get home. It was ridiculous and sweet, but he always stayed up when she was out so that he could welcome her home. She suspected he knew how cherished it made her feel. She finally had a home, and he knew precisely that she felt that and how to make her feel it every day.

She put her keys in the lock, but before she could turn it to open the door, it was yanked open, pulling her inside promptly. She stumbled right into her pirate's waiting arms. "Welcome home, my love." he whispered before crashing their lips together. "So," he continued before she could say anything else, "thirteen, huh?"

Emma narrowed her eyes at him as she thought only one thing.

_Ruby._

* * *

**BTW do you guys have withdrawal symptoms? because I'm having withdrawal symptoms xD**

**Review? Prompt?**


	46. Sick

**Prompt by Angelfan984****. Not entirely what you wanted I think, but I looked at your prompt and this is what came out! I hope you like it anyway!**

**Rated: K**

**A/N: I hope you like it!**

* * *

Killian was in a state of disarray. He hadn't shaven in days, his hair was standing in every direction but the right one and he knew without looking in the mirror that he looked like he'd been through hell and back. The last time he looked like this was in Neverland, right before he washed his face and wrestled his hair back in place so that no one saw he wasn't sleeping.

He wasn't sleeping now either. He'd been up and about for four days now, running around town, running errands and managing all kinds of funny business. There was one big difference. This time, he didn't mind. He did all of it without complaint, with poise and grace, out of the love he held for Emma.

Poor Emma. She'd been sick for days now, unable to get out of bed let alone run a sheriff station, and he'd taken it upon himself to take over her duties until she returned. Of course, in a town as small as this, there was hardly any work, so most of the time he was with her, sitting on the bed beside her and taking care of her. She'd objected at first, claimed that he would get sick too, if he stayed, but, as he told her the first day, even her magic couldn't keep him out of her apartment. So she resigned and allowed him to stay. And good thing too, because she only got worse from there. He stayed with her as often as possible, letting David take up the sheriff duties. He often read to her from her favourite story, the Princess Bride. He knew it was her favourite movie and he'd found the novelisation of it for her last birthday. She'd been so grateful and happy, and now she barely read anything else. He'd read to her from the book at least once a day since she got ill.

"Killian?" her soft, pained voice sounded from the bedroom, and he immediately abandoned his attempt at making tea in favour of being by her side when she needed him to be.

"I'm here, my darling." he whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking her hair away from her forehead. She was still burning up, her forehead feeling more like a furnace than anything else, and he was becoming more and more worried. "What can I do?"

Suddenly, she was crying and he pulled her in his arms, cradling her gently as she cried. "I'm just so tired, Killian." she whimpered.

"I know, love. I know." he sighed, kissing the top of her head. "I wish I could do something more. I wish I could heal you."

Emma buried her face in his chest, her sobbing diminishing. "You've been around almost continually, Killian. You've done all you can for me, and I'm so glad I have you."

"You'll always have me, sweetheart. I'll always be here." he said, gently rubbing her back. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Emma whispered.

"I was about to make you tea. Shall I bring it to you?" She nodded and he went back to the kitchen to continue his juggling in the kitchen. He still was very wary of all these appliances that this world provided, and often didn't know how to handle it. It took ten full minutes (and too cups, damn him) for him to finally get the tea right, and she was smiling when he returned to her.

"You broke two cups again, didn't you?"

He sighed, setting her tea on her bedside table. "Aye. I'm sorry, love."

She caressed his cheek lovingly. "It's okay, Killian. I'll fix it later." She took her tea and closed her eyes as the hot liquid slid down her sore throat. "This is perfect, Killian, thank you." she said softly, a small smile on her beautiful face.

"Can I do anything else for you, love?"

Emma settled back into her pillows and smiled up at him. "Read to me?"

Killian chuckled, slid into bed next to her, grabbing the book from his night stand. He cleared his throat and began reading. "'Buttercup was raised on a small farm in the country of Florin...'"

* * *

**I live on reviews, can I get some? :)**


	47. Heat of the Moment

**This one's for the guest Anna who left a beautiful prompt, that I hope I did justice. Enjoy!**

**Rated: T for almost smut and a blowjob (ehehehehe)**

* * *

Emma looked at herself in the mirror, fluffing her hair nervously as she inspected herself for any fatal flaws before she could go out there. Rumple and Belle were holding their wedding now for all of Storybrooke, and her mom had seized the opportunity to dress her up, albeit a more modern one. It was bright red, reached to mid-thigh, and she had to admit, it looked fabulous on her. It hugged every curve in a way that looked flattering, and the neckline plunged low enough to give people a taste of what was beneath this dress, but to leave them wanting more.

Of course, she only wanted one person to notice it. She didn't care for the rest of them, she just wanted _his_ eyes on her all night. Her pirate. Her dashing prince. Killian had been the perfect boyfriend (God that still sounded weird) for over a year now, and this would be the first time he'd see her in a really fancy dress, and she only hoped he'd be mesmerized. Lord knows he always was by her.

"Emma, stop fussing, you look stunning." her mother scolded when she entered the bedroom, in a pristine white dress that made her look like a pixie. Her hair was at shoulder length - she was working on getting her long black curls back - and she looked extremely beautiful. With her hair grown out like that, Emma saw more of herself in her mother. Even though she knew she looked more like her father; her eyes, her smile, her hair color, even her nose was like her father. But the pixie like shape of her face was definitely from her mother, and so were the curls. It filled her with a kind of pride, to know that she had parents to compare herself to. Sometimes she looked at her parents and saw a trait that was totally hers, and her stomach did a somersault, because she had a _home_.

"I just want to look my best for Killian." Emma confessed.

"Emma, he worships the ground you walk on. He'd think you're beautiful if you were wearing rags." Snow said smiling as she looked via the mirror at her daughter.

It was probably true, too. Reassured by that knowledge, she smiled at herself in the mirror (it didn't surprise her anymore that the smile was genuine and happy) and nodded. "I'm ready."

"Good. David and Daniel are already there, they went ahead. We have ten minutes." Emma and Mary Margaret left the apartment quickly, driving over to the establishment Gold and Belle had rented for the occasion. The party had already started, people dancing like she'd done in the Enchanted Forest. She saw Rumple and Belle twirling, both smiling happily. With a happy blush, she looked over the crowd, to find her own true love. He was standing by the table stacked with food, pouring himself a drink, and Emma couldn't help but stare at him. He was so bloody handsome. He was wearing a black suit, with red tie and vest, and he was looking a bit lost. She smiled, and left Mary Margaret to find David and Daniel. She made her way through the crowd, her eyes dead set on her pirate. When she was halfway there, he turned around, his eyes fell on her and he promptly dropped his glass, his mouth falling open at the same time. Emma smirked. Impression made. She sashayed over to him as he quickly tried to clean the broken glass off the ground. "Hi." she said, smiling down at him. He looked up, and he smiled with a heavy blush on his face.

"Sorry, love, I just - " he deposited the broken glass on the table and rose to meet her eyes. "You look absolutely stunning." he whispered, looking her up and down with great admiration. "Is this what you people normally wear on an occasion like this?"

Emma put her hands on his chest, stepping closer as she did and his arms came around her waist. "A wedding is worth an elaborate party here, and everyone always comes really fancily dressed."

"And what would you have worn if this were _your_ wedding party?" he asked with an air of nonchalance, but the genuine curiosity couldn't be hidden from Emma.

"Well, I suppose something white would be more appropriate."

He looked at her, appreciatively. "No." he said. "You should wear red."

"No white for your Swan?" She whispered, rubbing up and down his chest.

"Perhaps. But red looks extremely ravishing on you, darling." He pulled her closer and ducked his head to kiss her. The kiss left her lightheaded and giddy, and she leaned her head against his chest.

"Maybe I will wear red, especially for you." she whispered before she could stop herself, and she felt him tense momentarily. She did, too, scared she'd said too much, that she'd scared him.

But then he kissed the top of her head, pulled away and held out his hand to her. "May I have this dance, my princess?"

Giggling, she put her hand in his. "You may," she said. He pulled her to the dance floor and they waltzed with everyone else, like they had in the Enchanted Forest, and Emma had the best time of her life in Killian's arms. They laughed and talked and kissed and drank, and they were tipsy as hell when they finally excused themselves and went back to their home by the water.

_Their_ home. She had a home now. It was strange really. She'd spent her entire life searching for a home, and now, within two years from coming to Storybrooke, she'd found exactly what she'd been looking for. Parents, a son, love...her life was as strange as one could imagine, but she'd found her home here, and she'd never been happier.

Killian had her pressed against the wall, his lips pressed against the hollow of her throat, drawing breathy gasps from her lips as he did. "Gods, woman, how you tempt me." Killian whispered. "You know exactly what drives me absolutely crazy and I love every minute of it."

"This dress does this to you?" Emma asked, giggly, and she put her hand on his swollen erection. "This feels uncomfortable, Captain." she continued teasingly.

"It is, darling. Why don't you help me relieve my discomfort, hmm?" he said gently, his hand tangling tightly in her hair, his scruff scraping the skin of her neck as he nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck.

Grinning, Emma dropped to her knees, tracing her lips over his sculptured chest and stomach as she went and undid the laces of his trousers. "With pleasure, Captain." she said and then she took him between her lips. She loved nights like these, where she could just make Killian squirm for her with a few touches, and there was nothing to interrupt them. She'd longed for nights like these for such a long time; perfectly happy and no dark thoughts to haunt her in her sleep. She'd had no idea that she could have something like this, no clue that she would one day have her home. With Captain Hook no less. She let her hand wander up as she sucked him and drew her fingers through his chest hair, pulling lightly to make him gasp - it was one of his more sensitive spots.

His hands raked through her hair. "Oh Emma, you wonderful woman...I love you so damn much. My Swan, my gorgeous, precious Swan..." his voice trailed off in a moan when she hollowed her cheeks. The feeling in her heart when he complimented her was still unfamiliar and so good she wanted to curl up in a ball and smile like a lovestruck teenager. "Gods, Emma." He suddenly pulled her up, encircling her with his arms (entire body) and kissing her. "Marry me." he whispered against her lips.

Emma whimpered, the words he stuttered taking an awful long time to sink in for his lips were still roaming her skin. It wasn't until he bit her earlobe that she was shocked back to attention. With her hands on his chest she pushed him away, her eyes impossibly wide. "Did you just...?"

Killian nodded, moving closer again, kissing her softly on her forehead, her cheeks, her eyes, her entire face he peppered her face with kisses. "Yes. Marry me. Build a future with me. Do me the great honor of letting me become your husband."

Emma's eyelids fluttered shut and she had to force herself to keep them open. He was hiding his face from her, hoping she wouldn't see his insecurities, but he was an idiot if he thought she couldn't see it. She wanted to rid him of those insecurities, but her voice was gone, lost, because _he had asked her to marry him_ and she wasn't sure what to do.

Gods, she loved him. That was one thing she was sure about. She had for a long time now and she was sure she wanted to spend her entire life with him. But _marriage_? Would she be even able to do such a mundane, ordinary, super scary thing? Was she even fit for it? She'd been alone and had pushed away people for so long now. Was it even possible for her to be a wife?

"Killian - I - " she stuttered, but he lay a finger on her lips.

"I know what you're thinking." he said, and moved to elaborate when she raised her brows, his voice a mixture of excitement, fear and unadulterated love. "You think you aren't fit for marriage. Because you've been alone all your life. But Emma, it is I who isn't fit for marriage. I'm a pirate, I've done terrible, terrible things, making me unworthy of your love and the worst possible husband. But here I am, asking you anyway. Because, if nothing else, I want to be your husband. I want to cherish you every day for the rest of our lives together. I want to be able to call you my wife."

"Gods, Killian. Where is this coming from?" she whispered. The kissing had ceased and now they were standing close together against a wall. His eyes were shining electric blue in the dark as he contemplated his answer.

"I've been toying with the idea for a while now...but then I saw you tonight in this stunning dress, on a _wedding_ and I couldn't get it out of my head that I wanted to see what you'd look like if you were the bride, and I the groom." He nuzzled her neck gently, sighing. "I want it all, Emma. Every little mundane thing we can have, I want it. Every little fairy-tale thing we can have, I want it. With you, and only you. So," he said, releasing her and going down on one knee, "Emma Swan. Will you marry me? Will you become my wife?"

She was so in love. She didn't know how he did it, but he _always_ knew what to say and when to say it, always knew what made her swoon. As she looked down at him, she saw fear in his blue eyes, fear that she'd reject him, push him away, shout at him. But Emma knew what she wanted, knew exactly what she wanted and it wasn't yelling at him. "Oh, Killian," she whispered, and she dropped to her knees in front of him, taking his face between her hands. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you, god, _yes_."

Killian let out the breath he'd been holding, and wrapped his arms around her with a happy, relieved smile. "Oh thank God. Thank God. Emma, I love you so much, thank you."

Emma kissed him with a grin, and only when he lifted a finger to wipe at her cheeks she realized she was crying with happiness. "I love you, Killian. So much."

"You are the light of my life, Emma Swan. I could not imagine a life without you." He kissed her cheek lightly before gazing into her eyes as if she were the most precious of women he'd ever laid eyes upon. She supposed that was true indeed. He'd always looked at her like that.

"I can't wait to be your wife, Killian. I want to call myself that."

Killian pressed a needy kiss to her lips. "I'm glad, darling."

"But..." Emma said, intent on teasing her fiancé, with a smile. "I'm missing a ring, Killian."

Killian flushed bright red and he stumbled over his words to explain. "There will be a ring, I promise, darling - I - ah - I mean - this was in the heat of the moment. I hadn't - I mean, I didn't..."

He was scrambling for words now, and Emma decided to take pity on him. She put her hand over his mouth, which promptly shut him up. "I know, Killian. Don't worry about it. I don't need a ring to know that you proposed and that I said yes and that were going to get married." She pressed a soft, soothing kiss to his nose, and he relaxed instantly. "I love you. That's all that matters."

Killian hugged her tightly. "I love you, too, my precious Swan. And there _will_ be a ring. Trust me."

Emma giggled. "Always."

* * *

**Review?**


	48. Quiet Nights

**Based on several prompts from several people that wanted me to do a sequel for the fic with Daniel (sorry, but I still deny that the baby is called Neal).**

**Rated: K**

**I hope y'all like it!**

* * *

"Emma, where Killian?" Emma groaned as her little brother jumped up on the couch where she was lying to have two seconds of peace. "Where Killian?"

Her brother flat-out refused to use the word 'is' between words, because he had himself convinced it sounded like he was becoming a giant snake every time he did it. Nobody even tried anymore. It'd blow over at some point. Emma groaned again. "Dany, really, I love you, but Killian is running some errands for me right now, so he won't be home for a while."

"Why are you not with him?" A perfect sentence. Sometimes it annoyed Emma, that Dany spoke perfect English, except when he had to use 'is'. He was three, almost four years old, he should be able to talk okay right now.

"Because, kid, I'm pregnant with your little niece or nephew." She gestured to her swollen stomach.

"Right." Daniel said, nodding his head wisely. He looked like his mother and a tiny bit like Henry when he did that. "When the baby coming?"

"Any time now, love." Emma said tiredly.

"Ems tired?" Daniel mumbled softly, tracing his small fingers over his sisters round stomach.

Emma's heart melted. It was so sweet that Daniel was so considerate. "Yes, Dany. I'm very tired."

"You can sleep. Daniel will watch over you." he said, settling himself against Emma, who wrapped an arm around her little brother protectively.

"Okay, kid." she whispered, but he was out before she was.

**-cs-**

"Love, wake up." a soft familiar voice spoke in her ear, as fingers trailed gentle paths down her face. She blinked her eyes open and noticed by the warmth against her stomach that Dany was still in her arms, which made her tighten her arms automatically. She looked up into the face of the one she loved. "Hello, love." he whispered.

"Hi."

"I came home to see my brother-in-law curled up in the arms of my very pregnant wife, and however much I wanted to let you sleep, the couch can hardly be good for your back this way." he said gently, stroking her hair softly. Emma nodded in agreement. It wasn't good for her, and the baby to lie on the couch for an extended period of time.

Killian gently pried the three-year-old from her arms and carried him over the guest bedroom. Then he returned to help Emma to her feet. "Come on, darling. I'll make you some hot chocolate."

Emma smiled at her husband. Hot chocolate sounded perfect right now, and it warmed her heart even more that he _knew_ that. He always knew when hot chocolate was needed. "Thank you, Killian."

He kissed the top of her head and settled her at the table in the kitchen where he started to gather all the ingredients. Within a couple of minutes, he placed a steaming mug of cocoa in front of her - _with_ cinnamon. He knew her so well. She pulled him down and kissed him softly, a kiss that made him smile against her lips, his scruff tickling her. He went to sit down beside her and he placed his hand on her stomach gently, his eyes searching hers in a silent request for permission. He must've seen her consent, because he began stroking her stomach gently, caressing her lovingly. Emma sipped her hot chocolate contented, closing her eyes to enjoy both the taste of the chocolate and the feel of his fingers gently stroking her stomach. Nights like this, with Dany either not at their house or asleep, when Emma could just enjoy the quiet with her perfect husband, were the best of her pregnancy, even though she felt like a whale 99.9 percent of the time. It was always so peaceful, so gentle with him.

"I love you, Emma." Killian whispered.

"God, Killian." Emma murmured, setting down her now empty mug and snuggling her face in his neck. "Even the fanciest words cannot describe what you mean to me. I'm so happy to have found my home with you." Her words were slurring together slightly, sleep clouding her mind. Killian wrapped both arms around her and lifted her as if she weren't pregnant at all.

"Same here, lass." he said quietly. "Let me take you to bed - for _sleep_." he added with a smirk when she raised her brows.

"Okay." Emma said. Her head hit Killian's chest and she was out like a light.

* * *

**Review?**


	49. Lagoon

**A fun smutty prompt by ****Angelfan984****, though it turned a bit more feelsy than I expected. I hope you like it, darling!**

**Rated: M**

* * *

How she had ended up here, she had no clue. Her and Hook had separated from the gang to find water and firewood, and that had led them - somehow - to this beautiful, calm lagoon. Hook had told her about it, the only place where mermaids couldn't come, where Pan couldn't even get close too. The only area not affected by all the poisonous influences from Pan and the other evil inhabiting the island.

Emma was in agreement. Where the entire island was pressingly humid, the lagoon and its surroundings were pleasantly warm. Birds were chirping happily, instead of insistently like they did everywhere else. Emma had the feeling she could breathe again for the first time in weeks. The water was cool to the touch and soon Emma had stripped off her clothes and had submerged herself in the water. It felt amazing, to be really cool once more. All the other streams and waters they had found over the past few weeks had been lukewarm, and it had to be boiled thrice before Hook trusted it to be drinkable. Not this water. She gulped it down like a woman dying of thirst, and it cleared her head immensely. She could _think_.

And then he slid into the water as well, everything stripped away, even his hook. Emma felt the blood rise to her cheeks, because holy shit he was naked and so was she and they shouldn't tempt themselves like this. "Oh, that's better, isn't it, love?" Hook said with a shit-eating grin as he leaned against the rocks to her right. Emma managed to hide herself behind some liana and other flora, but through the green and colourful plants, she could see him clearly.

She couldn't deny his beauty and his sex-appeal. He had never looked more relaxed than he did now, the water obviously doing the same wonders for him as it did for her. His chest was above the water's surface, and a trail _of just enough_ jet-black chest hair disappeared below it, leaving her to guess (and yearning to know) what was at the end of it. His hair was damp from when he'd submerged himself completely (oh God, had he seen her under water?) and Emma ached to run her hands through those black tresses.

_God, Emma, what has gotten into you?_ she thought to herself. She'd thought her more than impure thoughts of him had ceased, but here she was, wondering how it would be if she swam up to him right now and just _let go_ for once.

"You don't have to hide, darling." Hook drawled, and Emma nearly jumped out of her skin.

"On the contrary, Hook. I do. You have no right to see me like this." _Though I want you to_. She shook her head.

"Come on, love. Why hide that gorgeous body of yours? You have no reason to." Emma scoffed under her breath, her mind already going through possible retorts as she looked down. The rippling of the water distorted her body a bit, but she knew she was good looking. Sexy, at least, as many a man had told her before. But nobody had ever called her _gorgeous_. "Unless you don't know you're bloody gorgeous." Emma bit back a scream as she whirled around, her arms automatically covering up her private parts. He'd somehow managed to sneak up behind her, and now they were face to face, both clad in nothing but what they were born with. Emma had to constantly drag her eyes away from him, for they were wandering dangerously low.

"Don't _do_ that!" she scolded.

He tilted his head, his tongue darting out to lick his lower lip and _God damn it_ that did things to her. "You don't, do you?" he asked quietly.

"Don't what?" Emma asked, backing up to create some much needed space lest she jump him right here, right now.

"Think you're gorgeous." Hook said with a gesture at her body.

"Hook, I..."

He swam closer quickly, backing her completely against a formation of rocks. Emma couldn't tear her eyes away from his if she tried. Somehow, they were bluer than ever, and filled with something distinctly _not_ Hook, something she couldn't quite place. "Emma, trust me when I say that you are beautiful." he whispered. "And if I wasn't such a gentleman, I would've shown you a long time ago just how beautiful I think you are."

Emma's throat tightened at his words. No one had ever spoken so gently and with so much feeling to her, and no one had ever told her she was beautiful. "How - " her voice caught in her throat and she had to clear it to continue (_come on, Emma, get your act together_). "How would you have done that?" she asked, her voice smaller than she would've liked.

"Are you asking me to show you?" Hook asked, looking directly into her eyes and not using any of his charming tricks. And she saw. Suddenly, it was like everything cleared up, the clouds disappeared and the sun began to shine down on her. It was so abundantly clear now. All his heroic acts, his 180 turn to the right side, it was all because of _her_. And he would never do anything against her wishes, which was why he was still on touching her, or kissing her, even though she was helpless and had absolutely no defence against him if he would right now. Captain Hook might have seized that chance (although she knew nothing about the old Hook), but the man standing in front of her was not him anymore.

She looked him straight in the eye so that he had absolutely no doubt of her answer and whispered, "Yes. I am asking you to show me how beautiful you think I am." She dropped her arms away.

Hook - no, _Killian_ \- gulped, but moved closer still, his gaze not wavering from her eyes, even though he could rake his eyes over her entire body right now. It surprised her that he didn't. He raised his hand to her face and touched her cheek lightly, his fingers tangling in her hair softly. Emma's breath caught. She had never imagined him to be so gentle (because, yes, okay? She had imagined..._things_). "Emma..." he whispered, and she'd never heard her name sound so good before. Then he had his lips pressed against hers, more passionate and loving than she had ever hoped or imagined. Emma's arms came up around his neck, and her eyes fluttered shut as his lips coaxed hers apart gently, his tongue coming out to play with hers. "Gods, Emma." he groaned, and then his arms came around her waist, pulling her up against him, everything heating up instantly. She wrapped her legs around his waist, to push herself against him as flush as possible. He felt amazing against her sensitive skin, too sensitive thanks to the coolness of the lagoon. "Emma, you have no idea what you do to me, all day, every day." he said, nipping at her lips insistently. His stump pressed her upper body against his, and he felt amazing. She let her hands roam down his chest like she'd wanted to earlier, tangling her fingers through his chest hair and exploring the hard planes of his stomach. His breath hitched in his throat and their kiss stopped for a moment, they pulled away just enough to look at each other with laboured breath. His blue eyes were brighter than ever, and there was a smile threatening in the corners of his mouth, but he was holding back. It wasn't until she smiled at him, giving him the all-clear, that the smile broke through, and then he had his hand tangled in her hair and he was kissing her again. His thumb, the only finger not busy with her hair, stroked the side of her face gently, and Emma had to admit that she hadn't felt so cherished before. How could Captain Freaking Hook make her feel that?

Emma kissed back fervently, her walls tumbling down without preamble, because here he was, the one constant in her life, the only one that came back for her, the only one you couldn't leave her. And he was holding her so close as if he was scared _she_ would leave. "Hook, please." she whispered against his lips, their breaths mingling in the minimal space between them. "Please." She never begged. Anyone. For anything. But she was in a desperate need that only he could sate, and she wanted him so bad.

"Can I, love? May I show you how beautiful you are?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, you can, you may, please, Hook."

He smirked. "Alright then, darling." His fingers trailed down her neck, exploring her body like she was made of the most fragile china. Like she was the most precious thing in the entire world. "Gods, you're so gorgeous, look at you." He buried his face in her neck, kissing and nipping at her skin, and Emma couldn't hold back a moan of pleasure. His fingers went lower, and lower, until they were right where she wanted them, teasing through her folds. "The water is masking it, but I'm willing to bet my good hand on it that you're absolutely soaked. Aren't you, love?" His thumb teased her clit and her body jerked a bit. Judging by the ball of lust brewing in the pit of her stomach, she really was soaking wet. "Tell me, love." he whispered, his eyes lifting back to hers and she found herself compelled to keep looking. "Have you thought of this? Have you lain in your bed at night, pleasuring yourself, thinking about what I could do to you?" His lips descended on hers to swallow the moan that tore from her throat.

Truth was that she had. So many times. "Hook..." she moaned.

"Answer me, love." he urged, pressing harder into her, making her gasp.

"_Yes_!" she blurted out, her head falling against the rocks behind her. "Yes, I have! God, Hook, please, you drive me insane!"

He smirked, that stupid cocky smirk of his. "Do I now?" He bent his fingers and the tips brushed her sensitive spot deep inside her, making her gasp. He smirked at having found that spot and brushed it again, and again, and again, relentlessly, until she came apart, screaming. "You look so beautiful when you come for me, darling."

"Only then?" she said, teasing and breathless.

He smirked. "Always, love." He pulled his fingers from her and wrapped his arm around her body, holding her tightly. "Ready for the real deal, darling?" he whispered.

The water was no longer doing anything to cool her skin; she had the feeling she was on fire. Her body was buzzing with the after effects of her orgasm, and her skin was flushed with heat and passion. "Please," she whispered, leaning in so that their lips were _almost_ touching, "you couldn't handle it."

It's breath was hot on her skin. "Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it." he breathed, and it unraveled her. She entwined her fingers in his hair and pulled him to him, kissing him with all she had until he was breathless, and hard against her thigh. The time for talking was over now. Neither of them needed words to know what the other wanted. Hook lifted her up, positioning himself at her entrance, and with one nod from her, he thrust his hips up and he slid deep inside her. Emma arched her back, her throat constricting, because he was _huge_ and it felt _perfect_. She began moving her hips against his, trying desperately to find a rhythm that suited them. He cursed when he slipped out of her, making Emma laugh. Like, really _laugh_. She hadn't laughed like that in a very long time, and he was doing that to her.

"Are you _laughing_ at me, Swan?" Hook growled, but there was breathlessness in his voice that hinted at laughter, too.

"Maybe. What are you going to do about it?" she said defiantly.

Hook grinned, before slamming back in, waking her head drop on his shoulder with a moan. "We may be clumsy now, Princess, but I assure you, once we get used to each other, we'll be epic." he whispered.

"Epic, huh?" Emma panted. "You have a very high opinion of yourself."

"I have very good reasons to." he whispered, thrusting hard up inside of her, making her gasp and moan. Why oh why had she waited so long for this? She didn't see why she'd resisted this so long. It - _he_ was amazing, and not selfish like she'd thought he would be. He made sure of her pleasure, too, made sure she came too.

"Killian..." Emma moaned as he thumbed her clit just hard enough for it to still be pleasurable. She moaned again when he stopped.

"What did you just call me?" he whispered.

Emma racked her brain trying to remember it through the haze of pure lust, and smiled. "Killian. I called you Killian. Because that is the man doing these amazing things to me right now. Killian Jones."

His lips captured hers instantly, and the kiss was hungry, passionate, as if he was unwilling to let her go. His hand continued to work on her clit, driving her to the edge with immense surety. He thrust into her, determined to get her there before he did, and Emma buried her face in his neck, unable to take anymore but wanting so much more, and she whispered his name, his _real_ name, against his skin.

"Emma, oh Emma, you are so beautiful, I've always found you beautiful, please see it. See your own beauty, I can't bear you not seeing it."

Since when was he such a romantic? And since when was she affected by such cheesy lines? Normally, she'd scoff, and brush it off, but now, her entire body reacted to his words. Perhaps because she knew they were true. She could hear it, see it, feel it in her bones, that he was telling the absolute truth, or at least the truth as he knew it. "Killian..." she murmured, "_please_."

"Come for me, darling." he groaned as he hit the most sensitive spot deep inside over and over and over again until she was right there, whimpering and moaning into his ear. She needed to come. His fingers pressed down on her clit one more time and she came apart, screaming. Her head bumped against the rocks as her entire body turned to Jell-O. Killian slammed into her a couple more times before he too fell to pieces. She felt him, so deep inside her, but instead of being repulsed like she'd normally be, she felt sated and safe. Killian pressed his lips to her hair, breathing in her scent, his arms strongly around her. "You're the most amazing woman I have ever met." he whispered.

Emma leaned her head on his shoulder with a deep sigh. "What now?"

"Now, we go find your son." he said, stroking her wet hair. "And we get the hell out of here." She smiled at him. "And that's when the fun begins." he added, winking. Emma had to laugh despite herself. Slowly, they disentangled themselves from each other, and swam back to the edge the lagoon, where they redressed (which admittedly took a little longer than anticipated, seeing as they couldn't keep their hands off of each other).

"Killian, I - " she said, grabbing his arm and stopping him from starting the return trip. He turned back around and looked at her, his head tilted to the side in question. "Could we please keep this to ourselves?"

"Are you ashamed of me, Swan?" he teased.

Emma shook her head, moving into his arms without a moment's doubt. "Not at all. But my parents are going to freak. out. And I need them focused on the task." she explained.

Killian nodded, his eyes soft with understanding. "As you wish, love." he murmured, kissing her forehead again. It was strange, receiving such a gentle and loving gesture from him.

"You are nothing like I expected you to be when I first met you." she noted, her voice softer than she thought it would be.

"I trust that's a good thing, love?" he remarked dryly, earning him a sharp look.

"It is, actually." she quipped. "You're not so fearsome and cruel as you would like everyone to believe."

Killian licked his lips. "Perhaps not. But I am a pirate, lass."

"You take what you want."

He grinned mischievously. "Indeed I do."

"And now you've taken me." Emma continued with a smirk.

"Aye. And I've never wanted anything or anyone more than I've wanted you - I still do, I will always want you."

Emma blinked sudden tears away, and looked in the under direction to hide them from him. "Like I said. Not what I expected."

His fingers sneaked under her chin, tipping her head up to make her look at him. He studied her for a moment, before wiping away a stray tear on her cheek. "Apologies, lass. I don't want to put any pressure on you. Whatever you want, I'll go with it."

"I think I'm going to like you, Mr. Jones." she said, grinning.

His arms came around her again, and his lips descended on hers with sure passion. "Ready to face the real world again, love?" he asked when he broke away.

With him by her side, she was ready to face anything.

* * *

**Review?**


	50. The Wedding

**Hi here I am again with a fulfilled prompt from a long while ago by** **TinyLittleBows106****! I hope you like it!**

**Rated F for major fluff.**

* * *

"Mommy, Mommy!" Emma let go of Killian and quickly caught the bouncing four year-old girl that was running towards her with a grin.

"Hey, my dashing little pirate!" Emma said laughing. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, it's _so_ much fun. Henry is teaching me how to play poker! I've beaten him twice now!"

Behind her, Killian snickered, and Emma rolled her eyes. She had forbidden Killian from teaching her pirate games until she was ten, but it seems Syrena's loving big brother just relayed the things he learned from his stepfather. "That's nice, sweetie. You go kick his ass." Emma conceded with a smile. What had she expected anyway? Her lineage was full of pirates, bandits and thieves. Emma should've known.

Behind her, she heard a muffled groan, and she smirked. It seems her youngest had tackled her pirate to the ground and the distinct giggle notified her that her son had indeed done so. Barely three years old and already strong enough to tackle his father. "Little help here, Swan?" Killian groaned and Emma giggled, before pulling her son off of Killian.

"Give your old dad a break, baby." Emma teased.

"Papa, Roland is trying to eat the cake!"

"Is he now?" Killian picked up his son in his arms and turned around to look at Emma. "Well, my Prince, this is a wedding, so I think he's allowed to eat the cake."

Emma ran her hand through her son's dark hair, and smiled lovingly. "Or maybe you don't like that he can actually reach the cake and you can't?" she said teasingly. He pouted lightly. "Liam, baby, if you want cake all you have to do is ask."

"Can I have cake?" Liam deadpanned and Killian burst out in laughter.

"Killian, it's your turn." Emma said with a grin.

"Fine." Killian left with her youngest to get him a piece of the beautiful cake. And it was beautiful. Three stories high, gorgeously coloured as if it was all swirls of magic, and it was _delicious_. Ruby had outdone herself this time.

"Mommy, will you dance with me, please?" the high-pitched angel voice squealed in her ear, and Emma smiled. Syrena was always so excited about everything happening around her; Emma could only hope she would never lose that excitement.

"Of course, my darling. What are weddings for?"

Just at that moment, the beat picked up a bit, and Emma and Syrena were able to really swing to it, twirling and laughing all the while. Syrena was daring, unafraid of trying new things, so at one point, she was hanging upside down from her mother's shoulders, while Emma desperately tried not to let her drop. Of course, as usual, nothing went wrong at all. When the music quieted down again, Emma was out of breath but her spirits could not be brought down today. Today was good, the best even.

Two arms wrapped around her waist from behind and pulled her to a hard chest, and she leaned into the touch immediately. Syrena grabbed her brother and the siblings giggled as they danced. Killian moved to the sway of the music, holding Emma close to him as he did. "And you enjoying yourself, Mrs. Jones?" he whispered, and Emma's stomach somersaulted. _Mrs. Jones_. It had a nice ring to it.

"Immensely, Mr. Jones. Today could not have been more perfect." she said contentedly.

"I agree." Killian said, pressing his lips to her ear. "The most important day of my life, spend with my beautiful kids and my brand new wife. Perfection."

"And the rest of the town." Emma reminded him, looking around the crowded room. Her mom had gone all out, sparing no expense. After all this was Princess Emma's wedding, and the entire Kingdom (well, in this case, town) should know about it.

"Mmm." Killian said.

Emma held onto Killian's hands as they swayed to the music and watched their children dance nearby them. She was ecstatic. After their second child, their son Liam David Jones, was born, it had taken Killian three more years to finally scrounge up the courage to ask Emma to marry him. That was two months ago, and Emma could still remember every word he said to her.

It had been their first night alone in a very long time, for two toddlers were taking up all their time, and her parents had finally managed to convince them to 'go outside, for God's sake'. They'd gone on the Jolly, sailed towards open sea and laid anchor where it seemed the world existed only of sea and they were the only ones who occupied it. There they'd wined and dined, and kissed until the sun set and he lit dozens little lights all around the ship. That's when she'd noticed him getting nervous, fidgeting with his leather coat, not finding his words (Killian Jones, not finding his words!). It was when the sky was at its most red, that he pulled her up and started speaking to their clasped hands. "Emma, I brought you here, not only because we both deserve a break from our two amazing children, but because I've been meaning to do something." He took a deep breath. "In the past five years, I've met you, fallen head over heels in love with you, been annoyed out of my mind with you but loved you nonetheless. You've let me in, fought me at every bloody turn, but loved me despite all my faults. You've carried, and have given birth to, two beautiful children, both of whom are the light of my life. And, darling, I think I'm ready for the next step, if you are. My beautiful, gracious Swan, you have brought light back into my life, a life that wasn't worth two doubloons before, and I would consider it my great honour if you would complete my life and become my wife." Emma had never heard such a well concealed proposal before, and it wasn't until he sank down on one knee and revealed a beautiful ring that it hit her. He'd asked her to marry him. To her surprise, the answer was obvious and clear. Without any doubt or uncertainty, she had said yes, and a thousand times yes again, and she had kissed him until he had to break away for breath, and then he'd slid the ring on her finger, and it was _perfect_. It was a silver band, laid in with a green emerald (for it matched her eyes), and it fit like a glove.

She glanced down at her finger now, and gazed at the simple gold band that had joined the silver one now. She was officially Mrs. Jones now, and she couldn't be happier about it.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours, Swan?" Killian whispered in her ear.

"Not Swan anymore, you know." she reminded him.

He tightened his arms around her. "You'll always be my Swan. Always." he whispered. "But what _were_ you thinking about?"

"The day you proposed. I think I'll never forget that day."

"Well, I hope you'll never forget this one, either." he said, kissing her ear softly.

Emma turned in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. "Never will I ever forget this. Why do you think I'm barely drinking anything?"

Killian kissed her. "Good. I love you, Mrs. Jones."

"And I you, Mr. Jones."

"Mum, Papa, dance with us?" exclaimed Liam, and they looked down to find Liam and Syrena looking up at them. The three- and four year old both wore excited faces, both happy and content to be where they were.

"Of course, little prince." Emma said fondly, lifting him up in her arms while Killian lifted up Syrena. Even Henry joined the group (though he refused to be picked up when Killian offered; the entire scene made Emma crack up because, come on, the kid was sixteen now).

She and Killian wrapped their free arm around Henry and Emma had never felt as complete as she did now. Her perfect little family, her very own happy ending. It wasn't always sunshine and butterflies, they'd had rough patches, and they would have rough patches in the years to come, but they would face them together, as a family.

* * *

**Please review, so that I know that it's still worth it if I keep writing.**

**Also I suck at thinking of titles, so if you guys know anything better and idk a bit more deeper than simple 'the Wedding', don't hesitate to tell me! I need better titles.**


	51. Moon Over Bourbon Street

**Hello hello! This chapter is all mine, and the idea was given to me by my hero Sting with his amazing song 'Moon Over Bourbon Street'. I processed a few tidbits of the lyrics in them, kudos if you find all of them!**

**Last chapter dragged the reviews over 200! 0_o THANK YOU SO MUCH! A special shoutout to Lisa1972, who gave me the 200th review and also to everyone who came before and after. You guys are amazing!**

**This chapter is vampire au with Vampire!Killian and human!Emma.**

**Rated: K+ for vampirey stuff**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The moon shone brightly over Bourbon Street tonight. As it did almost every night. It had become a boring routine, really. The French Quarter of New Orleans was never really quiet; there was always a party of some kind going on. And more often than not, some kind of parade with lots of flair and music. And all under the watchful eye of the moon.

Killian would love to be part of it once more, he thought, as he watched from his vantage point, seeing faces as they passed beneath the pale lamplight. But alas, he never could be. Not anymore. That had been taken away from him against his will. Now he had no choice but to follow that call.

He shifted on his steady feet, not really needing to, but doing so anyway. Anything to feel at least a bit normal. He felt hungry, the hunger he didn't want to feel. He prayed every day to be strong, for he knew what he did was wrong. He hated it. He hated the feelings that feeding brought up in him, because his inner demon _loved_ it. He tried to fight it. Every night he tried and failed, and another life was lost.

Killian looked down at the street, sighing unhappily as he searched for a new lowlife that no one would miss. But even having lowlifes felt wrong. Having humans at all felt wrong. But he couldn't stop. Going cold turkey didn't work. He couldn't live without it, the rush of the chase, the quenching of the hunger and thirst, he just couldn't.

That was what he'd become. An addict. With an addiction that would kill him if he stopped but was killing others in the process. He sighed miserably. He just wanted it to end, but the blood lust was too much. And of course, he'd promised.

And Killian Jones does not break his promises.

He quickly and quietly moved to the next location, having finally spotted a suitable prey. A scumbag of which he'd seen (and taken) so many. He was following a young woman, a predatory look in his eyes. Killian didn't even have to open his mind to know the thoughts of this man and they were far from pure.

He jumped down to the street and began stalking his newfound prey. The man never noticed Killian as he snatched him, knocked him unconscious and dragged him off to a dark street. His feeding alley, as he liked to call it. Here's where he fed his hunger.

He stared at the man's neck, and let the hunger take over. He heard the pulse, going steady, pumping blood through the man's body. Blood that would soon be flowing through his. The pain in his mouth indicated that his fangs were growing rapidly, until they stood at full length. Then he bit down.

And the thirst broke him instantly.

Like he was nothing more than a rabid animal, he fed and fed, his mind buzzing alive with the new sustenance. Everything was so much simpler now, so much clearer. He was a vampire. He was on top of the food chain. It didn't matter what he did, nobody would remember it in twenty short years. Because what was twenty years while he was going on forever? Nothing. A mere second. He was more superior to this weaker race, so fragile and breakable.

It wasn't until he stopped feeling a pulse, that the haze vanished, and guilt came knocking. He'd drained this man, _killed_ him and he'd _liked_ it.

Nobody would ever be the wiser. That's how he worked. Quickly, silently and with guilt. Nobody ever saw his face, or heard the sound of his feet.

He left the man's body in a place no one would soon find him and started scouring Bourbon Street, staying in the shadows, not looking up. He couldn't risk finding another, more innocent prey. He had to keep his head down until he could climb again.

It was many years ago, that he became what he was now. All because one woman couldn't live without him, and turned him one night. His Milah. It wouldn't have been bad, and it wasn't at first, because they were together. But then she died at the hands of a vampire hunter named Gold. He was alone, set to face all of eternity alone. He was utterly trapped in this life, like an innocent lamb. Now he could never show his face at noon. Never feel the sunlight again. You could only see him walking by the light of the moon. He looked up at said moon wistfully, hoping to God for some kind of redemption. He didn't want to be this way, didn't want to kill to survive.

He jumped into a tree, his feet steady and light upon the branch, and he looked over Bourbon Street. Saw pale faces, drunk and sober, moving down the street towards home or towards the next bar. He heard faint music coming from somewhere. Laughter in the distance. Life continued around him, and he could never be part of it again.

He'd been watching and hunting in New Orleans for quite some time now, going on about thirty years at the moment and it struck him that this city was the one that changed the least, but was never the same. The parties were always different, the people never walked the same way twice. There was a certain comfort in it for him. He didn't want a life that was as still and unmoving as his looks. He loved watching people have a life, one he could never have again. But watching it gave him some kind of gratification. He didn't feel as still and dead when he watched others live an upbeat life.

It was during these musings that he saw her. The woman that had ensnared his thoughts, and infinitely mesmerized him. She was still as gorgeous as ever, even more so than a few years ago. It was like she grew more beautiful the older she became. Her hair burned golden in the pale moonlight. He knew her eyes to be bright green, and during daytime, when he had to hide, it was those eyes that kept him from going insane. She walked every day through the streets of New Orleans, innocent and young. Like the day he met her, only now she was a woman.

He had watched her grow up. He'd first bumped into her 'bout twenty years ago. She'd been eight at the time, wide-eyed and innocent, but a kind of brokenness in her eyes that he'd recognized from his mirror image. _Orphan_. She'd been crying, her eyes red-rimmed and her cheeks wet. He'd crouched down in front of her and wiped her cheeks gently. _"What's wrong, little lass?"_ he'd asked softly.

_"Mrs. Bently says I can't play with the other children, because I've been bad."_ she'd whispered, her voice unsteady, and he'd felt for her. _"But I don't remember being bad."_

_"What's your name, love?"_

_"Emma."_ she'd hiccupped, rubbing her eyes.

He'd smiled. _"A good, strong name for a strong lass like you. Listen to me, Emma. People are going to tell you who you have to be all your life. You just have to push back and say, 'No, this is who I am'. Do you understand?"_ She'd nodded, her eyes brighter than before. _"You don't have to change for anyone if you don't want to. You just have to be true to yourself. Can you do that for me, Emma?"_ She'd nodded again, a small smile gracing her lips. For some unknown reason, he'd felt immensely protective of this child. He had wanted to take all her pain away. But alas, he hadn't been able to. _"Good lass. Run along now."_

_"Are you my guardian angel?"_ she'd asked, taking him completely off-guard. An angel? More like the devil personified. But he'd smiled at her.

_"No, Emma."_

_"But you helped me. Isn't that what guardian angels do?"_ Oh, she'd been so innocent, and his heart had ached with pity for this little girl who'd grow up in a cruel world without the protection of proper parents.

_"Yes, it is."_ he'd decided on answering. _"But I'm no angel, love. Not by a long shot."_ She'd looked so bummed that, damn it, he hadn't been able to help his next words. _"But I will watch over you, Emma. Whenever you're in peril, I'll protect you. Promise."_

_"Pinky swear?"_ She'd held up her pinky to him and he hadn't been able to do anything but hook his pinky in hers. She'd beamed with bright-eyed happiness and had then almost turned around. Almost, because she'd remembered something. _"What's your name?"_

He'd been stupid, so stupid to answer honestly. _"Killian."_ She'd smiled and disappeared. He'd kept his promise. He'd watched over her for years, watched her grow up. She became fierce and beautiful, like the sea he loved so much. People tried to tell her who she was, but she pushed back, time and time again. She became a strong woman, one who he'd admired from afar for so long.

It had given him purpose, his role as her protector. And now, twenty years later, he'd fallen for her. For a long time, he'd seen her as the sister he never had. But the older she became, the more he realized how much light she gave his life by just _being_. Her strength gave him strength.

She disappeared inside her apartment and Killian knew where he had to be. He'd stood many times outside her window at night, to struggle with his instincts in the pale moonlight. And so he did tonight. His hunger was appeased now, but she was always a temptation to him. In every way. He hid between the leaves of the tree before her window, trying very hard not to look inside. He was still a gentleman, and a gentleman doesn't spy on the woman he fancies. He almost fell out of the tree when her window was suddenly thrown open and she leaned out. He stared at her, transfixed. She wore nothing but her black under dress and it wasn't exactly hiding a lot. Gods, she was beautiful. He noticed new things about her every day. Things that made her even more beautiful. Now it was the birthmark on her neck, just below her ear, that he hadn't noticed before.

She inhaled the night air and then disappeared inside, leaving the window open. He crept forward and balanced himself on a branch just thick enough to take him. The coolness of her room wafted towards him and he felt so drawn. This call was even stronger than his primal one, and so he jumped, landing on his feet silently. She stood, with her back to him, by her vanity table, brushing out her hair. The moonlight that fell through her window made her hair spark with hundreds of stars. He straightened himself and watched her for a moment. She moved with grace and surety. Like a swan.

He smirked, and then opened his mouth, deeming it time to present himself. "Hello, Emma."

She stiffened for a moment, before turning around. Her eyes sparked with laughter and the smirk that played around her lips was absolutely sinful. "Hello, Killian." she said. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

**tbc...?**

* * *

**Review, pretty please with cherry on top?**


	52. A Fatherly Touch

**Based on a prompt by ****Lisa1972. I'm not completely happy with it, especially the ending but idk. Here you go, I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**Also, WOW you guys! The response to the last chapter was a-MA-zing! Many of you asked for a second part and so it is that I have begun writing a second part! That one will have a higher rating tho. Ye be warned.**

**Anyways, thank you guys for all the reviews.**

**This one's rated K. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Henry! Henry, wait!"

Killian watched Emma fall apart as she saw Henry run out of the apartment, and he was just in time to wrap his arms around her, before she completely broke down. He stroked her hair gently, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head, while his mind raced. What could he do? What would make this better for her? He supposed he could talk to the lad. Try and figure this mess out with him. He'd always been good with Henry, after all.

"I screwed up. I should've...I didn't want...I shouldn't have dropped the bomb on him like that!" Emma spluttered angrily while tears stained her beautiful face. Killian ached to kiss them all away, but he knew it wouldn't help. Only Henry's approval would make this okay again.

"Oh no, darling. You did nothing wrong." he whispered soothingly. "But you know how it is; when your mother suddenly announces she's pregnant after being an only child for so long." He saw that she did. No doubt she'd been passed over for other children herself in that horrid foster system, and he knew for sure that she'd felt it when she discovered Snow White had been pregnant. She'd told him as much when she was drunk off her ass one night, and Killian had had to hide her in his room at Granny's so that no one would know. They'd agreed not to speak of that night ever again. Yet he'd remembered with perfect clarity. The hurt in her eyes, the fear, the self-loathing...he remembered even if she wasn't willing to.

"I should've realized it wouldn't be so easy."

Killian kissed her head again and then pulled away slightly, his hand on her stomach, indirectly touching their unborn child that was steadily growing in there. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

She looked up at him, her eyes big. "Would you do that? I think he could really use a fatherly touch right now." She kissed him gratefully. With a nod and a kiss to her forehead, he shrugged on her leather coat and went searching for Henry.

The lad was hiding in the castle by the beach, and Killian spotted him sitting with his back to the streets, looking out over the sea. His shoulders were hunched. Killian approached slowly, making sure he made enough noise to alert Henry of his presence. "Hello, lad." he said, taking a seat next to Henry and staring out over his beloved sea as well. "Are you all right?"

"I'm a terrible son." Henry blurted out, making Killian arch his eyebrows.

"How do you think that?" he asked as neutral as possible.

"Because..." Henry swallowed and now Killian heard tears in his voice. "Because you and my mom are going to have a baby and I'm so scared it'll make me not necessary anymore. Like it's a second chance for my mom to be a real parent from start to finish, so she won't need me anymore."

Just like Killian had expected. "Oh, Henry, she will need you. Of course she will. You're her son. She loves you more than anything. And that won't change when your brother or sister comes into the world. There will simply be another person in that enormous heart of hers. You won't have to deal with a smaller part of it. Your Mum loves you so much. Trust me."

"Really?" Henry said.

"She was so scared when she found out. She was so scared you wouldn't be able to accept it..."

"And then I ran." Henry groaned, leaning his head in his hands. "God, I'm so selfish."

"We both understand, lad. We're both orphans. Your Mum and I have both been scared of being replaced. We aren't angry one bit. But your Mum is so scared she's going to lose you. Why don't we go back and comfort her?"

Henry nodded. "Oh, and Killian?" Killian turned his head to watch the boy that he loved as his own. "I'm really glad she has you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to her."

Killian smiled, pulling Henry against him for a quick hug. "So are the both of you to me." he said softly.

"And I am happy for you. That you're going to be a father. You'll be great."

That Killian doubted. "I don't know, lad. We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

"Nah. You're doing great with me. So you'll do great with my little brother or sister."

Killian had to swallow hard to get rid of the lump in his throat. Henry touched a part of his heart that he was sure could never be touched again after Bae. "Thank you, Henry. You have no idea how much that means to me." he whispered.

Henry smiled, and then began pulling Killian back to the loft. "Come on, Mom must be so worried!"

With a smile, Killian followed the lad back home. If Henry was right...he was so looking forward to greet a new babe into the world. Preferably one who looked like Emma.

(And seven months later, they did. Syrena Milah Jones had her father's raven hair but her mother's eyes and spirit, and Killian loved her with all his heart. Henry did turn out to be right. He was going to be a good father, as good as he could be for his little pirate princess.)

* * *

**Review pretty please?**


	53. Moon Over Bourbon Street II

**So here it is, the awaited sequel to Moon Over Bourbon Street with our vampire!Killian and human!Emma. This one, though, is infinitely more graphic. Shower sex, blood play/vampirey things the like. But fluffy, because they're like crazy in love with each other.**

**Rated: M definitely**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

She was a bloody menace. He was sure she was going to be the death of him. Either that, or she had a death wish. After she'd kissed the life out of him, she'd moved away from him towards the bathroom, her hips swaying seductively, giving him no other alternative but to follow her. On her way, she shed her black dress (which already left little to the imagination) and left him hungering for her in a way that had nothing to do with his animalistic nature. Gods, she was gorgeous. His gorgeous Swan, all his.

"Joining me, Killian?"

Hissing, he dashed after her, and saw her beautiful naked body, moving slowly to a tune in her head as she waited for the water to turn hot. He withheld himself, knowing he had to earn his opportunity to touch her. That's how they played it. That's how he'd asked her to teach him restraint. His fangs ached at her delicious body, her beautiful creamy skin, the gorgeous curves, but he didn't allow them to click into place.

She turned around, running her hands up and down her body sensually, smiling at him. "Stay there, Killian." she ordered gently. He loved her teasing way of teaching him. His own way of cold turkey wasn't working, but from the moment she realized what he was and _didn't_ run, but decided to help him instead, he'd loved every night. She stepped under the shower and started cleaning herself slowly, making sure he saw exactly where her fingers were going and where he wanted his own to be. He remembered last night, when he'd held out an hour before Emma let him into her bed and made sweet love to him all night.

Bloody hell, he loved her.

"Gods, Emma." he groaned with clenched teeth and hands clenched to fists. "You're a bloody minx."

"Restraint, Killian. You can do it." she whispered as she washed out her hair, allowing the golden tresses to tumble down her back. She arched it, pushing her breasts forward to give him a nice show. She continued washing herself slowly, taking a washcloth and running it down her body, over her luscious breasts and down to between her legs. He felt his cock twitch in the confines of his pants, but bit his lip to stop himself from lurching forward to ravish his beautiful Swan. His nails dug into the palm of his hands so hard he was sure he was drawing blood.

"Swan..."

"If you pass this test, Killian, you can be in my life. One final test, and I can be completely yours. I want to be yours, Killian."

One more test? And then he could truly be with her? His resolve to hold out became ten times stronger. She squatted to wash her nether parts, and he knew she was only doing it in his direction to aggravate him. He fought against his every basic instinct, staring at her intensely. She felt his eyes just fine, judging by the goose bumps all over her body. Her fingers brushed through her folds, making all her muscles tense and making him wish those were his fingers. "Emma, love, you are so beautiful." he whispered.

She smiled, before standing back up. "Alright. One last thing." She turned, grabbing the razor blade from the small shelf against the wall and holding it like a weapon. Killian immediately knew what she wanted to do, and panic surged through him.

"Emma, no!" he said, taking a scared step back.

"It's okay, Killian. I trust you. You would never hurt me. And if you pass this, we can be together. God, I want you in my life so bad, but you don't trust yourself. I'm here to show you that you can." Her green eyes were shining with trust in him, and he set his jaw. Gods, give him strength not to kill the woman he loved.

"Emma, please..." he tried, but then the air filled with the sweet, coppery smell of her blood, and his gums ached, his fangs threatening to spring into place, because he knew how she tasted, and her blood was his own personal drug. He wanted to close his mouth over the wound on the inside of her arm and suck and lick it clean. He wanted to taste her blood on his tongue. He wanted to be filled with her blood, her life.

But he bit down on his tongue, forcing his fangs to _stay the fuck put_. If he passed this test, he could be hers. She could be his. They could be together. If he could withstand the smell and sight of her blood, then he could trust himself. "You can do this, Killian. I know you can. I know your instinct is trying to tell you you're a monster. You just gotta push back, remember?"

God, she still remembered what he'd said to her all those years ago. Had she ever forgotten a single thing, he wondered. Probably not. He'd seen how she'd lived by those words since she was eight. And now he was going to. He wasn't the monster that his instinct told him to be. Well, maybe he was, in essence. But he would fight back. He would bloody fight it so he could be with the woman he loved more than anything else in the world. He balled his fists angrily and stared at her wound, and the blood trickling down her arm, and willed himself to not jump at her. He could handle a little blood. He could, damn it, for her.

It took five more minutes of struggling with himself, but then she held her arm under the spray of water, washing away the blood quickly and threw him a proud smile. "You did it! See? You don't have to fear yourself!" She covered her wound with her arm and her eyes began to shine. "Well? Coming to get your reward, Killian?" she teased, and that was all he needed. His clothes were off not a second later, and then he was inside the cabin with her, kissing her until he was breathless (and so was she). She ran her hands through his short hair, nipping at his lips hungrily. Her warm, wet body felt heavenly against his, and he only thought of wanting to make her feel loved. He wanted her to know how much she meant to him, wanted her to know that she was his moon and his stars, the one who he saw himself face all the perils of tho earth with. However, where he usually had a way with words, he was now stunned to silence. She released him just long enough to wipe her hair away from her neck and bared her throat for him. "Take it." she whispered. Killian groaned, leaning his forehead on her shoulder. He wanted to, but he was so scared he wouldn't be able to stop. "I trust you to stop in time. I want you to take it." Emma said hotly into his ear. "Please, Killian."

He broke. His teeth clicked into place, and his tongue gently licked up the spot on her neck where her pulse point lay. "You are perfect for me, in every way. I love you, Emma Swan." he whispered, and then he bit down expertly. Her sigh was one of pure, unadulterated pleasure, and it added to his lust for her. He almost went out of his mind when the first drops of blood hit his tongue, and he had to restrain himself from sucking her dry (and not in the erotic good way).

Her fingers anchored in his hair, holding him against her tightly, as she panted his name over and over. "I love you, Killian. I love you so much." He groaned, but couldn't reply, his mind going insane with the high of her blood. She tasted divine. It was sweet, a perfect combination of something that tasted like cherries but wasn't exactly cherries and something coppery that only blood had. He knew it was almost time to stop, because her breathing became shallower and her heartbeat went down even as her pleasure heightened. He sucked gently one last time (he couldn't bloody help himself) and then broke away - surprisingly, without much difficulty. He looked at her, and found her eyes clouded with lust and satisfaction.

Killian stroked her hair gently before bringing his wrist to his mouth and biting down on the main vein. He didn't even feel the sting. "Drink, my love." he whispered lovingly, bringing his wrist to her mouth. "Allow your wounds to heal." She latched on without protest and drank greedily from him. Killian watched the puncture wounds in her neck close as she did. "Enough, Emma." She moaned in protest, and Killian applied gentle pressure on her shoulders. "Emma, stop. You'll turn yourself."

She broke away panting, his dark blood staining her teeth and lips. "God, you taste good." she whispered, making him chuckle.

"Well, so do you, love."

"Yeah?"

Killian laughed. "Definitely." He brushed her lips with his thumb, wiping away the drops of blood. She closed her eyes at his touch. "I love you, Emma Swan."

"And I you." she whispered. Killian ran his hands through her wet hair gently, before kissing her lips, nose, eyes; everywhere he could reach, and then slid his hand down between her legs. He was continuously marveled by the fact that she _loved_ him. Emma Swan, orphan, and hurt more times than he cared to remember, _loved_ him and wasn't afraid to show it. She shivered when he traced a single finger through her folds, sampling her wetness, and he smirked when he found how wet she was.

"Why, miss Swan, it seems you are absolutely dripping wet for me." he teased, making her groan.

"Oh, please, Killian, stop teasing." Emma pleaded. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. "Please, my love."

He was done for. He wanted her so much. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around him. With one smooth thrust, they became one. Emma gasped hungrily, her fingers digging into his hair, and she bent down to kiss him harshly. "Gods, woman, you feel wonderful. I'd spend the rest of my life inside of you if I could." he growled.

"Oh God, your voice..." she moaned. "Keep talking."

Killian couldn't hide his smirk. He's always known that she could hardly resist his voice when he used it while seducing her, and this he used to his advantage on multiple occasions. He dared say he could even talk her into bed if she wasn't feeling up to it, but he would never do that to her. Vampire he may be, but he never, ever forced himself upon a woman. "I love how tight you always are. God, the way you grip me like a vise when I'm inside you...it drives me insane." He plunged into her again and again, gritting his teeth to withhold his climax as long as possible.

"Killian..."

"Tell me what you want, Emma. Do you want it hard and rough?" He literally pounded away at her to prove his point. "Or soft and tender?" He slowed down and caressed her face and neck, kissing lovingly up and down her neck. "Or perhaps the lady wants a little bit of both?" He bit down on her pulse point, without breaking the skin, and she gasped wantonly. Her legs tightened around him, drawing him closer, deeper into her. His need for her spiked.

"God, Killian, you're so mean." Emma said, without any malice whatsoever. "You know what I want. You know what I like. Just give it to me!"

He slammed her against the wet tiles of the wall, cushioning her head with his hand and drove into her mercilessly. Her legs went limp around him, the pleasure too much for her to keep control of her limbs, and her head fell onto his shoulder. "I do know what you like. I know it better than anyone else." he whispered in her ear, making sure his voice was as lilting and low as possible, knowing she liked that. "I'm the only one who gets to do this to you, aren't I? The only one who gets to bring you the pleasure you seek."

"Yes, Killian, yes!"

"Tell me. Let me hear you say the words, Emma. Who is making you feel this way?"

Emma arched her back, her head bumping against the wall, her mouth open in a silent scream. "Oh God, _you_ are!"

He rewarded her with two swift strokes of his thumb on her clit. "Exactly. And who do you belong to now, Emma?" he whispered. He knew he was probably pushing his luck with his words, but he couldn't help it. He was going insane, and he had to know, had to be sure that she was his, same as he was hers.

Emma's nails raked down his back. "Oh God...!" she moaned. Her eyes were closed when he looked up at her, and he grinned wolfishly.

"Say it, Emma. Or I'll deny you your orgasm." he threatened, while kissing her cheek tenderly. "Who. Do you. Belong. To?" He made sure to talk loud and clear.

"_YOU_!" she yelled out, her nails digging into his shoulder blades. "You, Killian, I belong to you! Please, _please_, I'm so close!"

"Just like I belong to you, sweetheart." he said lovingly, before he rewarded her with a screaming orgasm. His finger circled her clit, making her tense up. Her walls gripped him tightly, and he had to work _extremely_ hard not to blow before she did. "Oh Emma...Emma, come for me, darling."

It was like she obeyed to his every word. Her nails dug into his neck and she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her fingers pulled hard at his hair, holding him close against her as he rode out her orgasm. The way she gripped him now proved too much for him to handle, and he came apart deep inside her. Her legs tightened impossibly hard around him, and it took a long time and a lot of water for the orgasmic haze to clear. "I love you, Killian." Emma whispered when she untangled her legs from him and stood on wobbly legs.

His face was buried in her neck where he felt her fluttering heartbeat pulse through her veins and smelled her intoxicating blood. But he was sated. He didn't feel like feeding at all, and that was a first. Normally, he was almost always hungry for blood, especially hers.

It seemed her final test had worked wonders.

With a smile, Killian pulled away from her, only now noticing that the water was still beating down on them. She was beautiful with her wet hair and water running down her body; it made him wish he was that water, exploring every part of her without pause or restrictions. She smiled at him, too, a satisfied, relaxed smile. "I love you," she said again, her voice deliciously breathless, "always and forever."

Killian tightened his hold on her slightly, before responding in an equally breathless voice.

"And I, you."

* * *

**Reviews feed me!**


	54. There's Beauty and There's Danger Here

**Hello! Here I am with my next chapter. I've got a couple of things to say about it and it's kind of important so please read this;)**

**1\. This is posted from mobile, because I haven't been on my computer in two days and I ****_really_**** wanted to post it, so there will be mistakes and weirdness. Anything between these signs: / is supposed to be italic.**

**Update 18-7-2014: Now fixed! Enjoy!**

**2\. No actually that was it about the chapter but OH MY GOD DID YOU GUYS SEE THE SPOILER PICS I'M SCREAMING STILL.**

**This was based on a prompt from MyLegendaryDarkSide I hope you enjoy!**

**Rated: T**

* * *

It was stupid. _She_ was stupid. She should never have done it, she knew that. But the moment she'd seen the blue curse come at him, her mind had stopped thinking and her body had simply leaped. Coldness had immediately spread from her core to the rest of her body.

She hadn't regretted it. She still didn't. Not even when his cracked voice scolded her for doing what she did, not even when she felt his hot tears on her cheeks.

It had saved the man she loved.

"Emma, please don't." Killian whispered, his voice hoarse from crying.

"It's okay, Killian." she whispered, lifting a cold hand to touch his face. He didn't even flinch anymore. "I'm okay with this." He turned his face so he could kiss the palm of her hand, and she could feel his lips trembling.

"No, Emma..."

Emma smiled gently at him, while trying to ignore the creeping cold. She was slowly freezing to death, and no amount of fire and hot chocolate would fight it off. "I saved you. It was worth it." She swallowed thickly. "Just please...take care of Henry for me. Please. He won't be okay. You need to be there for him, please."

He stroked her face with trembling fingers, his head shaking in denial of what was happening as he answered, "I will, I will."

Good. At least she knew her son would be taken care of. "I love you, Killian."

"Please don't say that like it's goodbye." Killian begged, rocking her gently and rubbing her arms to try in vain to warm her up.

"It is." she said gently. She could already see darkness teetering on the edges of her vision. "I'm sorry, Killian. I had to."

"I know. I know, but I love you." he murmured. "Don't go, Emma."

"We'll see each other again. I promise." she said with a trembling smile. She wasn't sure if she believed it herself, but if it could soothe him, who was she to take it away from him? Her smile brightened for a moment. "You'll be okay."

Killian let out a heartbreaking sob, leaning his forehead against hers. "It's not fair." he whispered.

"Life never is." God knows she'd learned that at an early age. Emma Swan had, from the moment she came to this land, been dealt a bad hand at life. Everything that could go against her, did. Until her 28th birthday. That's when things changed. Life still wasn't fair, of course. But it got better. She found family, a home, even love.

Emma Swan smiled when she realized how good her life had been since coming to Storybrooke, the evil creatures out to get her family notwithstanding. "You were my second chance, Killian." she whispered, before closing her eyes to let the darkness in.

She felt his lips on her cheek, and his voice, breathy and trembling, in her ear. "And you were mine."

**-cs-**

He felt her go rigid in his arms, and his heart stopped. "Emma?" he tried, but deep down he knew it was futile. "Emma, please, love."

It felt different this time. _She_ felt different. She didn't go limp like Milah had. Instead, she was literally frozen, the cold having stilled her heart and body permanently. The lost Queen Elsa had accidentally sent a curse his way, and Emma'd taken the fall for it. This was all his fault.

He shook his head, clamping his eyes shut to shut out the truth. "Emma, come back to me, love." He shook her like she had after he'd almost drowned. "Emma!" He wiped away her hair and cried out against her frozen skin. "Come back to me. Please, love, come back to me. I need you, I can't go on without you, please come back."

And then he heard the most godawful sound in all creation. "MOM?!" A small figure dropped down next to him and two hands began shaking her, too. "Mom, wake up! MOM!"

"Henry, Henry, lad, stop! She's gone!" said Killian, his heart breaking as he said it and watched the lad's face fall apart.

"No...she can't. She's my mom! She can't be gone!" Henry began shaking her again, shouting at her to wake up, until Killian managed to tear his arms away and wrap them around Henry. The boy began trembling as sobs tore through his body, and he buried his face in Killian's chest.

"I'm so sorry, Henry. I really am. I tried, I tried to save her. She sacrificed herself for me. It should've been me, I want it to be me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Emma's boys sat together on the frozen ground, arms wrapped around each other, crying, heartbroken.

"She would do that, wouldn't she?" Henry said when he calmed down enough. "Save you. She loved you so much, Killian, I've never seen her so happy before." Killian stroked the boy's hair, unsure of what to say. Henry looked at his mother, eyes still full of tears. "What do we do now, Killian?"

"We go on. Just like she wanted us to. I'll take care of you, Henry. I promise you."

Henry put his head on Killian's shoulder and nodded. "I know you will." Then he stood up. "I'm going to find Regina. And grandma and grandpa. They'll want to know." He sounded choked up, but also ages beyond his years. "You coming?"

Killian shook his head. "Go on. I'll take her home." Henry nodded, and then took off towards the town. Killian turned his attention back to his great love. "I'm sorry, Emma. This is all my fault. I will never let anything happen to your son and this town, for as long as I live." He took her hand and scooted closer to her. "I promise." He leaned over to kiss her. "I love you, Emma Swan. Always have, always will." Then he pressed his lips to hers. She was so cold it made him shiver but he ignored that. This was his last kiss. After today, he would never kiss again, and he knew it. He didn't want anyone else. He was so lost in thought and grief and her icy cold lips, that he never noticed the rush of magic that went out of both of them. He never noticed the colour coming back onto her face, slowly, or the way her lips warmed a bit under his.

He only noticed when her lips suddenly began moving too, and he jumped back, scared that he'd dislocated something. Instead he found himself staring into two green eyes, wide open and _alive_. It took him all of two seconds to comprehend it, and then he let out a cry of relief, and gathered her in his arms. "Emma! Oh Gods, Emma, Emma, Emma, I love you so much. I thought I'd lost you." he murmured in her ear while her arms went around his neck and he squeezed her hard against him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." she said, tears in her voice.

Killian shook his head, kissing the side of her head and cheek before smiling. "It's okay. It's okay, I would've done the same for you. Just please never do that again. I thought you died."

She pulled back, tracing her finger over his lips. "I did." she said, making his eyebrows shoot up. "You brought me back."

How? How could he have brought her back? He didn't do anything. He just sat there, crying. "I don't..."

"True Love's Kiss, Killian. It can break any curse."

He stared at her for two seconds, before he cried out happily again and swooped down to kiss her again. "Gods, Emma, I love you so much. Let's go home, get you warm." Without further ado, and ignoring her protests, he lifted her in his arms and began walking back towards their home near the water. It took them ten minutes, in which they held tight to each other, whispering sweet nothings and kissing every now and then. He opened the door and set her down over the threshold, where she leaned heavily on anything within her reach to keep on her feet.

"Let me help, love." he said, pulling her into his arms again. She let him, albeit begrudgingly, and together they entered the living room. Henry, Regina, Robin and Emma's parents were sitting in the living room, who all looked up when they entered. Snow's eyes were red-rimmed, but she rose with pity in her eyes.

"Killian, I'm so - " She broke herself off when she saw her daughter's green eyes awake and aware. "_Emma_!" she exclaimed at the same time Henry jumped up with a happy, "_MOM_!" Killian could just set her down before her mother and son attacked her with hugs. Emma promptly burst into tears, hugging Henry and letting her mother hug her.

Killian saw her father stare with open mouth, and then turned his attention to him. "How is this possible?" he said. "Henry said he saw her!"

Killian opened his mouth, but was cut off when Emma flew her arms around David's neck with a sob. "_Dad_." she whispered. Killian smiled, overrun with emotions, at how David wrapped his arms around his little girl and made shushing noises.

"It's okay, Emma, you're safe, you're okay, I'm here, I've got you, I won't let you go." He cradled her head gently, stroking her hair. "Daddy's here, my wonderful darling daughter."

Snow cried. Henry wrapped his arms around Killian, and Killian returned in kind. "What happened, Killian?" the boy asked.

"True Love's Kiss." Emma said, breaking away from her father's embrace. Snow's eyes widened instantly and Henry gasped.

"Seriously?" he exclaimed. "You're my mom's True Love?"

Killian ruffled his hair and smiled. "As it would appear, lad." He looked at David, a bit scared of his reaction, but her father only smiled.

"I'm so glad that worked." he said, relieved, still holding Emma tightly. "Thank you, Killian."

"I didn't do it on purpose. Don't get me wrong, I'm relieved out of my bloody mind it worked out like this, but...I never thought it would've worked."

Emma broke away from her father and ran over to Killian to hug him again. "It did. And I'm so, so grateful." She gave him a chaste kiss that easily sent his mind reeling, and then leaned into his body as if searching for his warmth.

"I'm relieved to see you alive, Emma." Regina said warmly, walking over and giving her a hesitant smile. Things had cleared up between the two of them after Robin had made his choice, but it was still a little tense. He could feel it in her shoulders.

"Thank you, Regina."

She was then startled by Robin who spontaneously hugged her. "Thank God you're alright. This town can't last a day without you, you know." he joked lightly, making Emma giggle. He quickly told her of the mess Roland and Leroy had gotten themselves in while she was out fighting Elsa, and Killian was relieved to see Emma laugh at the young boy and the dwarf's antics.

"Emma, what can we do for you? Who do you want to stay?" David asked.

Regina and Robin had already started packing their stuff, and were waiting by the door to wait and see if Henry would be going with or staying put.

Emma looked pensive for a few moments, before she looked at her son. "Henry, I know I shouldn't be asking you this right now, but would you be okay with going to Regina for tonight? I just want to shower and go to bed."

Henry smiled and hugged her. "Of course, mom. Whatever you need. You did almost die." With one last hug, he went with his other mother, with a promise to come back tomorrow with lunch.

"Mom, dad, I know you're worried, but I'm fine. I just want to sleep." Emma said to her parents, who looked slightly disappointed but understanding. "I'll call in the morning. Besides, you have my brother to look after. I'll be fine. I've got my pirate to look after me." David and Snow wrapped their daughter in a comforting hug, and thanked Killian profusely for at least five minutes before Emma kicked them out. Killian stood near the couch, not wanting to sit down before Emma had made clear what she wanted to do. She returned moments later, looking worn out but happy. Her skin had regained more of that lovely colour, and she didn't look like a walking corpse anymore. She took one look at him, her eyes started to water, and he knew what she needed without her having to tell him. He opened his arms for her, and she rushed forward to wrap herself in them, pressing her face against his chest. He closed his arms tightly around her, and that's when she let go. Sobs tore through her body, and he kissed her hair, stroked her back and let her cry against him. He knew words wouldn't do any good right now, mostly because there was nothing to say. He just held her, rocked her, soothed her until she calmed down slowly. He understood that sometimes you just have to cry after a shocking event, even when there's every reason to be happy.

"I'm sorry." she eventually whispered. "I shouldn't cry."

"Don't be ludicrous, Swan." he scolded mildly, kissing her forehead. "You can cry whenever you want."

She smiled lovingly, pushing herself up on her tiptoes to kiss him softly. He tasted the salt on her lips, but didn't let that distract him from her kiss. "You're amazing." she said when she broke away.

"What do you need, darling?"

"A shower. Desperately."

Killian bit his lip as he regarded her. "Or perhaps a bath?" he dared. He knew how it relaxed her, but also wanted whatever Emma wanted at the moment. He'd hit the bullseye, though, because her eyes lit up and a dreamy smile came on her face.

"Oh God yes." she said, almost moaning.

Killian smiled, pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll go run it for you. Go get yourself ready."

Emma had never looked so grateful in her life, he was sure. She disappeared inside the bedroom and he began to prepare the bathroom. He let the water run on her favourite temperature and began setting up candles all around, intending on spoiling her until she had all but forgotten about the ordeal. When the bath was almost full, the entire bathroom smelled of lavender, her favourite scent. Then the door opened and she entered. He allowed himself a quick glance of her body. He couldn't believe he almost lost her. "Your bath is ready, milady." he then said with a flourish, ignoring her sexual appeal and focusing on her well-being. "If you would step in, you'll find the temperature quite to your liking."

She giggled. "You sound like a servant serving his mistress."

He smirked at her. "Well, you are a princess. And I'm but a pirate." He helped her as she climbed into the bath, and relaxed at her satisfied sigh.

"Oh, Killian. That's perfect." She opened her eyes to look at him once more. "You're perfect." She takes his hand to entwine their fingers gently while he crouches down beside her and pressed soft kisses to her hair. "Join me?"

He did.

He slid in the warm bath behind her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly against him, in fear of losing her permanently this time. Emma rested her head back against his shoulder, her eyes closed, her entire body relaxed. His fingers stroked her arms softly and his lips pressed into her hair every now and then as he inhaled her scent. She smelled like winter and lavender, he noted.

They lay in a comfortable silence, their body warmth calming each other, letting the bath water go lukewarm. He felt it when troubling thought came knocking in her head; she tensed up instantly, her fingers digging into his arm, that he had wrapped around her, lightly. He didn't say anything, knowing it was better not to push her, but to wait until she told him willingly whatever was on her mind. These days, she always did. And so again now; "I'm sorry, Killian." she said after ten minutes of brooding.

"For what?" he asked gently, kissing her shoulder.

"For hurting you. I never wanted that."

"I know, love," Oh dear, sweet Emma. Couldn't she see how much he didn't blame her?

"I mean, I don't regret taking that curse for you. I would do that again if necessary. I just regret it ended up hurting you." She sighed. He drew her closer.

"I know, love. I understand." He kissed her cheek lovingly. "I would've done the exact same thing for you."

She turned her head to look at him, surprising him with a confused look on her lovely face. "You'd take a curse for me?" she whispered, and he detected some of the same awe and surprise from when she learned that he'd given up the Jolly for her.

He chuckled, wiping her damp hair away from her face. "Does that surprise you?"

"A bit." she admitted. "Although I suppose it shouldn't anymore." She leaned up and kissed him deeply, pouring all her love into it. "Can we order something from Granny's and watch a movie later?"

"Of course." _As if she had to ask._ "Anything for you, my love." He kissed her again and again, and soon, she'd turned around in his arms and straddling his lap while they made love to each other with their lips.

When the water turned too cold to be comfortable, they let it drain while quickly washing out each other's hair. Then he took it upon himself to do as much as possible for her. He dried her, helped her get dressed and even carried her over to the couch to tuck her in as much blankets as she wanted until she looked perfectly content. Then he ordered dinner.

Ruby was kind enough to bring it over ("I'm doing this for _Emma_, pirate.") and soon enough they were snuggled up on the couch with The Princess Bride and Granny's Special (aka something she didn't sell, but made for Emma). Killian sighed and sank deep into the couch with Emma in his arms, intending on never letting go again. The magnitude of what happened kept slamming into him over and over, every time just as he'd almost forgotten it.

_He had almost lost her._ If the kiss hadn't worked, he would've sat on this couch alone. "I love you so much. So much it hurts." he whispered in her ear, and she snuggled closer to him with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Ditto." she said. Killian frowned, digging in his memory for the meaning of this strange word. Right, it was almost the same as 'me too' or 'the same goes for me'. He shot her a loving smile and then buried his face her lovely smelling hair. She was warmer now, having spent a few hours in blankets and to him she finally felt like she wasn't on the brink of death.

As the credits rolled in, Emma had tears streaming down her face again, even though she was laughing too. "This movie makes me feel so much better." she muttered, snuggling deep into his embrace. Killian kissed her forehead while stroking her hair, enjoying the sensation of her silk strands going through his fingers. He loved that he could still do this, loved the she was still in his arms. There wasn't a minute that went by he didn't feel eternally grateful for that.

"Shall I take you to bed, my love?" he asked gently, sensing her sleepiness. She hummed in consent and allowed him to lift her up in his arms and carry her to the bedroom, where he tucked her in. "Sleep well, my love." he whispered, giving her forehead a gentle kiss. She hummed again, and Killian knew she was all but fast asleep. With a smile, he began to disrobe, not wanting to leave her. When he slid in bed, she immediately rolled into his side, snuggling against him and Killian couldn't mind. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed deeply.

"Killian?" she murmured, half-asleep.

"Aye, love?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Swan."

* * *

**Review?**


	55. Post-Kiss

**Hello guys! A lot has happened since we last spoke.**

**1) MH17 crashed, killing 193 of my fellow countrymen and almost 100 of other nationalities. 40 of the bodies arrived about 1,5 hours ago at Eindhoven airport. It was a National Grief Day today.**

**1.5) I hope none of you or your family has been hurt by this terrible tragedy, but if it has affected you personally: I'm so sorry. My condolences.**

**2) MORE SPOILER PICS!1!**

**3) I went on holiday, so I couldn't upload. But I have another story almost finished so expect that within now and two days!**

**About point 2, this is based of those spoiler pics and the little video we've gotten (which I think has been taken down in the mean time). I hope you enjoy this! This doesn't go above K+ unless you're terribly offended by cute bantering and kissing! xD**

* * *

Emma looked down at her phone, eyeing it nervously for any news of either Regina or Killian (not, she thought, that he had a phone). After last night, she hadn't seen or heard from him, and she was beginning to get worried. Had she done something last night? Had she gone too fast, perhaps?

"Emma, you okay?"

David pulled her out of her thoughts, and she smiled. "Yeah, dad. I'm fine."

He and Snow where walking hand in hand ahead of her, while he pushed the stroller with little baby Daniel. After last night, the family had decided to take a leisurely stroll together, just because they could. The cold wasn't too bad (spring was finally coming) so no time like the present. "Mom?" Henry inquired softly. She looked at him, distracted. "Regina will be okay. She'll get over it. She and Robin are True Love, this is just another bump in the road that they'll overcome." Emma smiled at her son's attempt to soothe her. "Besides, it's unfair of her to blame you. You did what you thought best, you didn't even know it was Marian at that point. And, if you hadn't saved her, Mom would've killed Robin's wife and that would've put some strain on that relationship." He smiled and took her hand. "Don't worry. She'll come around."

Emma nearly cried while he talked. The kid was so damn special and wise beyond his years, it made her so proud. She hugged him to her side and smiled. "Thank you, Henry. I love you."

"Love you, too."

That's when her phone rang, and she felt a twist in his stomach. It was Regina. Pushing down all protest, she picked up. She didn't have the chance to say anything, Regina immediately demanded with a colder than cold voice to talk to Henry now. Emma knew it was futile to apologize again, so she just handed Henry the phone, who covered the speaker with his hand. "I'll talk her down." he whispered.

"No, Henry, that's not your job. Regina and I will figure this out..." But Henry already moved away, a grin on his face as he greeted Regina with a cheerful, "Hi, mom!"

Emma groaned and then caught up with her parents, who'd been watching them with great interest. "You okay, sweetie?" Snow asked. Emma forced a smile and nodded. "It's not your fault, you know." her mother continued. David smiled at her too, before going after Henry to make sure nothing happened to him. "You did what any of us would've done; you saved an innocent woman's life. Did that put a dent in Regina and Robin's relationship? Absolutely. But don't you think that him discovering that Regina had his _wife_ killed would have put a worse dent in it?" Emma looked at her mother for a moment, knowing that the logic was sound, but her mind was still fighting against it. "Emma, this is not your fault. Trust me."

Emma groaned, throwing her head back. "I know, you're right, of course. It's just...I destroyed Regina's happiness."

"It could've been a lot worse, trust me." Snow said. "So what about your happiness? How are you doing now with everything behind you?"

"Fine."

"Even without Neal?"

That threw Emma off. "_Neal_?" Snow still thought Neal was her true love? God no. "No, mom. Neal and I have been done for a very long time." And then she remembered. Snow never knew about what Neal did to her. How he treated her. "I don't love him anymore, not like that."

Snow actually look bummed. "But...I thought...since he was Henry's father..."

"That he was my True Love?" Emma had to fight to not sound patronizing. She knew Snow got it on her first try, but that didn't mean she had to. In fact, she didn't. "He isn't, Mom. He never was. He died a hero, but that doesn't undo what he did to me."

Snow frowned, as if it was slowly dawning to her. "Oh. Oh! Oh God, Emma, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize...I thought because I found my True Love on the first try, you would, too. But what did he do to you, Emma? You never told us the whole story."

Emma opened her mouth to deflect the question, but before she could utter a word, someone she'd been looking for appeared in front of them. She had to fight to hide a smile. "Your Highness." Killian said to Snow. "Princess." he said, his eyes on her, the blue flooded with laughter and love. And God, it didn't scare her.

"Captain." Emma said, before turning to her mother. "Mom, I have to talk to Killian for a second, can you give us a moment?"

Snow smiled and nodded, completely oblivious to what was going on with the two in front of her. She turned the stroller around and went in the opposite direction, while Emma led Killian around the corner. He wore a shit-eating grin as he came to a halt in front of her. "Sneaking off with the pirate, milady? That's bad form."

Emma laughed, burying her hands in her back pockets and taking a step closer. "Hi." she whispered.

He reached out and touched her arm, sending shivers of pure joy up her arm. "Hello, love. Had a good night's sleep?"

"Never better." She leaned forward, yearning to feel his lips on hers again. Since she left him in front of his door last night, it'd practically been all she could think about.

His hand slid from her arm to her waist, pulling her closer as gently as possible. Even now giving her an out if she wished it. She didn't. She let him haul her in. "I've missed you, Emma."

"We just saw each other last night." she said, before her smile widened. "I've missed you, too."

By now, her body was flush against his, and she reveled in the feeling of his body against hers, all hard muscle and soft leather. "Can I kiss you, love?"

Emma gasped softly, before her eyes drifted to his lips. "Please do."

That's when his hook arm went around her as well, and he crushed her against him fully. Her arms came around his neck, pulling him down so she didn't have to push herself up. His tongue swiped over her lips, asking entrance. She didn't even think twice before granting him it. His tongue tasted of rum, and the sharp tang of it was deliciously addictive to her. She buried her fingers in his hair, holding his head right where she wanted it for ultimate access to his delectable mouth.

She was in absolute heaven.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

Seriously?

* * *

**Review?**


	56. Without You

**Hi! I said 'in the next two days', didn't I?**

**First things first, I want to share a review I got after last chapter with you, because I think it's beautiful and everyone should see it:**

_"An old classmate from my father was on that plane.. they used to be best friends. Truly heartbreaking to see your own father like that.. wishing he'd contact his old friend before this tragedy happened.. just once more, talking about the old days and sharing memories. Now it's too late. I still don't have the words for it.. so many innocence lives.. gone._

_Everyone who lost a friend, colleague, a mother, a brother.. anyone.. my thoughts are with you!"_

_**Cynnx**_**, thank you for leaving this.**

**Next order of business: this story. I was inspired to write this after listening to 'Without You' by David Guetta while on my way to the hotel. Coincidentally - or not (probably not) - this was the story that came to mind. I don't want to give a lot away, but I also don't want to trigger people, so if you're triggered by any of the events of MH17...don't read this. It's not nearly as horrid as what happened to that plane, but there's a crash...so...I don't know. 'Trust your gut' as Henry and Killian would say.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Rated T for the crash thingy.**

* * *

**_I won't soar, I won't climg  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you_**

**_I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you_**

* * *

She's almost there. Finally, after three months of missing home like crazy - yes, _home_, and she'd missed it so much - she could finally sleep in her own bed again, sit on her own couch. And close her boys in her arms again. More than her home, she'd missed Killian and Henry until she couldn't sleep anymore. But no more. In about thirty minutes, she'd be in his arms and nothing could make her leave them again.

She sat back, looking out the window. Down there was her home somewhere. Emma smiled.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, in about ten minutes we'll be landing on Maine Central Airport. Thank you for flying..._" The pilot cut himself off mid-sentence, making Emma look up. Then he cursed profusely, and the connection got lost.

There was something really wrong. The entire plane was aware of it. Emma felt a shiver go down her spine. Nobody talked, but everyone looked frightened. Emma looked out the window, and the next moment was the most frightening one of her life. Up to that point.

There was a loud explosion and the entire plane shook, drawing gasps and cries from everyone. But what Emma saw made her heart stop and her blood go cold. There was a bright flash, and the engine on her side was on fire.

At first, the magnitude of the situation escaped her, because she couldn't comprehend how an engine could just burst into flames. But when she accepted that it had, no matter _how_...she panicked.

She already saw the inevitable, without anyone having to tell her the outcome.

They were going to crash. No doubt about it. They were going to crash, and she wasn't going home.

Tears sprang into her eyes just as the plane started to lose momentum and the staff instructed everyone to assume crash positions. Emma bent forward, begging to any deity who'd listen to spare her life, to spare everyone's life. She just wanted to see Killian again. She just wanted to go home. Why this, why now?

Beside her, someone began muttering a prayer. And while she was never religious, she found herself joining in. One of her foster families had been religious, and she'd found an odd sense of peace in that family. She remembered them fondly, the Swans. They'd never forced their religion upon her, and had taken good care of her, unlike most of the others.

What had become of that family after she left? she wondered as she muttered her prayers that she'd picked up in that family.

And then the plane started falling. Two seconds of horrifying weightlessness and then blackness.

**-cs-**

"_Family and friends of the passengers aboard British Airlines flight BR25, please come to the information centre._"

Killian frowned at hearing the creaky voice going through the arrival hall. That was Emma's flight. Why would he have to - ?

A feeling of dread came over him as he moved dutifully towards the information centre. He couldn't think of a good reason for the call. And with good reason he meant a reason that didn't involve awful news. What happened to Emma?

The question drove him to move faster, and now he saw the other people going there, too. Their faces were tense with worry. He thought his face looked the same. At the information centre, it was chaos. Worried voices shouted for news of their loved ones, children were already crying. His heart skipped several beats. Emma...

"Ladies and gentlemen, please calm down!" a small man shouted hoarsely, his face creased with worried lines. Everybody managed to shut up, even though Killian knew it took them much restraint. Gods knew it took him twice as much as he had in him, he was sure. "Thank you. Ladies and gentlemen, I'm afraid I have some bad news..." The next words passed through him completely, his mind barely registering them as it filtered out only the important ones. There were words he didn't quite understand, but knew what it implicated. Combusted engine...crash landing...fire...no, it wasn't possible. "For now, we don't know how many survived, if any, but we're sending help troops right now. Our employee cafés are open for your use, where you can wait. I'm sorry we can't do anything more for you at this time, but we're doing everything we can to bring you news of your loved ones as soon as possible."

Killian was numb. Emma couldn't...couldn't be dead, could she? Not his strong, stubborn Swan? If anything, he'd feel it right in his heart, wouldn't he? He'd always believed that, but suddenly he wasn't so sure. Could one survive a plane crash?

He pushed forward towards the man, desperate for information. "Please." he said, making the man turn around. "There was a woman on board. Emma Swan, my Emma. Can you tell me if she's alive? Please?"

The man looked incredibly sad. "I wish I could ease your worries, sir, but right now we don't know anything more than that they dropped off the radar two kilometers out. If I know anything, you'll know."

Defeated, Killian sat himself down on the first bench he saw and buried his head in his fake hand, while his good hand went to his heart. "Emma, love." he whispered. "Please don't leave me alone in this world. If you're alive, please give me a sign. Please."

**-cs-**

"_Ma'am? Ma'am, are you alright? Ma'am, wake up!_" A male voice sounded through her black haze, slowly pulling her back from the blackness. Her eyes blinked open against a fairly handsome face, the brown eyes examining her worriedly. "Miss Swan, isn't it?" She nodded, baffled that he knew her name. "I've got the passenger manifest right here," he said, showing her the list of names, including seat numbers. "Ma'am, do you think you can speak?"

She opened her mouth to say that she could, but instead, other words tumbled out, "How am I alive?"

"Some lucky and, to be honest, incredibly skilled flying of myself and my co-pilot." he said with a smile. He held up his finger. "Look at my finger." Then he moved it in front of her eyes. "Good. Looks like you're fine. But when we get back to civilisation, you should visit an actual physician." She nodded slowly. While he said she was fine, her head was pounding and her entire body ached.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked as he undid her seat belt and took her hand.

"Yes. A few cuts and scrapes, everyone is completely shaken, but other than that, we're fine. Can you stand?" He gingerly helped her up and she nodded when she felt nothing too painful. "You have to get out. My colleagues are handling the fire for now, but I don't know how long they can manage it."

Emma nodded, and with help of several people already on the ground, she got out of the plane. Two Stewardesses helped her get away from the crash site, on top of a hill a bit out of the way. Other passengers were there already, looking shaken, but otherwise unharmed. They all smiled in relief when they saw her.

"We thought you were dead!" exclaimed a young child about Henry's age. His mother scolded him immediately, but Emma smiled and said it was okay. "You wouldn't wake up and we weren't allowed to stay!"

"Well, I'm alright, don't worry. What's your name, kid?"

"Jeremy."

"Well, hi, Jeremy. I'm Emma." She extended her hand and Jeremy shook it full of glee. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." shrugged the kid. "At first I wasn't, I was so scared, but then the pilot came and he said if I calmed down enough for them to take me off the plane, he'd show me a cockpit when everything is over!"

Emma smiled. This kid was extremely resilient. He reminded her of Henry. That thought shook her. Henry...Killian...! She knew Killian was waiting for her in the airport, he must be worried to death! She had to phone him, that she was okay!

"Ma'am, here." A Steward draped a blanket over her shoulders.

"Excuse me," she said, whirling around to face him. "Is there anyway to contact my family? They must be worried sick!"

He looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry, ma'am, I wish we could, but our equipment is wrecked, and we've failed to get reception on any of the phones that aren't broken because we hit a reception tower." At her heartbroken expression, he put a hand on her shoulder. "We're only two kilometers away from the airport. Help is underway, and soon we'll be at the airport. There you can call whoever you like."

"Okay, thanks." Only two kilometers? She was too in shock to ask what happened, but not so much she couldn't ask herself what Killian was thinking right now. God, she hoped he didn't think she was dead. He didn't deserve that pain.

She pressed her hand to her heart. "Killian, I'm alive. I'm coming back to you, my love. I promise."

**-cs-**

Apparently, those who had been sent to aid at the crash site, were now on their way back. Killian and the other families were brought to one of the runways where they would arrive. His heart was pounding in his throat. Rumour was that there had been survivors. His Emma might still be alive.

He barely dared to get his hopes up, afraid they'd be crushed again. But of course, he couldn't help himself to hope. The air was tense on the runway, hundreds of people present and none of them talking. Even David and Snow couldn't manage that at a town meeting. Well, what was there to talk about? People they loved might be dead. There was nothing to say to make that pain go away.

He pondered everything over, from what he would do if she was gone, to what he would do if she was alive.

Either option ended in tears for him, though for very different reasons. He checked his phone again, but for some reason, he didn't have reception. Henry once explained to him that having no reception was virtually impossible, especially in crowded areas like this. It was another unimaginable thing on this unimaginable night.

He looked up when people around him started to shift uncomfortably and he saw cars coming up on the runway, with their lights flickering blue and red.

He wanted them to get here, and wanted them to never do. He both did and didn't want to know Emma's faith (and, in effect, his own). The cars got closer, people got restless and began to swarm closer to the cars, or ambulances as they were apparently called. Killian lagged behind. He couldn't bring himself to come closer. He couldn't imagine what he would find, and he didn't want to know what he'd find.

The cars stopped, the doors swung open and people poured out instantly. Names were called out, people cried out their relief as they found their loved ones and it was chaos. _He didn't see Emma._ He began to walk the edges of the group of hugging people, looking frantically for a shock of golden hair. _Please let her be alive, too._ He hadn't seen any sad faces. _Please don't let him be the only one to have lost someone._

Emma. She had to live. She _had_ to. Without her, he couldn't breathe right. He couldn't bloody think. She was his lifeline, his bloody _everything_. And he simply couldn't lose her.

"EMMA!" he finally called out over the heads of the rejoiced families. He didn't know if he expected an answer or not.

But he got one. "Killian!" That was her voice! That was _her_ bloody voice!

"Emma!" he called, already choking up with relief. He began to push through the crowd towards her voice, her beautiful, angelic voice, calling her name again and again and his heart leapt every time his name was called in return. He pushed a particularly large man out of the way, and then he saw her, pushing a woman out of the way. She looked tired, exhausted, but fine otherwise, and _alive_. Her eyes lit up at the sight of him, and they ran at each other, completely ignoring everyone else around them and they crashed into each other moments later. They nearly fell over, but he compensated, and Gods he was holding her. "Emma!" he exclaimed hoarsely. "Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma, _Emma_!"

"Killian. Killian, I love you, I love you so much!"

He buried his good hand in her hair, frantically kissing every part of her that he could reach while still holding her close. "Never leave me again. Please, never, ever leave me alone again." he whispered, and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I won't, I won't, I love you, I thought I'd never see you again!" she rambled with tears in her voice.

"Gods, love...I can't think without you. Don't leave, please don't ever leave again, please please please." He was begging, and he knew it - 'Captain Hook doesn't beg,' a voice says in his mind. 'No,' another voice whispered, 'But Killian Jones does.' - and he didn't care. He needed her in his life. "I thought I'd lost you forever this time, I love you, I love you so much, you are _everything_ to me." He kissed her cheek, chin, and finally, her mouth. He reveled in the taste of her lips, even though she smelled disturbingly like ash and smoke, and the feel of her hair in his fingers and her hands in his shirt.

"Take me home, Killian, please. I need to see Henry and mom and dad, and I have to go to Whale to check if I'm not concussed." she sobbed, and he nodded, lifting her up in his arms as easily as lifting a feather and began to walk away from the group.

"Hey! Hey, wait!" Someone - the pilot, Killian realized at his uniform - came towards them. "You her husband?"

"Boyfriend." he corrected.

"She has to be checked out by medical experts, as soon as possible." the pilot said.

"We're just half an hour drive away from home. We'll let our own doctor check her."

The pilot nodded. "Don't let her fall asleep. I don't think she has a concussion, but I couldn't be sure 'cause it was dark. Keep her awake until your doctor has checked her."

Killian nodded in understanding and Emma smiled at the man, looking all but asleep. "Will do."

The pilot smiled back. "Take good care of her. You've got yourself a special one."

Killian looked down at his great love, and couldn't help but smile. "Oh, I know."

"The second thing that came out of her mouth was 'Is everyone okay?'. Not 'what happened' or 'help me'. No, she was worried about everyone else." the pilot smiled.

Killian flashed a proud grin. "That sounds like my Emma."

"Can I contact you on your registered number, miss Swan? Officially, you need to stay to give a statement, but hey," the pilot shrugged with a roguish smile, "I'm a rebel. Go home, rest up and I'll call you tomorrow when the investigators need you." Emma nodded her consent, looking for all the world as if she was asleep. "Goodbye, miss Swan." He nodded to Killian and then let them sneak off.

"Time to get you home, love." Killian said as he carried her over to the bug. "Stay awake for me, darling. Tell me what happened when we're on the road."

Emma rubbed her eyes furiously. "Have you got water?"

Killian immediately produced a bottle from the backseat and watched her drink it down like a woman dying of thirst. Ten minutes later, they were on the highway, and Emma began to tell her horrifying tale of how she crash landed in the middle of bloody nowhere. He could feel her fear radiate off her and he held her hand as much as possible. After her tale, she burst out in tears because she'd left everything in that burning plane. Luckily, she'd only brought her old stuff, but her cell phone was still there, probably broken anyway and he knew she wasn't really upset about that, but it was easier for her to get upset about it than about the actual trauma she'd experienced.

He wanted to take it away. The trauma, the pain. All of it. "Take my phone, darling. Call your parents."

"No, I'll cry." Emma said, but he heard the longing in her voice.

"Nobody will blame you, lass. It's okay to cry." He held out his phone. "Call them."

She took the phone and dialed home, her knee bumping up and down nervously. He felt it when the other end picked up. If he heard correctly, it was her father, cheerful and happy. "_Dad_." she managed to get out before breaking down again.

The phone was loud enough so he could hear David's creaky voice. "Emma? Emma, what's wrong? Sweetie, talk to me."

Emma thrust the phone in his direction and Killian took over for a moment. "David, it's Killian. Listen, mate. She's been in a plane crash."

"WHAT?!" David shouted into the phone. "Is she okay?!"

"Aye, she's managing. She needs to hear your voice, okay? Just, let her cry while you're talking to her. She's exhausted but is not allowed to sleep, and on top of that, she's traumatized. Be a father for her, David."

"Yeah, okay. Promise you'll explain everything when you get home?"

"Pirate's honour. We're fifteen minutes out. Can you get Whale and Henry to our house in that time?"

"Will do." David gave Snow that task, with a promise to explain later and then asked for his daughter back on the line. Killian handed Emma the phone back, who put it to her ear while trembling all over. "Hey, sweetheart. Daddy's here, you can cry all you want, I'm here." he heard David say right before he tuned her father out to give her a private conversation.

Emma cried all the way back home, exchanging a few words with her father every now and then. He so wanted to wrap his arms around her and cradle her for as long as she needed. If only the car could drive itself. When they crossed the town line, she and her father hung up and Emma leaned her head on his shoulder, sobbing without pause. He stopped in front of their house, and immediately wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his chest tightly.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear. "It's okay. You're okay, you're safe, I'll not let you go again."

"I missed you so much." Emma sobbed, groping for the lapels of his jacket and holding on as if he was the only thing preventing her from drowning. "When the plane went down, all I could think about was you, and Henry, and how I'd never see you again. I don't want to die, I need more time, have to make up for lost time with you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, oh _Killian_." She was rambling, probably reciting her thoughts from those horrifying few moments, and he could only press her closer to him, giving soothing kisses to her temple.

"I'm here, my love. I'm here, I got you, you're alive." he murmured, while his heart was both breaking for her and soaring because _she wanted to spent her life with him_. "I'll love you to the end of my days, my precious Swan." Then he pulled back, kissing her lips gently, effectively calming her down. "Henry's inside. I'm guessing you want to see him?"

Her eyes lit up at that, the first hint of a smile on her face. "Yes, oh god yes." While she said that, new tears filled her eyes and she got out immediately. She was stronger now, and more than capable of getting herself out of the car. He had to scramble to stay close to her, would she collapse. She didn't. She rammed the key in the front door lock and slammed the door open, calling Henry's name as she entered the house. Killian heard the desperation in her voice, the kind only a mother can have.

He followed her through the door to the living room to find David, Snow White, Whale and Henry sitting on the couch. Henry jumped up and raced over to his mother. "Mom!"

Emma's legs gave out and she sank to the floor, before catching him with a choked sob. "Henry! Henry, oh Henry, I love you, I love you so much!"

"Mom, are you okay?" Henry asked. He sounded frantic, as if David had just explained what little he knew and he'd freaked.

"I'm...alive. Let's start with that." Emma said, and Killian was proud of her honesty. He was well aware she wouldn't have been so honest just a few months ago. Emma was clutching Henry's back, whispering quietly to him while Henry clung to her, burying his face in her mother's shoulder.

"Emma?" Her parents stood over them, looking worried sick and relieved at the same time. Henry backed away and Emma tried to get to her feet, but her parents were with her on the floor, wrapping her in their arms.

"Oh Emma..." Snow whispered. "We've been so worried. After Killian told David that you'd been in a car crash..."

"Henry." Killian whispered, beckoning the kid. Henry came over instantly. "Is Whale here?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah. In the kitchen. He thought it prudent to give us all some space to welcome my mom back."

"Would you get him for me, lad?"

Henry immediately went to the kitchen, and Killian turned his attention back to the Charmings on the floor. Emma was crying into David's shoulder, and her parents were rubbing her back. They still hadn't gotten an explanation. Well, he figured they would have to wait until after Whale examined her.

Whale entered quietly moments later, smiling softly at the scene of the floor. Killian crouched down next to the family, placing his hand softly on his lover's back. "Emma, love." he whispered. "Whale's here. Let's get you checked up so you can rest, shan't we?" She nodded, and he pressed a kiss to her head before helping her to her feet and bringing her over to Whale.

"Hi Emma. Just sit down nice and slowly and I'll take a look at you." Emma sat down on the couch, and Whale took place across from her, on a low footrest. He set his bag with doctor's tools down on his lap, taking out a small lamp. "Can you look at my finger, please, Emma?" Emma obediently did as she was told and Whale shone the light at both her eyes. Apparently satisfied, he put the tool back. "Is there anything that's particularly painful?"

"Not really. My left ankle's aching a bit, but I did crash land."

Whale smiled at her (rather weak) attempt at humour and asked her to take off her shoes, before gingerly feeling her ankle and turning it around. Killian rushed forward when she gasped out in pain. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Whale said.

"What?!" Killian demanded worriedly, but backed up when Emma put her hand on his arm soothingly.

"It's sprained. Nothing too harmful, but I'll have to bind it to protect the weak spot." He did so instantly. "Okay, I'm going to take a look at your neck, because you've had quite the shock to it." Whale carefully took her head in his hands and began turning it gently. "That's looking good." he said, sounding relieved. "Well Emma, miraculously, you're fine. There was a slight delay in the change of your pupils, so if you feel nauseous or lightheaded or anything out of the ordinary, come to me."

Emma nodded. "Can I sleep?"

"Yes. Doctor's orders. You look almost unconscious." Whale said with a smile. "Killian, you look after her, too. If I know Emma, she'll be stubborn - " he glanced sideways at her and Killian just knew she was grinning sheepishly " - and deny there's something wrong or that she needs rest. But she's been - " he cut himself off and looked at Emma. " - _you've_ been incredibly traumatized. This won't blow over in a couple of days. I advise a lot of bedrest and a lot of pampering from your pirate and parents. No stress."

Emma managed an actual smile. "Of course, doctor. I'm sure Killian will hover over me more than he has to."

"There's no such thing as an abundance of hovering over somebody, Swan. Especially when that somebody is you." Killian said with a smirk, and she actually giggled.

Whale packed up his stuff, said his goodbyes and left the house quietly. David, Snow and Henry sat down on the couch, Henry snuggling up into his mom's lap, and Killian knew he couldn't have her all the time even though he wanted to crush her to his chest and never let her go again in fear of losing her. But now she needed her family more than him, and that was okay. He sat down on one of the comfy chairs. "Now Emma. Can you please tell us what happened?" David asked, putting an arm around his daughter's shoulders.

And so Emma told it all again, sobbing and holding Henry all the while. It hurt Killian to see her in such pain. He was glad she had so many people to help her get through her trauma. Her parents listened well (for once) and comforted her as much as they could, saying over and over how strong she was and how she was going to be okay, how they were there for her.

When she looked like she didn't have a tear left in her body, she looked up at him with red eyes. "Killian, I'm tired." she said, and he immediately knew what she wanted. He rose, and Henry climbed off her lap, so that he could pull her up. "Goodnight, mom and dad." She hugged them tightly and promised to come over for lunch the following day, and then she hugged Henry tightly, telling him she loved him and that he shouldn't go to bed late, and then she let Killian guide her to the process of going to bed. Whale'd been right, she looked dead on her feet; bags under her eyes, eyelids drooping and the usual spark in her eyes dimmed. Her skin was paler than he'd ever seen it, and he was glad when she finally dragged herself in bed, holding tight onto Killian's hand.

"When I wake up, will you be there?" she mumbled.

Killian leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead. "Always and forever, my darling." he solemnly promised. "You're safe here. I'll watch over you. Nothing will harm you."

She smiled tiredly. "I love you, Killian."

"And I you, my great love." _Never leave me._

* * *

**Without reviews, I can't think ;) so please leave a review!**


	57. You're So Strong

**Hi! I've returned to you with another fulfilled prompt! It's very short, but it's all my muse could do with it. It was requested by naiariddle, I hope you like it darling!**

**Rated K.**

* * *

Emma was loved. She knew she was. She had parents, a son and a perfect boyfriend, but sometimes, she couldn't lock the lost little girl in her cage. Sometimes she came out to play and then Emma felt more insecure than ever. And especially when she was high on hormones. Well, _high_ was such a strong word. But it certainly felt like it. She rubbed her sore back and moaned softly as she looked in the full length mirror. She looked hideous, the sight of herself making her wonder why in the hell someone would love...this.

_They're just pretending to love you._ a voice taunted in her head, a voice she knew all too well from her time in prison and every moment after. _They're all just waiting for someone better to come by, and then they'll drop you. You're nothing to them._

"That's not what Killian says. He says I'm his everything." Emma murmured. She was officially going insane, talking to a voice in her head.

_Killian? A three hundred years old pirate? If he loves anyone still, it's that Milah. She was his great love. You're just a means to scratch an itch._

Emma clenched her eyes shut, feeling hot tears burning in them. She knew she shouldn't listen. And somewhere, she knew Killian really thought she was his everything. But right now, she couldn't accept it. Nobody could love someone like her.

Sobbing, she returned to the king size bed, wanting nothing more than to lie down and sleep. Forget. She curled herself up on top of the soft mattress, and muffled her cries with a pillow. Nobody needed to bear her burdens. She had always bore them alone, and she would until she died in this horrible castle with these horrible clothes and all the awful responsibilities.

She stiffened when she heard the door open, trying to feign sleep, but knowing even a blind _and_ deaf person wouldn't be fooled. She heard a soft sigh, and then two arms slid around her trembling body, pulling her close to a hard chest. "Oh my love." Killian whispered in her ear. "Are the hormones acting up again?" She could only nod. "So what're they telling you now? How ugly you are? How unloved? How you're not worthy?" Her sobs gave her away. Why did he always know what was in her heart? "Because they're wrong. They're so wrong. You're the most beautiful women in this realm, and all the others. You're more loved than you can ever imagine. You're parents love you, and they won't put you aside for someone else. Henry adores you. I will follow you to the end of the earth...or time, there's no one else for me but you." Emma was rocking with heaving sobs, and his arms tightened around her. "You're more than worthy of any good thing that comes on your path, you're more than worthy of me, of Henry, of everyone. You're a so precious, Emma. To everyone in your life."

"I almost can't believe that." Emma sobbed, rolling over to bury her face in his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around her. "I mean, I look at me. I'm humongous. I've never been so ugly. And these stupid hormones are making me cry nonstop, and I'm just feeling like a whale _all_ the time and I just want it to end."

Killian pressed his lips to the top of her head. "You have no idea how bloody brilliant you are, do you?" he said, with so much admiration in his voice that even the taunting voice in her head couldn't make it into a lie. "Emma Jones, you're carrying life itself inside you. My child, _our_ child! You're sustaining our baby, all by yourself and you endure it in silence, which you don't have to do, but you do it anyway because you're you and you're stubborn as hell and I love that about you!" He took a deep breath before continuing. "You are amazing, you are so beautiful, and that strength is making you even more so. You have to believe me, Swan, every word I say is the absolute truth."

Emma grabbed his neck and kissed him passionately. "Why are you so good to me?" she whispered.

"I am your husband, your True Love. I love you more than anything in this world. Of course I'll spend my life making sure I'm good to you. I'll spend my life to try and be worthy of your love, beautiful Emma."

Emma felt lighter after that. The Lost Girl was locked away again, the taunting voice silent. Killian had once again helped her realize how loved she truly was. How important she was to so many people. Going to the Enchanted Forest had only enhanced that, because now she was a princess (and he a prince) and the entire Kingdom knew her and loved her.

Emma Jones had finally found her home.

* * *

**Can't think without reviews, so leave a few! :***


	58. The Pirate's New Clothes

**Two in one day! I'm on a bloody roll! This is based upon the fact that ****_Colin himself_**** confirmed that Killian is getting a new outfit. I hope you like it!**

**Rated K+ (hints at sexytimes)**

* * *

Emma sat patiently on one of the soft chairs, listening to Killian muttering and cursing softly in the changing room. She was more than excited to see what he picked out, and how it suited him. He had forbidden her to come into to changing room with him because he "wouldn't be able to keep his hand off her". It still made her chuckle. Horny pirate. But he was right, of course. The two of them in a very small room...not a good idea. At least not in public.

"Swan!" Killian exclaimed exasperated, after ten minutes of soft struggling. "How do people in this realm close their trousers?"

Emma couldn't help it; she burst out in chuckles. She could almost see Killian staring at the zipper and button of whatever pants he was wearing, confused and annoyed as hell. He looked cute when he was confused, so the picture was very pleasant. "Do you see a button? Like the ones on your vest?"

"Aye."

"Close it. Then pull up that metal thingy. It's called a zipper."

"'Zipper'." Killian scoffed. "The words this realm has are beyond strange, Swan."

Emma giggled. "I know. Now come out, I wanna see."

She heard him sigh deeply, loudly, to make sure she heard how annoyed he was with this whole thing. If it were up to him, he'd keep walking around in that pirate garb, but no matter how sexy it made him, he had to start to fit in a little. Besides, those clothes weighed, like, a ton, he couldn't possibly be comfortable in the Maine summer heat, no matter what he said. "Fine. But don't you dare laugh!"

She doubted she had reason to. That man could make a burlap sack look hot. "I won't."

The door swung open and revealed Killian. Emma looked - and did a double take. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting but _wow_. This trumped everything.

The man was a sex God. There was no other word applicable right now. He wore black jeans that fit snugly around his (quite delectable) ass, and even gave her a hint of that appendage she was so fond of. Above that was a plain, light blue tee, donned with an immensely sexy dark blue jacket (non-leather, this looked like a piece of a suit, very sophisticated) that was a little longer than they normally are. His feet were bare.

Emma could only stare for a long while. Holy hell, this man was like a piece of candy. It wasn't until she heard him call her name, that she snapped out of her daze. "Well?" Killian pressed, anxious to know her reaction.

"I - it's - I - " She couldn't even figure out her own words. He just was perfection on legs, and she couldn't bring herself to find the right words to describe it. So instead, the moment he started sighing and degrading himself, she jumped up, grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pushed him backwards back into the changing room. The wind was audibly knocked out of him when his back hit the wall, but before he could recover, she'd already claimed his lips passionately.

His arms came around her instantly, holding her tight against him as he let himself fall into the kiss. She felt him relax, and practically heard the radars working and figuring out what this meant. When he pulled back with a pained grunt, he looked down at her and smiled. "That good, eh?"

"You look bloody amazing." she whispered, twining her hands in his hair. "Whatever else you do, you're taking this outfit."

"Aye aye, Captain." he teased, before attacking her neck with his hungry lips, making her squeal.

"Killian...Killian, stop it!" she scolded while trying to suppress her giggling. "Not here, we might get caught." She stepped away from him, though it pained her to do it, and smiled coyly. "However, if you manage to behave yourself, we can go to the lingerie shop down the street and you can help me buy something new."

His blue eyes darkened significantly, and he conjured a smirk that sent shivers down her spine. "You've got yourself a deal, Princess."

Emma, always eager to banter with her pirate, shrugged before turning to the door. "I'm hardly a princess, Captain. I'm not nearly innocent enough." Then she walked out, practically feeling the heat of his burning gaze on her back and she couldn't suppress a major grin. Tonight was going to be very interesting.

* * *

**Can't think without reviews, so drop me a few?**


	59. Submit

**When the trailer for Fifty Shades of Grey came out, this idea popped into my head. It was supposed to be short, only the elevator scene that got me from the trailer, and that was the end of it.**

**But, as usual, this sucker immediately took a life of its own and turned into this monster of almost 10k words.**

**I want to immediately say, before I spark a major argument, that I don't condone violence towards women (I mean, who does?) and I recognize that a lot of people are saying that FSOG is not a BDSM but an abusive relationship. I wouldn't know. I haven't the slightest idea of what a D/s relationship entails. And I don't want to presume to know. I used what I've picked up on the internet in this story, and if I've got something completely wrong, don't hesitate to point it out to me. I'm happy to learn (for the sake of writing of course ;p).**

**I'm not planning on watching the movie (well maybe to marvel at Jamie Dornan's hotness because come on that guy is WILD) and I don't necessarily like the books that much. I just wanted to write the elevator scene because it gave me butterflies and saw it happening with our favourite ship. It turned more fluffier and angstier than I intended but ok. Like 'Oh Professor!' I am incapable of writing pure smut it seems.**

**Rating: M, son. Don't even think otherwise.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

He was so intense.

It was the way he walked the office halls like he owned the place (he did, but that was beside the point). It was the way he held himself as he talked to his employees; confident to the point of arrogant, cocky like hell and the insinuations...God, they're driving her insane (or they should be, it should count as harassment but they're not, because most of the time it's funny and amusing).

It was the colour of his eyes, bright like the sea, but coiling with a darkness that she somehow recognized.

It was the way his eyes darkened when they landed on her, when she was behind her desk and he entered from his private elevator. It was the way he sat on her desk, his arms crossed, that everlasting smirk on his face, as he asked her about her weekend and started their bantering back and forth.

It was the way he looked at her when she got on the elevator to head home at the end of the day, and kept looking until the doors closed.

It was the way he made her feel.

Like she was important. Like she mattered to him.

No one had ever made her feel that way in a very long time. It was refreshing.

At night, she had trouble sleeping, his blue, intense gaze in her mind's eye, keeping her alert and aroused. By day, he kept her on her toes. She usually knew where he was, seeing she was his PA, but she knew not to trust his schedule. Sometimes he had her schedule an appointment between two appointments close together, no questions asked, no matter how impossible it seemed. Sometimes he came strolling in with that fucking grin on his face while his schedule said he had an appointment until two hours later. Sometimes, he insisted on taking her out to lunch, and they'd go to the lovely little café across the street and have coffee (hot chocolate, in her case) and a croissant or something of the sort. Then they'd sit down by the lake, and he'd talk about his work stress and praise her for all her good work. Apparently she was his "lighthouse in the non-manoeuvrability of the black Sea that is corporate politics". Did she mention his unfailing ability to be dramatic?

Moments like that were her favourite. When he wasn't shut off to the world. When he could just relax for a few minutes before plunging headfirst back into work, fighting a hostile takeover from Gold's Enterprises.

It was the way the air filled with a particular tension when they were in the same room, but others were there with them, when the attention was momentarily not fixed on him and his eyes turned to her. As if she calmed him.

Right now, sitting at her desk and wrapping things up, she could hear his deep voice coming from his office. He was on the phone with his lawyer, trying to figure out how to bring Gold down. She wanted nothing more than to do just that, too. She loved her job, plus she didn't want to give her ex's father (and so, her ex) the satisfaction of winning. They didn't deserve that, neither of them.

She shut down her computer, threw her final things in her bag and slipped on her red coat. Then she headed over to his office. "I'm done for today, Mr Jones. Have a nice weekend!"

His head snapped up from his desk, where he'd just been laying it while talking in exasperated tones to Mr Hatter. "Hold up, Swan, I'm heading downstairs myself." He directed his attention to the phone. "Jefferson, we're done for now. Go home." He hung up without goodbye, like he always did (except with her, when he asked her to run an errand of some kind) and then shrugged on his jacket. "Ready to go, Swan?"

She nodded timidly (_timid?!_ shouted a voice at her, _you're not timid!_) and followed him to the - his - elevator. "Are you getting any closer to taking Gold down, Mr Jones?"

"We're getting there. At least he can't take up over yet. He needs to own more than half of the shares, and luckily, I own 58% myself." He looked down at her while he called up the elevator. "And call me Killian, Swan. You're not working now."

She smiled. His name was so beautiful, and she always had trouble with calling him Mr Jones because of that. "Only if you can manage to call me 'Emma'."

He smirked. "I can. But 'Swan' is so much more descriptive. Graceful, beautiful, kind. Sounds awfully familiar to me."

Emma gulped in air at the compliment. Nobody gave her compliments these days, but he seemed to love doing it. He seemed to enjoy the blush it brought to her face. She couldn't quite figure out why, though. What did a man like him see in a girl like her? It was crazy, they were worlds apart. Yet, his blue piercing eyes never left hers as the elevator dinged to alert them of its arrival, and they stepped inside. Oh God, what was she doing, stepping in his private elevator with him like that? She could almost feel the tension rising as they took position side by side. Killian put his key in the lock above the panel and turned it; the doors slid closed. She looked at him, her heart beating in her throat. He looked at her - no, _through_ her, to her very soul, and suddenly, he turned around towards her with the grace of a panther, his gaze smouldering hot, and she knew she was in trouble. The kind she didn't want to get out of.

The moment the doors were closed, he moved in, his hands cupping her face and his body pushing her against the elevator wall as his lips claimed hers in a rush of fiery passion. Instinct kicked in instantly. As she kissed him back, her arms came up to wind around his neck, but he wouldn't have it. His hands immediately grabbed hers, pushing her arms above her, pinning her wrists to the wall in an amazingly hot show of dominance. Pretty soon, their laboured breaths filled the tiny space. The elevator was fast, she knew that, and if she didn't break his hold soon, she'd be frightfully embarrassed.

Struggling, however, proved futile. His hands were like iron around her wrists, and his lips were unrelenting, and highly addictive. He tasted divine, and the way he so easily spoke to her body, knowing exactly what she wanted without asking, drove her completely insane.

It was hard, wild, rough and somehow more romantic than any of her experienced kisses had ever been. She dared to open her eyes and saw the glowing numbers over his head fast approaching ground floor. It was as if he knew, because at the third floor, he pulled away, biting on her lower lip as he did. He smirked, spun back around and leaned against the wall next to her, hands in his pockets, looking for all the world as if nothing happened.

Her arms, having dropped by her side, tingled all over, her lips felt almost numb and her entire body was aching. She probably looked like a mess.

She smoothed her hair just as the doors opened to the busy hall. Emma slipped out as fast as possible, trying to get away from him. She had to, otherwise, she'd jump his bones. She heard his voice call out her name, but she ignored him, pushing through the businessmen and women to the exit.

_Away, away, get away, run, run._

As she stood outside, hailing a cab, the gravity of everything hit her. Her boss had just kissed her in the elevator. And not just a chaste kiss. A full-on make-out session with her up against the wall. It was a miracle no clothes were shed.

"Come on." she murmured, watching another cab sail by without slowing down. Suddenly, someone grabbed her elbow and spun her around. She yelped in surprise, and was face to face with _him_.

"Emma." he said breathlessly.

"Mr Jones." she said, trying to sound as professional as possible, as if they hadn't just kissed like their life depended on it.

His face was thunderous. "Don't 'Mr Jones' me! Why did you run?"

"You're my boss!" Emma hissed at him, pulling her elbow from his grip and taking a step back. "I can't do this - _we_ can't do this!"

"Emma, I..."

"No! What we did in there never happened! I'm going home now, and on Monday, I'll pretend this never happened."

That hit him where it hurt. He flinched, before grabbing her arms and dragging her to the street. Her breath caught and she struggled. Was he going to throw her in the busy traffic?

"Killian, please..."

"No. We're going to talk about this like two reasonable adults, because that's what we are." he said coolly, before yanking open a door to a black limo and indicating with a jerk of his head that she had to get in.

"You can't force me." she said, defiantly.

"No, I can't." Killian agreed, before taking a step closer and trapping her against the car with his body. "But I want to talk. Allow me to talk to you about this. One adult to another. I'll keep my hands off you, if that's what you want. Now, get in."

She knew she had a choice. If she walked away right now, he'd let her go. If she stayed, he'd respect her all the same. And what did she really want?

Did she want to walk away?

She almost snorted, before slipping into the backseat of the limo. Of course she didn't.

He looked genuinely relieved, and then took his place next to her. "Home, please, Mr Smee." he said to the driver, who instantly glided into the traffic. "So." Killian turned to Emma, who felt more and more trapped each second. "Tell me. Why do you think we can't do what we did?"

"Because...!" Emma spluttered, astounded that he didn't seemed to mind. "Because you're my boss! For one, it's extremely inappropriate! I could get fired!"

"I'm your boss, like you so eloquently pointed out. You won't get fired." he said, as if that solved the entire thing.

"And that's another thing!" she said, the tone of her voice rising. "Nepotism! Favouritism! Whatever you want to call it, it's bound to happen! I don't want to get a raise because I'm fucking you!" He raised an infuriating brow in amusement, and she fought the urge to slap him. "I don't want people to think I'm fucking my way up the ladder, because that's _not_ who I am!"

He turned towards her, his blue gaze capturing her, shutting her up instantly. "I know that's not who you are. And you won't get promoted or a raise because you're - how did you say it? - _fucking me_. I like to keep business and personal strictly separate." She eyed him wearily. God, she wanted him. She had for a very long time.

No. No, it was wrong. "We can't, Killian."

"Are you saying you don't want to?" he whispered huskily.

"Fight fair, will you?!" she snapped and he laughed good-heartedly.

"I can't help your own body's responses, love." he said innocently.

God, he really could speak to her body like he knew everything about her. It was as if he knew what she liked. "Stop it." She turned her eyes away from him, so that at least she couldn't drown in his eyes. "Killian, we can't do this. No matter what either of us want."

"Ah, so you do want me." he said, his voice low. His hand sneaked up on her thigh, making her shiver. "I know you want me, Swan. Just like I want you."

Emma had the hardest time not to jump in his lap and kiss that smug smirk from his face. "Please, don't." she whispered.

"Look at me, Emma." he said softly. When she didn't, his fingers closed around her chin, pulling to make her face him. "_Look at me._" he hissed intensely. "Tell me you don't want me. If you can say it out loud, while looking at me, that you don't want me, I promise I will stop pursuing you." He looked straight into her eyes expectantly, his fingers now softly stroking her face, and _damn him_ she couldn't say it. Try as she might, she couldn't look at the man and say she didn't want him. After five minutes of staring at each other, he broke out into a smirk, undid her seat belt and pulled her onto his lap with one smooth move. She could only gasp before his lips were pressing on hers insistently, dominating her even from his position beneath her. She let him. Her fingers threaded into his hair, which he didn't stop this time. She noticed he had smooth, soft hair, untainted by gel or other hair products other than shampoo, and she knew at that moment that she wanted her fingers in his hair forever. "Come with me. Spend the weekend with me." he said, breathless, as he pulled away, his blue eyes penetrating hers until he saw her soul.

"Killian, I - "

He put his fingers on her lips. "We don't even have to have sex. I just want to get to know you. Not as my PA but as Emma Swan, the mystery wrapped in an enigma, wrapped in a way-too-enticing pair of pants." His hands moved up to her behind, squeezing slightly. To her embarrassment, a small moan flew out of her mouth, causing him to smirk. "Please, Emma?"

The way his tongue wrapped around her name should be illegal. She caved. "Fine. But I won't do anything I don't want to. And don't think I'll take my eyes off you." That sounded better in her head, she noted, and her suspicions confirmed when he grinned wickedly.

"I would despair if you did." he said with a smirk, before letting her go so she could sit back down. His hand closed around hers, and when she glanced sideways, she saw him wearing a smug grin as his thumb drew lazy circles on the back of her hand.

Her body was on fire. He'd said they wouldn't have to have sex, if she didn't want to, and she believed him. Her superpower hadn't gone off. But the kiss(_-es_, a voice teased) had ignited something inside her body, and she was sure they'd end up in his bed tonight.

Or on the counter top.

Or the couch.

Or wherever.

She had a feeling that this man had very extensive knowledge of pleasuring a woman, and knew how to use that. Maybe, for once in her life, someone finally knew how to handle her cravings. Nobody had ever understood her sexual needs. She had very specific ones, ranging from romance to kinky. Not everything was for her. But now, she had a feeling he knew exactly what was for her.

"Why me?" she suddenly blurted out, making him look at her weirdly. "Why me, why do you want me?"

He cocked his head to the side while he regarded her with those blue, blue eyes. "What do you mean, why?"

"I mean, look at me." she said, gesturing at herself. "I'm not special. Not beautiful. There's nothing about me, that should attract a guy like you."

"Nothing?" he repeated, incredulously. "Swan, you're amazing! You're brilliant, beautiful, funny, caring, sexy as hell, not to mention you're a wonderful kisser. You always know exactly what I need - _professionally_ -" he added for good measure. " - and what to say when I let the business go to my head. Emma Swan, what's not attracting me to You, is a better question, because the answer is nothing. Everything about makes me want you."

Was he serious? She looked at him, really looked to see if her lie detector went off. It didn't. He was completely serious. He really did think all of that stuff about her. "I - " she said, and to her shame she heard that she'd choked up. Jesus, what was this man doing to her?

"Emma, has nobody ever told you you're beautiful?" Killian asked slowly, as if it was now only dawning to him.

"The last and only person that did, abandoned me and let me rot in jail."

Killian looked dumbstruck. "Your 11 months in jail." he said slowly.

"You know about that, do you?" Emma said bitterly. No matter what she did, those eleven months would always haunt her. "Why'd you hire me, then? For all you know I could be a corporate spy."

"'Cause I believe in second chances. And I know you're not." He put his hand gently on her cheek. "Emma, I don't care that you've been to jail. You should see my record, it's far from spotless. We all have pasts. I don't care. I care about you. I want to get to know you, not write you off because you've been to jail." He wiped her cheeks with his fingers, making her realize she'd started crying. "He really did a number on you, didn't he?" he said softly. She could only look down. "Emma, whatever he made you believe, it's not true. You're special. He must've been so blind that he couldn't see that."

"Don't." Emma whispered.

"Do my words bother you?" She nodded silently. "Why?" he nodded.

"Because if you repeat them often enough, I may start to believe them. And then I'll be screwed."

"Is it so bad to think you're beautiful?"

"Yes." she whispered.

"Why?" he asked again.

"Because I'm not, Killian!"

He winced visibly, and for a moment, she was scared he would get angry because she yelled at him. But instead, he pulled her against him softly, stroking her hair. "I'm going to call you beautiful as often as I can, as long as it takes for you to start believing them and I'll never stop, because you are beautiful. You are gorgeous, Emma Swan. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Then why does everyone leave?" Emma whispered brokenly.

"Because they're retarded. And assholes. Who don't deserve you even for a second. You deserve to be treasured like the beautiful, intelligent woman you are, Emma. And if you'll let me, I can treasure you like no other. I can show you things you didn't even know about yourself. I'll make you feel beautiful, darling." His hand was rubbing down her back soothingly, and she rested her head against his shoulder. She had no idea what this guy, a CEO of his own company, had any interest in her, but the way he spoke to her made her insides sing with joy. Someone actually cared for a change. "Emma? Who was he?"

"You're _not_ going to find him and beat him up!" Emma scolded immediately.

Killian chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "Pity. I want to."

"If it had been anyone else, I probably would have let you. But if you go after this guy, you'll lose everything."

Killian's soft smile turned into a frown. "Tell me who he is, Emma." he said, more authority in his voice now.

"Neal." she whispered, her eyes closing in shame.

"Neal _Gold_?!" Killian exclaimed angrily. "My greatest rival's son put you in prison?" When she nodded, he growled loudly, "How _dare_ he?!"

"Wait..." Emma said, lifting her head to look at him. "You're not angry with me?"

"Why, in God's name, would I be angry with you?"

"For having dated your rival's son, and not telling you about it."

"Swan, your past lovers are no concern of mine. No matter who they are to me. I'm angry at that son of a bitch who made you go to jail for his crimes." Killian bristled with a lot of waving around with his arms. Emma began to feel warm inside all of the sudden, at the way he got himself so worked up over wrongdoings done to her. Nobody had ever cared that much. "Why are you smiling?" he asked suddenly, cocking his head to the side.

"Because you care. It's been a long time since somebody cared." she said shortly, not wanting to elaborate.

Killian looked at her with a kind of pained expression, and then pulled her close against him, kissing her fiercely. His mouth was warm and hot against hers, intoxicating her. "Gods, Emma, I want you so badly." he growled, just as Mr. Smee stopped the car. "Come on. Thank you, Smee. Have a good night. I won't be needing this car for the rest of the weekend."

"Yes, sir. Have a nice weekend." Smee's eyes darted to Emma for a moment, a brief smile on his lips before taking off, leaving them in front of a very expensive-looking house. It had three floors, was built in Renaissance style and looked old but up to date.

"You live here?" Emma said astonished

"Aye." Killian said with a smile. He offered her his hand. "May I escort you in, my lady?"

Emma couldn't contain the giggle that forced itself from her throat as she lay her hand in his. "Of course, kind sir."

Something flashed in his eyes, but it was gone so fast she could've imagined it, and well before she could place it somewhere. He held her hand as he opened the door with a code and - get this - a _retinal scanner_. "Bit over the top, that?" Emma asked gingerly, nodding back to the scanner.

"Not at all." Killian said, as he took her coat. "Over the years, I've made many enemies, a lot of whom don't shy away from violence. I've been forced to take precautionary steps to protect myself."

Emma briefly wondered who those enemies were and how he pissed them off, but then the house distracted her. It was old for definite, but with this modern touch everywhere. The staircase was still wooden, but the art on the walls was much newer. She recognized Warhol, Mondrian, Escher and Van Doesburg. He led her to the living room. The hearth seemed old, but the wall facing the garden was all made of glass. Bulletproof, she suspected. Another retinal scanner on the outside. The glass wall gave the room that airy, modern feel.

He kept his eyes on her as he gave her the silent tour, watching her as she took the house in. The kitchen was state of the art, with a cooking island in the middle. Then he opened the door to the garden.

What she'd missed before was that it actually lay several feet lower than the house, and marble steps lead down towards a terrace which lead to...a swimming pool. This man had it all. She looked yearning at the water, trying to repress the urge to jump in. She didn't have clean clothes nor a bathing suit, so that plan was off.

"Mr Smee, please go to the night store and pick up some clothes and a bikini for my house guest. We've forgotten it completely." Emma spun around, seeing him on the phone with a smirk. "What's your size, love?"

Spluttering, she gave him all her measurements and he relayed it to Smee. Then hung up without a word. "Killian, you don't have to do that, I can go by my house tomorrow and fetch something." she immediately interjected, to which he only smiled in response.

"I know you can. But I want you here with me in this house for the entirety of the weekend, no interruptions." He inched closer, wrapping his arms slyly around her waist. "Besides, I love spoiling beautiful women like yourself."

"I don't need your money. I can take care of myself." she said stubbornly, trying to wrestle herself free.

"Emma," Killian sighed, holding onto her as if she wasn't struggling at all, "I'm drowning in money. I barely use it. This house belonged to my parents, my brother and now me. I can't spend my monthly income in its entirety, that's how much I earn. Let me spend it on you, not because I think you need financial support or any aid at all, because you don't, but because I like buying you stuff." He looked deep into her eyes, and damn him, she gave in, albeit begrudgingly. He smirked and leaned in. "Good girl." he teased, biting her earlobe softly, making her moan. "Admittedly, it is partly selfish, too. I want to see you in a bikini and swim with you under the moonlit sky."

He was painting all sorts of romantic scenes in her head, ones she couldn't get rid off and she bit her lip to prevent the emotions from coming to the surface. "Do you have any food? Or do you have a cook for such mundane tasks?"

Killian chuckled, mercifully taking a step back. "Actually, I buy and make all of my food myself. I love cooking." He led her inside to the kitchen and began rummaging around in the fridge. "How do you feel about...fish and chips? Original British Recipe?"

Emma raised her brows. "Sure." She was surprised he ate something like that. Looking at him at work, she thought he only ate caviar and prawns, the upper-class stuff. But perhaps she'd underestimated him severely. Perhaps he was more like her than she'd ever realized.

He offered her some wine and declined her offer to help, joking that "only a true Brit can do this". Flair for the dramatics, as always. She perched herself up on a counter he wasn't using and enjoyed the exquisite wine while they talked about work and what they liked to do in their free time. She found out he had a ship, on which he went sailing as often as he could to just get away from everything. She loved the sound of that too. Getting on a ship, sailing away from every problem ever. It was only when the fish was slowly frying and the fries were in the fryer, he turned his full body towards her, a smirk on his face. He was up to something.

Her suspicions were confirmed when he slowly began making his way towards her, like a predator approaching his prey. His eyes were blazing with hunger, and not for the fish and chips. "What are you doing?" Emma asked nervously, out of habit, not because she didn't know what he was doing.

"I have a certain weakness for women sitting on my counter top." he whispered huskily. He placed his hands on the counter next to her, closing the space between them until his crotch touched her knees. He leaned in, pressing his lips to her ear. "Spread your legs for me, darling."

She gasped, letting her legs fall open without question. He moved closer still. "Killian, the fish." she whispered.

"It'll be okay. Let me kiss you, Emma." His eyes darted down to her lips. "I want to taste you again. Your lips are a sin somebody could get hooked on, Swan." He surged forward, capturing her lips with his. Warmth spread from his touch through her body, making her wrap her fingers in the lapels of his jacket.

A sharp beeping noise interrupted what surely would've gotten out of hand. He groaned, picking up his phone to disable the alarm he set. "Dinner is almost ready. Would you do me a favour and grab two newspapers?" He pointed to the cabinet above her head. She frowned. _Newspapers?_ But she turned around anyway, pushing herself up on her knees to open the cabinet. As she found the newspapers he was talking about, suddenly his hands were on her hips, fingertips digging into her flesh, not hard enough to hurt but to entice.

"What are you doing?" her voice more shaky than she would've liked.

"Admiring you." Killian whispered, stroking her sides. "You are astoundingly beautiful, Emma."

"Let go." she whispered, pleading. "Let go, please."

He removed his hands and helped her down, a worried frown on his face as he looked at her. "Did that bother you? If it did, I'm sorry."

"It didn't bother me so much. It just..." She couldn't say it. She would never be able to get the words out to anyone. Not even him.

"You were scared." Killian lifted his hand and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Love has been all too rare in your life, hasn't it?"

Again with reading her perfectly. "How would you know?"

"Well, you're something of an open book to me, love." He smirked, before turning to dinner again, sliding the fries and the fish on top of the newspaper and rolled it up. "Come." he said, with a smirk, beckoning her to follow him to the dining room (yes, he had a separate room for that. Of course he did.) He looked around, eyebrows raised, still smiling. "I never come here. I usually eat in my office or on the couch."

No wonder the room looked so cool, distant, lacking a personal touch the other rooms did have. She turned to him. "Couch?"

He smiled gratefully. "Yes." He closed the door to the living room and they settled themselves on the couch, their plates with the newspaper precariously balanced on their laps. "So. Has it?" She looked at him blankly. "Has love been scarce in your life?"

"Orphan. Of course it has." she whispered.

Killian immediately sobered up. "Emma, I'm so sorry."

"You didn't know?"

"I may have forgotten it a bit." he said, scratching behind his ear. "I've all my personnel screened thoroughly before hiring them, but I'm not good at remembering the details." He looked at her, and then reached out to stroke her hair. "You didn't deserve that life. I'm sorry you got it anyway."

"Thank you." Emma said, caught in his gaze. "You know, this is actually quite good." she commented, and he immediately caught on to her desire to change the subject.

"I know." he said, arrogantly but with a smirk. "My mother's recipe. She'd be very happy to see me making it for a woman."

Emma cocked her head to the side. "You've never made it for a girl before?"

"I've never brought a woman here, Swan. Always my loft in the city."

"Does that make me special?" Emma teased, biting on a fry.

"Yeah. It does." Killian said, his voice surprisingly distant as he stared at her intently. His gaze made her surprisingly uncomfortable. After a few moments, he shook his head and resumed eating.

They finished their dinner in pleasant silence, Emma looking around the room, trying to figure out the man behind the suit. He was a lover of the sea, that was obvious. Paintings and photos of the blue sea and pristine beaches, and on several cabinets, he'd placed seashells. "Maritime man, huh?" Emma asked after he'd cleared the plates.

"Only thing that can bring me solace. The sway of the ocean calms me, the feel of the salty wind on my face makes me feel like I'm in another world. Not surrounded by the nonsense at work." He took her hand and led her to the garden again. "Smee dropped this by." he said, lifting a bag from one of the chairs and handing it to her. Inside, she found clothes, a bikini, toiletries, everything a woman needs when staying at someone else's house. She wanted to resist. She wanted to thank him for his kindness, but not accept this.

But she accepted it anyway, because she knew he wouldn't take no for an answer. Instead she said, "Thank you." with a graceful smile.

"Would you like to swim now?" Emma's eyes lit up despite herself, and he chuckled. "Okay. I'll go change in my bedroom, you have the entire garden and living room to yourself to change." He kissed her cheek softly, before disappearing inside, giving her the time to change.

She wasn't afraid of peeking Toms. She'd never been shy. So she just took off all of her clothes right then and there, slipping into the skimpy bikini. It made her blush a bit, actually. The tiny scrap of fabric barely covered her private parts, and she was pretty sure he'd enjoy the hell out of watching her wear this. Well, she'd wear it with pride and would drive him crazy in the process. Serves him right to dress her in something like this. Finished, she immediately went for the pool and dove in the cool water. It felt heavenly, after a long, hard day of work.

In the water, she was free. Free of everything weighing her down. She was weightless, invisible, insignificant and it felt so good to feel as if she didn't exist. As if all the troubles of her life didn't exist. It wasn't as if she didn't want to live, because she did, very much so, but sometimes it was nice to not be for a moment or two.

"You look careless, Swan." His voice startled her when she resurfaced. He was standing at the edge, clad in black and red swimming trunks, smirking down at her. "Suits you."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

Next thing she knew, he jumped into the pool right next to her, surprising her with a wave of water following his splash. He came up, laughing. "You don't believe me?" he said, pulling her to his chest, roaming his lips across the column of her throat. "It does. You're so damn beautiful and sexy, you drive me crazy all the time." His hands pushed up her belly, slowly up to the bikini top. "Let me in, Emma. Let me make you feel good. I can drive you crazy, too."

"You already do." Emma murmured, turning her head face to him. His blue eyes sparked upon contact, and then she pushed herself up to meet his lips in a fiery kiss. His arms tightened their hold on her, and she felt so safe in his arms. So protected. "This is crazy. I hardly know you."

"You can get to know me. I'm a closed off person, but maybe I can open up to you. Maybe you'll bring out the good in me. I want to take that chance."

Emma shivered at the meaning of his words. He wanted to try to take this beyond sex. She hadn't had a relationship like that since Neal. Only one night stands. "Killian, I - "

"You're like me. Closed off. Walls up. Afraid of feelings. But take a leap of faith, darling. Let's take it together."

"What do you want from me?" Emma whispered.

"Whatever you want to give me. Whatever I can get." His hand was roaming her stomach and down, making her sigh and slump against him.

"I thought you only wanted sex."

"Well..." he said with a wink. "Not _only_." That's when his hand slid between her legs, pressing against her core, making her gasp. "You make the most enticing sounds, Swan." he breathed in her ear.

She grabbed his arms, trying to push him off. "Killian..."

"Was I wrong?" he said, sounding startled. His hand pulled back slightly from her aching core. "I'm sorry, I thought..."

Flustered, Emma realized. Killian Jones was flustered. She didn't think she'd ever seen such a cute thing. Making up her mind, she turned in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. "You weren't wrong." she whispered. Then she jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist and she kissed him passionately. This was the first time she instigated, she realized. He was momentarily surprised, but then gladly kissed back, his scruff scraping her chin in a way that shouldn't be so delicious and his hands gripping her hips tightly.

"Gods, love, _finally_." he breathed. His fingers were already fumbling with the laces of her small bikini bottom, obviously aching to get her naked. "I've wanted you for so long. So long you've sat in the room across from me, being so beautiful and intelligent and lovely all the time, and I couldn't touch you. Couldn't kiss you. Couldn't tell you how you made me feel, how I wanted to make you feel." One hand slid inside the bottom, his fingers feeling for that spot between her legs that was positively _aching_ for his touch.

"Killian!" she cried out when the tip of his middle finger touched her sensitive nub.

He smirked, before he started to walk to the ledge of the pool, and lifted her to deposit her onto it. His rough hands slid gently up her legs, before pulling them apart gently, allowing him to slip in between. He undid the laces truly this time, letting the piece of cloth fall away, leaving her bare before him. His eyes lit up with hunger. "You look delicious." he growled, pulling her until she was on the very edge of the pool. Then he took her legs onto his shoulders, and without warning, dove straight between her thighs, his mouth attacking her hot centre with vigour.

Emma didn't know what hit her. This man was a God. An oral sex God. At the very least. His tongue was doing absurdly sinful things to her, diving in between her folds and slipping inside, exploring her, taking his time while his teeth scraped her clit every now and then. She couldn't grab onto him without toppling head first into the water, taking him with her, so she let herself fall back onto her elbows, her eyes closing to shut out everything else but the burning pleasure he was delivering to her nether parts.

It got more intense when he closed his mouth around her clit and slammed two fingers deep inside her, and she cried out his name, unaware of anything else but his fingers and his mouth in and on her. "Gods, you are positively dripping for me, lass."

She knew. God, she could _feel_ it. Feel the warmth, feel the wetness, feel the hunger. "Oh God, Killian."

"Do you like this, darling?" he asked teasingly, nipping at her clit. "Do you want to come?" She could only whine, and nod feverishly. "I can make you come like you've _never_ done before. On one condition." She groaned in frustration. She was teetering on the edge, her entire body _begging_ for the release. But every time it felt like she was about to go over, he pulled her back. "Look at me. Look at me when you come."

She opened her eyes and looked straight at him. His blue eyes were blazing with fire, sending more shivers of pleasure down her spine. With a smirk, he dove back in. He was merciless as he feasted on her, and with a few forceful thrusts of his fingers, he had her screaming as she finally went over the edge. His eyes stayed on her, studying her as she came down from her incredible high. "Jesus Christ of all things holy." Emma cursed, making Killian chuckle. He was now slowly bringing her down with gentle laps of his tongue.

"You taste divine, sweetheart." Killian murmured, licking his lips with a satisfied smile. She was still panting, her mind trying to comprehend what just happened. "A man could get drunk on your taste." He looked at her with interest. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little...overwhelmed."

"Was I that good?"

"You smug bastard, you know you were." she said, trying to kick at him. He evaded her, laughing loudly, before grabbing her legs and pulling her back into the water. She yelped as her heart leapt with the feeling of falling before she submerged in the water. Spluttering and laughing, she came up, and charged at him. He dove out of the way, but she anticipated, and grabbed at his ankle, yanking him back. He appeared before her, his joyful laugh reverberating over the water and wrapped his arms around her.

"Never thought I'd hear one of those." he said, stroking her lips with his thumb.

"What? Words?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, Swan." Killian said patiently. "A laugh. You have a beautiful one."

Her smile wavered slightly. "Never had much reason to laugh." she admitted, and then cursed herself. What was it about this man that made her confess everything to him?

"I'd like to change that." he said sincerely. "I want to bring that smile back. I want to steal it back from whoever stole it from you." He looked at her. "Neal?"

"Among others. Killian, I doubt you know this, but foster homes aren't exactly child paradises. You either survive or you don't. I survived and it wasn't with laughter."

He furrowed his brow at her. "How'd you figure I don't know?"

"Because...look at you! Your house!"

"I may have an overabundance of wealth now, Emma. But that wasn't always the case." He leaned against the pool wall, crossing his arms. He was uncomfortable, that much she could see. "My mother died when I was five. She owned the company, so that all went to my father. The worthless man that he was, he took his things and left. Couldn't handle the care of a little boy. It forced me out on the street. I had no claim to any of my mother's inheritance, not till I was eighteen or my father died. It took my brother, Liam, who is ten years older than me and had no claim on the company either even though he was eighteen, six years to find me. In that time, I went from foster home to foster home, not belonging anywhere. Nothing more than a street rat." His eyes lifted to hers and she saw tears glistening in them. "So I know exactly what foster homes are like, never say that I don't."

"Killian, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have presumed anything." Emma said, her voice choked up with tears for the lost little boy who lost everything in the span of a single day. She reached out to him, trying to take his hand, but he jerked back, and Emma backed away, knowing she'd done it again. Another man driven away by her own stupidity. "I'm sorry. I'll just go now." She immediately climbed out of the pool, cursing her own idiocy. Why did she always drive people away? Was it so hard to shut her mouth? She wrapped herself in a towel, grabbed her clothes and ran for the garden door.

Just as she stepped inside, someone grabbed her arm and she was slammed against the wall. She gasped, and momentarily flashed back to the elevator earlier (which felt like ages ago). "Where do you think you're going?" Killian asked, pressing his dripping body close to her, his hot breath brushing her cooling skin.

"I'm going. I'm here for two hours and I've already fucked up, again! As always! So best I can do is leave you alone!" she said, trying to choke back her tears and avoiding his piercing. "I'm just not made for this relationship thing! I always screw up and people leave! I'm never good enough!" She tried to struggle out of his grasp, but he held on.

"Don't you dare say that. Everyone is good enough, there are just a lot of people who fail to recognize that fact. Emma, listen. You are good enough. You're more than good enough!"

Emma could feel the tears flowing over her cheeks, but she forcibly ignored them. "You're just saying that so you can get in my pants!"

"Bullshit!" Killian yelled. "Yes, I want to take you, fuck you, 'get in your pants', but I'm not complimenting you to achieve that! I'm complimenting you because you deserve to be complimented! I'm saying the things I do because they're true! I don't lie often, Swan, and certainly not about this!" She tried to push him away, but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head against the wall.

"Please, let me go." Emma pleaded. Her heart was pounding in her chest, but not out of fear. She was (still, or again, she couldn't figure out) aroused as hell because of him. Everything about him. Didn't he understand she just wanted to make sure she didn't hurt him? That's what she did, she hurt people, and she just didn't want to hurt him.

"Emma, please." Killian's voice was quieter now, almost pleading, as he looked at her. "I want you. I want everything about you. Please, don't run from me." She could drown in the sea of his eyes.

"I just made a heartless, thoughtless comment on your past. Why would you want to keep me around?"

"'Keep you around'? You sound like you're talking about yourself as if you're cattle! I want you to be around me. I want your company. But never, ever do I want you to stay against your will. If you want to go, go. I won't stop you. But don't go because you think you've ruined it for me, because you haven't." He released her wrists and moved his hands in her hair. "I still want you just as much. I'm just not used to sharing. You bring that out of me." His thumbs stroked her temples, and she could feel herself relax. His eyes betrayed no deception of any kind, and she felt she could trust him.

"I'm sorry." Emma whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Swan." Killian said. Then he leaned forward, and kissed her deeply. "Will you stay?" he asked, and Emma understood. He had to hear the words come out of her mouth and believe them. Only then would he let this night proceed. Like with his business, he left no margin for error.

Emma took his hands in his and smiled at him. "I'll stay."

She'd ever seen him look so relieved, and the next second his lips were on hers, his hands tightening in her hair and she sighed into the kiss. He was back, his dominance showing again and she was more than willing to submit. Long ago, she discovered how much she enjoyed submitting to someone else's will (only in the bedroom), because it made her forget her own sorrows and life and she could just focus on pleasure.

Taxes? Nah son.

Work pressure? Gone.

Her fucked up past? Practically non-existent.

It made her feel good about herself for a change. That is, if she had the right Dom to guide her. Which, up until now, she hadn't found.

The dominance this man exerted naturally made it seem like he was the perfect man to help her with her cravings. It seemed he wanted to. "I want you." she whispered, sucking on his bottom lip, and he groaned. "I have wanted you. Please. Please, take me."

Killian growled against her mouth, before tracing his lips down her neck. "Bloody hell, Emma. What are you doing to me?" His hands slipped down to her bum, lifting her up, giving her no choice but to wrap her legs around him. Then he strode them across the house, up the stairs (holy hell, that man was strong) and straight through to the bedroom, where he deposited her on the bed. He tore off his still wet swimming trunks, revealing him in all his hard glory, making her gasp. He was _huge_. Bigger than she'd ever had before, and she thought that, yes, this man has every reason to be cocky.

"Like what you see, darling?"

Emma couldn't help but smirk. "Very much so. But I am going to have to ask you to be gentle at first. It's been a while and you are...somewhat bigger than I'm used to."

Killian climbed up on the bed himself, laying down beside her with a cocky smirk. "Swan, for you, I'll be as gentle as needed." His hands began roaming her body, exploring every inch of her. They were soft and rough at the same time, and the pleasure they brought was heavenly. He knew exactly what he was doing, how to control her pleasure. "You crave it, don't you?" Emma let out a soft moan, his voice doing sinful things to her. "I can see it in your eyes. You crave to be dominated. To be relieved of all the stress for a few hours. You _need_it. Don't you?"

"Yes." Emma admitted, the admission immediately setting her face aflame.

"I know you do." He kissed her neck gently. "I'm going to make love to you tonight, Emma. And after that, if you want, you can submit to me, and I can show you exactly how I can make you forget everything but the pleasure."

Emma groaned, helpless against his amazing voice and skilled hands. "What if I choose not to?" she asked, while gasping for breath.

"Then I'll back off, of course. Emma, a Sub/Dom relationship works only both ways. If one doesn't want it, then the deal's off. I'll never force you into anything, Emma. Please trust me."

She did. Oh God, she did. She'd spent the entire day with him and not once had he lied to her. "I trust you." she whispered, winding her fingers in the small hairs in the nape of his neck. "It's crazy and scary, but I trust you."

"I'll do anything to prove my worth of it." he said gently. He leaned over her and grabbed something from the drawer in the nightstand, and she heard foil tear. The guy was taking out a condom. Without prompting from her. He was so perfect. When he'd sheathed himself, she pulled him to her instantly, kissing him hard and passionate. "Your lips are like a drug to me. So delicious."

"Killian..." she said quietly, her hips bucking up to him.

"Patience, my darling. I'll get you there." He positioned himself over her, nudging her legs wider apart with his knees. "Are you ready, sweetheart?" His pet names did something to her, something delicious and exciting, and she nodded furiously. His hand slid between her legs, his fingers dragging through her wetness and he chuckled at her gasp when he popped his fingers in his mouth. "Oh yes." he sighed, licking his lips. "You are beyond ready." One hand went into her hair and the other kept himself from crushing her, while he positioned himself at her entrance. With a smile, he thrust into her sharply, making her entire body tingle from the sensation. They both gasped, and Emma had to bite back a moan. Killian instantly put his thumb on her lower lip, pulling her lips apart. "Don't suppress anything, love. I want to hear you."

"Really?" she asked, embarrassed at how breathless she sounded.

"Oh yes. _Moan_ for me." He punctuated the word with a thrust and Emma moaned. She had no choice. She was under his spell. "_Scream_ for me." Another deep thrust. "I want to _hear_ your pleasure." _Whimper_. Emma grabbed at him, the pleasure already overwhelming her. Her nails raked his back, surely leaving marks, and he hissed, before dipping down to claim her mouth, his lips demanding she give all of her to him. She did.

Gasping, she surrendered herself to him. She was his.

"Emma, Emma, you feel so perfect. So tight. Your tight, hot pussy is clenching so hard around me, begging to come, sucking me in." He bit down on her earlobe. "Gods, love, your pussy is amazing, driving me nuts." he growled. She could feel it tightening in her stomach, the rush of her orgasm so close...she closed her eyes to let it wash over her...and he stopped.

Her eyes flew open, looking at him in panic. He wouldn't be so cruel...?! "Killian, what the...?!"

He was panting, looking wrecked beyond believe, all his muscles trembling. "Not yet." he murmured. "I want to draw this out. When you come, I won't be able to stop myself. I want it to last longer." He sounded almost fragile, and she wound her fingers in his hair so she could kiss him. "You drive me insane. What are you doing to me?" He began to move again, slowly now, and he had his eyes clenched shut as if every move hurt him all over. He dropped his forehead onto hers, and his breath ghosted against her face.

"Killian, please. I'm so close. I need to come. Please make me come." She whispered.

"Not yet." he said hoarsely. "I want to hear you moan a bit longer." He rocked his hips against hers, drawing gasps from both of them. "I can't - you feel divine, love."

"So do you." she gasped, lifting her hips in time to meet his. They quickly found a rhythm both of them enjoyed, and soon they were panting together, swallowing each other's moans and gasps as they made slow love to each other.

Emma had never felt something so mind-blowing and nirvana-like in her entire life. There were flames licking every part of her body, setting every nerve ending aflame with want, and she knew the room could burn down right now and she wouldn't notice. He was filling her every thought, every pore, every cell. The world was just him, and him alone.

He was by far the best in bed she'd ever had, and she'd had a few. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder, crying out whenever he changed angles and hit _that_ spot inside of her. "Oh Killian, make me come. Please."

"I'm almost there, love. Come with me. I want to feel you come around me." One hand sneaked between their frantically moving bodies, one finger pressing down on her clit, _hard_.

Her fingers dug into his skin, as she screamed herself hoarse. His demanding voice and action gave her the final shove she needed to crash over the edge. Every muscle in her body tightened, as if she wanted to keep him inside no matter what (she did), and that was his undoing. With an almighty groan, he fell forward, his face burying in her neck as he jerked and pulsed within her. "Oh God..." Emma groaned. "_Killian..._"

"Bloody hell." Killian muttered against her skin. "That was amazing. You are brilliant," he kissed her neck, "beautiful," her shoulder, "stunning," her jaw, "delicious," her mouth, deeply, passionately. "Bloody amazing."

"You get English when you're flustered." Emma noticed.

"Quite perceptive, Swan." he breathed, kissing her jaw. His body lay limp on top of hers, his heartbeat close to hers, and Emma felt so _safe_. She knew, she just knew, he'd never hurt her. "So," he started after he caught his breath fully, rolling off of her and pulling her in his arms, "what do you say, Emma?" He sounded sensual again, his voice softer, gentler than before. "Submit to me, and I'll show you that this was just an inkling, the tip of the iceberg, of the pleasure I can give you. Submit to me, and I'll take care of your every need. Even if you don't know you need it."

His fingers were trailing down her spine slowly, sending bolts of lust straight to her already aching core. She fought with herself for a moment, her stubborn side protesting even as her heart yearned to be controlled, to be dominated. To be made to forget everything for a few hours.

_But what if, after today, he won't respect your boundaries anymore?_

I walk away.

_And if he won't let you?_

He will.

_What if he hurts you?_

He won't. He'll treasure me.

_What if you'll have to quit your job because he says he'll take care of you, and then he leaves?_

I'll never quit my job. And if he fires me, I walk away forever and find a new job. Easy. Even though he won't leave.

Emma shook her head to quiet the two arguing sides of her, and made up her mind to talk to him about her major concerns. She lifted her eyes to meet his, determination set in them.

"I submit to you, Killian."

* * *

**Oh and I was planning to upload sooner but then my laptop (that I got a week ago, my luck with computers continues to astound me) died on me so I couldn't. I'm hijacking my mom's.**

**Reviews feed my muse and my muse helps me write these stories? Help keep her fed?**


	60. Sprained

**This was a prompt from SibOlga. Fluff and tiny bit of angst but nothing too fancy. Enjoy!**

**Rated: K+**

* * *

"_Bloody hell._"

Emma flinched on behalf of him while she took his hand between her careful fingers. Her heart ached for him, and she wished she had her healing abilities under control. "Looks painful." she said.

"It is bloody painful! I'm never playing that bloody game again! Whoever thought of it should be publicly shunned!" He was throwing his arms up angrily, wincing as he did.

"Calm down, it's just a sprain, you'll be right as rain in no time." she said, taking out some bindings.

"Swan, you don't understand. This is my _only_ hand!" He wanted his fake hand in front of her face. "I'm _useless_ without my hand."

Emma felt her throat close up at the obvious pain in his voice. "I know." she whispered. "If I'd known this would happen, I'd never have talked you into it. I'm sorry."

"No, Swan. This isn't your fault." Killian said, his voice softening instantly. "I had a marvellous time, up until the point I tripped over that stupid rock and injured this thing." He tried to wave his hand, but winced, hissed and thought better of it. "I can see the appeal in this Game with Lasers of yours."

Emma chuckled. "Laser gaming, Killian." She took his hand and rubbed some ointment to fight the pain on it, before binding it carefully. "There. It'll be fine in no time." She pressed a kiss to the bindings carefully.

Killian smiled at her, leaning in to kiss her softly. "I don't know what I'd done without you, love." He gingerly lifted his hand to examine her handiwork. "But how will I get through the next couple of days?"

Emma grinned, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "We could just spend it in bed. I know a few things that won't require any use of your hands." She felt him shiver as she climbed into his lap and felt his growing erection press against her butt.

"Sounds awfully perfect, love." he said, smirking, his hook arm pulling her closer. "However, I do believe you have some sheriff duties to attend to, regardless of my injuries."

Emma shot him an accusing look. "Well, thank you for reminding me, _pirate_." She stepped away from him, and he whined below his breath. "I'm going to bed." She left him behind, swaying her hips seductively as she did. It took him all of two seconds to follow, the lost little puppy he sometimes was.

"Swan, you are irresistible to me, and you abuse that fact." he said, sitting down on the bed with a pout. Emma smiled as she discarded her clothing without a care in the world, very aware of his hot stare on her back.

"You whine too much, you know that?" she teased, making Killian groan and fall back onto the bed. She sauntered over as dressed as the day she was born and sat on top of him, knees on either side of his hips. "Did you want something?"

"Several things, actual. The first, use of my hand back if you please. The second, you. The third, your hair wrapped around my hand. So on."

"Your hand is out of commission at the moment, though." she said, lifting it to her lips and pressing a kiss to it. He smiled lovingly despite wincing when he flexed his fingers. "Don't worry, Killian. I'll make it good for you, too."

She made love to him with all she had, stimulating as much of him as possible, and he enjoyed it - judging by his moans and pleas. "Gods, you'll be the death of me, love." he sighed when he pulled her against his chest afterwards. His injured hand lay carefully on her hip, his thumb stroking her skin lovingly. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

The following days were tough for him. The man needed to move around, do stuff. Not being able to do anything made him cranky, and sometimes downright unbearable. She stayed by his side as much as possible, to help him out with everything he couldn't do.

He hated every bloody second of it. It broke her heart every time she heard him curse because he couldn't do something by himself. By the end of day three, she wished for his sake his hand would get better already. They were sitting on the couch now, his injured hand resting on her leg while her fingers gently stroked it, and the Princess Bride was playing on the TV. "I wish I could take it away, Killian. I'm sorry."

"Oh no, darling. This is nothing you can help. I may be three hundred years old, but I'm not immortal nor indestructible." Killian said, pulling her closer to his side with his arm, and kissing the side of her head. "I'll get through this. Don't worry about me."

"But what about my magic? It should work on you of all people, damn it!"

Killian tilted his head to the side in query. "Why do you say that, my love?"

Emma felt a chill run down her back. Every time he called her 'my love' or some variation of it, she got chills. The good kind. The kind that was caused by her insides to sing and her heart to beat faster. She leaned her forehead on his shoulder, and his hook ran gently through her hair. "You're my True Love. My magic comes primarily from my love for you. Fuck, my feelings for you made me light that candle in Dark Hollow. Why can't I just heal you just by loving you?"

"You are." Killian whispered, hauling her up on his lap. His hand gently stroked her hair back, even though it caused him pain to do it. "Gods, Emma, you have healed me more than I ever thought possible." Emma closed her eyes, enjoying his gentle touch and a small smile made its way onto her lips. "Your pure goodness has turned my life around. I can't thank you enough for that. This," he held up his hand for her to see, "it's nothing. It'll heal. I'm just so glad I have you to help me out while I'm this incapacitated. I've never had someone like that, not since Liam."

Emma leaned in, pressing her lips to his tenderly. "I'll never leave. You have to trust me on that, I'll never leave you." she whispered when she broke away, leaning her forehead against his, her hands in his hair.

Killian's oh-so-blue eyes lit up like never before, and a enormous smile graced his beautiful face. "You have no idea how amazing that sounds. I love you so much." His lips captured hers gently. "I love you. You are _everything_ to me."

"Right back at you, Captain." Emma said with a small grin. "Come on." She rose and took his hook in her hand without blinking. "The bed is calling."

"Indeed it is, my love."

* * *

**Review please?**


	61. Like Teenagers

**An anon on Tumblr requested this on my sideblog cssmut a long time ago (I don't know how long) and I found it again by chance. This is what became of it. I hope you enjoy!**

**Rated: M**

* * *

Emma never got the chance to be a teenager. Her foster homes never allowed her to go wild. Not that she'd ever wanted to; it wasn't like she had parents to bust her ass, or who cared if she was brought home in a police car (which did happen occasionally, but that was never her own fault). Emma grew up without a childhood, without a moment of real teenagerness.

Now she was almost thirty, and had never felt like a teenager more than at this very moment, in the passenger seat of her treasured yellow bug.

"Gods, _Swan_."

His voice was rough, edged with pleasure, lust and want, and his fingers and hook dug into her hips harshly, as he pulled her hips down towards his, as he rammed into her mercilessly.

Emma cried out, throwing her head back as he reached new depths inside her. "God, _Killian_!"

Yeah, making love in the passenger's seat was definitely something she never got to do as a teenager. They could get caught by her on-duty dad any moment, and that was probably what made this so damn sexy. Her tight pink dress was pulled up around her waist, her panties ripped to shreds somewhere on the floor, his jeans were somewhere around his ankles, and his shirt was ripped open (buttons had flown everywhere, that would be a search later).

"You're so _wet_, Emma. Does this excite you?" he murmured in her ear, biting her earlobe as he did. "The idea that we could get caught at any moment?" His voice sent shivers down her spine, and she leaped closer to her peak. _She was going to come apart soon_. "Answer me, love."

"Yes." God, how could he find the words, she was so close and nothing else mattered… "Yes, God, it does!"

Killian purred with excitement. "You just got even wetter for me, Emma." He thrust harder, deeper, and her head banged against the roof of her care, and _she didn't care_ because it all felt so good, she never wanted him to stop. "I'm almost there - come with me, sweetheart." His hand snaked between their bodies, his finger pressed against her clit, _hard_.

"_Oh_! Oh, God, _Killian!_"

Emma thrashed wildly on top of him, not caring that her elbow hit the window, or that her toe had stubbed against the dashboard - all she cared about was him, and his amazing cock doing illegal things to her. "That's it, Emma. Come for me. _Now!_"

With a cry of pleasure mixed with desperation, she crashed over the edge. Losing complete control over her limbs, she fell forward onto his chest, her forehead resting on his shoulder while his hook arm wound tightly around her waist. With a hoarse shout of her name, he spilled inside her at last.

Then there was only the sound of their ragged breathing. As she came down from her incredible high, the pain of where she'd hit herself began to emerge as well. It throbbed at her, but it added strangely to the afterglow of their passion. "Thank you." Emma whispered.

"For what, love?" Killian asked, his voice hoarse.

"For making me feel like a teenager. I've never known what that felt like."

Killian lifted his head, and stroked her hair away from her face with a smile. "You're welcome, my love." Emma leaned in with a grin to kiss him, but at that moment, a bright light flashed through the car.

_Oh, fuck_.

Her father had found them. They were so screwed.

"Well, this is going to make me feel even more like a teenger." Emma said while she hurriedly tried to cover her bare ass with the dress (a difficult feat considering she was still on his lap in a not-so-large car), before her father could knock on her window (or simply open the door).

Killian chuckled, doing nothing to cover himself up from her father.

That's when the door opened. "**_Emma?!_**"

Yeah, she was immensely screwed.

(Secretly, she kinda loved it. And afterwards, her father couldn't help but admit that he was happy she had felt like a teenager again.)

* * *

**Review please?**


	62. Busride

**A random prompt I picked up on Tumblr. I hope you like it!**

**This one is mild, rated K.**

* * *

She'd been sitting at the front of the bus for months now. Blonde hair, straight posture, legs that went on _forever_, and he could _never _take his eyes of her. She was breathtakingly, stunningly beautiful, and she didn't even glance back to see him gazing at her. He knew he was bordering on stalker behaviour, but he just couldn't keep his eyes of her; she was so bloody gorgeous.

He would get on at six thirty, after an hour on the train, to get to Storybrooke harbour, and she would get on at seven sixteen, and would drive to the end of the line, just like him. She'd get off before him, and then disappear in the direction of the sherrif's office while he went off to the harbour.

He loved to watch her walk away, her jeans always hugging her curves _just right_, and those killer biker boots made her legs look amazing.

Liam laughed at him every bleeding day when he walked in on Killian wearing a dazed expression. Called it 'fuckstruck', he did, and then continued to bloat the entire day. After the first twenty times, Killian learned to school his features so that Liam wouldn't notice. But his mind hadn't been on his work for ages. All he could think about was her.

God, he didn't even know her name. He didn't even know _her_. She could be a total bitch, or _married,_ for all he knew. But her gorgeous exterior kept him distracted by day and awake at night.

It's not as if he didn't _try_ to get his mind off of her. He knew he was being unhealthily stalkerish. And yet, she was always on his mind. It wasn't even sexual – most of the time – she just awed him. The way she carried herself, so strong and confident. He ached to get to know her. He resisted to go and look for her during lunch every day, because that would be pushing it. He didn't want to make a bad impression on her. Fuck, he didn't want her to think he was a creepy stalker – which he was _not,_ thank you very much.

So he just admired her beauty from afar, too shy – or too scared, he didn't know – to step up to her and introduce himself.

"Bloody hell, Killy, you should just go _talk_ to the bloody woman who has your mind boggled like this!" Liam scolded him on a hot summer day in July, while he was absently tying up the Jolly Roger to the shore. "If you continue this way, there'll come a day when we will never be able to untie that ship!"

Killian looked down at the knot he was tying. He had been going for a simple sailor's knot, but the mess he was now holding in his hands was decidedly _not_ that. "Oh, bloody buggering _fuck_." he lashed out at himself, angry that he'd let his _obsession_ get in the way of his work. "Apologies, Liam. I can't help it. She's just...beautiful."

Liam shook his head and sat down beside his little brother with a deep, worried sigh. "Killian...it's getting out of hand now. Either you forget about her, or you go talk to her, but this has got to stop. You don't eat, you hardly sleep...I don't recognize my little brother anymore."

"_Younger_ brother." Killian stressed out of habit, and Liam laughed. "She'd hardly talk to me, though. She's the sheriff, Liam. I'm but a lieutenant on a tour boat."

"Oh, get your arse out of the last century, Killian, classes don't really apply to this one anymore." Liam scolded, the usual argument coming up. Liam had accused Killian of living in the previous century since the moment the older Jones took his brother in. But Killian loved being chivalrous. He loved making random women smile when he accidentally bumped into them and then proceeded to help them pick up their fallen stuff. He loved not having to argue with people except Liam all the time.

He loved being nice, and if that placed him in the previous century, so be it.

"I know. But surely, she'll want someone better than me. I can't give her anything."

Liam rolled his eyes heavily. "The way you describe her, she sounds like a women who don't need a man. She sounds like she can take care of herself just fine. She doesn't _need_ anyone to give her anything. But trust me when I say, everyone wants _someone_ in their life, everyone _deserves_ someone in their life, and so do you."

"Hardly." Killian scoffed, a glimpse of brown hair and dark, daring eyes flashing in his mind's eye. He shook it off quickly, before she dragged him down again. "She doesn't deserve me, nobody does, I ruin lives, Liam."

Liam sighed, and shook his head. "Come on, little brother. You deserve more than this. Do me a favour, Killian. Next time you see her, please talk to her. Please." Killian began to shake his head in denial, but Liam poked this side hard, making him yelp out in surprise. "I swear to God I'll put you on extended leave indefinitely if you don't."

Now _that_ was low. His job was all Killian had, and Liam knew it. "You are awful, Liam."

Liam broke into a grin, slapping his grumbling brother on the back. "I know, you love me."

"Bugger off." Killian shook him off and returned to his work, trying to get the blonde goddess out of his mind.

**-cs-**

The next day he was waiting at the bus stop to be transported back to the train station. He was tired and grumpy, and just wanted to go _home_.

She hadn't been on the bus this morning. He had build up the courage overnight to step up and talk to the blonde beauty...and she hadn't shown. They'd sailed passed her usual pick up spot, and she hadn't been there. He'd been worried the entire day. He'd even gone over to the Sheriff's office, where he'd seen only a blond man working, but not her. Add to that the tourists with the annoying, screaming children, and he was heading home with a headache and one hell of a mood.

The bus stopped in front of him, the driver recognizing him. He was about to step into the bus when someone stepped out and they collided to the pavement together. "_Ow!_ Watch it, you son of a – "

"I'm sorry, miss – " Both stopped when they lifted their heads to look at each other. Killian's breath caught in his throat. It was _her_. His blonde goddess, it was actually her. "I do apologize, lass." he repeated again. "Hell of a day, wasn't paying attention." He handed her the fallen backpack which she took from him warily.

"That's alright." she said, eventually.

"I'll take the next one, mate." Killian said to the driver, who nodded and drove away.

She frowned. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Oh no, I should have. I bumped you over. The least I can do is make sure you're alright." He couldn't take his eyes off her. She'd been beautiful from the back, but she was unprecedentedly _gorgeous_ from the front. Her green eyes were swirling with the fire of a strong woman, a shine in them that made him feel like he knew her, and the way her golden hair waved around her face...she was utterly stunning.

"I'm fine, really. I just need to go. I have the night shift at the sheriff's office." She frowned at herself, as if surprised that she'd said that. "Don't know why I said that."

"Would you like me to walk you there? It's already dark, a lady shouldn't have to walk alone in the dark." He offered her his arm, which she regarded wearily.

"I can defend myself."

Killian bowed his head. "Of that I have no doubt, love. But a gentleman should never allow anything to happen to a lass, whether she's able to protect herself, or not."

She didn't trust him. He could see that clear as day, written all over her face like an open book. He didn't blame her. He wouldn't trust himself either in her place. "Don't worry, darling. I'll be nothing but gentlemanly on our way over there. Pirate's honour."

The woman cocked her head to the side, appraising him, _scrutinizing_ him (he wondered why), before finally taking his arm (her touch was like electricity shooting up his arm). "Pirate?" she inquired as they began to make their way to the centre of town.

Killian snickered. "Aye. My brother Liam and I have a boat tour company here in town. We sail _the Jolly Roger_. Hence, the pirate thing. The kids love it."

She rolled her eyes, but he noticed a tiny smile threatening at the corner of her lips. "Well, aren't you ridiculous." she said, her tone teasing.

"Perhaps I could take you to sea one day. Show you _why_ our business runs as well as it does."

"Are you asking me on a date, man-without-a-name-who-I-bumped-into-at-the-bus-stop?"

Now it was Killian's turn to roll his eyes, but chuckled regardless. "No, lass. Just an invitation from a klutz to a beautiful woman." he said with a wink. He found himself being bolder, because she was allowing him to flirt with her. He didn't even know her name, but he already was familiar with her. It was like she was an open book to him. Every emotion was clear as day, even though he knew she didn't want them to be.

"Well, Mystery Guy, I'll consider your most generous offer." They stopped at the sheriff station, and Killian was sad they had to part ways now. "Thank you for walking me."

He smiled at her. "It was my pleasure, lass."

"So will I ever know your name?" she asked, wrapping her arms around herself, a sign of insecurity.

"Killian Jones. At your service, miss...?" he inquired, looking at her through his eyelashes.

"Swan." Her smile suddenly got something teasing, and Killian felt his heart soar.

He took a step closer. "Just Swan?"

She took another, matching his dare. "For now."

Killian grinned. "As you wish. Swan."

"Goodbye, Mr Jones." She turned and disappeared inside the building, leaving Killian in a daze.

* * *

**Please review if you liked it. Keeps me motivated!**


	63. Submit: The Scene

**So this is the second part of Submit. After people asked me to write another part, I decided to do exactly that. This is the first scene they play. I did some research on BDSM, but I am nowhere _near_ being knowledgeable. I hope I did justice. Please bear in mind that I am both still virgin _and_ I have no experience in BDSM. I just try to imagine the scene and how I'd think it would work. If there's something that's really not fitting, please notify me and I'll change it. I don't want to be the next E.L James.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Rated: ... what do you think?**

* * *

Emma stood in front of his door, shifting from one foot to the other nervously. Today was the day he'd really introduce her to his lifestyle, and she was nervous as hell.

He'd promised, contractually, that he wouldn't actually hurt her. She wasn't in this for pain. She knew that, and so did he. She was in this to, only for a couple of hours, have her responsibilities and control taken away from her. So she could relax. He understood so well, when they discussed the terms and conditions.

It had all been so businesslike. She'd sat there with him, across from him at his desk, as he casually went over every point with her, every hard and soft limit, every little thing. He'd needed to know exactly what she wanted from him, and in return he'd told her in none too many words what he wanted from her.

_"Total submission," Killian said, folding his hands on his desk and levelling his gaze on her. She was blushing like crazy from having to actually say all the dirty things he could and couldn't do to her, and his intense look didn't help to cool that down. "That's what I want from you, Emma. The moment we decide we want to play, you submit. You'll be my pet, my submissive, my beautiful girl. You will relinquish all of your control to me. I'll be in control of your body, your mind and your pleasure."_

_"B-But..." Emma stammered, her face feeling like it was on fire. "What if I d-don't want to p-play?"_

_"That's why I said 'we', Swan." he explained patiently. "It'll always be a mutual decision. I will never force you. The moment it gets too much for you to handle, you safe word, and I'll stop. Immediately. This relationship will be about trust, and you'll have to trust me to respect your limits, and the safe word." He leaned over to take her hand in his, breaking the business atmosphere. "I'd never intentionally hurt you, Swan. But sometimes I tend to overestimate what my sub can handle. I need to be able to trust that you'll tell me the moment you can't handle something."_

_Emma nodded silently. Then remembered the pre-agreed rule; always voice the answers. Both need to be absolutely sure of what the other is saying. "Okay. I will." She looked down at their entwined hands and bit her lip._

_"Emma, look at me." he demanded softly. She did. "Primarily, we are lovers. This D/s relationship will not cross the threshold of this house. Unless it's part of a scene, of course." He grinned wickedly at the flash of panic in her eyes. "Oh, don't worry, love. I'll introduce you to each and every aspect slowly."_

Thinking of that conversation still brought flames, but not so much in her face as in other areas of her body. After she'd had a few days to think, the idea appealed to her more and more.

And today was the day it would start. Their first 'scene', as he called it. She wondered what he'd picked out for her first time. Hopefully not something overly painful.

Biting her lip hard, she raised her fist and knocked three times, as requested. Five seconds later, the door was open and there he stood. He was a vision to behold. He was wearing skin-tight black jeans, a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket. She really had nothing to compare it to, but she'd say he looked like a Dom. "Hello, darling." he said, yanking her inside and pressing her against the door as it fell shut behind her. "You've kept me waiting. Naughty." He sounded scolding even as his lips trailed her skin that was quickly set aflame by it.

"Sorry. Gathering my nerves." she said curtly, honestly.

"Hmm. Seeing as it is your first time, I'll let it slide. Next time, however, I will not be so lenient." His voice was husky and tantalizing the entire time, and she wondered if this was his Dom-voice, or his seduction voice.

"Thank you, Killian." she replied dutifully. Nothing if not obedient, she was.

"Good girl." He stepped back to look at her for a moment. His lips curled into a pleased smile. "You look stunning, darling." His fingers traced her skirt-clad hips happily. "Perfect for today." His lips returned to their task of worshipping her. "Are you ready, Emma?"

"No." she said, and his kisses faltered slightly. "But I'll never be. I want to do this nonetheless, Killian. Show me what it's like."

He smiled. "You are so fucking brilliant, Emma. I'll make sure this'll be as good for you as it is for me. Do you trust me?"

"I do."

His eyes sparkled in a way that made her stomach lurch. "Perfect." He extended his hand to hers, and she understood it was now or never. Take his hand and submerge herself in the vastly interesting world of his or walk away.

She took his hand, and let him lead her to his bedroom, where they'd made love the first time - there was really no other word for it - but now there was a different air around the house. Where it had been sweet, romantic, and a bit frantic last time, right now the air was crackling with power, two very strong-willed people whose wills were clashing in all the best ways.

She didn't mean to resist his will. It's just a thing that came natural now, after years of punching back to fight for who she was.

But she was trying very hard to accept that he knew exactly who she was, and that he wasn't trying to change her. He was just trying to broaden her view on sex. What it could do to her, be for her. "Killian? What are you going to do to me today?"

Killian showed a gentle smile, one she didn't think she'd see again today. This was Killian once more, not her Dom. "Seeing as this is your first time, I thought it'd be wise to take it slow. Start out relatively easy. I will apply some punishment, though nothing too painful, if you misbehave..."

"What his misbehaving in your view?" Emma fired immediately. She was not going to fall into the trap of not knowing what she did wrong until he punishes her for it.

Killian stopped, turned and kissed her suddenly, a happy smile on his face. "You are brilliant, Emma. I'm so glad you're asking these questions."

Emma couldn't stop a smile from appearing on her face. "Okay, so asking questions is not one of them."

"No, darling. You can ask questions any time you feel the need to have something clarified, even if I ordered you to be silent. If that's the case, please use the yellow safe word first, so I know you don't want to stop, but just want to ask a question or have a moment to recollect yourself." Emma nodded, carefully taking up that information. Her yellow safe word was 'Bug' because of the yellow bug she stole a lifetime ago. "Onto your question: disobeying a direct order in some way counts as misbehaving. Say I ordered you to suck me off, and instead you use your hands, that's misbehaving. Though not enough to receive punishment instantly. Disobedience piles up, until I've had enough and decide to punish you. The amount of disobedience I'll allow depends on my mood. Today I just want to show you the ropes, so I'll probably apply some punishment at some point, to let you experience what it's like. Again, safe word when I cross a line, that's imperative."

As he talked, he was guiding her through the bedroom door, where she stopped dead the moment she crossed the threshold. The entire room looked different. The sheets - white just last week - were dark red, and the black curtains were drawn, so that the only light came from candles set up in various places across the room. "Wow." Emma whispered. Her eyes fell on the dresser, and her stomach flipped twice. All sorts of toys and implements were laid out, from dildo's to vibrators to paddles and whips. The whips gave her pause, and she wondered if she should run instead of continue.

"Don't worry." he said quickly. "I won't use them on you today. Maybe not ever. In any case, we both need to know more about the other. What the other likes, and what we don't like."

"If there's something you like but I don't, do I still have to do it?"

He looked at her, dumbstruck, as if she'd gone crazy. His mouth even hung open a little. "Emma, you don't have to do anything. If you want to stop, I'll stop. If you never want to do this again, we'll never do this again. I explained it to you before; I won't get pleasure if you don't. It's that simple." He took a step closer and ran his hands gently through her hair, before bringing his lips close to her ear. "I'd gladly have a vanilla relationship with you, if it meant I could be with you."

She pulled back to inspect his face, searching for lies. He wasn't. He was dead serious. Did she really mean that much to him? She'd had no idea. It was refreshing from all the rejection in her life, from always coming second to everyone. To him, she came first - probably in more ways than one. "Killian, I - " she couldn't say it. She couldn't tell him how much he meant to her. She trusted him so much, but somewhere, something was holding her back still.

"Shh, darling." he said gently. "Come. We'll continue."

His tone had changed again, from gentle to dominating, and it made her insides burn with want. The burn went straight south, making her pussy wet already. God, the things he did for him. He lead her to the far corner and commanded her to kneel. "This is where you'll sit when we've decided to play. On your knees, your feet under your lovely bum, hands upturned on your thighs, back straight and eyes cast downwards in respect of your Dom." She did what he instructed, and with a little nudging from him, she was seated correctly, though a bit uncomfortably. He noticed immediately, of course. "You're supposed to be uncomfortable. Keeps you on edge, alert for when your Dom enters."

"Okay." she said, and yelped instantly when something stung at her behind. She lifted accusing eyes to him, and he raised a brow. Then she remembered what he'd said. She'd had a choice. Either call him 'Sir', 'Master' or 'Mr Jones' when playing. Apparently, playing had started now, because she'd been calling him Killian the entire time. "Okay, Mr Jones." she corrected quickly.

Another slap came down on her behind, and she yelped again. "That was for lifting your eyes without my permission. Now, no more talking unless told to." She cast her eyes down again quickly. She was surprising herself. She'd thought that the punishments (though she imagined this was _hardly_ comparable to the real deal) would solely hurt, but every time he'd spanked her, a rush of wetness had moistened her pussy beyond believe. Curious.

She heard Killian shuffle around the room, but fought the urge to look up. However pleasurable the spanks had been, she really wanted to get to the real pleasure. "Mmm. You look ravishing right there on your knees. Maybe I should keep you there for a few hours. You brighten up the room considerably." Killian said, even as he was rummaging at the drawers.

She shifted hopelessly. She really didn't like that prospect. She wanted pleasure, not denial. She kept her mouth shut though. He chuckled, and then he was behind her, and a soft cloth slipped over her eyes, depriving her of right. "Don't worry. I'm far too eager to have you to wait hours." he whispered in her ear, making shivers run up her body. "Stand up." With the help of his hand, she rose to her feet, where she swayed uncertainly for a few moments. She'd lost her bearings completely. "Come with me." He pulled her along, and she stepped carefully. "Turn." Gingerly, she did as told, and found the bed pressing against the back of her knees. He coached her into a sitting position, and then he pushed her on her back, so that her legs were dangling ever the edge of the bed. "You're so beautiful. Spread your legs now." She did, but his hands were on the inside of her thighs, pulling them apart farther. "No panties. Good girl." he commented, and then his hot breath ghosted over her searing flesh. She gasped, her legs spasming as he let his scruff scrape her inner thigh. "You smell lovely. And you're already quite wet as well. Enjoying yourself? You can speak." She practically felt his eyes on her, and couldn't hide a smile.

"I am, actually, Mr Jones." Her breath hitched slightly at her last word, because he'd bumped his nose lightly against her clit, and God, it felt better than she thought it would.

"That's good." He nuzzled her clit again and chuckled when she gasped wantonly. "The sounds you make are incredibly enticing, miss Swan. I'd have you right now if I didn't have plans for you."

Oh God, was he going to talk like that all the time? Because she was sure he could make her come with the way his voice had just the right amount of _sex_. She tried to close her legs, so she could rub her thighs together to relieve some of the ache. He wouldn't have it. He tsk'ed her and put some more pressure on her legs, so they stayed firmly when they were. "Stay like this, darling. No moving." He left her, and she felt his absence immediately. His warmth was gone, and with her legs spread, the air had free reign between them. She clutched at the sheets and bit her lip, trying so hard to resist the urge to close her legs that she was sure her lip started bleeding.

She couldn't hear him anymore. It was as if he had disappeared. But he wouldn't leave her here like this...would he? She had no idea what he would do, and for all she knew, he was sitting in his living room, sipping rum.

And this was probably the whole point meetings lifestyle. Not only would he control her body, but he would put her in such a state of uncertainty, that he had control of her mind too. At least some of it. It was psychology, really.

At this point she'd been lying there for who knows how long, in this incredibly arousing, vulnerable position, and all her attention was on fighting herself now. Her body wanted to move, to relieve itself of the _ache_, but her mind knew she'd better not, if she wanted to avoid punishment.

(A small part of her mind dared her to move, to figure out exactly what that punishment would be, and if she would enjoy it.)

Before she really lost her fight, there was suddenly a sharp sting on the inside of her thigh, making her leg jerk, her breath catch and her attention snap back to reality. "Thought I'd lost you there for a moment, Swan." Killian said, very much present. "I must admit I'm impressed by how you held yourself together, despite your body telling you otherwise." Something started to trail down her leg, something that felt strangely like leather, and she longed to know what it was and, more importantly, what he was going to do to her with it. "Oh yes, I was here the whole time. And I know exactly what went on in that pretty head of yours." The bed dipped suddenly, and he was close, oh so deliciously close and she wanted to kiss him so much, but he hadn't told her she could move. Damn him and his power over her. "It was written all over your luscious body." he whispered hotly in her ear. Emma moaned despite herself. With a smirk, he began tracing his lips from her ear down the column of her neck, her chest (lingering at her nipples long enough for his scruff to scratch them), all the way down to where she so desired him. "You want me here, Swan?" She nodded mutely, his hot breath causing her insides to clench and unclench a few times. "Mmm, you're already sinfully wet, darling. Does this excite you?"

"Yes...Mr Jones." Emma gasped, her voice broken, small and pleading.

"Perfect." He sounded genuinely delighted. "You're wet now, my sweet, but when I'm through with you, you'll be absolutely _gushing_ for me."

Emma squirmed as his hands came to rest on her ankles. Before she knew it, something soft came around them, his fingers moving deftly to close whatever it was. "Wha-What are you doing?" Emma said concerned. A bite in her calf let her know she was misbehaving, and she quickly added, "Mr Jones?"

"I'm tying you to the bed. Can't have you going anywhere, can we?" Now she felt it. The things around her ankles were padded shackles, and when she tried it out, she could barely move her feet an inch. Dread coiled in her stomach. Would she like this? Was he going to gag her, too, so she couldn't safe word? Was he going to take advantage of her extremely vulnerable situation like everyone else? Sensing her distress, he immediately stopped and lifted her blindfold. "Emma." he said gently, his blue eyes having lost their dominant edge for the moment. "I won't ever harm you. When you want out, just safe word. I won't gag you." His eyes were so truthful, that she believed him, and she knew why he had lifted her blindfold; so she could see the truth for herself.

"Thank you." Emma said, smiling.

"You want to stop?"

A bit of introspection, and Emma knew her answer. "No. I want to continue. Please, Killian."

"You're bloody brilliant. Remember that, okay?" She nodded, and then he slid the blindfold on again. With renewed confidence, Emma released herself into his care. "Right. Now, Emma, I want you to lift your arms over your head and stretch them as far back as is comfortable, and then slightly more. I don't want you to be too comfortable." She did as he asked, thrilled at the way his softness had disappeared again, and he was already in full Dom mode again. She loved how much control he had over that side of him, how quickly he could turn it off and on when required. When her hands where raised so that she wasn't quite comfortable, but not too uncomfortable, he cuffed her hands as well, and when she tested them, she noticed they didn't give. She was fully at his mercy now, no movement could stop him from doing what he wanted. "Oh, miss Swan, you look positively ravishing, tied up like this." Mr Jones sighed, the strange feeling of leather trailing between her breasts now. "Do you know what this is?"

"No, Mr Jones." she said.

"This is a riding crop." Emma tensed all over. "Oh, don't worry. It's not actually made for riding a horse. This one is especially made to bring a sub pleasure."

"How?"

"For one, this leather is a lot softer than the ones used in horseback riding. Also, when implemented correctly, it can produce a sting that doesn't hurt enough to actually be painful, but enough to let the sub feel her Dom's dominance. You, as a sub, are subjected to His will and His will only. Your own does not matter. Or, that's what is being pretended, because a sub's will is the most important of all. If a sub doesn't want something, with all her heart, if it's a hard limit, the Dom is powerless."

"So why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you pretend like my will means nothing?" Emma asked, distracted slightly by how the crop was moving down to her pussy (which, she imagined, would be glistening with arousal now).

"Of course, and in a scene, so should you. But how can I do a scene with a sub who is not fully aware of the rules and how it works? This is a trial session, Emma. I'm showing you the ropes, and telling you everything and anything I feel is important for you to know and you feel you want to know." Emma gasped when the crop began to move through her folds, and she felt how moist she was now. "Oh, you are dripping, darling." he confirmed for her. "Can't wait to get a taste of that sweet pussy." A sharp sting bit in the skin of her thigh again, and she gasped.

"Oh my God." she exclaimed.

"I know." Killian said smugly.

"Why does that feel so good?" she moaned, and then cried out when the sting came closer to her pussy. "It shouldn't...but it does!"

"Oh, it should, darling. That's the beauty of this. Things that normally would hurt are delicious now. And you can surrender completely." He sounded extremely turned on, and Emma was filled with sudden happiness and pride. _She_ did that. The sight of _her_ aroused him. He trusted her to show her his lifestyle. Her, no one else.

Those thoughts aroused her even more, and he saw that. Of course he did. He could see everything about her. She was spread out for him, vulnerable.

And that's when the slow torture ended, and the barrier between pleasure and pain was pushed even more. He struck down again, only this time it landed exactly on her clit. She never thought she could scream like this; so incredibly loud, so full of passion. All the sensations all at once - the dull throbbing left by the crop all over her body, the stinging sensation all over pussy, the searing pained pleasure that was now soaring through her - it was all too much, and she couldn't help but sob through her screams of pleasure. Through her own screams, she heard his laboured breath, as if her current state was playing hell on his libido. The slaps continued on her clit, over and over again, mixing hard with soft, giving her an endless orgasm.

When he finally stopped slapping her, and she was allowed to come down from her monumental high, she heard the crop being tossed away, and felt the bed dip between her legs. His hand is on her pussy then, and she tenses for a moment, until she feels he is gently rubbing her aching flesh, soothing the pain away quickly. "That's the beauty of the crop. It never leaves any mark, it feels very intense when it's applied, but the pain wanes quickly. Especially when someone soothes the pain away."

"Can I see you now? I want to see you." He stayed silent, and his touch became a tad less attentive. "Mr Jones." she added quickly.

Suddenly, his lips were _there_, gently kissing her still sensitive clit. "Good girl." Then he pulled the blindfold off her eyes, and she met with his blue eyes, which were swirling with lust and a hint of worry. "Are you okay?" he whispered, stroking her arms and slowly undoing her hands from the bedpost.

Now that she could see again, what just happened came crashing into her like a tsunami, overwhelming her. "I - I don't know. Killian..." To her surprise, tears began to spill from her eyes.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, darling." He quickly untied her legs, helped her get further upon the bed, and wrapped his arms around her from behind, burying his face in her hair while he pulled the blanket up over her body. "I've got you, love, you'll be okay."

"W-Why am I c-crying?" Emma stuttered.

"I'll explain in a minute, Swan, but first, you need time to calm down. Just take slow, deep breaths. You'll be okay, I've got you." He repeated those words (in varying forms) over and over, until his soothing tone and soft kisses calmed her down. "Sit up, Swan." He coaxed her into doing to and handed her a bottle of water. "Drink up." he said. It wasn't an order, more of a request. As she drank greedily, he kept stroking her hair softly, and it soothed her like nothing else could. "There you go, Swan."

Exhausted, Emma let herself fall back into the pillows, pulling the blankets up to her chin. Killian left momentarily to draw back the black curtains and to blow out the candles. He lit the lamps on the nightstand and then slid back into bed, his body engulfing hers gently. She snuggled deeper into his embrace, seeking his warmth and comfort. He gave it freely, without thinking, and she wondered if this was part of it as well.

God, maybe she should've read herself up better for this, when she found out she had this craving.

"You're crying, my beauty, because sometimes a scene can be very emotional. It can be an outlet for your emotions. Because it's so intense, it often loosens the emotional barrier." He kissed her forehead gently, soothingly. "This, what I'm doing now, is called aftercare. I'm bringing you down to earth, and myself with it. It's important for both you and me."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." he said. "What do you need? Drink, food, sleep? Whatever you want, name it."

"Can we stay like this for a while? And then perhaps a shower?" Emma asked, her voice small.

"Of course, Swan."

She closed her eyes and let his warmth wash over her, and she felt so _safe_ in his arms. She was so sure he would never truly harm her.

It settled her nerves more than anything.

He was here, he was making sure she was alright after a very intense experience for the both of them. He wasn't going anywhere.

He was the first.

And perhaps he'd be the last.

* * *

**Last chapter got a bunch of reviews! Thank you for that, it made me so happy! Please continue to review, it really motivates me to keep writing.**


	64. Knife to Your Throat

**Probably the last one before the episode _(_**_**I'm not freaking out are you freaking out? I'm so excited halelujah all the spoilers are making me pumped.)**_** So I hope you enjoy this little smut thingy. It's by far not my best, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. This was based on a prompt by the lovely ****_treeflower_****. I hope you enjoy darling!**

* * *

Was it _ever_ going to be over? Like,_ over_ over. No more bad guys, no more saviour duties. Just peace. Emma wanted that, more than anything. She was so fed up with all these baddies trying to ruin the life she'd finally made for herself.

And now someone had taken the man she loved. She was sick of it, and a line had definitely been crossed. She was pissed, as she stormed to the woods where the message had told her to come. _Seething_ was probably an even better description. That damned Snow Queen had ruined what would've been a perfect date night. She had a dress picked out, they'd have gone out to have dinner and then they would have made love under the stars on his ship.

But noooo, a quiet night was just not in the cards for the Saviour. Bloody baddies. Elsa had offered to go in her stead, seeing as it was _her_ ancestor, but Emma had refused. No way she would let her newfound friend take the fall for this.

"Killian!" she shouted.

"Over here, Saviour!" a taunting voice singsonged, and Emma broke through the foliage to see Killian motionless on the ground, the Snow Queen standing over him. "Welcome! I had hoped my darling granddaughter would grace me with her presence, but I see I'll have to just go through you to get her."

"Yeah?" Emma snarled. "Try it. It'll be the last thing you do."

The Snow Queen laughed aloud, before yanking Killian up by his hair. He immediately grimaced and opened his eyes. When he saw her, they widened. "Swan, are you daft?!" he yelled.

"Quiet!" the Snow Queen snapped, tapping a knife to his throat.

The direct threat to Killian's life made her snap. "That was a very, _very_ stupid move, Ice Bitch. Nobody holds a knife to Killian's throat, but me."

Instantly, her magic exploded outwards, blasting the Queen away with heat she didn't even know she could produce. Killian fell forward to escape the blast, even though it would never have hurt her. The Queen screamed, before disappearing entirely. "That'll teach her." Emma murmured, before running over to Killian's side. "Killian, I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"I'm just fine, love." Killian said, standing up and taking her with him. He looked fine, Emma thought, appraising him. "You were bloody brilliant, as usual." he continued, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I like this no-nonsense side of you. Very attractive." He dipped his head to kiss her, and Emma immediately melted into his embrace, her lips moving with his. He was still warm, the Snow Queen hadn't done anything but hold a knife to his throat, and she was grateful for that. "Did you mean that?"

"What?"

"The knife to my throat bit. Is it true?"

Emma threw him a wicked grin, before breaking away from him and moving back to town. "Come to my house tonight, and find out." She laughed when she heard his sharp intake of breath.

**-cs-**

He was on his back on her bed, looking deliciously hot, his wrists tied to the bedpost, his legs spread with his ankles tied too. She liked him spread out for her, at the mercy of her every whim. His cock lay hard against his stomach, and his entire body was covered in goosebumps.

Emma grinned and began to trace his chest slowly with the tip of the knife in er hands. He gasped, his arms straining against his bonds, his muscles becoming more pronounced as he did. "Gods, Swan, this is so not fair."

"You big baby." Emma said, snickering, giving him a quick kiss.

"You wouldn't be able to stand this either, the tension, the anticipation. The danger. I know you like danger, Swan." His voice was husky, low and dangerous, causing shivers to run down her back. His hips pushed up against him, and she instantly pressed the tip of the knife into his hip bone, warning him to stay put. Grinding his teeth, he forced his hips down.

"Good boy." she said, teasing incessantly. She pushed herself lower, her mouth level with his cock, while she kept trailing his body with the knife. The anticipation was killing him, she could tell, and that fact made her even more giddy. The power she had over him was amazing.

Slowly, she took the tip of him in her mouth. He gasped, a pained gasp, filled with pleasure, and he bucked up against her. With a grin, she traced the knife along his thigh, leaving red scratches behind. She knew he'd tell her when to stop. So she pushed his limits.

"Please, Swan, I can't take it anymore!"

"What do you want, Captain?"

"You, wench. Just you. You made your point with the knife, now please give us what we both need!"

Giggling at his obvious discomfort, she continued to tease him; licking and biting his tip ever so gently, all the while keeping that knife on him. The muscles in his stomach were straining to avoid movement, to avoid being cut by her knife. She savoured in the taste of him, salty and sweet and so _him_...he was the first person she'd ever given a blow job, and she enjoyed the hell out of it. She hollowed her cheeks while sucking him deeper, and he groaned ecstatically. He struggled against the silk ropes again, to no avail, and fuck he looked so enticing when he did that. "Hmm, you are making this more difficult for me." Emma said, giving the tip a teasing lick.

"Just a little push, Swan. One push and I'll break these fucking restraints, grab you and then proceed to fuck you into oblivion. And that's a promise and a fact."

Emma positively tingled all over at his words. She was almost tempted to let him, but she wanted to be in charge. Wanted to play it out her way. So she rose to meet his lips, and he growled into the kiss, his passion and need for her evident in the way his lips moved. She lifted her hips up to take him inside, to finally become one with him again. He may be longing for it, but so was she. She was just as hungry for him, as he was for her.

He groaned when his tip came in contact with her wetness, and Emma let her head drop on his shoulder. They always sparked when they touched, in whatever way, and the air around them was now charged with so much sexual tension that it was ten times worse (or better) than normal. "Gods, Swan, I love you."

Emma dropped the knife beside the bed, and then sank down on him. Both cried out in unison at their connection, and Emma bit in his shoulder instinctively. "_Killian_..." she whimpered.

Suddenly his arms came around her, pressing her to his hard chest lovingly, and she opened her eyes to look at him. She felt him chuckle. "Pirate, love. I could've broken free at _any_ time." His voice was like sin itself in her ear, and she couldn't bring herself to scold him. His hips remained still though, and she rocked hers into his to join them again and again, bringing them both closer to their peak. "Emma...Emma, love, you feel bloody amazing. Gods, yes."

Emma clenched her eyes shut, and everything enhanced; they way his lips were against her temple, the way his fingers dug into her skin, the way he only seemed to grow inside her with each thrust of her hips...she was overwhelmed. "Please, Killian." What she was begging for, she had no idea. But she wanted him, wanted _something_ from him. As quickly as possible.

"Come for me, darling. Come for me right now, take me with you." he whispered. His hands were in her neck then, pulling her up for a fiery kiss, and she shattered. Completely and totally fell apart on top of him. She cried out, but it was muffled by his insistent lips. He groaned loudly when he came, emptying himself inside her. "I love you, I love you, Gods, I'm yours." he murmured.

"I'm yours, too. Everything I am belongs to you, I love you so much." Emma sobbed. Her body was done convulsing, and she collapsed, all her energy leaving her that instant.

Killian began to laugh then, his chest moving with his laughs. "Well, you weren't wrong." She looked at him, arching a brow. "You're the only one who can use a knife on me." He winked.

Emma burst out laughing. "Indeed."

* * *

**Review please?**


	65. Absolute Truth

**Hi**

**DID YOU GUYS SEE THE EPISODE YET, I AM SO FREAKED OUT SO FREAKING HAPPY ABOUT IT IT IS MY FAVOURITE EPISODE TO DATE**

**Okay, so I wrote this on a whim during uni and then finished it tonight. Warning!It contains spoilers for 4x02 so if you haven't watched it yet, I suggest you close your brower right now! :D**

* * *

The entire apartment was flooded with heat. The central heating was turned up, the space heater right in front of her was blasting heat at her, and the twelve to fourteen blankets around her were doing their best to keep the cold in. Her parents had pulled off a couple of layers before going to bed (and no doubt, turned the radiator in their room way down low), and she'd heard Henry throw all the windows open upstairs. She loved each and every one of them for adjusting to her current conditions.

It was still so strange, to have so many people caring about her. To have so many people fuss over her, to take care of her when she was not to her full capacity. And the weirdest thing of all was Killian. He flat-out refused to leave her when she said he could go to bed if he wanted to. He even refused to let go for anything else than another blanket or some hot cocoa. She didn't mind so much, she found. He was a better heater than the blankets, the central heater and the space heater combined. At some point, he'd moved her to the couch, burying both of them beneath blankets. She had her head on his chest, and she heard his gentle heartbeat beneath her ear. His arms were tight around her, and his cheek was resting on top of her head. Every so often, she could hear his heart speed up, and then his arms would tighten a little around her.

"I'm okay, Killian." she said, turning her head and resting her chin on his chest. His eyes were closed, but they opened slowly to look at her. His hand lifted and he began stroking her hair softly. "I am." she stressed. _She wasn't, not really, but he didn't have to worry, it was silly, she'd get over it._

He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "Swan...don't."

And he did it again. Again he looked right past her walls, knew her better than she knew herself, and if anything it warmed her more. "Okay, fine. Maybe I'm not fine. But I will be."

"I know you will." he said. Their fingers intertwined lazily and his fingers gently stroked her still chilly skin. "I nearly lost you today, Emma." The crack in his voice was enough to break her heart. She didn't want him to hurt because of her, and that's exactly what happened. She squeezed his hand tightly and pressed a kiss to his chest. "Gods, you're still so cold."

"I'm sorry, Killian." She tucked her face in his neck and breathed in his scent.

"It's not your fault, Swan. It's just..." He closed his eyes again, and his arms tightened yet again. "I lost Liam, he died in my arms. And I couldn't stop it." His voice choked up and Emma snuggled closer against him. "I lost Milah, _she_ died in my arms. And I. Couldn't. Stop it."

"Killian, shh..."

"And today...today, I almost lost you." Killian continued, taking her hand and kissing the back of it with trembling lips. "There was a wall of ice between us, I couldn't even hold you. I was standing there, separated from you while you were dying, and I. Couldn't. Stop. It. Everyone I've ever loved has died in my arms, which were _the most_ _horrifying moments_ of my life. But if I had lost _you_ today I – " He sighed, and kissed the top of her head. "I don't even know what I would've done. It would've hurt _like hell_, that I _do_ know."

Emma kissed his neck, trailing her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm here now. I'm okay. I'm not going anywhere."

Killian smiled, finally, and then his fingers slipped under her chin, lifting her face to look at him. "I know. I'm just so bloody relieved you're safe, Swan." He pressed his lips to her forehead, and she felt them tremble against her skin.

"I was so scared, Killian." Emma whispered, stroking his scruff softly. "I thought I'd never see you, or Henry or my parents again. And I was so scared for you. You don't deserve that kind of pain, and it _killed_ me that I was the one who was going to deliver it to you."

"I don't think that was the only thing that was killing you, love." he muttered, causing Emma to burst into laughter. It shouldn't have been funny, but here they were, she half-frozen and lying on top of him beneath a mountain of blankets. It was really ridiculous. His arms went around her again, pulling her close. "If you want, you can sleep. I'll make sure you stay warm."

Emma closed her eyes, the exhaustion finally washing over her. "I'm so glad you're here, Killian."

"So am I, lass. So am I." His lips were warm on her temple, and right before she fell asleep, she could swear she heard him whisper, "I love you so much," in her ear.

_I love you, too._ She wasn't sure if she said it out loud. She _was_ sure it was the absolute truth.

* * *

**Reviews please?**


	66. Always Staying

**Couldn't help myself, I'm sorry. I'm just still not over the episode. Little drabble with three spoken words and otherwise just feels. Spoilers again ;)**

**Rated K**

* * *

Cold.

That's all she knows. So very cold.

She thinks she's trembling, but everything is numb. She thinks she hears a voice, but the rushing in her ears drown it out. The voice is creaky anyway. Warm hands are on her shoulders, shaking her (or is it the cold?), trying to keep her awake.

Suddenly, the air is filled with electricity. _Magic_. She recognizes the feel of it from when Regina uses it around her, from when she uses it. It envelops her, strengthens her just enough to open her eyes and sit up. Her body feels limp, like a rag doll, and she has to fight to sit up. Through the haze, she saw magic going at it with the ice wall – making a hole. She saw movement through it, black haze moving quickly and a familiar voice shouting, "Emma!"

_Killian_.

She wants to go to him, wants to tell him she is sorry, because she's pushed him away over and over again and now she almost dying and she hasn't said to him what she wanted. Two warm arms wrap around her, helping her up, pulling her towards the hole, towards _him_. Two pair of hands help her through the hole, and she slips, falls, but his arms are there, catching her, pulling her up. His scent envelops her, soothes her and she realizes that she is alive, she is going to live and Killian is here. With a gasp, she throws her arms around his neck, holding tight to him, his warmth almost searing against her frozen skin. His arms wrap around her tightly, and she feels him tremble, knowing it's relief because she's here, alive and in his arms.

"You okay?" he whispers. She hears the anxiousness in his voice, the desperation laced with relief. She doesn't know if her voice will work, but she nods, nods in his shoulder and then buries her nose deeper against his neck, lacing her fingers in his hair (she loves his hair, soft and warm). She feels him relax a bit. He presses his face against her neck and he sighs (she swears she can hear '_Oh Emma_.').

_She's safe_.

At that realization, her legs give out from under her, her remaining energy leaving her, and the feeling of falling takes her over. She grasps at something, _anything_ to keep her from falling, to save herself as she always did.

He is there however, catching her before she can fall, swooping her up in his arms and carrying her off. He is there when she is warming up again, his arm wrapped protectively around her as she sit buried between blankets. His warmth is there, warming her better than anything else. Her parents and Elsa are muttering in the background, but she doesn't pay attention. She just snuggles into his arms, rubbing her hands against his chest to warm them and he stays. His lips press softly to her hair, whispering sweet nothings, and it's so soothing.

She realizes then and there that he is staying. He will always stay.

* * *

**Please review, I really need it!**


	67. Another Serving

**This was a prompt on my sideblog ccsmut by an Anon. I hope you enjoy!**

**Rated M-ish.**

* * *

It was the sun that woke her. Warmth was streaming through the drapes, landing on her face, making her feel warm and fuzzy all over as she blinked her eyes open, squinting against the bright light. Her body was tingling and for a moment she wondered why, and what made her feel so amazingly good all over. She even had a smile on her face (waking up never did that, morning blues is the worst).

Then she remembered.

She remembered his soft kisses, hungry and sweet alike. His gentle touches, coaxing pleasure from every inch of her body. His ferocious thrusts, burying himself deep inside her, hitting _that_ spot every single time. She remembered his words, whispered softly in her ear as they both reached their climax. She remembered how good she'd felt, how good he'd made her feel, and how good it had felt to be wrapped in his embrace afterwards, his fingers trailing through her hair and down her spine, whispering 'I love you' in her ear.

She wondered why they'd waited so long to do this.

She rolled over with a smile, expecting to find him next to her, but his side of the bed was conspicuously empty. She reached out, heart pounding in her throat, old fears creeping up on her. The sheets were still warm, so he can't have been gone for long.

_He left you, too._

Clenching her eyes shut for a moment, she tried to push back the taunting voice (eerily resembling Neal's), because _no_. He wouldn't leave her. He'd promised and prove in, over and over again, that he wouldn't. And she trusted him. Still did. There had to be an explanation.

It came before she even placed her feet on the ground. A crash sounded from the kitchen, followed by a colourful curse. Now what was he doing in the kitchen? She slipped out of bed, and pulled on his discarded button-up before she patted barefoot to her little kitchen.

What she saw brought happy tears in her eyes, and she had to stop and watch for a moment. Her pirate was moving through her kitchen, and wonderful smells were drifting towards her. If she wasn't mistaken, she could smell pancakes and bacon. It smelled _heavenly_.

See? He wasn't leaving. He was making them breakfast, which was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her (somehow, she didn't count stealing a swan charm for her). "Killian?" she said, with a smile on her face.

He looked up, surprised for a moment, before his entire face lit up. "Good morning, sweetheart! I trust you slept well?" He left the kitchen, came strolling over. spun her into his arms, and kissed her full on the lips.

"Like a baby." she whispered when he pulled away with a happy smile. "You were gone when I woke up."

He blinked, before frowning. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

Emma leaned into his body, resting her ear over his heart so she could hear his heart beating steadily. "For a moment. The Lost Girl took over. But then I heard the crash, and I knew you hadn't left, knew you wouldn't leave."

He kissed her forehead gently, his fingers brushing through her hair. "You're right. I'll never leave. I'm sorry I scared you, love."

Killian stepped back to look at her, and got that…glint in his eyes that he had when he saw something that really turned him on. "You look positively _ravishing_, darling. From now on, you should wear nothing but my shirts."

Emma snorted. "Not hardly. My father would have a heart attack and then hunt you down and shoot you."

He fingered the buttons to her - _his_ \- shirt, unbuttoning the top few buttons to expose her breasts, but she slapped his hand away before he could. "Fine, I can take a hint," he said, with a smile, and he stepped back. "Come on, sweetheart. Breakfast's ready." He pulled her to the kitchen and placed her at the bar, where a pile of pancakes was already waiting for her.

"Killian, this smells amazing."

"Well, I had to conform to this realm's cliché, didn't I?" he said, with a grin as he positioned himself on the stool next to her. "First time, followed by breakfast in as little clothing as possible." His grin deepened to something sinful, making her private places tingle with want for him. She pushed it back, however, her hunger for food more demanding than her hunger for him.

While they ate, she continued to tease him; running her foot up and down his leg, licking any leaked syrup of her fingers _slowly_, while looking at him from beneath her eyelashes. She had him hard in no time, she saw him standing at rapt attention in his boxers. She loved to do that to him, and loved the way he struggled to contain himself. "These pancakes are delicious, Killian. You are a miracle worker in the kitchen."

Killian leaned in, his breath (smelling like sweet syrup and bacon) ghosted over face, his eyes twinkling as he pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth, his tongue darting out to lap at her skin. "The perfect combination of you and sweet syrup. _Delicious_." he purred, before pulling back with a wicked smirk.

He had pulled a full one-eighty on her. Now she was highly aroused, her hunger for him flared up high, and all she wanted was to grab him and take him on this bar right here. "Well," she said, pushing her empty plate away from her and grabbing the syrup. She rose to her feet and began to move towards the bathroom with an inviting smile and a sway in her hips. "Would you like anther serving, Mr Jones?"

He slid off the stool and followed her with a predatory look in his eyes. "I would love to, Miss Swan."

* * *

**Review please and thank you with cherry on top?**


	68. Cross-country

**First things first: OH MY GOD THE EPISODE THE DATE I AM SO HAPPY RN YOU WON'T BELIEVE AHAHAHA**

**Secondly: I'm so sorry it took such an astoundingly long time. University is taking up most of my time and when I do have time for myself I'm just too drained to write.**

**This one was from a long list of AU's from a post over on Tumblr. So here you go!**

**Rated: K+**

* * *

The sky outside was becoming darker, as a storm slowly rolled into the country. Rain was already pelting on the train windows, and judging by the look of those clouds, they were headed for a hell of a thunder storm. The trees she saw were straining with the wind whipping through the branches. This had all the makings of a massive storm coming on, and she was hoping it got here soon. She loved thunder. It was distracting

And Emma needed distracting, because she wasn't ready for this train ride. She didn't want to sit in a train for more than two days just because she had to go to California for work. It was ridiculous that her boss refused to let her go by plane, but what can you do? The man had an irrational fear of planes, and even the mention made him break down.

So now here she sat, with more than two days ahead of her, with nothing but a few books and her laptop, all of which seemed very unappealing at the moment.

Especially with her current companion.

Of course a man like him would be sitting across from her. Because everything always worked out so awesome for her.

It was just her luck, really.

He was a total flirt. The moment she sat down across from him, he'd bothered her with relentless compliments and pet names like 'love', 'darling' or 'lass'. His English accent didn't make it better. He was so aggravating, it was unreal.

He was also incredibly handsome. Dark, wild hair, sparkling blue does and a scruff that gave the impression he simply didn't care about personal grooming, but she knew it was probably a daily ritual to keep it that way.

It didn't help that he was reading The Princess Bride, her favourite book. It wasn't fair that he looked like _that_ and to top that off, he was reading _that_ book. How was she supposed to sit here for more than two days with him?

His eyes flashed up to her suddenly, as if he felt her watching him, and caught her eyes with his blue orbs. A crooked smirk appeared on his face, and he closed his book. "I know, it's a strange book to read for a guy, isn't it?"

Emma shrugged lamely. "I'm not that sexist. Read whatever you like."

He cocked his head to the side, examining her. "The book was my brother's favourite." he then proceeded to explain without any prompting on her part. "Ever since he died, I've carried it with me wherever I went. So as to have something of his to remember him by."

Emma was rendered speechless. She hadn't asked for a tragic back story, but here she was listening to him talking about his brother's death. "I-I'm sorry for your loss." she said eventually.

"Thank you. It was a long time ago. I've gotten over my grief, but it always stays with you, you know?" His eyes were still on her, searching her face for something she couldn't explain.

"Yeah," Emma whispered, fumbling with the shoelace around her wrist. "I know what you mean."

"I'm sorry, here I am, divulging my tragic tale and you don't even know my name." He extended his hand. "Killian Jones."

Emma hesitated for a second, and then threw all of her cautions in the wind by taking his hand. "Emma Swan."

"Nice to meet you, Emma."

Thunder boomed outside the train as their hands shook, and Emma looked out the window with a small smile. Finally, some distraction. She felt him turn to the window as well. He looked a lot less enthusiastic about the weather than she felt when she sneaked a peak at him from the corner of her eye. "Not so fond of storms?"

"I'm a sailor at heart, Swan." he said, with a shrug. "Storms are not my favorite thing in the world."

_Liar_.

Emma wondered why he'd lied. She believed him about the storm not being his favourite thing in the world, but it had nothing to do with him being a sailor. But he could keep his secrets. They were none of her business. Just as hers were none of his. "I love thunder storms." she blurted out. "Ever since I was little."

Killian turned his head to her, interest clear in his blue eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah." She turned her eyes away from the lightening and locked eyes with him. Was she actually going to tell a complete stranger this story? But that was the thing; she felt comfortable with him. She felt like she could trust him. Besides, she'd never see him again, so what was the harm? They had to coexist for more than two days. Might as well make it easier. "Growing up in foster homes, doesn't give a person much opportunity for calm or something familiar. Most families are only in it for the money, and don't care about us - at least most of the families I got placed in." She saw Killian frown, pity clouding his eyes. She continued quickly. She didn't want his sympathy. "One night, with one particularly bad family, I was in my room. And the parents were shouting at each other, and one of the older girls. Things were thrown and the girl sometimes cried out...none of us dared to do anything, for fear of something similar happening to us." She looked up when a flash outside caught her attention back to the now. "I was so scared. Then thunder rolled in. It hid the screams. Calmed me down. Actually lulled me to sleep." She smiled. "Next day I was sent back to the system, as the parents were arrested for abuse. But since then, I've loved thunder."

"That's...that's, eh..." Killian was obviously struggling to find the words. "Quite a tale, Swan." he settled with.

"Yeah. Please, don't feel sorry for me." she added with a sharp look.

"Sorry? I don't feel sorry for you, Swan. Admiration, for getting yourself through hard times. And I wish it hadn't happened to you, sure,because nobody deserves that. But you, Swan, look like you stand your ground, and need no one to feel sorry for you."

_Damn straight._ She snapped silently, but outwardly, she just nodded. "Thanks, I guess."

"And here you are. Looking smashing, I might add." He winked at her, and while Emma knew she should rough him up for his flirtations, she couldn't fight a smile coming to her lips. "And an amazing smile as well. Your boyfriend is a lucky man."

Her smile disappeared instantly, leaving cold traces of ice in her heart instead. "No boyfriend." she replied curtly.

"Girlfriend then?"

Emma shook her head. "No. Single."

His eyes narrowed as another flash of lightening cleaved the dark sky, lighting up both their faces. She could've sworn he was seeing right through her, and for a moment she feared he was going to keep pushing until she broke. "Me too." he said then. And didn't push.

That surprised her. Most people had been throwing accusations at her head at this point, after all 'she wasn't getting any younger' and 'her biological clock was ticking'. But not him. He sat back in his seat, completely backing off of the subject. "Yeah? Not even a dalliance on the side?" she teased, trying to lift the mood.

Killian only smiled with his lips; it didn't reach his eyes. "Once. But it didn't work out." He sounded hurt, bitter and even crushed, making her believe that it not working out wasn't the whole story. "People have been leaving me all my life. She was just...the final straw. After my brother, I just couldn't handle..." He stopped short, and she saw his Adam's apple move when he swallowed thickly. His sorrow was seeping into her, she could practically taste it.

"She died?" she asked gently.

"No. She was killed. Murdered. By her husband."

Oh wow. So she'd been cheating on her husband with Killian, and the husband had turned out to be a psychopath. That sucks. "I didn't know." he said suddenly. His eyes were blazing, as if he was daring her to accuse him of knowing.

"I believe you." Emma said, nodding her head quickly. And she did. He wasn't lying in the slightest.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sorry, love. I'm just used to people pointing fingers, saying I seduced her."

"I know how people can be."

Killian's eyes flashed with something indescribable before he shut it down. "Well, it seems we already know more about each other than the average person and we've only just met. That's kind of a first for me."

Emma smiled, and she realized she'd divulged some information about herself that no one, not even Ruby, knew about her. "Same goes for me, Mr Jones."

They fell into a comfortable silence after that. She took out the latest Dan Brown, and tried to read a bit to pass the time, but every few minutes or so, her eyes shot up to him. He'd opened up his book as well, but it didn't look like he was turning pages either. She wondered why. Maybe he found it boring. "You know, you're holding my favourite book." Emma said, giving up on reading and turning back to talking to him again.

"Really?" Killian said, with a grin, turning the book over to look at the cover.

"Yup." Well, it was her turn to open up a bit, if anyone was keeping score. "Ever since I was a child and the Swans gave me that book, I've always felt such _hope_ while reading it. It always gave me the strength to carry on. It gave me the notion that no matter how hard it is, someday it will get better." She smiled. "And in some ways, it has."

Killian looked down at his book with a soft smile. "That's how my brother thought, too. I'm a bit more pessimistic, but the idea appeals to me."

"Sounds like he was the clever one." Emma teased.

"Oi!" he exclaimed, but when he looked up and saw her teasing smile, he eased up again. "He'd tell me that too, at least once a day. And he was right, of course." He chuckled. "Doesn't mean it didn't annoy the crap out of me, though."

Emma leaned her head against the window while listening to him. His voice was calming, and it relaxed her like none other had done before. "Keep talking." she requested.

"About what?"

"I don't care much." she said, staring at him. "Please, just talk."

Killian seemed to understand even without her having to explain, and he opened his book. "Shall I read something to you?"

"Please." she said, nodding feverishly.

Killian started somewhere in the middle of the book, and Emma recognized the scene immediately. As his voice lulled her to sleep, she saw the scenes he was sketching for her. But instead, she was Buttercup, and her Westley had black hair and sea blue eyes...she couldn't remember a time when she slept sounder and more peaceful than at that moment.

Too soon, his voice awoke her, pulling her out of her too good to be true dream, back into reality. Her eyes blinked open, and the first thing she saw were his eyes, the beautiful and shocking blue right in front of her. Her heart leapt and she shot up, startled that he was so close. "What? What is it?" How had she ended up lying down?

He sat back in his seat with a chuckle. "They just announced it. Dinner is served, and we can go whenever we feel like it. I thought you'd want to know."

Emma blinked furiously, trying to get the sleep out of her eyes while trying to figure out if her hair looked like a bird's nest after sleeping. "Yes..." she was interrupted by her own yawn. "Excuse me. Yes, you're right. I would want to know. Thank you."

"My pleasure, Swan." He rose to his feet and held out his hand to her. "Would you accompany me to the dining room for dinner, my lady?" He asked, way too formally, but with a smile that said he was being an idiot. _An adorable idiot._

"Hmm..." she hummed, pretending to ponder over it. "Well, good sir, since you asked so gallantly." She took his outstretched hand and let him pull her up. They packed up their valuables and put their trunks in the baggage compartments, which they locked. Then they went to the dining compartment, following the stream of people doing the same. "Wonder what the food's like here." Emma mused, earning a small huff from Killian.

"Well, I've been on crosscountry trains before, and trust me, the food's not normally spectacular."

They waited in line while contemplating their choices of dish, and once Emma chose hers, she pondered over his words. He'd been crosscountry before, and from the sound of it, lots of times, too. She wondered why. They shared a table, and chatted about nothing in particular, but Emma was still curious. He said he was a sailor, so why did he go crosscountry every so often? You'd think he'd be at sea most of the time. When they finished their (surprisingly good) meal, they took their glasses of wine back to their seats, and sat across from each other to enjoy the afternoon sun that had reappeared now that the storm was behind them.

Emma watched him while he sat with eyes closed, a glass of rum in his hand, the sun shining directly on his handsome face. She had never been so intrigued by a man before. She wanted to learn more about him, wanted to know the secrets he kept hidden from the world. And most of all, she wanted to know how his chest would feel when she ran her hands over him, what his lips tasted like...

_Wow!_ Where the hell did that thought come from? _Emma Swan, you stop that right now,_ she scolded herself, feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment, as if he knew what she'd been thinking. _You just met him, for God's sake._

"What's on your mind, Swan?" Killian suddenly said, yanking her out of her disturbing train of thought.

"What? Oh, just...I was wondering why you've been cross-country before?" He looked at her with arched brow, something he should never do again because _damn_ it affected her. "Y-You said you were a sailor." she stammered, blinking furiously to try and ignore his eyes and face in general. "And it got me wondering why you go cross-country, if you are."

Killian broke into a sudden smile. "Quite the detective, aren't you?"

"Part of the job description." she said,raising her shoulder in a shrug.

"What do you do for a living, miss Swan?"

Emma shook her head with a laugh."Oh no, mister. You first. No changing the subject."

Killian shot her an annoyed look, but then resigned. "Fine, have it your way, Swan." He scratched behind his ear (a very cute gesture) and seemed to gather his courage. "I used to be a sailor. Lieutenant in Her Majesty's Royal Navy, and my brother was Captain. My Captain. I would've followed him everywhere. If not for that damned submarine in that damned storm we were stuck in. It was an American one, it had mistaken us for an enemy warship. One torpedo was all it took. They didn't even give us a warning. My brother was in the cargo hold when it hit, and I on my way down there to ask him something trivial. He had just enough time to name me Captain before the water crashed down on him right before my eyes." Emma gulped. This isn't what she wanted, why couldn't she just shut her big mouth for once? "I managed to get most of the men on lifeboats. We drifted away - or we were flung away by the immense waves, whatever takes your fancy - while the ship sank right before our eyes, with Liam drifting somewhere in it. They never found his body." There were tears glistening in his eyes, and his voice had gotten this rough edge to it.

"Killian, I'm so..."

"Please," he interrupted her with eyes closed, "please, don't say you're sorry. I don't want your pity." He didn't sound angry or hateful. Just resigned.

He was so much like her, it was mind-boggling. "I understand."

He smiled, opening his eyes so that she could see the amazing warmth and gratefulness in his eyes. "I know you do." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, that's when I was honorably discharged, per my own request. I tried to live my life in England but...too many painful memories, plus the whole ordeal with Milah. So I left. For good. I went Stateside, settled down in New York, and made a new life for myself. Now I'm a guitarist and lead singer in my best mate David's band. Which is why I travel sometimes, between my home and California. We have a lot of gigs there, mainly because our mate Robin has his home and life there." He gave her an half smile, and raised his hands. "So that's my tragic back story. Bet you're glad you asked for it."

Emma cocked her head, silently wondering if he was always so quick to brush off something so serious (she did it on a daily basis). "I am, actually. It just makes you that much interesting."

"I guess we're both damaged." he noted.

Emma looked down at her hands, trying to avoid is knowing gaze. "Yeah, I guess so." The darkness outside was falling fast, and in a moment or two, it would be dark completely. It should be ten o'clock by now. "Hey, can you reach the blankets in the back up there?" She nodded to the luggage rack, and Killian immediately rose to do her bidding. She accepted the blanket with a smile and snuggled under it against the window to get some more sleep. What else was she to do? She had more than twelve hours ahead of her (although the prospects had gotten better now that she'd gotten to know her traveling companion. "So where in New York do you live?" she asked, while he settled himself under the blankets as well.

"East river. I have an apartment there, nice view, lots of space, near the water. I love it." He smiled fondly. Emma watched him, his face lighting up at the thought of his apartment. She knew how east river could look, from the right perspective. Sounded like he landed one hell of an apartment. "What about you, Emma Swan?"

"Smack dab in the middle of the city." she said. "I've got an apartment in one of those secured buildings, courtesy of the job."

Killian cocked his head. "What do you do?"

"I'm a homicide detective actually."

"NYPD?" he said, awe clearly evident on his face and in his voice. Emma couldn't help but smile happily at that.

"Yup. I used to be a bail bondsperson, you know; needed no education, no nothing. Then my friend August got killed, and I hunted down the fucker who did it within a day." She heard the venom in her voice. Even to this day, she still harbored pain and anger towards that day, even though after all that, everything began looking up. "I didn't kill him, even though I wanted to. I handed him over to the cops. The lead-detective was so impressed that he hired me as a consultant on all of his cases while he got me into the police academy. I fast-tracked through it, because I already knew most of it. I became a beat cop for a while, got promoted quickly, and now I'm a detective myself."

He stared at her, jaw slack, eyes wide. It was comical, and Emma chuckled. "Wow, that's...kind of an impressive rise to power you made there, Swan." His voice was filled with warmth, awe and respect, making her feel strange things inside.

"Yeah. I got really lucky that Graham had such a big heart." Emma smiled at the memory of her partner's big heart, kind eyes and his unfailing ability to recognize the good in people. "In the end, it didn't help him." Killian cocked his head in wonder. "He was shot and killed on a case. He died in my arms."

Killian closed his eyes for a moment, grief flashing over his face. "You've had a tough life, Detective Swan."

Emma swallowed thickly. "I guess you could say that. It's just that...people always leave." As she said it, alarms went off in her head. The girl who was always holding her back when talking to people, to prevent her from revealing to much, was shouting at her to shut up. Emma was strangely able to ignore her. "Why do people always leave? I've always wondered why. I've always thought maybe it was me. Maybe I'm not good enough. Maybe I can't be loved."

Killian sat up immediately, eyes wide with something that looked like anger. "Don't you dare say that, Emma." He leaned forward, catching her hands in his, making her freeze. His hands were warm, and comforting, and his fingers stroked her skin gently, and it felt better than she could ever admit. "Everyone is worth loving, and especially such a strong, independent, kick-ass, gorgeous woman as yourself. Some people leave without meaning to; like Graham and August. They would never have left you, I'm sure of it."

She felt tears prick in her eyes, threatening to spill over. "Yeah. That's what Dr. Hopper said, too."

"Wait, you're a patient of Dr. Hopper's?" Killian asked, surprise lacing his voice.

"Sure am." Emma said.

"Me, too. He's good, right?"

She shrugged, not really wanting to grace that question with an answer. "I don't know, he's fine, I guess."

He lifted one eyebrow (sinfully) and shot her one of his sexy smirks. "No, you like him. I can see it."

Emma raised her own eyebrow, showing him that he wasn't the only one with that ability, damn him. "Fine. He's good. He knows what's up." Killian nodded his agreement, and Emma smiled at him. There were so many things they had in common, it was like she'd known him for years (and vice versa).

"You know, I was really dreading this train ride, but I can safely say you are making me dread our destination instead."

It took Emma a moment to hear the compliment hidden in that comment, and then she smiled. "Well, Mr Jones, I can honestly say this trip has been a surprise so far. I've never had this much fun with a virtual stranger."

Killian gave her his half-smirk she'd grown to love so much. "Thank you, miss Swan."

Emma's stomach lurched a bit, his voice so soft and smooth it made her happy and giddy. "Goodnight, Killian." She closed her eyes to get some sleep, and right before she slipped away, she heard him say, "Goodnight, Emma."

She slept peacefully.

-cs-

Two days went by fast - faster than she would've liked. They spend those remaining days together; breakfast, lunch, dinner, even movie night. They never ran out of things to talk about either, and Emma found it quite enjoyable to have someone to talk to that matched her wit and sass, who wasn't discouraged by her high walls and sometimes distant behavior. He was the perfect gentleman, the man she'd always dreamed of.

And in a few hours, she'd probably never see him again.

Where she had been dreading the entire journey at the start, now, with a mere two hours to go, she was dreading the arrival. The almost three days stuck on this train had turned out to be the best days ever, and she simply didn't want them to end.

They ran out of things to talk about. Not because they couldn't find something to talk about, but because both of them didn't want to start a conversation they might never finish. Emma stared out the window wistfully, trying to figure out how to ask for his number while still keeping her dignity. He was reading his book again (she hadn't heard him flip a page in over half an hour).

Emma was biting her nails, her nerves getting the better of her because _she didn't want to never see him again._ Against all reason, she was starting to feel something for him and for the first time in forever, she wanted to pursue it, rather than run like hell in the other direction. That was kind of a new experience for her.

It felt surprisingly good.

When the conductor announced their imminent arrival at LAX, they packed their stuff in silence, sadness heavy in the air. They didn't speak at all, just shot looks at each other now and then. Emma felt a longing in her heart that hadn't been there for quite a long time. She wanted to know him. To touch him like he was hers alone to touch. She wanted to know again what it felt like to be kissed by a man who really cared for her. Since Graham, she hadn't felt that with any of the men she brought home. Killian's eyes were guarded, darker than usual, and it became increasingly harder to guess what he was thinking, which unnerved her. Was he distancing himself from her? Was he already done with her, because they weren't going to see her again? Had it all been an act after all?

Thoughts like that tormented her as they arrived and slowly began filing out of the train, spilling out on the platform. She couldn't enjoy being on solid, unmoving ground again, because every step brought her closer to the point she'd have to say goodbye. Killian was just as silent, looking down at his feet all the time, his shoulders stiff and hands balled. She wondered what went through his mind.

And then, at last, they exited the station, stepping into the humid warmth of California. Emma's heart sat heavy in her chest. "Well..." she murmured.

"I guess this is goodbye." he said, as a man waved at him from a car. "That's Robin, my ride."

Emma nodded, and spotted a driver with her name on a sign. "Looks like that's mine."

"Well, it's been fun, Miss Swan." Killian said, as formally as he possibly could (Emma would never admit how it hurt).

"That it has." Emma agreed. "Goodbye, Mr Jones."

Something flashed through his eyes when she began to turn away, and for a moment she thought he was going to stop her. He didn't. "Yes. Goodbye, Miss Swan."

She kept her back turned to him as she walked over to the driver, who introduced himself as Smee, and offered to pack her bags in the trunk. She let him, while she tried not to cry. Her eyes flicked over to the car Killian had waved at, and saw him. His messy black hair stood out against the crowd, shining in the afternoon sunlight, and something stung in her heart.

And then it hit her.

What the hell was she doing? She had just met an amazing guy, who cared for her like no one else had ever done before, and she was walking away. "Excuse me?" she said to the driver. "Would you wait for a few minutes?"

Mr. Smee nodded, and then Emma was running back to where she came from, pushing herself through the crowd of people who were all embracing loved ones and there was generally a happy mood around, but Emma wouldn't stop for anything. She needed to catch him before he was gone, before she'd missed her one chance at a happy ending; the happy ending that she thought never existed. "Killian!" she yelled out, when she saw him getting into the car. He froze, lifted his head in confusion and stumbled back onto the sidewalk when he saw her.

"Emma...?" he said, stunned and then she had her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips glued to his in the most passionate kiss either of them had ever experienced, and time just...slowed to a stop. Nothing else around her mattered, just his arms wrapped around her, and his soft lips moving against her as he reciprocated the kiss in kind. Her blood pumped in her ears as her heart worked serious overtime, and she had never felt so ecstatic.

They broke apart simultaneously, and Killian pulled her in a breathless hug the next second. "Oh Emma, I thought I was going to leave and never see you again." he whispered. "I'm so glad you didn't let me."

"I almost did. But then I realized that I feel...something for you, that I haven't felt in a very long time, and I needed to take this leap of faith and hope you felt the same." she whispered against his neck, locking her fingers in his hair (it was even softer than it looked).

"I do."

They pulled apart, locking eyes for the first time since the kiss and they both giggled with the sheer ridiculousness of it. "I really need to go, though." she said, and his elated expression fell instantly. "Oh, don't look at me like a kicked puppy, just give me your phone." He immediately grasped her intentions and he was happy again, handing over his phone. She added herself as a contact. "Call me tonight?"

"You bet." He slipped his phone into his pocket and then pulled her in for another kiss, rivaling the first. He poured every little feeling into it, and the caring and the (potential) love brought tears to her eyes. When she opened them, she saw his eyes were just as moist as hers.

"Uhm, mate? Something you'd like to share?"

The world slipped back into focus as Killian's friend interrupted them. With a laugh filled with happiness, Killian turned to his friend, slung an arm around Emma's waist and said, "Robin, this is Emma. Emma, I'd like you to meet one of my best friends, Robin."

Emma laughed when she shook Robin's hand. The guy looked thoroughly confused. "A pleasure, truly." Robin said courteously, and then let his curiosity get the better of him. "Last time I checked, he was quite single. That was three days ago. What happened?"

Killian looked at Emma with adoration unlike any she'd seen, and smiled as he said, "The best train ride of my life happened."

Emma could only agree. It had been the best train ride of her life.

And she was a changed woman for good.

* * *

**Reviews feed my muse and right now she needs about a year's worth of food.**

**Also, if you wanna follow me on Tumblr you can, just head on over to _ .vu _or scaredswan on mobile and click the + ;)**


	69. For Everything

**So I tortured myself all day by withholding myself from the episode until the kids I babysit had gone to bed at 8 o'clock this evening. It's safe to say that I am now a mess of emotions. This rolled out of it.**

**Also I'm sorry I haven't posted anything, but Uni is taking ALL MY ENERGY from me, and while I'm really enjoying my time there, I wish I had more time and energy to write.**

**Anyway, spoilers for 4x05 Breaking Glass and a low rating, namely K. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Okay so I have fixed the fuckery with the past and present tense because that was just screwed up! Sorry 'bout that!**

* * *

He was silent when she walked him up to his room at Granny's. She could practically _hear_ the wheels in his head turning, contemplating how the bloody hell the Snow Queen came onto that tape, why she didn't remember it and, probably the most important thing (to him), if she was all right.

Truth was, she wasn't. She was far from all right. She missed Lily. For the first time in a long time, she had thought about her childhood friend again, and it had_ hurt_. He had been there for her, soothed her ache, let her cry (or would have let her, if the tape had not continued to that shocking reveal, and her tears had dried in an instant).

Thinking about her childhood (a poor excuse for one, but still her childhood) made her sad, and that didn't usually happen. Usually, it made her angry. Angry towards the people who abandoned her, angry at the system for being so unfair, angry at everything and everyone...but now she was just sad. And she needed someone to comfort her tonight.

"Killian?" she said, when he opened his door and turned to bid her goodnight. He smiled, took her hand and pulled her into a warm embrace, the kind of embrace that made all her walls crumble. She buried her face against the soft leather of his jacket, that already smelled like him, and took a deep breath. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Emma, love, as much as I want to, tonight may be not the opportune night..."

"No, not for_ that_." Emma rolled her eyes in spite of herself. "No, I just...I can't be alone tonight. I need to be with you. Just sleeping." She looked up to find him looking at her with that soft look he got when he realized again how much she mean to him. Her heart leapt against her throat, and again she had to tell herself that she was loved now. That she had a family. People who cared about what happened to her. "Please?"

His hand went up to cup her face gently, his thumb stroking her cheek. "Of course, love." He kissed her, so softly, his lips warm and gentle, letting her know that he really only wanted what she did. She was safe, she was loved, and tonight he would hold her. She needed that.

She snuggled up against him after a quick shower, having pulled on one of his spare shirts (which was totally not awkward, by the way; his eyes gleamed for only a moment before he reigned himself in). His arms came around her instantly, his fingers moving softly through her hair, his lips ghosting the top of her head. "It's going to be okay, love." he whispered, and she clenched her eyes shut to fight the tears. Her fingers wound into the lapels of his shirt, and somehow (like always) he knew. "Don't hold back, my love. You're safe here. Don't hold back."

He whispered the last three words, and that's what undid her. The dams broke all at once, leaving nothing standing as she cried into his chest, and he let her. He stroked her back with his stump, held her close to him and whispered soothing words into her hair until she didn't have a tear in her body left. Her body was still shaking, though, and sometimes a sob raked through her body. He never wavered, he never got tired. He stayed awake with her, kissing her eyelids when she lifted her head to look at him for a moment, and whispering loving words in her ear every now and then.

When she finally fell asleep, so exhausted from all the emotions coursing through her body, he was still awake. When she woke up the next morning, feeling a bit better, he was awake too, and she wondered if he'd slept. When she stirred, he whispered, "Good morning, love."

Emma snuggled deeper against him, not willing to let go of his warmth yet. "Hi." Her voice sounded hoarser than she would've liked, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Feeling better?"

She looked up at him, kissing his cheek when she did. "A bit. Thank you." _For last night. For every day I've pushed_ _you away and you stayed with me nonetheless._ _For...everything_. She was at a loss for words, because there were so many things to be thankful for, too many to name, but he just kissed her softly, understanding.

"You're most welcome, my love."

* * *

**Review please? I could use it, maybe it'll boost my energy!**


	70. Let Me Bind Your Wounds

**Oh wow, this is the seventieth chapter it's gone so fast! I started this a little over 8 months ago during the hiatus, and look how far we've come. CS is canon now. Who would've guessed eight months ago, huh?**

**I picked this one up from Tumblr, I thought it would fit these two (apparently everything fits these two but never mind). I'm so excited for the next episode, I'm hoping for lots of cs cuteness and random signs of affection, and I hope Killian comes clean about his ordeal with Gold (but that's probably false hope because DRAMA). What are your hopes for tomorrow?**

**Rated: A mild K+ I think for some language**

* * *

"Jones, you've got a patient in room 4!" Jackie from reception shouted at him. Groaning, he opened his eyes, and sat his coffee down.

"Really, love? Can't I get 5 seconds of peace around here?"

Jackie steadfastly ignored him, looking through the file. "Gunshot wound to the upper arm, and you are the only doctor on duty qualified for it, so get your ass in there!"

"Gunshot, huh?" Killian murmured and then rose with an amused chuckle. He knew exactly who was in there. He picked up the appropriate file from Jackie, closed his coat and then went over to room 4.

He opened the door, but before he could say anything, a colourful curse came at him. "...son of a bitch!"

Killian chuckled. "My, my, Detective Swan, such language." he said, while closing the door. He turned to see her, the golden haired angel sitting straight up on the bed, one hand clamped over her seriously bloody arm. Her eyes softened a bit when she spotted him.

"Sorry, Doctor Jones. It just hurts like a motherfucker." She winced when she tried to shake his hand, before giving up.

Killian had to chuckle. He loved the words that came out of her mouth sometimes. She wasn't afraid to curse, which was honestly refreshing. All the Doctors and nurses walked on eggshells when it came to such language. "It seems we keep meeting under the same circumstances. What did you do to yourself this time?" He slid into doctor mode easily, telling her to lie down on the bed or else, and then to remove her hand. She did so, but not without her usual grumbling.

Emma Swan was one of New York's finest homicide detectives, with almost a hundred percent closure rate. Unfortunately, she also had a total lack of self-preservation, throwing herself into the most dangerous situations without thinking. She came to the hospital at least once a week, sometimes more, with a gunshot wound at some random place, or massive bruising, or a broken bone or two, and up until now, he'd been the one to patch her back up.

He'd been so annoyed with her the first few times. She flat out refused to stay overnight, so that they could keep an eye on her wounds, every time. She was also sharp witted, had a fast mind and an incredible talent for colourful curse words. After the first five times or so, however, he noticed he'd begun to enjoy their time together, despite the somewhat unfortunate circumstances. She matched his wit in every way, and was not to be distracted by his flirtations. When at first, he flirted with her because he flirted with everyone by default, he began to flirt with her because he liked it. Because he hoped to one day get behind that strong wall she built around herself, and get to know all of Emma Swan.

"So tell me, Swan, what did you get yourself into this time?" he said, as he injected some morphine into her arm, and set up his tools to remove the bullet.

"Ugh, this was the worst case ever!" Emma said, immediately throwing herself into the story. "It started with a gang murder down by the river. We traced it back to Robert Gold."

"Robert Gold?" Killian exclaimed, just as he got the bullet out. "The drug lord?!"

"Yeah." Emma said. "It took a few days, but we found the bastard." She chuckled darkly as she looked at the bullet that just came out of her. "They were waiting for us. And that was not the only surprise." She took the bullet with her left hand and showed it to him. "Look at it. See what calibre that is?"

Killian looked, but couldn't really make anything out. "Love, I'm not from ballistics, I hardly know anything about guns."

"It's a .45. Standard issue for the NYPD."

"You were shot with a service weapon?" Killian asked, his eyes widening.

"Yup." Emma said, flinging the bullet away from her with a bitter expression. "Turns out my _partner_ is a lying son of a bitch." She looked up, straight into his eyes when she said, "My partner, Neal Cassidy, is actually Baelfire Gold. Robert Gold's son." Killian saw tears form in her eyes, and he knew. He'd suspected it before, but now he was sure. She'd been involved with the guy. "I trusted him. The son of a bitch! I trusted him! I let him in!" She began to sit up angrily, but Killian, being used to her antics by now, simply pushed her back down so he could continue cleaning her wound to see how bad it was.

"I'm sorry about your partner, Emma."

Emma nodded curtly. "He is, too."

Killian stopped working to look at her, slowly breaking on to his face. "You did not..." he said, although he already knew she did.

"I did. Shot the son of a bitch right through the kneecaps." Emma stared at the white wall, and Killian saw her struggling with her emotions.

"Hey," he said, gently placing his hand over her.

"Really, it should've been the head, but I..." she trailed off, a tear slipping down her cheek.

Killian nodded, wiping the tear away gently. "Couldn't. I get it."

The room was silent for a long time, as he finished cleaning the wound and inspected it. It looked clean enough now it had stopped bleeding so bad, but he'd sleep better if she got an X-ray to see if no bones were damaged. Before he could suggest such a thing, though, she opened her mouth. "I loved him." she whispered.

Killian nearly dropped the cotton wool he'd used to clean her wound. He had never heard her sound so broken and fragile. Her voice cracked when she spoke and her face was ash gray. "I'm sorry, Emma." he whispered.

"Yeah."

To his surprise, it didn't take much to convince her to get an X-ray, and twenty minutes later, he was checking the photo for any skeletal damage. Seemed okay. She was sitting on the bed, staring at her hands, looking as if they'd done her a terrible wrong. "You got the guy, though, right?" Killian asked.

"Oh yeah." Swan said fiercely. "After I shot his son, he went for a deal. I got him to confess and then convinced the DA not to take the deal."

Killian chuckled, while taking out his stitching utensils. "I knew it. Emma Swan always gets her man. One way or the other."

Emma turned her head towards him just as he pulled a needle and thread through her skin to begin stitching her up. "You really think that?"

She sounded genuinely surprised, and Killian stopped working again to look at her. "Yes. In all this time I've met you, you've been shot, stabbed, beaten and whatnot, but you've _always_ gotten the bad guys."

A genuine smile appeared on her face. "Thank you, Doctor Jones. That's really kind of you." Her eyes were still wet with tears, but she looked a bit better.

"Killian, please, love." Killian said with a smile and he finished stitching her. "There."

Emma inspected her arm with critical eyes. "Thank you, Doctor Jo - Killian."

"Let me just bind it, and then you're good to go." Rummaging through his stuff, he fetched the bandages to bind the wound. "Unless you'd rather stay the night?" He raised a brow suggestively, and added a smirk which seemed to please her often.

"Nice try, Jones. I'll come back when the stitches rip or when the wound starts to fester." she said with an amused huff. She jumped off the bed the moment he was done and picked up her red leather jacket, not trying very hard to be careful with her arm, making Killian roll his eyes.

"Careful, Swan, or you might find yourself back here before you've even exited the hospital." he warns, tucking his hands into his long white coat. She'd winced already, though, and put her jacket on with much more care.

"Thank you, Doctor Jones. Again." She smiled at him. "It was good to see you again."

"You too, Swan." Killian said, with an answering smile. She walked towards the door, ready to leave. Suddenly, Killian made his decision. Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth. "Hey, Emma?" She turned back to him, her brows raised. "My shift ends in ten minutes, and I haven't had the time to eat yet. Would you like to join me for midnight dinner at Granny's?"

He held his breath while she mulled it over. He so hoped she'd accept. He genuinely wanted to get to know her outside these four walls, even if they'd just remain friends.

After a few long moments, a soft smile broke out on her beautiful face. "I think I'd like that, Doctor Jones."

Relief flooded him. "Good. Right. Will you wait for me? Our break room is available for your use." he heard himself stutter and scramble for words, and his face burned with embarrassment. He was sure he'd never acted that way around women before. She was enchanting him. "I mean, the coffee is shit, but it's only ten minutes."

Emma laughed and Killian's face burned some more. "Okay, Doctor Jones." She opened the door before looking back at him over her shoulder, smiling in a way that made him extremely uncomfortable in all the right places. "See you in ten minutes."

* * *

**Gah these two...**

**Can I get a review? It will actually help me so much!**


	71. We Can Change This Stormy Weather

**I know Emma probably wouldn't seek him out, but I still wrote this so there. I'm not okay after last episode! Enjoy!**

* * *

There's a knock on his door late at night, as he tries to get himself to sleep (and failing, because he's _so worried_). His heart summersaults, flaring with hope that it's her, that she's come to him for the much-needed comfort. He jumps out of bed, moving to the door as quick as he can.

He yanks the door open, and sighs his relieve. There she stands, his beautiful angel, his bloody brilliant saviour. Her eyes are red-rimmed, her hair mussed up from running, a haunted look in her eyes. "Emma..." he breathes, careful to not touch her, so that he wouldn't scare her off.

"I'm sorry." she whispers. Her hands are trembling as she tries to shove them into her jacket pockets. "For what I almost did to you. I'm sorry."

Killian gives her a soft smile. "Emma, you don't have to apologize. The Snow Queen did this."

"No, _I_ did." she stresses, and steps back when he takes a step forward. "Don't come nearer. Please, I don't want to hurt you."

He swallows thickly, trying to fight the tears that threaten to come because he so wishes he can take her pain away forever. It kills him that she doesn't see how bloody amazing she is, how powerful, how _gorgeous_. "Emma, you will never hurt me. David is fine. It is but a bruise."

"Yes, but it could've been _so_ much worse!" Emma shouts, tears springing in her eyes. "It could've been _you_, and Killian, I can't take that chance!"

Killian takes a deep breath, being very careful not to lose his temper. He knows that that won't help at all. "Emma, I – "

She doesn't let him finish. "I saw their faces today. They're scared of me. They are my parents, and they are so scared of me." Tears run freely now, and the lights are flickering overhead. He doesn't pay it any heed, focusing completely on her. "They must be so glad that their new child is normal!"

"Emma!" he says, shocked that she thinks that. "They love you so much!"

"My magic is a curse! I hurt people, I'm a monster!" A light bulb bursts in the hallway and she jumps, her eyes blown wide with fear. "Oh god..." she groans, slamming her back against the wall and sliding down it, burying her head in her arms.

Killian crouches down in front of her, gently placing a hand on her arm. She jerks back, but he doesn't let go. "Emma, please, look at me. We can figure this out. We can fix this thing together. Like we do so many things." He smiles at her when she raises her head. He wipes her tears away. "Emma, you're amazing."

"My magic is making me a monster, Killian. Why can't you see that?" she whispers. She points at the light bulb for good measure.

Killian shakes his head. "Your magic is part of you. Part of the woman I love."

Her trembling stops for a moment, and so does her breathing. "W-what?" she says, her voice shaky.

"You heard me. I _love_ you. And just because your magic is acting up because of a bloody dairy queen who is playing on all of your weaknesses. Just like the Dark One has played on mine, and everyone's, over and over again. You can fight this. I know you can."

"You love me?" she whispers. Suddenly, her hand is in has, fingers twined and her eyes are filled with hope.

He lifts his hook to play with her hair a bit, all the while his gaze never leaving hers. "Aye, you bloody marvellous woman. I love you. And I will _never_ stop fighting for you. So don't expect me to back away because you're magic is acting up."

With a strangled sob, Emma unfolded herself and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck. Killian pulled her close to him, revelling in feeling her warm body against him. "Oh Emma..." he whispers.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry." she whispers brokenly.

Killian shakes his head, before lifting her up and carrying her into the room without a word. "Sweetheart, you're going to be okay. We'll figure it out. I promise." He lays her down on the bed before sliding in next to her. She curls up against him instantly, and he wraps his arms around her protectively.

"You're not scared of me?" she asks, her voice so filled with pain that it hurts his heart.

He shakes his head, kissing the top of the head. "The day I'm scared of you, is the day hell freezes over. I'm so sure of your powers and your control over them. I've seen you use it like an expert. You just need to believe again."

"In what?"

"In yourself. But more importantly, in me and your parents. We love you so much Emma."

"But they were scared. I saw it, they were scared!" She starts trembling again, tears wetting his shirt.

"They screwed up." he said. "Snow admitted as such later. She said they'd failed you, and sweetheart, they had. You needed them to trust you, and when it came to it, they didn't. That's their mistake. And they'll certainly pay for it in some way, of that I have no doubt. But Swan, they love you. You're their daughter. And they treasure and value more than anything. Trust me."

"I trust you." Emma whispers. She snuggled closer, taking a deep breath. "Thank you, Killian."

"Always, love. Always." With a final kiss to her head, he gently rocked her to sleep.

* * *

**_Reviews feed my muse, and my muse needs feeding. If you could take a moment, it'd make my day!_**


	72. Let Me Bind Your Wounds 2

**First off, wow over _400 _reviews! Thank you so much!**

**Okay, so SLimac, haadmho2000, Guest, SOPPNATION, lilyjones87, Nightshade333 and Orchfan suggested I write a second part of Let Me Bind Your Wounds, so I tried my best. I hope y'all like it!**

* * *

The trial had been hard on her, it hadn't escaped him. She'd sat in the back with him, shaking most of the time, and it was only when she got called to testify against her former partner, that she stopped and let all her walls rise back up.

"Miss Swan, did you shoot Mr Cassidy on the night of the 31st of August?" Neal's lawyer asked her. Killian had his hands clasped, and he was silently praying for any justice in this system.

"I did." Emma said, in that detached voice she uses when she needs to hide. To protect herself.

"Why?"

"Because we got there to arrest a man who turned out to be his father, and then he turned on me and shot me." Emma said, curtly and matter-of-factly. "I still have the scar to prove it."

"I believe you, Miss Swan. But he hit you in the arm. Was it really necessary to shoot both his kneecaps?"

Killian rolled his eyes. Seriously? This lawyer was shit, Gold should ask for a refund. "I was, as you can probably imagine, completely surprised by the betrayal of my former partner. The pain made me trip and I was on the ground when I rolled over and shot him. I couldn't raise my arm any higher than that, because of the bullet lodged in there, but if I could..." she let that hanging in the air, and Killian saw Neal shift in his wheelchair uncomfortably.

"I see. Miss Swan, is it true that you and Mr Cassidy had a relationship?"

For the first time, Emma turns her eyes directly at her former partner when she says, "We did. It was a mistake, and it meant nothing. Just a way to scratch an itch. Our line of work is very exhausting and we hardly have time for...private lives." Killian saw Neal flinch, and felt an enormous amount of pride for Emma, to be saying that directly to him, basically making his only argument - that Emma shot him out of spite - invalid, when it had been far more than just a mistake. He knew that. Nobody else did. "I didn't shoot him out of spite, as if it were a lovers' quarrel. I shot him because he shot me, and betrayed and endangered my team."

The lawyer looked kind of defeated. "No further questions, Your Honour."

The judge nodded, before turning to the DA. "Any questions?"

"No, Your Honour." Belle French said with a self-satisfied smile. "I think Mr Glass proved all the points I could make."

"Thank you, Miss Swan."

Emma rose to her feet and left the stand, not sparing Baelfire a glance. It was only when she slid back into the benches beside him, that she started trembling again. "Hey," Killian whispered, wrapping an arm around her, "You did good up there. He has nothing against you, he'll certainly lose the case."

Emma leaned her head against his leather-clad shoulder, allowing him to comfort her. "Thank you, Killian."

When the jury retreated, they left. Emma didn't want to be there for the verdict, she just wanted to go home. Nea - Baelfire tried to get her attention by shouting obnoxiously at her, but she held her head high and ignored him, and then the press, who swamped her with questions.

He brought her home. She was exhausted, both physically and emotionally, and he just wanted to take care of her so badly. "Killian?" Emma said, rolling her head to the side so she could look at him. Her green eyes were pleading with him. "I don't want to be alone. Would you like to come in?"

Killian leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Of course, Swan." He shut off the car and walked her up, checking every few seconds to see how she was doing. She looked exhausted more than anything, and he vowed to himself then and there that he'd look after her all night if she wanted him to.

They entered her apartment together, and he took her coat from her. She smiled at his unwavering gentlemanly ways, and then collapsed on the couch. He hung their coats, and went to the kitchen without asking. It was a bit rude, maybe. But he knew what Emma needed. He took out a pan, cacao and some milk and began to prepare her favourite beverage: hot chocolate. Ten minutes later, she had a steaming mug in her hand, and a somewhat more relaxed expression on her face. Killian sat down next to her and pulled her against him gently, stroking her arm with his thumb. "How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I'll be okay." she muttered. "I just need to put it and him behind me." She took a tentative sip and sighed. "This is perfect, Killian, thank you."

"Anything for you, Swan."

They sat on the couch for a while, just him holding her and her seeking his comfort while she drank her cocoa. He wondered if she'd sleep tonight, or if she'd be plagued by nightmares like she'd been for a few weeks now. She'd come to him the first time it happened. He'd been rudely awakened from his sleep by some insistent pounding on his door, only to be stunned by a crying Emma, who flung herself in his arms and cried her heart out. It was the first time she'd allowed him to see her so vulnerable, and he recognized the gift she was giving him. Even after Neal's betrayal, she was letting him in, and that was the greatest gift she could ever give him. Since that night, she'd had those dreams often, and they'd talked on the phone almost every night.

He would always be there for her. "Hey, Swan. Wake up, sweetheart." She'd fallen asleep somewhere during his inner musings, and he wanted to take her to her bed. She blinked her eyes open, looking at him with a confused and disoriented expression. "Hello, beautiful." he said, while he slid one arm beneath her knees and the other around her back and so lifted her like she weighed nothing. "I'm going to take you to bed now, Emma. And you can sleep all you like there."

She mumbled something incoherent, as he sat her down on the edge of the bed to take her boots off. Then he gently guided her to lie down and tucked her in. She relaxed into the mattress instantly. He leaned in to kiss her hair. "Sleep well, Swan." he whispered.

Her hand shot out to catch his hand as he turned away. "Stay." she mumbled. "Please."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Killian nodded. He took his jacket off and hung it over a nearby chair. Then he placed his shoes with hers. She made room for him as soon as he sat down on the bed, and he slid beneath the covers. She immediately cuddled against his side, sighing. "Thank you, Killian." she murmured.

He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close to him. He stared at her, admiring her strength and her beauty, her courage and her fragility. She was an angel, and he was completely under her spell. "Sleep, Emma. I'll watch over you."

She relaxed into sleep within minutes.

**-cs-**

_Guilty._

The bastard was found guilty of all charges and was charged with life, no parole. Emma had never felt so relieved. Both the Gold men were off the streets for good now, and she could finally move on with her life.

She'd gotten multiple requests from the prison they were holding him in until he'd be shipped to a state prison where he'd spent the rest of his life. He'd desperately tried to see her once more before he left. She'd refused every single request. She didn't want to see him.

She wanted to move on.

And she was succeeding quite nicely.

"You did not!" Emma exclaimed, almost choking on her hot cocoa.

Killian patted her back while laughing that cute, sexy laugh of his. "I did. I went up to the guy and said, 'Mr Murphy, it seems your doctor has screwed up and left an operating tool in your stomach'. I have never seen a man look so dumbstruck in my entire life!"

"But you can't just...say that to a patient, can you?" Emma said, giggling. Killian had a knack for making her laugh, whatever the mood she was in, and she enjoyed it immensely.

"Well, what was I supposed to say? Granted, my supervisor gave me an earful later. Apparently, my bedside manners could use some work."

Emma shook her head, hiccupping a little from laughing so much. "I don't know if I should believe half the stories you tell me, to be honest. But I like listening to you telling them."

Killian gasped dramatically, placing his hand over his heart like the drama queen he was. "Miss Swan, you wound me! Are you accusing me of lying?"

"Maybe," she said coyly, a sly smile on her face.

"I don't know if I should let you get away with that." he said, a fake threat sounding through while he sent her a flirty smile that made her insides melt.

"Oh, what are you going to do about it, Doctor Jones?" she said, but before she could do or say anything else, he'd grabbed her around the waist, hauled her against him and attacked her with her great weakness: tickling. Screaming with laughter, she tried to squirm away from him, but he held tight, tickling her until she begged for mercy and then some more.

They laughed so much, and so freely, that they rolled off the couch, him landing on top of her. Emma stilled instantly, because his lean, warm body was pressed against hers and it felt so good. She just wanted more. More with him. Their laughter trailed off, their eyes locking, and Emma really wanted to lean in and kiss him.

She was startled by his fingers gently running through her hair and down her neck, giving her instant goosebumps. His eyes didn't waver from her, and his lips were parted slightly, as if he was catching his breath. "You are so beautiful." he whispered. Butterflies instantly occupied her stomach, and her eyes stung.

"You really think so?" Emma whispered. She hadn't been called beautiful in a very long time. Maybe never. It made her heart ache.

"I'm unsure about a lot of things in my life, Emma. But I'm one hundred percent sure of that, at least." His eyes raked her face. The blue was brighter than usual, and softer than they'd ever been. "God, I want to kiss you right now." His thumb traced her lower lip gently, his eyes zeroing in on her mouth.

"Then do it." Emma whispered, surprising herself.

His eyes shot back up to hers, surprise evident in his eyes. His hands pushed through her hair, caressing her head gently. "Are you sure?" His voice was soft, kind, gentle, and she was completely sure. She'd never been more sure of anything in her entire life. He was respecting her boundaries, and gave her the choice. Nobody ever gave her a choice. At least they always made her feel like she didn't have one. Like they'd leave if she made the wrong choice.

Not him. He wouldn't leave. She lifted her arms to wind her fingers in the hairs in the nape of his neck, and smiled. "I'm positive."

In the end, she couldn't tell who went in first. All she knew was that he was kissing her, his lips moving so gently against hers, his tongue practically worshiping her lips and it felt so good. He made her feel so loved and wanted, and she could honestly cry right now; she was that happy.

They pulled away after what felt like hours, breathless, panting, and dizzy. He leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as a happy smile spread across his face, making him look ten times cuter and adorable. "I've been wanting to do that for so long."

Emma caressed his face and closed her eyes as well, basking in the aftermath of what just happened. "Well..." she said, still catching her breath. "I'm glad you had the courage to do it. I would never have done it."

He kissed her again, just a peck on the lips, but it ignited something inside her again. "I quite fancy you, Emma."

"Do you now?" she said, her voice thick with emotion.

"I do."

"Well, ditto, Doctor Jones." This time, she leaned in and captured his lips with hers passionately. Her hands wound in his hair, pulling him close rather roughly. He moaned against her mouth. "Go out with me." she whispered.

His entire composure fell apart. It was comical, really. It was like his hand tripped, because suddenly he wasn't holding himself up anymore, but lying full body on top of her. "Emma?"

"Yeah. I want to go out with you." Emma shrugged, trying to play it off cool, as if she wasn't nervous at all (she was, extremely).

"Okay." Killian said simply, a crooked smile on his face that made her heart clench.

It took her a moment for his answer to settle in, but then her eyes widened. "Yeah?" Her voice sounded way more hopeful than she would've liked.

"Definitely."

"Okay. Ehm, tonight?"

"Sounds perfect." Killian's smile was to die for, and his fingers working through her hair felt wonderful. He was wonderful.

He made her feel whole again, which was an entirely new experience. With an answering smile, she leaned up to capture his lips again, because she wasn't done with kissing him yet. Not for a long time. "Good." she whispered. "I'll make reservations."

"No way. I will." Killian said, adamantly. "I know the perfect place." He nuzzled her neck gently, placing soft kisses on her skin. Shivers ran up her spine (the good kind) and she grasped his shoulders to hold him closer.

"As long as it isn't Granny's!" she gasped the last word, when he bit her skin softly.

"I wouldn't dare." he whispered. And suddenly he was off her, standing on his feet and holding a hand out for her to take. She whined a bit at the loss. "Sorry, lass. But if I'd stayed there much longer, things would've gone too fast for both our likings."

He was right, of course. She would've been happy to make love with him right there on the floor, but right now wasn't the time or place. Besides, for once she wanted to start a relationship with something else than sex. He was hard to resist, with his scruff, his innuendos, and his body, but she would. Because he was so interesting in all other ways, and so worth the wait until they were ready to take that step.

Because this time, when she let this man in, it would be because the timing was right. Because she trusted him with all aspects of her body, and life.

She'd do it right, for once.

And she was already enjoying every second of it.

* * *

**_Reviews feed my muse, and my muse needs feeding. If you could take a moment, it'd make my day!_**


	73. Bring It On

**Yeah so I'm not okay.**

**_At all._  
**

**I'm just sitting in a lecure, reblogging everything of the episode and writing things like this.**

**Second part is coming up soon.**

**I feel the awful need to fix it for myself.**

* * *

"Emma, don't do this!" Killian shouted, grabbing her arm, stopping her in her fit of rage. "It's not worth it!"

Emma turned to him, her green eyes blazing with angry fire. "Not _worth it?_ Killian, we're talking about your heart here!"

"He's the most powerful wizard of the realms!"

Emma yanked her arm from his grasp, continuing on her way to Gold's shop. "Yeah? Well, you should try facing a woman scorned. There's no one powerful, and right now, I am _definitely_ scorned." Her blood was boiling with anger. This was the final straw, the thing that made her snap. She'd dealt with Gold's shit for long enough, and now he'd tried to go after Killian, and _no. can. do._ She was not going to fucking tolerate this. He'd gone too far. And she was going to fix this.

Killian didn't want her to. Of course he didn't. To be honest, in his stead, she wouldn't want him to either. But, really, she didn't care. She was getting his heart back and that was final. "Swan, please! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I won't! Just stay in the apartment, I'll get your heart back, I promise!" She ran off, leaving him standing in front of the apartment block, looking lost.

He couldn't get hurt again. He's been through enough already, and she would be damned if Gold got to hurt him _again_. Not when she was still breathing. She stalked through the street as fast as she could, her magic already bubbling up to the surface, readying itself to aid her in her confrontation with Gold. The control she had over it was amazing, and she glanced at her hands for a moment to see the pure white magic shining from her palms. It was quite beautiful to see. She was ready for this showdown. _Bring on the magic, Stiltskin_, she thought. _I'm ready._

* * *

_**_Reviews feed my muse, and my muse needs feeding. If you could take a moment, it'd make my day!_**_


	74. Bring It On 2

**Took me a bit longer than expected but here it is. I hope you like it!**

* * *

"GOLD!" she screamed, slamming the door to the shop open with a blast of pure white magic, before sending another wave through the shop. She heard a grunt, and grinned with satisfaction. Her magic had hit home. She entered the shop, her magic flowing through her as easy as water. She lashed out harshly at a few breakable objects just for effect.

(She could hear Killian in her head, '_Quite the drama queen, Swan'_ and smiled a bit.)

"Gold! Come out, you lying, twisted, little imp!" she yelled, sending some books across the room.

"Miss Swan!" came a grunt from behind the counter, and then Gold appeared, looking satisfyingly ruffled and upset. "How dare you come in here and destroy my private property?!"

Emma didn't even wince. She was furious, and that drowned out any fear she might have had for this man. "Oh, who are you gonna call, the sheriff? 'Cause guess what, buddy..." She sent a wooden doll flying towards him, and he could duck just in time to avoid it. "She's unavailable at the moment." She stalked forward and slammed her hands on the counter, facing a furious Mr Gold. The glass beneath her hands cracked instantly, but she paid it no mind. "Give it back." she hissed in his face.

"Give what back, _deary_?" Gold hissed back with equal menace.

"You know what."

The old man's eyes flickered down to her hands, underneath which the glass was still slowly breaking. "I'm sorry, deary. But what you seek, is mine now."

Emma smiled, but it wasn't a pleasant smile. At all. And Gold knew it too, because his eyes suddenly flickered with a kind of worry she'd never seen him convey. "A _heart_ can't be yours, _Rumplestiltskin_. If that heart belongs to anyone else but Killian, it's me. And like it or not, I'm walking out of here with that heart."

Gold's nostrils flared angrily. "Well, then you have to find it first." he said menacingly.

Emma raised a brow, raised her hand and snapped her fingers. A locating spell rushed through the shop, and with another smile and snap of her fingers, Killian's heart was beating in her palm. "You should've really hidden it better, imp."

"That's not possible." Gold muttered. "I shielded it..."

"What is that saying? 'True Love conquers all'? Something like that? My magic stems from True Love, Gold. And it is fuelled by love. Your dark, twisted magic is no match for it." She turned around and walked towards the door. She heard Gold curse profusely, and she turned around for one last blow. "Oh, and Gold? By tomorrow morning, you will have told your wife the whole truth about _every single thing_ you've lied about. Or I will find the fasted way to strip you of your magic and send your butt into the real world out there. Friendly warning."

Then she slammed the door shut with incredible satisfaction. She stood there, for just a moment, her magic simmering down to a small flame, while she cradled Killian's heart in her hand. She stared at it in awe. It was pulsing strongly against her palms, and it was _beautiful_. It was bright, red, and emitting a strong wave of warmth every other second.

She remembered Snow describing her own heart after she killed Cora. Black had swirled at the core. But this heart – Killian's heart – was pure. Purer than any heart she'd even seen. It was beautiful.

Carefully, she slid it into her inner jacket pocket and headed for home.

_Home_. Where Killian was waiting for her. Someone was really waiting for her. Sometimes it still astounded her.

She jammed the keys into the lock and let herself into the apartment. "Killian?" she called out.

From the bedroom sounded a crash and a muffled shout, before his voice yelled, "_Swan?!_" He appeared in the doorway, looking adorably ruffled and extremely worried. "You're alright!" He came rushing towards her, ready to pull her in like at the manor days ago, but she stepped back quickly, holding her hand over the heart in her jacket protectively.

"Careful!" she said. "I'm carrying precious cargo." With a smile, she gently took his heart from her pocket, and showed it to him.

Killian gasped. "You got it!" With an amazingly happy laugh, he grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. "Gods, Swan."

"Careful now, before you crush it." she said, gently pushing him away. "Here's your heart back, Killian." She carefully extended her hand holding the heart to him, and gave him a soft smile.

Killian stared at it for a long time. "It's so...red." he whispered, lifting a trembling hand to touch it, but then apparently thinking better of it.

She saw the obvious distress in his face, and cocked her head. "Well, what did you expect?"

"I expected it to be black. Rotten. As it should be. Who I am...what I've done...it shouldn't be that red. That...pure." His voice was filled with tears, as he finally dared to take hold of it.

Emma's heart broke a little for him. "Oh Killian," she whispered, "You're a hero. You always have been. You just lost your way. And you've found it again. This..." she touched his heart, and he gasped for a moment.

"...I felt that..." he said with a chuckle, grasping her fingers gently.

"...this is proof that you are a good man." she said, smiling. Killian closed his eyes, shaking his head, and Emma leaned her forehead to his. "You are, Killian. And you know what else?" His eyes opened to look at her. "You're _my_ good man." His eyes watered, taking a deep, shaky breath. "Do you want to put it back?"

He shook his head, taking the hand that was lying on his heart, and putting it in her hand. "I want you to do it."

Her smile vanished immediately, panic replacing it. "W-what? N-no, I have never done that before...I-I just can't."

He gently pressed his lips to hers, and smiled against them. "Yes, you can. I absolutely trust you can do this. You're the only one I trust with my heart, Emma." He took a step back and placed her hand holding the heart on his chest. "It's fairly easy. Just...put it back in. Don't think about it, just do it."

Emma took a deep breath, closed her eyes and pushed. It was a strange sensation. It didn't feel like she was inside his chest. The only thing she felt was her magic, and his heart beating in her hand. Killian gasped, taking hold of her shoulder and trying very hard not to fall over. "Am I doing it right?" Emma asked anxiously.

"Pull your hand out, Emma, you're doing it perfectly." he said, moving his hand in her hair. She did as he said, and he gasped when her hand exited his chest. Then he smiled, a real, genuine smile that reached every part of his face. His hand moved to touch her face in wonder. "You are extraordinary, Emma Swan. Brilliant, wonderful Emma Swan. Thank you."

Tears filled her eyes, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck. "I'm so glad you're okay." she murmured.

His hand buried in her hair, his hook stroking her back as he inhaled deeply against her hair. "You had me worried for a moment, Swan. Not that I don't doubt your extraordinary abilities, but the Crocodile is...powerful."

"Well, like I said. A woman scorned is very dangerous, even more dangerous than the Dark One. He took something that didn't belong to him, something that is very precious to me. I don't take kindly to people taking things I care about."

"_Precious_?" Killian asked, sounding awed. "Emma Swan, you are amazing. Brilliant, amazing, beautiful, and so bloody loved."

Emma giggled, while tears pooled in her eyes. He made her feel so amazing all the time. "Kiss me, Killian." she asked, looking into his eyes.

"As you wish, m'lady." he whispered, before going in for one of the most passionate kisses she'd ever had. He moaned against her lips, his body leaning heavily against hers, making her shiver and _yearn_ for him. "And you were right, you know." he said, while pulling away, a bit breathless. She looked at him through heavy eyelids, more hungry for him than ever. "I am _your_ man."

* * *

_**_Reviews feed my muse, and my muse needs feeding. If you could take a moment, it'd make my day!_**_


	75. Can't Lose You

**I know it's been a long time since I updated. My muse has just been having a really tough time for some reason.**

**Post 4x11 because I honestly don't think Emma would be able to just whoosh past this. Not after the 4x03 admission. It was supposed to be smut, but then it became fluff, fluff and fluff.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Her head was pounding, the world spinning, and _dear God_ she couldn't _breathe._ Tangled in the sheets, in the middle of a full-blown panic attack, she woke up when the moon was still high in the sky, visible from her window, screaming for him while her heart was beating out of her chest. Frantically kicking at the sheets, trying to get the suffocating fabric away from her, she kept gasping for breath, trying to just _breathe_. She tried to shout for help, to get someone in here to help her. These sheets were killing her, the horrific images still not from her mind, burned onto her retina, an she needed something, someone to help her, she was _choking_.

"Emma!" Her door burst open, and her dad stormed in, his sword at the ready, a frantic look on his face. When he saw her struggling with her sheets, tears streaming down her face, and gasping for breath, he let the sword drop to the floor and rushed to her side, trying to get her to calm down enough to untangle her. "Emma, let me help you!"

Emma managed to keep her legs still for long enough for her dad to unwrap her from the sheets. "I – I'm – " she stuttered, "I can't _breathe!_"

David sat on her bedside calmly, not freaking out (she needed that, someone to not freak out like she was right now). He pulled her on his lap and held her like she was a little girl still, rocking back and forth, rubbing her back soothingly. "It's okay, sweetie. It's okay, you're okay."

Suddenly her airways cleared and the sobs began tearing through her body, her throat thick with tears and fear, her heart still beating high in her chest. "H-he died! I c-couldn't s-s-stop it. Dad..." she whimpered, grasping at something to hold on to and settled for the shirt on his back.

"It's okay, baby. He's okay." Her father, her amazing dad who knew exactly who she was talking about without having to ask. She loved him so much. "He's at Granny's right now, he's fine, nothing will happen to him."

"H-he promised! He promised he wouldn't leave me like everyone else, b-but then he almost did!" Her eyes were burning with the tears that ran down her face, and she was sure she had never cried this much in all her life.

But the dream had been horrible.

Belle hadn't come. His heart had crushed between Rumplestiltskin's fingers, and she'd been helpless to stop it. She'd had to watch him crumple to the ground, her name the last thing on his lips like it was a god damn prayer, and she could _feel_ it. It was why she'd woken up feeling like she couldn't breathe. As he died, her heart had started to beat faster, harder, causing her physical pain, and as the curse Rumplestiltskin had cast upon them lifted, she'd crumpled to the ground as well, clutching her chest and crying out his name.

He hadn't answered.

Slowly and surely, her breathing evened out, her heart stopped racing like a fucking maniac, and she saw a little clearer now. She knew what she wanted, what she _needed_ to do now. "I have to go see him." she whispered and pulled back to look at her father. "Can I go see him?"

David laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead gently. "Emma, you're thirty years old. I can't tell you to do or don't anything and expect you to follow my fatherly orders. But I think you should go see him. It's tearing you apart to be apart from him." He stroked her hair. "Reminds you of your mother and I. Every time we're apart, it's tearing us apart, too."

Emma tried not to think of what that could mean about her relationship with Killian, but instead stood up and shrugged into her coat that was hanging over her chair. Then she got back onto her father's lap and hugged him again to convey her absolute gratitude. "Thank you, dad. For coming in and saving me."

"That's okay, baby. I'll always be here to help you. Always."

Emma smiled, and then pulled on her boots before running out of the apartment, not stopping until she reached Granny's. She was probably overreacting immensely, but she _needed_ to see him, she _needed_ to know if he was alright, _needed_ to know if the ache in her heart was left because of the nightmare or because his heart was really taken. Panting, she leaned against his door to listen for a sound, but she couldn't hear. The walls were thin here, but the door held just enough noise inside to not be able to discern breathing. So, dreading his reaction, she raised her hand and knocked softly. It was silent for a few minutes, and then the door flung open, a curse flinging her way. "_Bloody hell_, I was just – " He stopped midsentence when he saw her standing there, and he must have seen the distress on her face, because the anger dissipated and worry instantly replaced it. "Emma," he said, reaching out to touch her face, but she beat him to it.

The moment he had opened that door, relief had flooded her. Her heart stopped beating in her throat with fear, but instead with happiness (and it stopped hurting), and the horrific images faded to the background. _He was alright_. "Killian," she sighed, before flinging herself in his arms and crushing him to her chest, "Thank God."

"I'm okay, Swan." he whispered, burying his face in her neck. "I'm okay."

"I had a nightmare."

Killian chuckled low below his breath. "You and me both, love. I'm glad you came."

"You died. Right there. And I couldn't stop it." She felt the panic rise in her throat again, and he must've felt her press closer and grab at his shirt, because he held her tighter and pressed soft kisses to her neck.

"Come on, love." He bend to slide his arms under her knees and lifted her like she weighed nothing (for a moment she flashed back to their trip to the past, when his past self had lifted her exactly like this). He carried her to the bed, kicking the door shut with his foot in the process. She held him tight, burying her face in his neck. Her back hit the bed softly as he lowered her on it, but she refused to let go of his neck, refused to let go of his warmth and his scent. "Let go, darling."

"No." she mumbled, closing her eyes and snuggling closer.

"Sweetheart, you can snuggle up to me all night, I promise. But you have to let go of me so that I can get into bed with you." He kissed her forehead gently. "Let go, love. I won't go anywhere." Reluctantly, she let her arms fall from around his neck, and she missed his warmth instantly, so she pulled the blanket up over her head to keep herself warm. He was behind her just moments later, lifting the blanket to slide into be as well. His arm came around her waist, and he pulled her to his chest tightly.

She fit perfectly.

He buried his face in her neck, pressing his lips against her skin, and his body aligned with hers easily. "I'm here, Swan. I'm not going anywhere."

Emma snuggled closer against his warmth, letting it seep into her body, soak her bones and relax her muscles. _God_, he was safe. "I'm so angry at you, Killian." she muttered.

"I know." he whispered, kissing her neck again. "You have every reason to. I'm sorry, Emma. I'm so sorry."

She turned around in his arms, resting her hands on his chest and leaning her forehead against his chin. "You promised." Her voice was so soft she was afraid he couldn't hear her.

His arms tightened around her, his breath hitching as he inhaled deeply. "I know I did. And I can never make up to you the mistake I've made in the past few weeks. If you ever forgive me, it'll be too soon."

"Shut up." she said, hitting his chest lamely. "Of course forgive you. I will always forgive you."

Killian kissed her forehead. "I don't deserve you."

"Shut up." she repeated.

He buried his hand in her hair and held her close. "Go to sleep, love. I'll be here. Always."

"Thank you, Killian." she whispered, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep, revelling in the safety of his arms, his warmth and scent enveloping her and lulling her to sleep.

* * *

_**Reviews feed my muse, and my muse is a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it'd make my day!**_


	76. Prompt 1

**First things first: HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! I love you all, and here's to another CS filled year!**

* * *

_**Chinx's Hiatus Prompt Challenge: Prompt #1**_

**Summary: She's a vampire princess from the 18th century, he's a roguish pirate from the 17th.**

**Rated: T**

* * *

"Bloody hell, lass."

She shoots him a roguish smile, rising to her feet and wiping the blood from her chin. "What? Too rough for ya, pirate?" she said, shoving her hands in her back pockets and pushing her hips sideways.

The blue-eyed devil in pirate's clothes grinned at her like he was the Cheshire Cat. "Nothing's too rough for me, princess. Come here." He grabbed at her waist, pulling her close and crashing his lips to his.

"So, now you've seen it..." She looked up through her eyelashes, biting her lip nervously.

His hands lift to her face, his fingers ghosting her pale, cold, but beautiful skin. "God, Swan. If possible, I love you even more."

Her face flushed with relief, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "Really?"

"M'Lady, that was the most sexy thing ever."

She moved her hands to his _fine_ butt, pinching it firmly. "Well then, Captain. Take me to bed."

His strong arms lifted her immediately, carrying her over to the bed. "Yes, my Queen."

* * *

_**Reviews feed my muse, and my muse is a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it'd make my day!**_


	77. Christmas Question

**Hi, I am back! I have been working on this sucker since, you guessed it, ****_Christmas_**** and on the night of my birthday (which was yesterday) I finally finished it! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Rated: K+**

* * *

Emma had always hated Christmas. The lights, the ornaments, the stupid presents, the whole idea had always disgusted her. When Christmas came around in Boston, she'd either hole up in her apartment and just watch movies like Alien all weekend (anything but bloody fucking romance), or chasing another bad guy who skipped bail.

She didn't want to think about the other families, having lovely dinners and opening presents under a brightly lit and happily decorated Christmas Tree.

This year was different.

And she was nervous.

There was to be a major Christmas Dinner at her parents', and everyone was coming. The dwarves, Regina, Robin and Roland, Belle, Archie, Ruby and Granny, Victor Whale as Ruby's plus one, Tinkerbell, and even Will Scarlet was invited (she wasn't sure how well that would go). So including her parents, Henry and herself that made twenty-one people and she had her own plus one, so twenty-two people in total. She'd send invitations through a portal to Arendelle, but she didn't hold much hope her friends would come. They were probably stuck running a bloody country.

But twenty-two was a lot of people for her parents' loft, and she was kind of nervous about it. This was the first time so many people would come together with her for Christmas, and she had a bit of trouble grasping that concept. So many people who cared about her.

It was strange.

This Christmas wasn't her first Christmas in this town. But the first was during the curse, and she'd taken the double shift at the station around that time. The second was when they were battling the Wicked Witch, and no one paid attention to the holiday. And this was the third one, and for the first time in forever, she didn't have villains to deal with. Gold and the three Queens of Darkness were defeated months ago, and it had been quiet since then.

She'd found her own place. Finally. A lovely two story cottage by the water, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a very open and large living room facing the beach and consequently, the sea, and a kitchen to die for. She'd fallen in love with it immediately. It hadn't taken her long to invite Killian over for that coffee she'd promised him, and he'd been staying over more and more until he just...didn't leave anymore. Without having to discuss it, they'd lived together for almost two months now. It was absolute heaven.

"Darling, where are you? Roger is hungry, and I can't find the food!"

Emma was yanked from her thoughts by her boyfriend's voice and some incessant barking from their three months old pup. She got off the bed where she'd been brooding, putting herself into action. "Uhm, I think I've put it in the cabinet below the sink!" she yelled. "I'll be down in a second, I still need to dress!"

She pulled her dress, bought specifically for tonight's Christmas Dinner, from its hanger and held it in front of her. It was dark red, made of silk and reaching to mid-thigh. It had a plunging neckline, and was sleeveless. Her mother had insisted on her getting it, even though Emma thought it a tad too much for dinner at her parents'. Still, she couldn't wait to wear it, just to see Killian's face when she showed up downstairs.

"Found it! Take your time, love, we don't have to be on time. In fact, arriving late is very chic." he called up with laughter in his voice.

Emma chuckled while she stepped into the sleeveless dress, zipping it up with a bit of a struggle. After applying Devil Red lipstick, and fluffing her curls, she was ready to go. "Okay, Mr Jones, I'm ready!" she called down in her most seducing tone.

"Come down then, my dear miss Swan, and let me gaze upon your beauty!"

Emma shook her head, chuckling as she descended the stairs. Drama queen that he was, he could never pass up an opportunity to be dramatic. "Alright, ready or not, here I come."

"Well, later tonight, I'll make sure you'll..." He was standing in the hallway, Roger right beside him, and his sentence trailed off into nothing as he saw her descend those stairs. His jaw dropped, his eyes widening considerably. "_Emma_..." he breathed, his voice taking that raspy tone he used when he was extremely turned on. Emma shot him a sly smile. "Darling, you look simply stunning." He took her hand and pulled her against him quite unceremoniously, before kissing her senseless. "I can't wait to take you out of this dress tonight."

"Down, Tiger. We still have the entire night ahead of us." she said breathlessly, resting her hand on his chest to create distance between them.

He all but whined as he stepped back, but with a teasing twinkle in his eyes that betrayed his glee. "Fine." he said. "Oh darling, but you do look stunning. I am so lucky."

"You're such a sap." she said lovingly, and pulling her coat from the rack. At her feet, their dalmatian pup Roger barked happily, and she knelt down to scratch him behind his ears for a moment. "And you, my sweet, are going to see your mommy and daddy tonight." She didn't know if dogs had a concept of parents, but Pongo and Perdita would be there with Archie so she couldn't help but tell their pup.

It had been funny to see. Cruella de Vil had brought her female dalmatian with her to Storybrooke (to fashion into a creepy coat no doubt) but Perdita had soon escaped and found shelter with Archie and Pongo. A month later, Perdita was pregnant with a whole litter of pups. Henry had gotten his own from that litter, Jolly, as he'd affectionately called her, and her and Killian had taken the smallest, cutest of the bunch and had promptly named him Roger.

(She had suggested the name 'Joger', with laughter in her eyes, and teeth in her lip to choke it back. Killian hadn't been entirely amused.)

Roger barked happily, bumping his nose against her hand as she put his leash on. Killian chuckled happily, offing his hand to help her up. "He sounds happy to go out."

"Well, my parents love him, he always gets extra treats when he's over there. I suspect he knows exactly where were going." Emma said, squinting her eyes at the dog at her feet, who was sitting pretty with the same big eyes as Killian used on her when he wanted to convince her he was completely innocent of anything.

(A dog and his master, she supposed. Though Roger really got that stubborn behavior he sometimes displayed from her, she was sure.)

Killian opened the door for her and she led Roger out into the December cold (which was better than the Snow Queen's cold, thank you very much). "You control Roger for the ride, okay?" she said, giving her pirate the leash and going around to the driver's seat of her bug. Chuckling, Killian got into the car, pulling Roger on his lap after buckling himself.

"When push comes to shove, I'm the one who gets to take care of the dog." he teased, wrapping his hand tightly around Roger's leash.

"Yeah, because you can't drive." Emma said, slapping his arm playfully. Laughing, she started the car and drove them to her parent's loft.

Once there, the nerves hit her again, and she stalled having to get out. Killian, of course, noticed. "It's going to be okay, love. They all love you in there. They all will be happy to see you."

Emma sighed, fiddling with the car keys. "I know. I just don't know what to expect. What if I can't get a conversation going, you know?"

"Swan. You have me by your side. Not that you need it, but I will always have your back. If no one deems to talk to you, you'll have me. Always." He reached over to take her hand and squeeze it. "It's going to be fine, Swan. I promise."

Emma knew that, somewhere deep down, and with a nod and a deep breath, she got out of the car. When Killian and Roger were by her side, she clasped her boyfriend's hand tightly. "I'm ready."

They were greeted warmly at the door by her parents, and then they were mingling with everyone, literally everyone, because everyone wanted to talk to her. Henry ran up to them to hug them and to immediately take Roger of their hands - the kid was so fond of Roger. He immediately went for a walk with him and Jolly.

Ruby and Whale came over the moment she and Killian had gotten a glass of wine, starting a conversation about ships, adventures and what villain they'd have to defeat next time.

Not for one moment did Emma feel as if the conversation was forced, like she'd feared it would be. It was completely natural and it felt good to socialise like this.

"Honoured guests!" David boomed over the crowd, and the loud chatter around them died down. "Welcome to our very first Christmas Dinner! I know it's a bit crowded here, but I think it's cozy, don't you? Anyway. I have a toast to make." Everyone grabbed their glasses and held them in anticipation of their King's words. Emma leaned back against Killian's chest. His hook arm was wrapped around her tightly, his lips pressing loving kisses in her hair. "I want to toast to my wife, who has made all this food, while breastfeeding a newborn and running a town that has a tendency to fall apart. To Snow!" Everyone repeated the sentiment once, before David held up his hand to ask for silence once more. "And I want to toast to my beautiful daughter, Emma." Emma's heart skipped a beat, her throat closing up instantly. "She has come so far since coming to town, achieved so much, and I am so very proud of her. Emma, sweetheart, I love you. To Emma!"

And then everyone was toasting to her, big smiles on their faces and Emma couldn't stop a few tears sliding down her cheeks, which Killian wiped away lovingly. "Thanks, dad." she mouthed with a watery smile.

"To you, my love." Killian whispered in her ear.

Emma took a deep steadying breath and managed a soft laugh. "Okay, that hit me harder than I would've expected." she said.

"Well, you deserve to be recognised for the amazing woman you are, darling."

"And I want to make one last toast." David said, making everyone turn to him again in surprise. "To the man who has saved this town, and my daughter, multiple times. I could not wish for a better man for my daughter. To Killian Jones!"

She felt Killian tense up behind her, and she looked up to see him stare in wonder at how people were raising their glasses at him, shouting his name happily. He had probably never seen so many people cheer to him, and it made her very emotional to see him so vulnerable. "To Killian Jones." she said, kissing his cheek.

"Your father has a knack for surprising people this evening." he murmured, and Emma let out a breathless 'yeah'. Her throat was still closed up from her father's little speech, and her mind was racing with the fact that she was _loved_ and it was all so strange, that she was surprised when everyone just came into motion.

"What's happening?" she said, confused.

Killian sat down his glass and clasped her hand tightly, giving it a kiss. "Dinner is served, milady." he said with a flourish.

Emma laughed, and put away her own glass. "Good. I'm bloody starving." Killian chuckled, and followed her to the table where all the food was.

It was delicious. Her mother had absolutely outdone herself this time, with all sorts of delicious dishes, from baked potatoes to roasted chicken to cooked carrots. She loaded her entire plate with everything that looked good and took a seat on one of the love seats where she dug into the food. Killian joined her soon after. "You have quite an un-princess-like appetite, my love." Killian teased, watching her eat like a maniac.

"Yes, but you already knew that." she shot back, putting her hand on his upper thigh teasingly, causing his breath to hitch.

"Careful there, Swan." he growled, grabbing her hand to stop her from continuing. Emma giggled, popping a fry in her mouth.

That's when Henry returned with the dogs, Roger immediately returning to their side. "Hi, sweetheart." Emma cooed, rubbing Roger's back. The dog whined happily and lay down at her feet. He was trained so well.

The night went by fast, with lots of laughter and joy and drinks. She talked to everyone, and everyone was more than happy to talk with her. It was the first holiday in a long time that she'd celebrated so carefree and happy. After dessert, Killian found her talking to Ruby in the kitchen and he looked a bit nervous. At first she worried, but then she remembered that this was his first holiday with the entire town and that must be making him a bit uncomfortable. "Hello, love. How about you and me take Roger for his evening walk, hmm?"

At first she wanted to decline, saying she was talking to Ruby now, but Ruby interrupted that. "Oh, you go ahead! I see Victor over there, and I have something very important to discuss with him!" And she was gone, leaving Emma confused, and a bit wary.

"O-kay. Evening walk it is." Killian looked more relieved than necessary but she brushed it off as him being uncomfortable around everyone and just wanting a moment alone with her. Killian helped her into her coat, and off they were, arm in arm, to the docks where Killian liked to walk with Roger.

(She did, too.)

He was very silent, which was strange for him, and he was staring at the dog running ahead of them, seemingly deep in thought. Emma decided to let him stew on what was bothering him, even though it was making _her_ nervous now. If it concerned her, he'd tell her eventually. They'd reached that point when she was done screaming at him after the heart-debacle.

They came past the place where the Jolly used to be docked, and Emma was just about to ask him if he remembered when he came back with the bean, when he stopped suddenly, inhaling sharply. "Killian? Are you okay?" she asked, concern washing over him. He looked pale now, as if something was making him feel sick. "Do we need to go home?"

Killian shook his head, slipping his hand in his pocket, hunching his shoulders. "No, lass. I'm fine. I just...want to say something."

She reached out and took his hook in her hand. "Anything. I'm here, you know that." Oh god, what was he struggling with? Another villain blackmailing him? Or was it more mundane and was he leaving her? (The thought was making her nauseous.)

"No, please, don't think the worst." Killian said, suddenly leaning his forehead against hers. "Emma, I love you. Never forget that."

"Killian? What is it? Because you're kind of scaring me."

At that, he seemed to make up his mind, and his posture changed accordingly. He squared his shoulders, straightened his back and looked straight at her (something he'd been actively avoiding since they started on their walk). Roger came to sit at his feet, looking up at his owners expectantly. "Alright. Emma," he said, "I love you. I have always loved you, and I will always love you. We have been through so much to get to this point. Our story is epic. It spans states, realms, and even centuries. I've been lost for so long, and now I realize that all of that had to happen for me to meet you. And if I had to do it all over again, I would wait another three hundred years for you, my love. And there's nothing more I wish than for you to become my wife. So, Emma Swan," he took his hand out of his pocket and her eyes widened when she saw he was now holding an old, small, wooden box, "I've searched high and low for this in the year we were apart, knowing that if I ever wanted someone to wear it, it would be you, and - " he rambled nervously.

Emma couldn't take it anymore, impatient and _bloody stubborn_ \- as he'd say - as she was, so she just grabbed him and pulled him close, tears in her eyes. "Yes." she whispered, before kissing him with all the passion and love she felt she had in her.

He was stunned, too surprised to even kiss her back, and when she pulled away with a blissed out smile, he spluttered, "B-but you didn't even let me ask the question." He almost sounded indignant, and Emma laughed through her tears of joy.

"Oh, go on then, pirate. Ask your question." she said, stepping back a bit.

With a smile that could light up the entire town, he went down on one knee and opened the box to her, as a true gentleman befits. "Emma Swan, my bloody stubborn Princess. Will you do me the absolute honour, of making me your husband?"

And of course he would ask it that way, because when did he ever make this relationship about him? It was always her choice, her that was the center of everything and while other men might have asked for her to become their wife, he asked to be her husband. Oh God, she loved him so much. "Yes. Oh God, Killian, I would love nothing more." she said, her voice broken and fragile with tears.

(It was the voice she'd always hated in those sappy romantic movies. Now she did it herself, no regrets.)

Killian had tears in his eyes as well (_pirate_) and he took out the ring to slide it on her finger. Then, in the blink of an eye, he rose and had her wrapped in his arms. "I love you, I am so bloody in love with you, my love."

Emma laughed as he lifted her off the ground and swung her around like she weighted nothing. "I love you, too. So much." she whispered as he put her down. Then she took her first real look at the ring. It was silver, not unlike the rings he wore, and it looked very old. "Killian, it's beautiful."

"It was my mother's." Her head snapped up at his words and saw him looking at the ring, wide-eyed as if he'd never thought he'd see it on her hand. "My father gave it to her when he proposed, before he became a drunk and a pirate who left us. When she died, she gave it to me and told me that I should give it to the woman I loved most in this world. Turns out, that is you."

Emma sniffed, leaning in to rest her forehead against his. "I love it. I'll never take it off again."

"I love you, Emma Swan."

They stood there for a moment, with Roger still obediently at their feet, wrapped up in each other, until the cold got to them and Emma realized something. "Ruby was in on it, wasn't she?"

"'Fraid so, love. She had to make sure you went out with me. She did so splendidly, I might add." He took her hand, the one with and smiled. "I was so afraid you'd say no."

A sting of sadness went through her. She'd put him through so much, making him doubt her feelings for him at every turn, and even after all these months, he was still doubting them. As if he didn't deserve to be loved. "'Yes' was the only possibility for me. I want this, Killian. I want to become your wife and be nauseatingly domestic with you and just...yes."

Roger whined suddenly, jumping up against their legs, obviously eager to get going again, and they both laughed. "It seems his highness has had enough." Killian said, scratching behind Roger's ears to calm him down. "Ready to go back?"

With a smile that was probably not going to be wiped from her face for a long time, she nodded, taking his hand in his. "Let's go."

They made their way back to the loft. The silence between them now was of a different calibre. When they left, it had been charged with his nerves and her fears. Now it was just happiness, the two of them residing in their own bubble, holding hands and staying close to fight off the bitter cold.

Emma didn't really notice the silence present in the loft at first. It was only after Ruby cleared her throat that she looked up from undoing the buttons of her red coat, and saw every single person present staring at them expectantly. Turning red, she turned to Killian. "Did everyone know?" she hissed.

Killian scratched behind his ear sheepishly. "Aye."

He didn't get the chance to say more, because Ruby shouted, "Oh, come on! Just tell us already!" A murmur of agreement went through the air, and Emma rolled her eyes at Killian.

He just sighed, pulled her into his side and smiled. "She said 'yes'."

He was barely finished speaking when everyone erupted in cheering and applause, her mother making her way to them with tears in her eyes. "Oh Emma, I'm so happy for you." she whispered, giving her a tight hug. "But I did not know about this." She turned her piercing gaze onto Killian, who looked a bit guilty.

"That was my idea." David said, stepping forward to wrap his arm around his wife's waist. "Sorry, Snow, but you're not exactly known to keep secrets."

Emma laughed at her mother's indignation, who put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me, I can keep secrets just fine!"

"Neverland." Killian and David said simultaneously, making Emma laugh harder, leaning her head on Killian's shoulder.

"Mmph." Snow murmured, before changing moods again. "Anyway, Emma, I want to discuss things with you about the wedding, we have a lot of planning to do..."

Emma's happiness turned sour quickly. "Mom, I love you, but not now." she said as fast as she possibly could, before dragging her fiancé (!) away. "Okay, I will not hear the end of that until the day itself." she grumbled, only stopping when they reached the balcony. Killian simply chuckled, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close as they fell into the rhythm of some non-existent tune. "Did you talk to Henry about this?" she murmured after a moment.

"Aye, I did. First thing I did after deciding I wanted to ask you. I had a long, good talk with him. He's very excited actually this." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Everybody is. I expected some resistance, but I got none. It seems, my dear Swan, that everyone has accepted me as yours."

Emma wrapped her fingers into the collar of his leather jacket, the soft leather feeling familiar against her skin. "Mine." she whispered, leaning in to brush a kiss against his lips. "I've never had someone who was mine."

"Well, I am. Utterly and completely." he murmured against her lips.

Emma smiled as the town clock struck midnight. Christmas Day. "Merry Christmas, Killian." she said, holding him close like she'd never let him go.

"Merry Christmas, love."

* * *

**Oh my I never can seem to keep proposals out of things like this xD**

* * *

_**Reviews feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass! If you could take a moment, it'd make my day!**_


	78. Don't Feel

**It's been a week, I know, but here I am with an update!**

**From a prompt over on my sideblog _cssmut_ (check it out?) where Anonymous asked for: Emma and Regina are doing shots, and Killian walks in to see Emma half drunk and decides to tease her about it. (Includes lots of making out)**

**Rated: M**

* * *

He can barely contain his laughter as he comes downstairs for a drink in lady Lucas's fine establishment. Because there is his saviour, sitting grumpily next to Regina, holding a small glass that she tips back far too easily, looking utterly devastated.

Her golden hair is frizzy, there are bags under her eyes and the light in her eyes has been dimmed by the alcohol in her system.

She's too drunk to even stay properly upright in her barstool. He moves in before she has a chance to fall off, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Evening, love. Enjoying yourself?"

Emma leans back against him, closing her eyes and shakes her head. "No. These drinks are horrible." She turns around, running her hands under his jacket and pulling him close. "Where's your rum?"

Killian chuckles, taking her hands away from him. "No way, Swan. Absolutely not, you're way too drunk as it is."

"She's been tossing back drinks for at least an hour, and she _cannot_ stop talking about you." Regina sneers, rolling her eyes at the savior and throwing some money on the counter. "Take her home, Captain." The Evil Queen disappears at that, and Killian hauls Emma off her barstool.

"Come on, love. Up you get."

"_Kiliaaaan_?" Emma whines, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him down. "I want you," she whispers in his ear, and he kisses her cheek softly to give her a bit of what she wanted. There was no way he was giving her everything right now. She wouldn't remember it.

"Not tonight, sweetheart. I'm going to take you home, put you to bed and we'll talk in the morning."

"_Nooooo_!" she murmurs, leaning her head on his shoulder and pulling him down. Grunting, Killian bends his knees and picks her up in one sweep, making her squeal. "It's just like in the past. You picked me up this way, too. You still owe me a nightcap." She pricks her finger in his check accusingly, and then giggles.

Killian shakes his head with a smile, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She's very cute when she's intoxicated, and it fills him with a warmth he can't explain. "Another time, Emma." He carries her through town, listen to her drunken rambling and her futile attempts to get him to make love to her.

And is isn't that she doesn't tempt him, because she does. But it's bad form to take a woman who is incapable to give her informed consent. He knows, because he's been that drunk, and worse. Sex _always_ seems good when intoxicated.

"Emma?" he asks as he takes her up to her apartment. She hums in response, her eyes fluttering closed. "Why did you drink so much, love?"

"Mmm, I just didn't want to feel."

His heart stops, and so does he. She doesn't want to _feel_? What does she mean? "Emma…" he murmurs.

"I was so _angry_ at you, Killian." she says, her voice soft, no anger left. "And I didn't want to be, because I knew it wasn't your fault. So I thought, maybe I could drink it away. I felt so guilty because I was so angry. You don't deserve my anger."

"Yes, I do." Killian says, putting her down and fumbling for her keys in her pocket. She leans heavily on him, but she is aware enough to look affronted.

"No, you don't. None of this was your fault." She tries to slap his arm in admonishment, but it is a very, very weak slap that makes him want to laugh. He doesn't. "Can we talk about this tomorrow?" she murmurs then, and she almost collapses right there and then. He's just in time to catch her.

He carries her inside, straight up to her room. "Of course, love." He lays her in bed and sits on her bedside to stroke her hair. "Do you need something?"

"Help me change?" she whispers. Her eyes are lidded with exhaustion, and he can't resist it when she's being so soft and sweet.

(He can't resist her either way, but that's not the point.)

He helps her change, and doesn't look at her the way he would've had she been sober. "Go to sleep, my love." he whispers as she settles beneath the covers. She takes his hands in hers and pulls him close. "I'll be here in the morning."

**-cs-**

She wakes up groaning, grabbing at her head the instant consciousness takes hold of her. He sees it all happening, and he can't help but smile. Last night may have been fun to watch up to a certain point, but today will be even more fun. People with hangovers make for the best entertainment (even though he feels for her, the pain really is horrible, but he can't help himself).

"Good morning, love." he says, and she slaps her hands over her ears. _That_ sensitive, huh?

"Shhhh." she groans, then she sniffs. "What is that _awful_ smell?"

Killian can't help but chuckle. "I made scrambled eggs. Don't worry, I didn't take you into the equation, I finished my breakfast just a few minutes ago. _When_ you start feeling hungry, I'll make you some more."

She rolls over in bed, hiding her face in her pillow. "Please stop talking about food." she groans. Killian chuckles again, walking over to her and taking a seat on the bed. He placed a hand on her back.

"How are you feeling, love?"

She groans loudly. "Like ten thousand bulls just thundered through my brain."

"Well, you did have too much to drink."

It's silent for a moment, before a grumpy, "shut up," comes from her. He laughs again.

"Can I do anything for you?"

"Make it go away."

"That I cannot do." he says, pouring a bit of regret in his voice so that she knows he's not completely making fun of her.

She groans again, then rolls over, her hands covering her face, and a blush making her way from her chest to her face. "I tried to get you in my pants last night, didn't I?"

"Aye, you did. Don't worry, I am able to resist you sometimes." he teases. She removes her hands and throws him a serious glare that turns soft when she sees his face.

"Hi." she says, lifting her hand to his face. Her fingers move softly across his cheek. "I'm sorry for last night."

Killian kisses her fingers softly. "Nothing to be sorry about, love."

"I meant it, though. I still want you to get into my pants." she says with a teasing smile. "I'm just glad you didn't do anything last night."

He pulls her up gently, into his arms, holding her close so he could enjoy her warmth. "That would be bad form, love. I wouldn't do that."

"Okay, let me brush my teeth first. Then I'm going to have my way with you."

"Even with the headache?" he teases as she gets up, which earns him a slap (a _good _one this time). She leans back in, teasing him with a kiss she isn't giving him.

"I heard that sex is _very_ good for hangovers."

"Did you now?" Killian says, pulling her closer once again.

"Yes. Now I've got to brush my teeth, otherwise this is not going to work."

She leaves him sitting on the edge of the bed, staring after her. He still wonders about the anger she had been talking about last night. "Hey, Swan?" A muffled voice sounds from the bathroom, and she appears with a bit of foam in the corner of her mouth, her toothbrush dangling from her lips. "Do you - remember anything from last night?"

"Depends?" she says, taking the toothbrush from her mouth. "Why?"

Killian looks down at his hand and hook. "Because you said something about why you were drinking so heavily."

Dead silence from the bathroom. Then the water runs, after which she appeared in the room. "Killian…"

He knows that look, can read her face like always. "So you remember."

She makes her way over to him, taking place in front of him, taking her hands in his. "I'm not angry at you. Well, not really. I mean, yeah, I was pissed you for almost breaking your promise to me, but…I know that wasn't your fault. I'm just…so afraid. The anger you evoked in me, it scared the heck out of me." She lets her head hang, avoiding his soft gaze. He squeezes her hands encouragingly. "I thought I was over that fear. That fear of people hurting me. And in a way, I am. But then there's this new fear, one I'm really not ready to deal with. I feel this constant fear that I'll lose you. Not because you leave by choice, but because someone hurts you, _kills _you. And I've never feared that before, and it's scaring every single part of me. Last night, I realized…that I can't lose you. I've said it before, but I didn't know how true that was until I saw Gold with your heart in his hand."

"Emma…" he whispers. "Oh, my dear, sweet, brave Emma. So you wanted to not feel? And you drank?"

She leans her head on their clasped hands. "I know, it's ridiculous. I just…wanted to not feel scared for one night."

"Come here, Swan." he says, opening his arms for her. She throws herself in them without question. "I am in love with you, Emma. And if I read into your words correctly, you feel the same way. Which means you can always, _always_ come to me with anything. And I've learned my lesson, I'm not going to promise not to die on you. But I _am_ a survivor, which does mean my chances are slightly higher than average. And I will do whatever I can to make you less afraid." He kisses the top of her head.

She snuggles closer to him. "I _am_ in love with you. I love you." She kisses up his neck, traces his jaw with soft lips, and finally claims his lips. "Thank you." she whispers. "I love you, I love you. Make love to me, Killian."

Killian wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her close and rolling her on her back. He is going to _worship _her. He kisses down her neck, making her moan deliciously, scratching down his back with her nails. She whispers his name as he undoes the buttons of her pyjamas top. He breathes hers against the tops of her breast, and smiles when goosebumps appear.

He loves it when he gets a reaction out of her.

Her pants are off in a flash and she's gloriously naked beneath him, for him to explore and worship like the Goddess she is."Gods, I love you." he murmurs, and then latches on to the sensitive bundle of nerves. Her legs tighten instantly around his head, and he hears her sigh with happiness. _Good_.

He slips his tongue through her folds, tasting her everywhere. He bumps his nose against her clit, smelling her intoxicating scent. She's heaven and he's a lucky git for being allowed in. Her fingers comb through his hair, pulling, scratching his head, urging him to just _make her come_, and he does, in the end. With one press of his thumb against her clit, he makes her fall apart, and it's _glorious_. Her groans are almost enough to do him in, and he kisses her to swallow them. Her face looks regal, closed eyes and slightly parted lips, as she comes down from her high.

When she opens her eyes, she's smiling. He smiles back.

And then he's on his back, with her straddling his hips, pulling off his trousers and positioning herself at the tip of his erection. In a moment, he will be inside her, and he longs to feel her wet heat surrounding him, swallowing him, until he's completely lost in her. (He's such a sap.)

**-cs-**

After, they lay in a mess of tangled limbs, her chest pressed firmly against his, her fingers softly threading to his hair again. "I'm not so afraid now." she whispers.

"Good." he whispers back.

* * *

_**Reviews feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it would make my day!**_


	79. Prompt 4

**Hiya! So I wrote this yesterday, but as you probably know, ff was down right then. So here it is now. This one's based on Chinx's (seastarved) 4th prompt over on Tumblr.**

**Title: Perfect Moment**

**Summary: Emma has moved into her new apartment - _finally_ and is now relaxing with Killian on _her _couch. Fluff ensues.**

**Rated: K**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The music was playing softly around them. Dinner was finished, he'd quickly done away with the dirty dishes and now they were snuggled up together on the couch - _her _couch - his arm slung around her and her holding a cup of hot cocoa. He was warm, and combined with the fire in the hearth, she was feeling sleepy and comfy.

"How do you like your new home, love?"

Emma smiled as she felt his lips land on top of her head. "I love it. Thank you for helping me move in."

"Anytime, Emma."

She lifted her hand to tangle her fingers through his. "What if you stayed?"

He looked at her, an adorable frown on his face that made her giggle. "Tonight?"

"Yes, but like...forever? Move in with me?"

The silence was deafening. He had stopped moving, and was staring at her wide-eyed and shocked. Dread washed over her, and a voice whispered _'too soon, it's too soon, he doesn't want to stay with you'_. But as always, he surprised her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Emma, I'll stay with you till the end of time. Of course I'll move in with you."

Relief washed over her. She took his face between her hands, kissing him full on the lips. "I love you." she whispered. It was the second time she said it, the first being after she True Love Kissed him awake after a particularly nasty case of frozen heart.

He looked shocked at her admission, not having expected it, and then broke into a smile. "I love you, too. I'm _in_ love with you." He kissed her jaw and her neck, burying his face in her shoulder.

Emma raised her head to look at him. "Yeah?"

His blue eyes were soft, shining with love and happiness, his fingers running through her hair gently. "Yeah."

They snuggled up together again, their fingers playing absentmindedly with the others'. The music was still playing softly, engulfing her. "You know, I haven't danced with you since our little trip to the past."

"Mmm?" she murmured, snuggling closer to his neck.

"I'd like the honour of dancing with you again." He kissed her temple, and then he was up in front of her, extending his hand to her, looking hopeful.

With a smile, and butterflies in her stomach, Emma took his hand, letting him pull her to her feet. "I'd love to dance with you again, Killian." she whispered, laying one hand on his shoulder and the other hand on his hook. He laid his good arm around her waist, pulled her closer – much closer than in the ballroom – and swept them up in the music.

The music was soft, swirling around them, and Emma moved closer to him, wrapping her arm around his neck and burying her nose in his neck. "I want to always stay like this." she whispered contently. His arm tightened around her at her words, and he buried his nose in her hair, kissing her neck softly. "I want there to always be us."

"There always will be, my love. Nothing can keep me away from you."

Emma exhaled slowly, letting his warmth and scent engulf her until they only _existed_. There was nothing else. They moved slowly through the apartment, holding tight to each other as they swayed, and she was so happy at this moment.

It was the most perfect moment.

* * *

_**Reviews feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it would make my day!**_


	80. Chapter 80

**Hiya! So tomorrow marks the first year of this fic, and I've been overwhelmed with the response this has gotten. I'm so glad people like what I write!**

**I based this one on two things. Chapter 64, and the 'sequel' people have been asking for, and a prompt over on my sideblog on tumblr, cssmut.**** '****I have a feeling that Killian would be into some serious rope bondage/kink because of all those sailors knots he had to tie while on The Jolly Roger.' So here it is!**

**Rated: M**

* * *

It was about a month into their relationship that she figured it out. They'd been having sex for a while by then, but something always changed the moment she'd take the lead, holding him down or pushing him against a wall.

His breath would hitch, his eyes would widen and she'd never seen his tongue lick his lips so often as he did when she took control.

It was only when she asked, after a very bad day, what he liked specifically, that she figured it out. He was standing on the deck of the Jolly, tying knots just to distract his mind, and his fingers slid over the ropes absently. Her eyes were sharp, and didn't miss the motion. With a sly smile, meant to distract him, she stepped forward. "Ropes?" she asked, as she took hold of the ropes in his hand.

His eyes widened, before lust flooded into them and his fingers wrapped around her wrist. "Perhaps." he muttered.

"Is there a reason?"

"Does there have to be?"

Emma cocked her head, a grin spreading on her face. Kindred spirits in every way, it seemed. "No." They tried to stare each other down, lust pooling in her stomach and in his eyes. "So are you top or bottom?"

"Maybe a little bit of both." he said hoarsely, his fingers tightening around her wrist.

God, he kept setting her blood on fire and it was _so_ unfair because she wanted to do that to him, and kiss the _fuck_ out of him. "Hmm." she commented.

"What about you, Swan? What do you like?" He was suddenly on his feet, backing her up against the railing. "Do you like to be in control? To command someone to serve your every whim?"

Emma took hold of the rope in his hands, pullingslightly to get him even closer. "Mmm, I don't know."

"Or do you like to be controlled?" Killianbreathed. His lips were inches from hers, his eyes on fire with lust. "Doyou like to be tied up, to be told what to do just for a couple of hours? To bemade to scream?"

Emma leaned in, fire igniting in her stomach like she'd never felt before, trying to catch his lips, needing to kiss him, to feel him. Her body was aching for him. "Maybe a little bit of both." she answered eventually. She slowly began to wind the rope around his wrist, trapping him with her. She was now determined to find out exactly how he liked it. "How about we take this to your quarters, sailor?" she asked, nodding towards the Captain's cabin.

His eyes lit up as she tugged on the rope gently, before following her towards the cabin. "Aye-aye, Captain." he said, the roughness in his voice going straight down to her nether regions. Emma threw him a smirk over her shoulder as she opened the door to his room, and jerking her head at him.

"Get in." she ordered. "Get on the bed and do not move or speak."

Killian's smirk practically lit up the entire room as he nodded and did what she said. Emma shrugged out of her coat, draping it over the chair by the desk. She put her hands on her hips and took in the view. He was lying on his back on the bed, watching her with heat in his gaze, his pants looking quite uncomfortable on him. Emma bit her lip as she considered him. She had so much power over him. "So, you like to be tied up, huh? You can speak," she added.

"Yes, Captain."

"With ropes?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Good. Because in my line of work, I have to tie people up more often than not." She moved towards the bed slowly, making sure to add a little extra swing in her hips. Her fingers slid over the rope again, pulling his wrist over his head. "Other arm up, too. That's a good boy," she murmured softly, and he did as she said immediately. With a quick knot, she had him tied to the simple, wooden headboard. "As I said, I've had to tie people up often, and it has become kind of a _fetish_ for me." she whispered in his ear as she finished with the knot.

"Gods, Swan…" Killian groaned, arching his body off the bed.

Emma put her hand on his chest, pushing him back down. "Now, stay put, sailor." she said harshly, narrowing her eyes at him. His eyes widen marginally, lust pooling in them. "I'm going to play with you a bit, and then maybe I'll take you inside me at the end."

"Emma, I…" he said, but then her hand was over his mouth. She felt him shiver deliciously under her, and she revelled in it for a moment.

"Shush, now." Emma murmured. Then she rose, slowly unbuttoning her jeans and shimmying out of them. He squirmed on the bed. She knew he could get lose if he wanted to - she hadn't forgotten about the hospital incident with the Jell-O - so seeing him play along was immensely satisfying. She undressed as slowly as possible, teasing the heck out of him, running her hands over her body. "Those pants look very uncomfortable, sailor." she said, huskily. She moved back to the bed, touching the bulge in his pants. He tensed, hissing and swearing profusely. "Shall I relieve you of it?"

"_Please_!" he groaned, arching his body again, his entire being pleading at her to do something.

"All right, I suppose you've been a good enough sailor." she said, unbuttoning his pants immediately, giving him the release he so desired (or an inkling of it). "There. All better."

"I wouldn't exactly say _that,_ Princess…" Killian began, and hissed as she slapped his thigh quickly.

"Not. A. Word. Sailor." she hissed in his ear. She jumped on top of him suddenly, straddling his chest as she put her hands on his shoulders. "Now, I have a terrible need, and I need you to help me relieve it."

"It'll be my pleasure, my Princess." Killian groaned, his eyes boring into hers. Lust was building up in her stomach, wetness pooling between her legs and she _needed_ release. "Come up here, then."

With a grin, she moved up to hover over him, grabbing the headboard fiercely. He loved to give her pleasure, and it always made her so weak she had to hold on to something. That man was _talentend _with his tongue, and she was going to love every single second of it. With an impatient groan, he dove in, lapping at her wetness like a man starving. Emma gasped, her legs instantly weakening, and she had to hold herself up on the headboard to not completely collapse on top of him. "Oh _God_, Killian." He was merciless in his ministrations. It was obvious that he was trying to make her come as quickly as possible, in the hopes of getting her to fuck him.

He was doing a damn good job.

"Come on, Princess. Come for me." He sucked on her clit hard, and she toppled over the edge hard, with an almighty shout. He groaned beneath her. "Oh sweetheart, you taste divine. Please, please, take me, I'll do anything."

Emma moved back down, moving her face level with his. "Oh, you will, huh?" she said, breathlessly. "Well, you've pleased me greatly, so…" She moved her hands down to completely undo his pants and push it down his legs. "I'm going to ride you," she whispered in his ear, and he let out a shaky breath, "I'm going to ride you _hard_ and you'll feel it until next week. Would you like that?"

"_Yes_." he murmured.

"Beg for it."

"Emma, I - I just…"

"No, sailor. _Beg. For. It_." she enunciated, taking his earlobe between her teeth and biting it softly.

His arms strained against his bonds, and he threw his head back with a moan. "Oh God, please, _please_, _please_, Swan, I beg of you, please, just do it, I will do _anything, _I will give you anything - _aaah!_" With one swift move, Emma had taken him inside, making them both moan and close their eyes in pleasure. "Gods, Swan…"

"Shut up." she snarled, leaning in and kissing him hard. She grabbed his tied wrists and held tight, showing him who was in control here. "Come on, sailor, a bit more muscle into it."

With a growl, he tilted his hips up and suddenly he was in _that_ much deeper, hitting spots inside her that made her see sparks. "Come for me, my Princess, my lady." he whispered.

"Make me come, pirate." Emma growled as she moved her hips against his, grinding her clit against him.

With a groan, he pressed up harder, and just like that she flew over the edge. She buried her face in his neck, moaning his name against his skin. Not long after, he followed, kissing her neck languidly. "Can you untie me now, please, Swan? I really would like to hold you right now."

Emma nodded, pushing herself up and untying him quickly. "That was…" she whispered, letting herself fall on top of him again. His arms came around her and they snuggled up under the blankets together.

"Aye." he said. "I loved that, Swan." His lips pressed into her hair, his fingers trailing down her spine. Emma pressed her nose against the crook of his neck, humming appreciatively. "I love you."

"So that is your kink, huh?" she whispered teasingly, playing with the soft hairs on his chest. "Ropes?"

Killian chuckled. "Aye. Years of sailing and tying knots will do that to a man." He nuzzled her neck sweetly. "Thank you for that, Emma, I was very much in need of such a release."

Emma smiled. "I love you."

"Mmm."

"You know, I liked you calling me 'my princess' and 'my lady'. We should keep that."

Killian burst into laughter. "Not bloody likely, Swan." He kissed her gently, and grunted when she slapped his chest playfully. "Only in the bedroom, then." he conceded with a grin.

Emma giggled. "And maybe next time, you get to do this to me." she whispered teasingly in his ear.

Killian's breath hitched and his arms tightened around her. "With _absolute_ pleasure, Swan."

* * *

_**Reviews feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it would make my day!**_


	81. Prompt 2

**Based on Chinx's second hiatus prompt (go to tumblr url _bellarmyblake_ and add ****post/112409431619/finished-before-the-episode-tonight-im-so to it to see the post).**

**Finished before the episode tonight! I'm so excited, are you excited, god damn it so many cs goodness to look forward to! Anyway, here ya go!**

**Also I let out the nail file because this just came to me**

**Rated: K**

* * *

Emma shrugged out of her jacket as she kicked her apartment door closed. Her muscles ached after another long day of paperwork behind the desk – seriously, she was almost looking forward to a new villain in town – and she was looking forward to her free weekend with her pirate. She scanned the living room of her apartment, longing to see him, but not spotting him at all. Her brows furrowed in confusion; normally, he'd be somewhere around the apartment when she got home, either cooking dinner or watching TV or reading a good book.

Not today, though.

Today the apartment was empty. She heard the oven, so she knew there was dinner cooking (which was a relief, she was _not_ up to cooking tonight), but her pirate was nowhere.

"Killian?" she called, checking the bathroom. Nothing. She padded over to the bedroom, her last hope of finding him. If he wasn't there, she'd have to scour the entire town, and she would be royally pissed if he made her do that. She threw the door open, and her heart jumped. Thank God, she wouldn't have to go out again. "Here you are." she said. Killian was sitting on their bed, reading a book, looking engrossed in the story.

"Oh! Bloody hell, is that the time?" he said, surprised. He looked at her alarm clock on the night stand, and scratched his head. "Sorry, love. I wanted to have a glass of wine ready for you when you came home, but this book is so fascinating."

Smiling, Emma let herself fall onto the bed beside him, her body relaxing into the mattress. "What are you reading?"

"It's about the heavens." he said excitedly, pushing the book towards her. "It tells about stars and other planets. Before I came to this realm, I knew there was more, but I didn't know there was _so much_ more!" Emma chuckled at his excitement, taking the book and leaving through it quickly. This wasn't one of the books she owned; this one was from the library. "Belle gave it to me, after I told her about how I used to travel the realms with the stars to guide me. Said she thought I'd enjoy this. And she was right, I enjoyed it so much I forgot the time." He slid his legs off the bed and pressed a sweet kiss to her hair. "Dinner should be ready. Either that, or we have to order." he added jokingly. Emma laughed. She put the book on his night stand and together they went back into the living room for dinner.

"What did you prepare for me this time?" Emma asked as she sat herself down at the already set table, and used her lighter to light the candles.

"Your mother was kind enough to share her cooking experiences and recipes. Among them was roasted chicken. She told me you love chicken, so I thought, why not?" He put on the mittens and bent down to open the oven. "It's not burned." he noted, his voice drifting from behind the counter.

Emma laughed. "Well, that's a start. And she's right, I do love chicken."

Killian emerged from the kitchen, carrying a plate with a chicken to the table. It looked deliciously crispy, and just the right amount of roasted, and her mouth watered at the sight and the smell wafting from it. "It does smell good." he said, taking the large knife and cutting off one of the legs and placing it on her plate. "Let's hope it taste the same way."

Emma grabbed him before he could sit down, and pulled him to her for a kiss. "Love you." she whispered.

Killian rubbed his nose against hers. "And I, you. Now, before you poison yourself, let me taste it first."

But Emma couldn't wait. She cut of a small piece and bit into it, closing her eyes to savour the taste. She almost groaned. "Killian, this is perfect." she said, opening her eyes to look at him. His face lit up completely. "My compliments to the chef."

With a smile, Killian dove in as well. The silence that stretched between them as they ate was anything but awkward. Emma found that they had more silences like that, where they didn't need words or idle conversation to understand each other or just feel good around each other. She loved that.

After dessert – ice cream with pears – he ran her a bath and they enjoyed the warmth of the water together, before settling in for an early night. Killian had taken up his book again, and Emma had snuggled close to him, craving his warmth.

"Read to me?" she murmured. Killian pressed a kiss on top of her head and complied, reading to her in soft tones. His voice took her away to distant planets and bright stars, and soon enough, she was fast asleep.

* * *

_**Reviews feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it would make my day!**_


	82. Philadelphia

**I know I should've updated over Spring Break, but I just had no inspiration! But, the show's started again, and now before the episode airs, here's another one!**

* * *

**Prompt from Anonymous over on Tumblr: ****Instead of Neal, Killian is Emma's boyfriend when she is 17. So August tries to get him to leave her. (But of course he won't.)**

**A/N: I loved this, sweet anon, whoever you are! I stayed up till midnight to finish it, even though I've gotta get up at 8 tomorrow for something stupid and trivial! I hope you like it!**

**Rated: K+**

* * *

_Emma_

The meeting in the stupid yellow bug had to be fate. Both thieves, both lost, both stealing the same damn car, and him getting her out of a sticky situation by pretending to have forgotten his bag at home with her driver's license in it and smacking himself on the forehead in front of a cop who was easily swayed by the man's puppy dog blue eyes. He was an unimaginable flirt, looking at her with those blue eyes through the rear view mirror and smirking like he was the best.

The coffee they had two days later in an amusement park (apparently, he knew the ticket man, who let them pass without so much as a blink) was enjoyable, but Emma kept her distance emotionally. He told her stories of his life, his brother that died just a couple of months ago, and told her that he knew what home was now. Because he missed his brother.

"_You don't have a home,_" he said wistfully, "_until you just miss it_."

And just like that, she'd fallen in love. The man was sweet and gentle, tried _very_ hard to keep her off the streets, but hadn't much to his name either, so most nights they spent in the bug, warming each other on the way too tiny back seat. They lived off charity and some necessary stealing, living on the streets, moving from place to place. Sometimes they spend a day in a motel, living off tourists' stupidity of not closing their door properly.

And on one of those days, they found a map of the USA. "Hey," Killian said, pondering at the map. "How about we settle down? Give up this damned Bonnie and Clyde nonsense?"

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her nose against his. "Sounds good. Where will we go?"

Killian grinned his devilish smile, taking the map off the wall and laid it on the bed. He gently pulled her on his lap. "Close your eyes," he whispered in her ear. Giggling, Emma did as he said. "Now point at the map." She let her finger land on a random place. "Philadelphia, it is, then." Emma opened her eyes, and her eyes landed on the map. Her finger had indeed landed on Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.

"Philadelphia." she murmured, before leaning back against him. "Deal. We're going to Philadelphia."

**-cs-**

They had to leave soon after, but Emma was in heaven. Killian was working his ass off in odd jobs, trying his very best to get enough money together for Philadelphia, as they were making their way to the city that they would soon call home.

When she picked him up at the end of his day, and he looked especially grim. He sat in his seat, rubbing his face. "What's wrong?" Emma asked, shutting the bug off and placing her hand on his arm. He just shook his head, but his eyes screamed otherwise. They were darker than usual and Emma just _knew_ there was something wrong. "Killian, please."

"Emma, I - I don't - " he stuttered, shaking his head.

Emma's heart turned cold. "You're leaving." she said, pulling her numb hand from his arm.

His eyes turned wide, giving her such a shocked look as she had never seen before. "I most certainly am _not_!" he said, placing his hand over hers instantly. "Emma, no, I'm _not_ leaving you. I will never leave you, I _love_you." He pulled her close and kissed her softly. "Please, believe me."

She looked in his eyes - his big, puppy dog eyes that swayed the cop on their first meeting - and saw no lies. "I do."

"Good." He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed deeply. "I don't want you involved in this. My past has come back to haunt me. I need to do something, and I don't want to put you in harm's way."

"I'm with you, Killian. Forever. We can share this, too, if only to lift the burden from your shoulders." she said, twining her hands in his soft locks.

He smiled and whispered, "I'm so lucky." Then he sighed deeply, and Emma could feel him steeling himself to tell the truth. "I've been involved in...bad stuff, in my past. Worse than what we do, we do petty theft. I did heists. Bank robbery. I got away from that, but there's one thing that will keep haunting me. I was involved in a jewellery store robbery. I got a guilty conscience, and made off with a couple of watches. I still have them, but now someone who was involved with me has demanded the watches back." He groaned. "I hoped I'd never have to see that coward again. But he promised I would never have to if I could give him the watches."

"And you want to do that." Emma stated gently.

"I want to get him out of my life for good, Emma. I want him gone, I want him away from you, so that you won't have to get into that life because I fucked up."

"So we'll get the watches. We give them to the guy, and we go to Philadelphia. That's that."

Killian grinned nervously. "Are you serious?"

"I'm in this with you for the long haul. We do this together, Killian."

They made love for the first time that night. It was awkward, but he was sweet and gentle and patient, and made sure she came as well. She couldn't have wished for a better first time.

**-cs-**

_Killian_

Retrieving the watches had been easy, and the punch he'd delivered to that bastard's face after he spoke ill of Emma had been very satisfying, and now he was on his way back. He turned into an alley to make a shortcut, and then he felt it. The presence behind him. Someone was following him. He turned his head a bit to spot the stranger. It was dark, so he couldn't see their face, but Killian had a bad feeling. And his feeling was always right.

So, he ran.

The stranger followed instantly, and Killian wasn't fast enough. Soon enough, he was talked to the ground. "You got the wrong guy, officer! I wasn't even jaywalking!" He turned on his back and was faced by a man with dark hair, with a full beard. He looked quite dishevelled.

"Shut up, that's not why I'm here." the man said quickly. "You want to protect Emma? Get up."

Killian got up, but didn't move an inch, throwing a suspicious look at the man. "How do you know Emma?"

The man sighed deeply. "Name's August. And it's a long story, but trust me – you want to hear it."

"Alright, August. If you're not a cop, who are you? You got two minutes." He didn't have more time. Emma was waiting, and their life was about to start.

"Think of me as Emma's guardian angel."

"Guardian angel? I'd say you've been doing a bloody awful job at that."

"I've been looking for her for the past two years. Now I finally find her, and she's robbing convenience stores with some deadbeat. Tell me again who's doing the crap job."

Killian's temper flared. _Deadbeat_? "I've been trying to keep her off the streets for months, trying to feed her as much as I could! Where were you the rest of her life?!"

August sighed, walking away from Killian but stopping the moment he noticed Killian wasn't following. "I'm not perfect. This world? Full of temptations. Turns out I'm not that great at saying no. I'm not built that way. But, I'm here now."

"As if that's going to make up for it." Killian snarled. "Who are you to Emma?"

"We were in the same home as kids, and I thought she'd be safe inside the system. But now that she's out? Back then, I promised I would take care of her." The man - _August_ \- looked slightly embarrassed.

"Well, we take care of each other."

August smiled sadly. "You love her. Good. That means you have to do right by her."

"That's what I'm trying to do." Killian said exasperatedly. Emma was everything to him, how could this man not see that?

"Then leave her."

Killian almost laughed, until he saw that the man was actually serious. Then he laughed again. "You're mad! I will never leave her! I love her, and she loves me!"

August cried, "She has a destiny. And you? This life? You're going to keep her from it. Okay? You believe in magic?

Killian's heart stood still. Oh God, his past was really haunting him this week. Why couldn't he just leave it all behind. "I take it you do." he said coolly.

"So will you. Trust me. I'm going to show you something… Something that's going to make you look at everything differently. And, when you see what I have in here, you're going to listen. You're going to believe every word I say."

He didn't doubt that. August lead Killian over to a bike, and opened the box that sat on the back. "Look inside." Killian sighed and leaned over.

And then everything changed.

**-cs-**

_Killian_

_I know you're Captain Hook._

His left hand twitched, remembering the feel of it being cut off. "How?" he said.

"There's a curse… And it needs to be broken. Emma, is the key. I was tasked with keeping her on track and you, my friend, just got caught in the crossfire. You're going to have to make a decision. Will you do the right thing, or not?"

Killian took a step back. "She's the Saviour?"

"She is."

"Bloody hell." Killian sighed, leaning against the wall in the small alley, closing his eyes.

"In about ten years, she's going to have to go a town called Storybrooke. She will break the curse. And she needs to be set on the right path."

"And you want me to leave her."

"I want her off this path. You need to turn her in. Tell the police she has the watches from a running investigation. She'll go to jail, but she'll be safe."

His eyes flew open. "Are you _mental_?" he yelled. "No, no way, no way in hell!"

"You don't want the Crocodile to find you, do you? If you stay with her, she'll lead you right to him."

"I don't care! I'm never leaving her!" Killian yelled. He'd cross that bridge when they got to it. He wasn't going to leave her. They were going to Philadelphia. "Ten years, you say?"

"Yes, her twenty-eighth birthday." August said, looking confused.

"I'll get her to that town. Storybrooke...never heard of it. I suppose it came over with the curse that landed her in this godforsaken realm?" August nodded mutely, and Killian felt that he was winning. "I'll find it. I have my ways."

"But..." August spluttered.

Killian held up his hand to cut him off. "I believe you, August. And I _know_ this path is not good for her, this is why I'm trying to take her away from it. It's why I got those watches out of my life for good. My debt to Baelfire is paid."

"Baelfire? Rumplestiltskin's son?"

"The very same." Killian nodded. "We came here through a portal with the Jolly Roger a couple of years ago to escape his father. He turned onto the bad path and took me with him for a while. Now I'm free, and taking Emma away from all of this."

August shook his head. "You're putting her at risk, Hook." he warned.

"Emma means _everything_ to me. I'm not sending her to jail to run from the Crocodile. I'm not a bloody coward. I'll get her to Storybrooke. I promise." Killian said.

"Ten years, Killian. Her twenty-eighth birthday. Killian, she needs to get there in time. There's a one-window opening in the curse. Only the Saviour can pass the town line, believe me, I've tried. Without her, you can't get there. Without her, the Evil Queen will reign forever."

"Ten years." Killian said, nodding. "I won't let the kingdom down."

August didn't look convinced. "I'm going to have to trust you, Hook."

"I've changed. For Emma. And you can stick it up your ass, because I'm not leaving her if it would safe my life."

"You'll protect her."

"Aye."

August groaned. "I can't believe this. _Fine_. But I'll be around. I'll watch over her from now on. If I so much as _think_ you're a bad influence on her, I will take you out. _Permanently._"

Killian raised his eyebrow coldly. He was used to threats. He was unfazed by them. "I'm Captain Hook, mate. I would like to see you try."

And with that, he turned his back on the man, making his way out of the alley and back to Emma. His mission was clear. He would make a life for himself and Emma, and in ten years, he would take her to this Storybrooke to fulfil her destiny.

**-cs-**

_**11 years later...  
**__Emma_

Liam was running out in front of them, next to his new friend Henry, wielding wooden swords, and Emma laughed. Her arm was laced through Killian's, who was smiling at his boy. It was the happiest they had ever seen their son. David was running along with his grandson and Henry, wielding his own (wooden, this time) sword, laughing.

This was the first real calm period in a _long_ while, and things had finally started to settle in her mind.

Emma leaned her head on Killian's shoulder. "So you've really known all this time?" she whispered.

"Aye. I'm sorry, lass, but I didn't think you'd believe me. And I couldn't risk you thinking another person was lying to you."

Emma's heart fluttered. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, _Captain Hook_." she teased.

"You'll get over that, will you?" Killian said with a laugh.

"I've got a twelve year old son with Captain fucking Hook." Emma said, laughing even as she said it. "I'll take me a while to get used to that."

Killian kissed the top of her head. "Well, I married the Saviour and had a wonderful kid with her, so..." he chuckled.

"My father and mother are the same age as me." she said.

"One of my best friends was married to my arch nemesis."

"My brother is two months old."

"We travelled back in time to save your future."

"I have magic."

"Our son is the product of True Love. And so are you."

"My best friend is a human ice maker and coincidentally also a queen."

"I married a princess."

"Which makes you a prince."

They did this often, listing the weird things in their life. They had long since stopped to figure out the mess that was their family tree, but they liked doing this. It kept things real, sane.

"I love you." Killian whispered.

Emma blushed. "That's not exactly weird. But I love you, too."

They kissed and smiled as Liam ran up to them, chattering excitedly at them, and they turned their attention to him.

Life had been good to her in the past ten years. And she had a feeling - between all the villains - it would continue to be good her.

* * *

_**Reviews feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it would make my day!**_


	83. Cold

**So _finally,_ I got this thing finished. I've got like ten/fifteen more prompts in my drafts, waiting to be written, and I have no idea when or if I ever get to them, but rest assured that I will try! My muse has been a right bitch since the start of the holidays and refuses to write me anything good. I hope this lives up to your expectations, kind anon!**

**_Rated: _M, of course ;)**

* * *

The cold was bloody murder. It crept up his bones, took hold in his veins and chilled his body to core. The tiny cabin they'd somehow found themselves in did very little to protect them from the bloody blizzard outside. She was shivering all over, and he was trying to make a fire with logs that were decidedly unfit for fire starting, and he was _so cold_.

"Oh, bloody hell, this is not working." Killian growled, throwing the last broken match in the wet logs. "C'mon, Swan." He rose, pulling her up and moving towards the other room, where he'd seen a bed when he'd scoured for anything flammable.

"W-what are we doing?"

Killian rolled his eyes heavily. "Making sure we don't freeze to death. Get in." He pulled the blankets back for her, and she followed his orders, sensing that putting up a fight right now would be a bad idea for the both of them. He quickly slid in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, trying to warm her up with his own scarce body warmth. They lay shivering for a few minutes, their teeth literally clattering. Her fingers sought his out quickly, twining their fingers together for more warmth.

"You're good at this." Emma noted softly, squeezing his fingers.

"Pirate, love. I've had to deal with cold a lot more often than I liked. Getting warm?" He buried his nose in her hair, taking advantage of the opportunity to take a whiff of her scent. She smelled like cold and strawberries, and he could smell her all day long.

"Yeah. Thank you, Killian."

* * *

He rubbed her arms gently. "My pleasure, Swan."

Another ten minutes passed in silence, and slowly he began to get some feeling back in his loins. Emma was pressed close against him, her face pressed against the crook of his neck, her warm breath ghosting his skin. That was about the only thing that was warm about her, but at least she wasn't freezing anymore. "How're you feeling, love?" he whispered.

"Cozy." she murmured, making Killian chuckle.

"Good." he said, bumping his nose against hers gently. She snuggled even closer, pressing her hips against his…_bloody hell_. This was not what he had planned at all, but she was turning him on and there was nothing he could do about it. "Swan…" he said.

"Yes?" she said, her voice sounding decidedly naughty, and that's when he knew that she knew full well what she was doing. "Is there something wrong, _Captain_?"

"You know bloody well that there is. Stop that at once." he growled, biting her ear lobe softly. She gasped, and pressed closer.

"I don't think so…I think I rather like it like this." She placed open-mouthed kisses on his throat, scraping her teeth along his jaw up to his ear where she whispered, "I want you."

He jerked away, looking at her with wide eyes. He had to see her for this, see if she wasn't taken by the cold and was hallucinating. "You sure, Swan?" Her eyes were clear as day, twinkling with mirth and he was pretty sure she was _very_ much aware of what she was doing. His arms tightened around her.

"Yes." She pushed herself up and kissed him passionately, immediately flooding them both with a heat he couldn't begin to describe. The blood in his veins rang loud with passion, pulsing beneath his skin and ensuring a tingling sensation over his entire body. She pressed him on his back rather roughly, swinging her leg over his hips to straddle him, and then moved back to kiss him. "Killian…" she murmured against his lips, and he ran his hand down her neck, his thumb running down her throat gently. A moan erupted from her, and he felt it rumble under his fingers.

It was what he had dreamed of for so long. Her kisses were like fire, igniting every particle in him. Her touch was soft, yet demanding.

He was no longer cold. And neither was she.

His hand came to a halt by the waistband of her trousers, and he wasted no time undoing the buttons and pushing it down her legs - those beautiful, long legs he loved so much. He wanted to see her completely, without clothes.

She obviously had the same idea. Her fingers were fumbling with the buttons of his waistcoat, and then his shirt, and she kissed his chest as more and more of it became exposed to her eyes. "Killian…" she whispered again as his hand slid inside her panties, his calloused fingers running through the soft hairs on her mound, and over her most sensitive area.

"Oh, Swan." he sighed. "You're so wet already."

She gasped with delight as his fingers became more demanding. Her hips jerked against his hand. Her face buried in his shoulder as he drove first one, then two of his fingers inside her. She was warm and tight, and he knew he wanted to feel her come around his fingers, feel her pulse and hear how she would moan. "Come on, Swan." he whispered, wrapping his other arm around her so he could hold her close. "Come for me. Let me hear you."

Her body was trembling. Her wall tightened around his fingers, and she let out a soft, high-pitched moan as she came. Her body relaxed, and she was panting hard. "That was…" she sighed, "…_amazing_." She sat up, her smile turning mischievous instantly. "But I'm far from done with you, pirate." She pushed him down, so that he was lying on his back, and began to undo the button of his pants.

She shed him of all of his clothes astoundingly quickly, and then pulled off the rest of her own clothes, baring her to him.

His breath was taken away. She was beautiful. More beautiful than anything he'd ever seen in his long life. Her breasts were perky and round, and when he lifted his hands to hold them, he found that they fit perfectly inside his palms. "You're so beautiful." he whispered, sitting up so he could kiss her. "So beautiful."

The blush his words brought onto her skin was even more pleasing to the eye. She closed her eyes and rocked her hips against his, making him gasp. "I need you, Killian." Her hands braced on his shoulders, effectively pushing him on his back again.

Then she lifted up her hips, took gentle hold of his cock and slowly directed it him towards her entrance.

His entire body sang with anticipation. Her warm wetness touched the tip of his cock and he gasped, his back arching slightly. "_Swan_." he sighed.

Her eyes were closed, bliss radiating from every pore of her body as she slowly sank down on him. Both hissed sharply when he was finally seated deep inside her. Emma fell forward, her arms now braced on his chest, her lips on his stubble. "Move, Killian." she whispered after a while. "Move, now, _please_."

He did.

It was glorious.

He'd often heard tell of people and their first time with their true love. How magical it was, how well they worked together.

Now he knew that the stories weren't exaggerated. They fumbled a bit, true, and he slipped out on accident once or twice. But they seemed to _fit_, like two puzzle pieces finally joined together. When they found their pace, they were perfection. She moved her hips in sync with his thrusts, gasping in his ear whenever he hit a particularly good spot inside her. His name fell like a prayer from her lips.

He was a talker in bed. Or, he normally was. Now, however, he was struck mute with the pleasure of it all, and the beauty of his princess riding him. He was astounded that he'd somehow gotten to this point. A mere pirate captain, bedding a _princess_. _His_ princess.

In his darkest days, he'd sometimes threaten a king to take the princess hostage and take her virtue, but he'd never acted upon it. It was more a taunt than an actual threat. Even in his darkest hours, he wasn't so cruel as to take a woman unwilling, however much he desired her.

And now a princess, _Emma_, was taking him. For all that he had. She was ferocious and lasted longer than he would ever thought possible. She came around him twice - small, quick orgasms - before he did.

"Emma." he groaned, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. "I'm nearly there, love."

"Me, too." she moaned.

"Come with me." he whispered in her ear, one hand slipping between them, his thumb pressing lightly onto her clit. "Come with me, my beautiful Emma."

Her pants became faster, and louder, they turned to moans, and soon she was moaning continually, screaming out his name.

They sat up in the heat of it all, wrapping their arms around each other as Emma rode him fast, and that was it.

Fireworks exploded all around them as they fell over the precipice together. Emma's screams filled the small cabin, and Killian buried his face between her breasts to muffle his groans of pleasure. Her fingers carted through his hair, and she kissed the top of his head, little tremors still going through her as she came down. "Bloody hell." he whispered.

Emma laughed breathlessly. "Yeah."

"Were those fireworks…?"

"Real?" Emma took a deep breath. "I think they were. I think I did that."

They chuckled. It was a blissful moment, sitting in the middle of the dingy bed, wrapped up in each other. The cold was completely gone from their bodies, replaced with a warmth neither of them could put a finger on, but both knew they had made it happen.

They sat together for hours, wrapped up in blankets and furs, talking to each other about everything; Henry, the Jolly Roger, her past and his. It was something both of them relished. There were no barriers between them anymore.

Like the snow outside, they had simply melted away.

* * *

**_Reviews feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass! If you could take a moment, it would make my day!_**


	84. The Drums of My Heart

_Prompt taken from this: ** post/127063656194/calming-starter-sentencespost.** I thought it'd fit with post Dark!Swan angst. Also, this is the first time trying to upload from my phone, because I don't have a computer at the moment! I hope it works well!_

_**Rated:** K+ for minor angst and feels_

* * *

Killian awoke with a grunt when he was kicked hard in the shins. For a moment, he blinked, confused and sluggish, but then a moan and a sob pierced through his drowsiness. He sat up immediately, looking down at Emma.

(His Emma. His beautiful, strong, _light_ Swan.)

She was crying in her sleep, and muttering in panic. His name came up more than once, and so did Henry's. Her face was ash, her hair more of a mess than usual, and the light bulbs around the room were flickering dangerously.

Another nightmare.

She'd been having those ever since she came back from being the Dark One. Even though she never actually did something terrible in her darkened state, she'd told him about the fight against darkness. How the darkness had placed a longing inside her; a longing to hurt, to _take_, to just kill. She'd been able to fight it, but it'd become harder and harder to do the longer the darkness was in her.

Her dreams were usually that of her killing the ones she loved.

"My love," he whispered, gathering her up in his arms, laying her head on his chest. She curled up against him immediately, shivering and crying out. "My love, it's okay. You're safe. 'Tis but a dream. Wake up, sweetheart." He shook her gently.

"_Please don't make me hurt them!_" she cried, her entire body seizing up. "_Please!_"

"Emma!" he exclaimed, shaking her. Her entire body jolted, and then she's awake. She buried her face in his chest, and cried herself hoarse.

"I'm sorry." she sobbed. "I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me."

"Oh, my sweet love." Killian whispered, holding her close. "There's nothing to forgive."

"I hurt you so much. I never wanted to. I couldn't help it. I'm sorry!" Her body shook and jerked with her sobs of pain and sorrow.

"Emma, hey. Shh, listen to me." he whispered, rubbing her back gently. "Listen." She quieted down a little, enough for him to pull her farther up his chest. "Do you hear my heartbeat? Just focus on that." He stroked her hair gently, as her sobs slowly calmed. Her ear pressed to his chest, her hands clutching at him desperately.

"I can't lose you." she whispered, her voice hoarse and barely there.

"You are not going to lose me." He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "I love you, Emma. And we will get through this. Together."

"Together." she murmured, her breathing evening out.

Killian held her for many nights after that, chasing off nightmares and self-loathing. It would be a very long time before she'd get over this terrible trauma; Killian knows what it's like to be unmade. But he'd help her remake herself. Until she was someone she could look in the eye in the mirror again.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you, too."


	85. The Dark Feather

**_Prompt: _**Emma is a pirate captain and she takes the Jolly Roger from Blackbeard along with its crew and Killian is the deckhand from the finale and are falling for each other and he doesn't know how to act around her and its funny

_**A/n:** I've got about ten more of these who were sent in earlier than this one, but I suddenly got inspiration for this prompt, so here we go. Not exactly smut, but I'm planning on writing a second part. Enjoy!_

_**Rated:** T_

* * *

Emma smirked as Blackbeard toppled overboard, his red coat flapping pathetically behind him. She turned to the men assembled on deck - both her crew and Blackbeard's - and relished in the stunned looks she received left and right.

She sheathed her sword. "The ship is ours, gentlemen."

Her crew cheered, throwing up their hands and chanting her name. The defeated crew let their weapons clatter onto the deck. She smirked as she beckoned over her Lieutenant. Ruby smirked. "A perfect defeat, Captain."

"Thank you, Ruby." Emma looked over the cheering crowd. "Ruby, I have some good news." She clapped her hand on her shoulder with a smile. "Effective immediately, I name you Captain of the Black Feather."

Ruby's jaw drops. "Emma, are you - ?"

"Of all the men and woman on the Feather, I trust you above all. The Jolly Roger is a fine ship and I intend to make her flagship. You will Captain the Black Feather." Emma smirked. "Congratulations, _Captain_."

Ruby laughed, and Emma knew her best friend would've hugged her, if they had been alone. But Emma had a reputation to uphold. "But for now, Miss Lucas. Gather up the men of this ship. I want to talk to them."

"Yes, Captain!"

Ten minutes later, the defeated crew were gathered up on deck, while she was situated by the helm. "You fought valiantly, and were each of you brave. I admire that." She looked each of them in the eye. "I am not a cruel woman. I will not blame the crew for the mistakes of their previous Captain. Therefore I offer each and everyone of you a place among my crew. You will be treated well. Should you wish to recline my offer, you may do so. They who wish to leave, may do so, the next time we make port. You have till dawn to decide."

She stepped down, and made her way to the Captain's cabin, eager to find out what treasures Blackbeard had hidden in the depths of his ship.

A surprise awaited her in the cabin however.

When she opened the door, a sword was pointed at her throat. A young, trembling sailor was standing in front of her, his blue eyes big with fear. Emma smirked. "Hello, lad." she said, moving forward. The sailor stepped back quickly. "Were you not at my speech just now?" Unconcerned, she moved to the desk, grabbing the decanter of rum. From the corner of her eyes, she watched him move around. His breath was going fast, his shoulders moving up and down quicker than had to be healthy. "I haven't seen you fight this morning."

"N-no." he stammered.

"Can't fight? Or won't?" She grinned wolfishly. "Are you one of those pacified pirates?"

"I'm a deckhand." the man blurted out, his cheeks turning bright red.

Emma chuckled. "So you _can't_ fight?"

It was silent for a long time as Emma sipped her rum and looked intensely at the man (honestly, she could see he was a man but he was acting like such a _boy_). He seemed to struggle with himself, his sword trembling in his grip, and Emma felt a twinge of pity for the man.

"Oh, lower your sword, sailor. You'll never take me in a fight, and I won't harm you. If you'd come on deck as ordered, you'd have known that."

The man seemed to deflate completely, dropping his sword with a miserable sigh and closing his eyes. "Apologies, m'lady."

"That's _Captain_ for you, sailor."

He immediately stumbled over himself to correct himself. "Yes, Captain, apologies, Captain."

Emma sized him up, wondering what in the hell had brought this flustered idiot into piracy. He was young, inexperienced in…well, _everything_. He looked pretty enough, though. His hair was long, gathered in a ponytail, but a few locks of hair escaped on his forehead; it makes him look cute. And his eyes were bright blue, beautiful really. Yes, he was easy on the eyes. "So what's your name, sailor?"

"Killian Jones, C-captain."

Emma sucked her lower lip between her teeth, letting her eyes rake up his body. "So, Deckhand Jones…" she said. He turned even more scarlet. "Will you pledge allegiance to me, or go ashore when we next make port?"

Deckhand Jones looked taken aback by this question. "I - I…you're not going to kill me?"

"Why would I want to kill you?"

"I was Blackbeard's crew. You…you are Captain Swan. You are the most feared pirate to ever set sails. You…don't spare your conquered crew."

Emma laughed. "Who's been spreading those lies? Blackbeard, I suppose?" When Jones nods, she chuckles. "He's always been bitter that I defeated him twice before. He doesn't like being defeated by a woman. Not many men do." She pushes off the desk, stepping closer to him, relishing in the fumbling he did to step away from her. "Do you mind being defeated by a woman?"

"Ehm - no, not really. If she's better than myself, she deserves it. I guess."

Emma chuckled, then turned her back on him. "Get back on deck, Mr Jones. I shall expect your decision in the morning."

She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing when Jones tripped over his own feet to get to the door quickly. Emma took another swig of rum, and grinned. She really hoped he would stay, because messing with him would prove excellent entertainment. Who knew, maybe she could draw an actual pirate out of him.

She wasn't exactly sure why she was so interested in this stumbling, fumbling, barely grown up boy, but she was and she was eager to find out more about him.

This could be fun.


	86. The Dark Feather 2

**_Summary: _**_A few days after Killian and Emma met for the first meet, events start to unfurl around them. The strange connection between them starts to boil to the surface - smut ensues._

_**A/n: **I know I took too long updating this, but it's longer than usual and it has **smut** s__o I hope you can forgive me!_

* * *

He stayed.

He said it was because he didn't want to brave the big, scary world out there (he'd waved his hand at the harbour vaguely), but she'd seen the spark of interest in his eyes that night, the same one she felt. She knew he was staying because of that.

Because this was something they were both very much interested in.

He remained deckhand for now, but she could see him climbing the ladder up to lieutenant if he behaved and learned to let loose a little. For now, he was too skittish, and she intended to do something about that.

Ten days into the Jolly's first journey under Captain Swan's command, Emma was stood upon the high deck, looking out over the scurry of men on the deck below. She'd had to bring over quite a few people from the Feather to complete the crew – lots of men had decided to leave (one had spat at her and said he'd never serve under a _woman_, so she'd put her sword through him, and after that, none of the other men leaving said a word about her sex – though probably more for fear than anything else), but those who stayed had already proven themselves loyal, and had no qualms of serving under a woman. Now both the Jolly and the Feather were a little short on sailors, but she was pretty confident she could find some more in Arendelle. Those men were used to be led by a woman, their ruler being a powerful, but just, Queen.

Maybe she'd be able to see one of her oldest friends, Kristoff, again. That'd be nice.

Emma shook her head to lose the images of a childhood long past, and smiled. "Mr Jones!" she said loudly, and the deckhand tripped over his own feet while carrying two buckets of water, splashing most of the contents onto the deck. His face turned beet red, and he spun on his heel to look up at her, his hand going up to scratch behind his ear in a nervous tick. "Come up here!"

"Aye, Captain!" He quickly placed the buckets in front of the sailors mopping the deck and hurried over to her. "Yes, Captain?"

"You don't know how to swordfight, do you?"

"No, Captain."

"Draw you sword, Mr Jones." Emma said, drawing her own and taking a few steps back. "Go on."

He drew, his hand unsteady, his brows furrowed. Emma shook her head, chuckling lightly. "What?" he said, indignantly.

She put her sword down again, and moved over to him, taking his sword hand. "You're holding it all wrong." She repositioned his hand, making sure her hand was wrapped tightly around his, and his hand was positioned properly on the hilt. She felt his body seize up against hers for a moment. "Once we get you trained up a bit, you'll be able to do it without thinking." She guided him through a slow swish of the sword. "Muscle memory."

"You would be willing to train me?" He sounded surprised and he turned his head to look at her (bringing their faces uncomfortably close together).

"No man who serves under me will be defenceless." Emma said simply.

He smiled at her from over his shoulder, and then allowed her to move him through the motions. They practiced at it for the better part of the day, and not until he was clutching his side and sweating like a pig in distress, did she let him off the hook. "Not bad, Mr Jones." she said, handing him her flask of rum.

"Thank you, Captain." he gasped, gratefully accepting the flask and taking a swig. He coughed, but worked it down all the same. "Rum." he said, with a slight tone of distaste in his voice.

"Don't like it?"

Killian shook his head, his cheeks tingeing pink again. "Not really. It was what brought my father to his end, so I've always carefully avoided it."

Emma nodded slowly, screwing the flask shut and stashing it beneath her leather coat. "I see. Well, I'm sure we can find some goat's milk aboard this ship to suit your fancy." She winked, and Killian even smiled a little, through his embarrassment. Emma cocked her head to look at him for a moment, really studying him. He looked a bit pale, and he was thinner than she remembered. "Have you been eating, Mr Jones?"

His face turned a darker shade of red. "Well..."

Emma shook her head. "Why?"

"Well, I've always been busy at mealtimes. You know, cleaning, and all that. And the food's always gone before I get there."

Emma clacked her tongue. "There's a duty roster on my ship, Mr Jones. You are expected to follow it." He scratched behind his ear sheepishly, his face a beacon of embarrassment and sadness. Emma rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop looking like I just kicked a puppy and come with me." She swept down the stairs and into the hull of the ship, Killian stumbling behind her. First stop, galley, where she ordered the cook to whip up an early lunch for herself and Mr Jones. Killian stood a few steps behind her, and when she looked over at him, he was looking down at the ground, a scared look on his face. "You're not getting punished, Mr Jones." She said patiently. "I'm just force-feeding you." A chuckle forced its way out of his throat before he could swallow it.

The cook made the lunch in five minutes, handing them some bread and plate of mashed potatoes and dried tomatoes. "Enjoy your meal, Cap'n. Mr Jones."

Killian looked up, surprised at the way the cook addressed him, but before he could say anything, Emma yanked him along to her quarters. "He called me..." Killian stuttered, stumbling over the threshold to her cabin.

"Well, what did they call you before?" Emma asked, placing the food on her small table and cleaning out one of her chairs so he could sit. He shuffled his feet a little, but at her stern look, he sat down anyway.

"Mostly they just called me 'deckhand'." he said, picking up his cutlery and digging into his potatoes.

Emma frowned at that. She'd known Blackbeard held no respect for those he thought beneath him, but even the crew? "It sounds to me like you didn't have the best of times here. Why did you stay?"

Killian's fork clattered to his plate with a force that made her startle. She looked into his eyes, and could swear she saw a hint of tears. "No offense, Captain, but I don't think we are quite so familiar that I have to share that tale with you." His tone was curt, snappish.

And Emma understood immediately. Saw the pain in his eyes, felt the twinge of it in her own heart. "Sorry." she said, backing off and focusing on her own food. For a moment, they just sat in silence, and then Killian sighed, running his hand through his already unruly hair.

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that." His eyes were trained on his plate, completely refusing to look up at her. "It's just...painful. And I'm not ready to relive it."

"I understand." Emma said softly. For a moment, she felt something warm, and small, and _alive_ rest against her chest, but she shook it off. Now was not the time for those scars to be ripped open again.

Killian looked up, his blue eyes searching hers. "You do, don't you?" His cheeks turned pink immediately after that, and he looked down again, concentrating on his food. Emma followed his lead. "I've been meaning to thank you," he said abruptly, changing the subject faster than she could draw her sword, "for the lessons you're willing to give me. I enjoyed it very much."

Emma couldn't help but smile. "Good." she said.

He smiled back.

Emma felt the tension between them again, the same tension she'd felt that very first day, and it was doing things to her stomach. The feelings made her slightly giddy. "Have you ever heard of Sailor's Bluff?" she said, shoving her plate aside and leaning over the table in obvious challenge.

He swallowed the last of his meal and smiled sheepishly. "No, I must say I haven't."

"Good. I'll teach you. Clear the table, please." Emma said cheerfully, taking out two cups and two sets of dice.

**-CS-**

Emma only realized they'd been playing for the better part of the day when Mr Smee came down and asked for orders, as there was a big storm coming. She wasn't sure who blushed harder, Killian or herself. She'd planned on maybe two or three games before going back upstairs to run the ship, but his company was pleasant. The time had flown by without them noticing. "Alright Mr Smee. I'm on my way. Mr Jones..." she turned to Killian, who bit his lip, his eyes fixed on her. "It was a pleasure. But now we must get back to work."

"Aye, Captain." he said.

Emma and Killian went back up to deck, and Emma immediately climbed into the rigging to get a better look at the storm coming in from behind. It looked pretty nasty. The clouds were dark, an ominous greenish glow surrounding it, and there were periodic flashes of lightning ricochetting across the sky.

"Get the ship ready for some heavy weather, boys!" she shouted, jumping down and striding towards the helm.

Aye, Captain!" the crew shouted, and after that the ship was bustling with activity. Emma turned the ship with its stern towards the wind. The sails immediately went tight, catching the wind. The ship gained in speed, but they weren't fast enough to outrun the storm.

It wasn't pretty, _at all._ Waves crashed into the Jolly from all sides. Water spilled onto the deck, knocking over crewmen left, right and centre. "Hold on tight, lads! Someone keep an eye on the Feather!" Emma barked.

Killian came running instantly, dripping from head to toe (she'd seen him being engulfed by a rather vicious wave just minutes earlier), and he leaned over the railing, squinting against the heavy rainfall, to check up on the ship trailing behind them. "She's taking some heavy blows, Captain, but looks fine otherwise!" he yelled over the howling wind.

Emma nodded, yanking the helm to bring it back to its proper position. "Thank you, Ki-KILLIAN!" Emma yelled, for Killian's feet, unsteady because of his attempts to see the Dark Feather, had slipped out from underneath him on the wet, slippery deck. It would've been a comical sight to see, him trying to keep his footing by flailing his arms like an idiot, had it not been for the fact that it did not help. With a final shout, he went overboard. Emma yelled out, letting go of the helm in her shock. "MAN OVERBOARD!" she screamed. "Mr. Smee, take the helm!"

She didn't even look if the man had followed her orders; she just ran to the spot where Killian had just been moments ago, yanking a rope loose from its knot. "Collins, McGimmy, to me!" she yelled, and the two strongest, buffest men came running. She was in the process of tying the rope around her waist when they joined her. "I'm going in." she explained, and immediately was flooded with loud protestations. "I'm going!" she yelled, shutting them up. She pushed the other end of the rope into their hands and climbed upon the railing. "When you feel me tug three times like this – " She demonstrated, " – you yank me back up as hard as you can. Hopefully, I'll have an extra man's worth of weight with me. Understood?"

"Yes, Captain!" they both said, gripping the rope tightly.

The rest of the crew slowly realized what she was about to do, but there was no time for them to do anything other than shout "Captain!" before she dove headfirst into the water.

It was _freezing_ cold. It stabbed at her like a million knifes plunging into her skin, but she paid no heed. Even though the salt stung her eyes, she did not close them. Killian was out there. She broke the surface again and was immediately surprised by a large wave, pulling her under again. Fighting the urge to roll her eyes at her own stupidity, she quickly counted the waves as they rolled over her, then broke the surface between two of them. Now she knew the frequency, she could adjust to waves by kicking. "_Killian_!" she shouted, spinning around on the spot. "_Killian!_" If the situation hadn't demanded every bit of her attention, she would've noticed the desperation in her voice. But there was no time for things like that. The only thing on her mind right now was Killian, and how he was likely drowning.

Glancing over to both her ships, she noticed that none of her crew were watching her. Even Collins and McGimmy were busier with keeping the rope steady than to watch her progress.

_Good_.

She took a deep breath and went under once more. Closing her eyes, she drew in on herself, searching for the ball of light inside her. She knew it must be there, even though she hadn't touched it for many years. It would never go away, no matter how much she tried to pretend it wasn't there anymore. This was a good thing now.

Something flickered inside her, and she smiled, knowing she'd found the ball. Her body simmered with the power of it. Opening her eyes, she raised her hands to either side of her, and focused, calling upon the light, drawing from it. It was physically obvious she hadn't used her magic for a while. It hurt to use it, her body not used to the sensation of magic anymore. But she gritted her teeth and pushed through it, determined to use her magic for good for once.

Two flashes of light suddenly burst from her palms, spreading out through the water like waves themselves, unhindered by the movement of the water. She glanced around quickly, desperately.

And then she saw it.

A dark shape, illuminated by her light, floating just below the surface not 10 feet from her.

She broke the surface for a quick breath and then swam like mad towards him, suddenly unhindered by waves or wind. Within moments, she had grabbed him and dragged him to the surface. One arm wrapped securely around his chest, and the other reached for the rope. She yanked it three times, and immediately she felt herself being lurched back to the Jolly.

She and Killian flew through the air the last few feet, and landed with two hard, wet thuds onto the deck. She coughed slightly, having swallowed more water than she'd thought. The crew descended upon her. "Captain!" "Captain, are you alright?"

"Fine!" she gasped.

She was not, in fact, fine, but she couldn't very well tell these people, for more reasons than one.

Emma moved to Killian, who was lying, quite still, on his back. Her heart was beating erratically, fear coursing through every pore in her body. "Killian?" she said, her voice croaky with fear and salt water. "Killian, can you hear me?" Her hand flew to his neck to find his pulse point. She pressed hard into the skin, searching desperately.

"Captain..." someone said, close to her ear.

"Quiet!" she snapped.

"Captain, he's gone!"

Emma rounded on the man, who immediately had the decency to look scared. "_I'm_ Captain Swan of the Jolly Roger, last time I checked, Mr Miels, _not_ you. So I'll thank you to shut the _fuck_ up." She turned back to Killian. She had yet to find a pulse point. She moved to his chest instead, pressing her ear down on it. He wasn't breathing, but she was pretty sure she could hear a faint heartbeat. Or was she imagining it?

Scared that emotions were clouding her sense, she again searched for a pulse point, on his wrist this time.

_There_.

It was faint and slow, but it was _there_. He was still _alive_.

"Come on, Killian." she whispered, sitting up and slapping his face. "Wake up!" When he didn't respond, she rolled him on his side and started to slap him on his back. That didn't work either.

Growling in frustration, she laid him down on his back and started beating his chest with her fist. If his heart was trying to give up, she would die before she'd let it. "Wake _up_, damn you!" After a moment, she realized that this wasn't working either.

Then what the hell was wrong?

She coughed and spit out some water, and simultaneously, it came to her. _Of course_. Water. He probably had water in his lungs, which is why he wasn't breathing. She immediately moved to his head, pinching his nose and opening his mouth. She took a deep breath, lowering her lips to his. She was going to blow new life into him, if it killed her.

"Killian, come back to me." she whispered, before placing her lips on his and blowing.

Two breaths was all it took. He suddenly jerked beneath her, coughing up what looked like the entire ocean worth of water, and he rolled on his side to spit it out. Emma took a deep, relieved breath, leaning forward to rest her face in her hands for a moment.

"What the bloody hell - " Killian muttered, rolling onto his back again. He blinked. "Swan?"

"You nearly drowned." Emma said, sitting up to check on him. Besides some shivers and a cough he probably would have to deal with for a few days, he seemed to be fine. "Next time you feel the need to drink the whole sea, please give us a head's up, alright?" she joked half-heartedly.

Killian chuckled, sitting up. Then he saw how wet she was, and took note of the rope tied around her waist, and his eyes widened. "Did you jump in after me?" he asked, incredulous. She only nodded, and he gaped, dumbstruck.

"Mr. Murdoch, would you please escort Mr. Jones here to my quarters?" Emma said, before Killian had recovered his voice. Murdoch immediately picked Killian from the ground and half-carrying, half-dragging him to the quarters. Emma stood, looking around at the ship. The storm had let up (bloody perfect timing, that was), and she could fully appreciate the damage it had done. Several cannons had broken lose and were lying all over the place, and several ropes had sprang loose. She would hate to see the damage done to the outside of the Jolly. "Alright. Signal the Feather to drop the anchor, and then drop the Jolly's. Take stock of all the damages and fix whatever you can." When nobody went to work immediately, she lost her patience. "_Now_, you pathetic bilge rats!" The men scurried to do as ordered, and she took a deep breath to steady herself. "Doctor Whale?" she called out.

The blonde haired man hurried forward, looking harassed. "Yes, Captain?"

"You will accompany me to check up on Mr. Jones." Whale nodded and followed her to her cabin, where Killian was already positioned on her bed. He tried to get up when she entered, but one stern look from her dissuaded him from doing so. "Go ahead, Doctor." she said, setting one of the upturned chairs back on its legs and sitting down in it.

Whale went to work on Killian, checking his heartbeat, his breathing and many more things. All the while, Killian didn't speak a word, and didn't look at her or Whale. Emma just stared intently at the Doctor. "He seems okay, Captain. His breathing is raspy, but that's to be expected after that swim he took. I _think_ he has a cold coming so he needs to be out of these wet clothes and into something warm immediately." He turned to look at Emma with a stern look. Emma, who wasn't used to that look coming from anyone but herself, frowned. "As should you, Captain."

"I didn't nearly drown. I'll dry myself off in a moment. Just make sure he's alright." Emma said dismissively.

Whale shook his head, but conceded. "Aye-aye, Captain." he said with a sigh. "He's going to be fine." He moved to Emma next, who took the examination with a lot of grumbling and with none of the dignity and patience Killian had shown (she could take care of herself, _damn it_).

"Warm clothes, and the moment we can get a fire started again, you each need to take a warm bath." Whale said, before closing the door on them and leaving them alone in the cabin.

They stayed silent for a moment, Emma looking at Killian, and him staring straight back. There was something swirling behind those big blue orbs of his, something she hadn't seen very often. He looked like he wanted to say something, but was constantly keeping himself at bay. "We should probably change." Emma said, at last.

He nodded. She grabbed some of her winter clothes and placed them on the table, before diving deeper into the closet and finding some men's clothes that were definitely not hers. Probably Blackbeard's. Well, it was all they had, so he'd just have to suck it up. She also grabbed two animal skins to dry themselves off with. They looked at each other for a moment, and then turned their backs to each other simultaneously.

They dried and dressed in silence. It was not the comfortable silence she had shared with him after one of their card games earlier today. No, this one was loaded with unspoken words, and she could feel there was something brewing underneath his calm exterior. She wondered how long it would take him to speak his mind.

When she was dressed, she turned, only to find his upper body still unclothed. She should've turned away. That would've been the decent, rational thing to do. But the planes of his back, the muscles stretching and flexing as he moved, and the skin were distracting her completely. There were scars scattered all over his back, and her curiosity was peaked immediately. She felt an incredible urge to run her fingers over those scars while he told the stories that belonged to them. Without realizing, she took a few steps forward, and the sounds of her footfall made Killian turn around quite suddenly. Emma froze.

For a moment, it was silent. Then he said, "Bad form, Swan, spying on a man when he is undressed." There was a little wink, and if not for that, she would've thought he'd berated her. His voice was so deep and grave, you'd think he was angry at her.

"Sorry. I thought you were done."

Killian nodded, and turned back around, finishing with the laces of his pants and pulling a shirt over his head. The tension was palpable. The air around them was frosty, and Emma wanted to say something, _anything_ to get this horrible feeling out of this cabin. But when she opened her mouth to say something, he began to speak. "How could you do that, Swan?" he said, his voice so low it was almost a whisper. Emma blinked, not sure what he meant. He turned around to look her straight in the face, and he did so without blushing or generally acting like an idiot. He stood his ground. And he looked pissed. "Why the bloody hell did you jump in after me? Have you gone _completely_ insane?!"

Emma gaped at him, because _surely_ he wasn't angry at her for saving his damn life? "Excuse me?" she said.

"You're the Captain of this vessel! You can't just jump into a fucking maelstrom to save a lowly deckhand!" he said, volume rising with every word.

"Excuse you, I think I can sort out for myself what I can and cannot do on _my_ ship!" Emma yelled back. How _dared_ he? The fucking insolent little prick! Was this what she got for saving his life? "Because as you said just now, I _am_ the Captain!"

"You can't bloody well risk your life for me!" Killian bellowed, and Emma felt the urge to step back. She had never seen him like this. Gone was the shy deckhand and in his place was a scary, _angry_ pirate who looked ready to kill. It was kind of freaking her out. But she stood her ground, because she was Captain Swan, for God's sake. She wasn't scared of anybody, and certainly not of Killian.

"I can and I _have_! You're _welcome_, by the way!" she yelled.

"Why the _fuck_ would you? You could've _died!_"

"YOU are OUT of line, _deckhand_!" Emma exploded, taking a step forward and jabbing at his chest with a finger.

Killian wasn't to be deterred. "I DON'T CARE!" he yelled back.

"_What is your problem?!_" Emma shouted. "_I just FUCKING saved your life, you ungrateful bastard!_"

"Well, you shouldn't have!" Killian yelled, and turned away from her sharply.

Emma lost her patience completely. "WHY THE BLOODY HELL NOT?" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"BECAUSE YOU COULD'VE DIED! AND I WOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN ABLE TO LIVE WITH MYSELF IF YOU HAD DIED BECAUSE OF MY CARELESSNESS! I CAN'T LET YOU DIE!"

She stared at him. He was panting hard, the confession obviously having taken a lot to get out. "I – _what_?" she breathed, astounded.

Killian turned around, his eyes full of pain and self-loathing. "You saved my life by taking over this ship. You befriended me. You are the first person in a very long time to even talk to me as if I am an actual person. I – I've grown to care about you, Swan. Deeply." He closed his eyes, clearly avoiding her gaze.

"I – " she said, trying to think of something to say. She settled on a sharp, "_Killian_," which made him look up. "I am not like Blackbeard. I do not permit my crew to get hurt, and like it or not, you are part of my crew."

"You cannot convince me you jump after every poor sod who loses his footing in a bloody thunderstorm." he said miserably.

Emma could only answer truthfully. "No."

"Then _why_?" he said, agonized. "_Why_ did you do it? _I'm not worth that!_"

"Shut up, just _shut up_!" she yelled, suddenly grabbing the lapels of his new, dry vest and pulling him down. "I'm the Captain, _deckhand_, and you will _not_ question me."

Then her lips crashed against his.

He was completely stunned by her sudden advances, and she used this to push him backwards, so that his knees hit the wood of her bed, and he had no choice to sit down. The kiss was hard, demanding, and it left little room for the soft explorations usually reserved for a first kiss. But Emma was _angry_. She had never been shown such disrespect, and had let that person get away with it. She wanted to _punish_ him for it.

In the back of her mind she knew she wasn't exactly punishing him. She decided to push away that knowledge for the moment.

"_Swan_." he breathed when they broke apart for air. His lips were slightly swollen. That pleased her. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I _had_ assumed you weren't _that_ thick." she deadpanned, with a smirk.

That drew a small smile from him. "Well, I may be inexperienced, love, but I do know something." His voice was low, and there was more confidence in his tone than he'd ever shown before. "But _what are we doing_?"

"I'm kissing you. You're kissing me back. And right now, I have an urge to satisfy. If you want..." she whispered, pulling him close again. "You can help me."

"Gods, _Swan_." Killian groaned, surging forward in a show of confidence that surprised even her. His lips pressed hard against hers, just like their first kiss. Except now, he explored. He nibbled on her lower lip, let his tongue dip into her mouth, trying to figure out how to make her gasp.

Her head swam. Whether it was from lack of oxygen, or because this shy, stumbling deckhand was actually _really good_ at kissing, she didn't know. She didn't care much, either. All she cared about was getting them both naked. _Fast_. Her hands clawed at his clothing, ripping open the few buttons _actually buttoned_. He was just as greedy with her, his rough sailor's hands pushing her leather coat from her shoulders and pressing down on her bare skin. His skin is still cold after their debacle, but hers is already burning hot with desire.

She's so _hungry_ for him. She hasn't been this turned on for a _very_ long time, and it should probably scare her – because what is it about this man? – but it doesn't; she just wants him in her bed, naked, immediately.

"Clothes. Off. _Now_." she orders.

"Aye-aye, Captain." he teases, loosening the laces of his pants with haste. He had to actually stand up for a moment (she only begrudgingly let him; she loved seeing him sitting on her bed, half-naked), but the moment it was off, she was on him.

The fell into bed together, a tangle of limbs as their mouths explored each other's bodies. He found a sensitive spot just below her ear that made her moan, and she elicited some _very_ pleasing groans from him by sucking on his nipple. She found more weak spots like that, and she enjoyed every single moan and gasp he gave her.

Soon, however, their exploring came at an end, and Emma began shedding the last of her clothing. He stared up at her as she straddled his hips and ripped open her leather corset, throwing it aside, making her breasts fully visible to his burning gaze. His hands moved from her hips up to the supple flesh and touched them, just with the tips of his fingers. She gasped, goose bumps erupting everywhere at once. His fingers were trembling slightly as they moved.

She looked down at him, and saw the uncertainty in eyes. The shyness was there, even as he explored her naked body with his eyes and hands. She reached to take his hands and placed them fully on her breasts. He needed her to guide his hands the first few squeezes, before he realized what she wanted.

In truth, things weren't going _nearly_ as fast as she wanted.

When she started this, she wanted fast. Rough. _Dirty_. Of course, she should've known it wouldn't go down that way. Bloody hell, he was probably still a _virgin_.

"Killian," she moaned, rocking her hips against his, and he gasped, "Killian, I swear to the Gods, if you don't start going _faster_..." He immediately got flustered again, and Emma rolled her eyes. "_Fine_." she said. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his in a hungry kiss, and began trailing her hands down his body, searching for his cock. The moment she touched him (half-hard, throbbing, it felt _delicious_), he gasped, his back arching and her name slipping past his lips in a delicious moan. She moaned, too, his flesh touching her wet slit when she moved her hips slightly. His hands grabbed her hips.

"Swan, are you _sure_...?"

"Shut up and fuck me, Jones." she whispered hoarsely. "Or let me fuck you. Either way, I want you _bad_."

She lifted up her hips, positioning him right at her entrance, and she looked at him, trying to see any hesitation, any sign that he did not want this. There was none. His blue eyes were almost black with hunger, his mouth slightly agape as breaths left him at top speed. Smirking, she sank down upon him.

They both groaned. Killian closed his eyes and Emma dropped her head to his chest. It had been _so long_. She wasn't used to it anymore – the stretch, the fullness. She hadn't been like this with anyone since – well, since _the_ _incident_. And now she paid for it, by having to sit there on top of him for a full two minutes before she was adjusted to the feeling. He was large. Larger than she had anticipated or imagined, and rock hard inside her. Once the burning, stretching feeling subsided slightly, she felt him there. Small fireworks exploded behind her eyelids.

"Oh Gods, Swan, please _move_." Killian begged her, and that yanked her back to the here and the now, the position they were in, what she wanted to _do_. She began to rock her hips, slowly at first, experimenting a little. Her name tumbled out of his mouth in quick succession as she did so, and she couldn't help but smirk. _She_ did this to him.

"Come on, Jones." she hissed in his ear, biting the lobe, making him hiss with pleasure. "Work with me here."

He rocked his hips, once, and Emma cried out when he hit a spot deep inside her. He stopped immediately, looking worried. She just moved up and down faster, letting him slip out to the tip before slamming down again. "Yes, Killian!" she cried, when he found her rhythm and thrust up into her. Growling, he reached up and pulled her down to him, crushing her lips with his, his fingers tangling in her hair, holding _tight_. "_Fuck_." she groaned, and he echoed the statement. Their movements were sloppy at best, him slipping out of her more than once, her leg sliding from under her, making her drop down unexpectedly – but it was _good_. _They_ were good. His cock seemed to grow inside her the closer he came, and she could feel she wasn't far behind. She took his earlobe between her lips again, sucking it for the pleasure of hearing him moan. "Do you like that, Mr Jones? _Fucking_ your Captain?" He only moaned in response. "Have you been thinking about me like this, Mr Jones? Naked? Moaning your name? I bet you've jerked yourself off in your bunk at night, struggling to stay silent so the other boys won't hear." She jerked her hips sharply against him; he cried out. "You have, haven't you?" He only nodded. "Mmmm," she moaned, licking a stripe down the column of his throat, "Aren't you just the dirtiest pirate?"

"Please, Emma...please, my Captain, my lady, _please_."

She probably should've perked up at the use of _my lady_, it probably should've worried her slightly, but it didn't. She was too far gone to be drawn in by old memories and lives long forgotten. She moved her hips faster. "Do you hear the sounds we make?" she whispered in his ear, and his head jerked – so did his hips. He was almost there. "Come for me, Killian."

He cried out, his hands tightening further in her hair, and his pace faltered. Pulsing inside her, he came. The sensation of him shooting his release inside of her and the tingling on her scalp from his grip, was what undid her. With an almighty yell, she came, too. Her cunt milked him for all he was worth, and they came down together, moving slowly, in a daze.

"Bloody hell." Killian said, in the end, when Emma rolled off him.

She laughed, a joyous, sated laugh. "You can say that again." She rolled on her side and watched him for a while. His face was all lit up with awe and satisfaction, his eyes staring at the ceiling of her cabin. "Was that..." Emma hesitated slightly, but when he turned to her with that open expression of his, she continued. "Was that your first time?"

He rolled on his side, too, and propped his head up on his hand. "Aye." he said, blushing slightly.

Emma bit her lip to contain a laugh. "I would love to know why a full grown man on a pirate ship has never bedded a woman."

Killian rolled his eyes at her, feigning playfulness, but Emma knew he was hiding his true feelings. "Sorry, Swan. My tragic back story will have to wait for another time." Emma was unnerved by how fast his mood had changed. Now his eyes were troubled, the blue a muddled pool this time, full of pain; she knew the look all too well.

So she pulled back a little, smiling. "Alright." That earned her a weak smile in return, and she knew he wasn't angry at her. She reached out to him, tracing her fingers lightly across his chest. They were silent for a while. The silence was not uncomfortable; her tracing his skin, him watching her do it. It was actually kind of...familiar.

"I'm glad my first time was with you, Swan." he said, suddenly. He glanced away from her at that admission.

Emma barely hid a grin. "Well, I intend to not let it be just your first time, Jones." she said, letting a light purr sneak into her voice. His eyes darkened, his pupils widened, his mouth dropped open a little.

"Really?" he said, slipping his arm around her waist. "I suppose I should never disappoint my Captain, shouldn't I?"

"No, you shouldn't – " She was cut off abruptly when he surged forward, capturing her lips with his. It was full of hunger, full of open exploration, and Emma welcomed it. He pulled her towards him, rolling on top of her.

"Alright then, _Captain_." he whispered hoarsely in her ear. "Let's see how many times I can make you scream for me."

* * *

_**Reviews feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass! If you could take a moment, it'd make my day!**_


	87. Walk Through Hell to Find You

**Summary: **_Post 5x11. Emma fought through Underworld!Storybrooke and now faces the Lord of the Underworld. He is not what anyone expected, however, and it bring her one step closer to her goal. Reunion fic._

**A/N:** I had to cope with 5x11, so I wanted to write a reunion fic. It become a bit more than that, because it appears that I love writing Hades.

**Rated:**_ K_

* * *

It was easier after they figured out that the whole 'Underworld is Storybrooke' play was just that; a play. A front, a veil pulled over their eyes to cloud them from the truth – to distract them from their true goal. If the Underworld was an in-between world to Hell, then Underworld-Storybrooke was an in-between world to the Underworld.

Once that veil was pulled, it became easier (which, ironic).

No distractions. Just an endless chasm of darkness and shadows.

Yeah, easier.

Emma and Milah were leading the group, which had expanded now to include Milah – Killian's fiery first love and an absolute pleasure to be around – Meg and Hercules (_seriously?_), and Cora. It was kind of a relief to have more women of her own age that weren't her mother or Regina for a change. Okay, so she'd missed Elsa a lot these past few weeks, so sue her.

Milah, who had grasped her hands the moment they met and thanked her profusely for making Killian happy, was muttering darkly under her breath as they went, and Emma couldn't help but chuckle.

(_Chuckle._ In the _Underworld_.)

Milah hadn't taken well to seeing her ex-husband, and coincidentally, her murderer, again. She'd had to be restrained by both Regina, Emma and Snow to keep her from throttling him on the spot, and had only agreed not to kill him (_yet_) because he was about the only chance they had of finding Killian in this place. Emma liked her immediately.

Their footsteps echoed through the...well, place, and the sound made Emma shiver. "Hey," Milah said softly, bumping her hip to Emma's. "We'll find him. And then we'll figure out some way to re-forge Excalibur and run this coward through with it." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder, and they all heard the Crocodile scoff.

"I have _ears_, you know, Milah dear."

Milah whirled, seething. "Do I _look_ like I _care_?!" she shouted, and Snow quickly stepped between them to block the Crocodile from Milah's view. "And don't _ever_ call me '_dear_'." The last word was laced with so much disgust it was tangible.

Emma grabbed Milah's arm and gently coaxed her to turn back around. "We'll figure out a way to deal with him." she said softly. "Right now, he's the only chance Killian's got, ironically enough."

Milah huffed. "I know. But, I don't know, can't you just leave him here when it's time to leave? I'll make sure he'll be good and proper _taken care of_." Malice dripped from her every word, and Emma had to suppress another shudder. She could hardly imagine the hate Milah felt towards the Crocodile, the one who killed her in cold blood.

It kind of made her afraid of what Killian was going to be like when they were finally reunited. Would he hate her too? Would he resent her for giving him no other choice than this? Would he stop loving her?

Down here, it was very easy for the Lost Girl to take the wheel for extended periods of time. The depths of this place was enough to make anyone lose hope, and it was difficult to keep thoughts like that from creeping back in. Sure, she had her family behind her. She had made friends down here (who'd have thunk it?). But it was the men in her life that had always been kind of...inconsistent? Neal took advantage of her when she was 17, lied to her and then left her when he found out the truth about her. Graham died. August was turned into a wooden puppet and the into a _kid_, and he was more of a brother in the end anyway. Neal died. Walsh...well, let's not even talk about that one. And then Killian. Who had been there always. Who'd promised to never leave her side until she asked him to.

She hadn't asked him.

He did, anyway.

Because of her.

Would he stop loving her?

She shook her head fiercely, groaning against the incessant negativity in her head. "Can anyone please say something happy?" she said, rubbing her temples.

"Sure." Milah said, with awe in her voice, and Emma suddenly realized she had stopped. "Emma, I think we're here." Emma looked up, and gaped, too. "Wherever _here_ may be."

An enormous dome rose up before them, the narrow passage they'd been following for who even remembered how long suddenly expanding into a massive cave. And in the centre of it all, a man in a blue suit, his hands on his back and a smirk on his face.

It wasn't Killian, she realized with a pang as they came closer.

But this man could probably tell them where he was.

"Welcome!" the man boomed, his voice magnified in the dome. "Welcome to my place!"

Emma cocked her head, sharing a side-long glance with Henry and Milah, who looked equally confused and awed. "Who are you?"

"Why, _I_ am Hades. Lord of the Underworld, Ruler of the Dead, King Under the Mountain...!" He blinked for a moment, as if confused with himself, "No, wait, I read that in a book somewhere." he muttered distractedly, before his head snapped up again. "I am the one you've been looking for."

Milah couldn't help but laugh. "Not quite."

Hades looked upon her, his black eyes piercing, and for the first time, her bravery faltered slightly. "_You_ belong down here. _They_," he pointed to everyone else, "Don't." He did a double take of the group. "Wait, _you_ have been here before." He pointed out the Crocodile, who stepped forward with an annoyingly superior look on his face. "You were never supposed to leave." Hades clicked his heels together and laughed. "You belong down here, too, don't ya?"

"I escaped this place once, and I will again."

Hades giggled, not very unlike Rumplestiltskin would, and wagged his finger at the Crocodile. "We'll see about that, now, won't we?"

He turned to Meg, and bowed. "My dear Meg, how good to see you again."

"Hades." Meg acknowledged, sounding incredibly bored.

"Come to fetch your beloved, eh?"

"Yeah."

Hades didn't look remotely fazed by any of the proceedings, but Emma saw the same look of confusion on her family's face that she knew must be on hers. Before she could speak, however, Hades had already turned to her. "Miss Swan, I presume?" Emma nodded, baffled. "Ah yes, exactly how he described. Even more beautiful in real life. Or death. Whatever." He waved his hands and turned away.

Emma's heart had soared. "'He'? Is Killian down here, did you speak to him?"

"Indeed I did, my dear! He's been very forthcoming with all of his past."

Emma jumped forward, grabbing Hades by the lapels of his velvet jacket. "Where is he?!" she yelled. Hades hardly blinked.

"Temper." he tutted, unwinding her fingers from his jacket as if she wasn't gripping it at all. "He said you were easily angered. Especially when something precious was taken from you. And he is precious to you, isn't he, Emma?"

Emma could only gape at the man before her, confusion coursing through her. This man didn't _feel_ like an enemy she should be scared of. But he was acting kind of strange. "I – what do you want?"

"Me?" he said. "Oh, I want nothing. Well, I want justice, of course. For the good to end up where they belong, and vice versa for the evil." His eye fell upon Rumplestiltskin, and his dark eyes flashed with something very dangerous.

"Oh, please." Rumplestiltskin said, suddenly, taking another step forward. "Let's not waste our time here." He waved his hand, and a jet of black fire shot at Hades. Hades turned to face it, his hands on his back and looking straight at his attacker. The fire extinguished against his chest like it was mere smoke. Growling, Rumplestiltskin raised his hand again.

"Enough!" Hades said, raising his hand, and the Crocodile fell to his knees instantly, his teeth gritted as he struggled against some unknown force holding him down. "You may have magic down here, _dearie_, but do _not_ presume it'll work on me. My world, my rules, and I _won't_ have you disobey them." He sounded more dangerous now than he had before, and for the first time, Emma felt fear. Fear for her life, for her family. This man could keep them here, she realized. And there would be nothing she could do against it.

Hades turned back to the rest of the group, a sudden smile on his face. "Sorry about that, Dark Ones can be _so_ tedious." Milah actually _giggled_ softly at that, and Emma had to fight a tiny smile too.

"You said you wanted justice." Emma said slowly, trying to gauge exactly what she could and could not say.

Hades smiled. "I do."

"Hook – Killian, he's not here because of justice. He's here because of the Darkness. You know the Darkness, don't you?" Hades only nodded, and Emma took it as a sign to continue. "I made him take it. I couldn't lose him. So I – I made him into a Dark One. And then he..._sacrificed_ himself for me. For all of us. To destroy the Darkness once and for all." She glanced sideways at the Crocodile, still cowering on the ground. "A noble, heroic sacrifice that meant nothing because of a man too weak, too cowardly to resist the Darkness. Killian doesn't belong here."

Hades nodded again, sighing. "I know."

Emma blinked. "You _know_? Then why don't you just set him free?"

Hades laughed again. "Believe me, if I could, I would've days ago. He's been a right pain in the behind, let me tell you. Keeps trying to escape."

Emma laughed, even as she felt a tear slide down her cheek. "Sounds like him." she admitted.

"Why won't you release him?" Henry said, suddenly, stepping forward to stand next to his mother.

"My dear boy, you know the rules. A soul for a soul."

"No." Emma said, catching Hades off guard completely. "Not this time. I will find Killian, and I'm going to take him from this place, and you will let us leave."

"Sweet girl, how could you possibly - ? Oh." Comprehension suddenly dawned in his eyes as they flitted over Snow and Charming. "Oh, that might actually work."

Again, Emma felt completely thrown. This man, _Hades_ for crying out loud, was nothing at all like she would've expected. He was sassy, sarcastic, powerful...not evil. "Wait..." Emma stuttered.

"If you can find him, and I'm rooting for you to do so, and if that trick of yours works...you can take him away from here. Free and clear."

Emma gaped, looking over her shoulder at her parents. They shook their heads, their eyes suspicious. She turned back to Hades, narrowing her eyes at him. "What's the catch?"

"Catch?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Please, people always want something in return. There's always a catch, always a surprise."

"First off, Swan, I am _not_ that pathetic excuse of a man." he said, waving an uncaring arm at the Crocodile whimpering on the floor. "I do not make deals, I do not ask the unreasonable for a reasonable request. Second, the fact that you're here, that you managed to get through the outer chamber, was a catch in and of itself. Finding Captain Jones is the second one. I can't help you with that. The only one who gets to take him from here is the one who finds him. It won't be easy. I can't anticipate what you'll encounter in there." He jerked his head, and suddenly a castle appeared before them, towering and beautiful, gleaming in a non-existent sunlight. "The halls have been enchanted to keep out strangers, to confuse them, to fool them into giving up. Only those who are determined, absolutely set, on reaching their goal, will do so. And they will be tested."

"Bring it on." Emma said fiercely.

Hades grinned brightly. "I was so hoping you'd say that." He stepped aside and gestured towards the castle. "Why don't you join me tonight? You can rest up a bit, and you'll be fresh for the search tomorrow."

Emma looked at him suspiciously, and Hades groaned. "I'm not trying to trick you."

"He really isn't." A woman appeared, out of nowhere, startling them all. "You just have to be careful not to eat the food or drink the drinks that the tables will over you. Once you do, you will never be able to leave."

Hades' entire outlook changed when he set eyes on the woman. "My beautiful wife, Persephone." he introduced, taking her hand and kissing it.

Emma nodded her head in respect. The woman was beautiful. She was wearing a floor-length red dress, which matched perfectly with her dark skin and olive eyes, and had a crown of real, actual Middlemist flowers in her hair.

Persephone smiled. "You are most welcome into our home, Emma Swan." she said with a graceful bow of her head. "We've heard so much about you already."

Surprised, Emma followed them when they began to move to the castle, followed closely by Henry and Milah. "D'you think we can trick Rumple into eating some of that food here?" Milah whispered in her ear.

Emma looked at her, blinked and burst into a fit of giggles.

She didn't know what had come over her, but she felt lighter all of the sudden.

_Hang on, Killian. I'm nearly there_.

**-cs-**

Resting up had been a good idea, because Emma woke up feeling more rested than she had since she walked into the Underworld, who knows how long ago.

Her and Milah were leading the group again, through the looming halls of Hades' castle. They hadn't encountered anything troubling _yet_, but there was a doom lingering in the air, and Emma didn't like it. She let her magic crackle under her skin, slightly reassured by its presence. Her, Milah and Regina shared a look of unease, and Regina too flexed her magic.

They were ready to face whatever demons they would encounter.

Of course, what they _weren't_ ready for was to encounter _themselves_.

Emma had found herself face to face with her mirror-image, except Underworld-her had been wearing her Dark One garb, and looking distinctly worse than she'd ever felt being the Dark One. A smirk had played around the blood-red lips of the Dark Swan, and horrible words had been thrown at her. Targeted directly at her insecurities.

Only the thought of saving Killian had kept her from engaging too much, from being lured from her path.

The words, though, were still echoing in her mind.

_Worthless._

_Cruel._

_Unloved._

_Unwanted._

_Alone._

Encountering herself had been the worst thing that could've been done to her, because there was no one on earth – or elsewhere – who hated Emma Swan more, than Lost Girl Emma Swan. And only the thought of Killian, of her family, her friends, had kept her sane, kept her from falling in that death trap that it surely had been.

After that, it was almost laughably easy, like They weren't even trying. A few flying monkeys she could easily deal with, just a snap of her finger and _poof!_ They were gone.

She hadn't met anything for a while now.

"Killian?" she whispered, hardly daring to speak up, and wincing when her own, raw voice echoed back to her.

"_Leave me alone!_" she heard someone scream. "_For once, just leave me alone!_"

"Killian?!"

She broke into a run, skidding around corners, closer to the source of the voice.

"_Please!_"

"Killian!"

She screeched to a halt after the third corner, her mouth hanging open.

There he was. At the end of the hallway, there he was, just standing there. Looking exactly like she remembered him, with that stupid mussed hair of his and his leather and necklaces... "Killian!"

Killian's head snapped up, his mouth falling open. "_Swan_?"

Hearing the familiar name fall from his lips tore a sob from her throat, and she took a step forward. "Killian..." she said softly.

"Emma...it's...it's really you?" He still hadn't moved, but didn't make any attempts to move away either, so she took it as a sign to take another step.

"Y-yes!" she said, another sob breaking her voice. "It's me, I'm here, I've come for you."

The statement hung between them for a moment, as Killian seemed to process this. "Gods, Emma." he breathed, and then they were running towards each other, into each other, wrapping themselves around the other and never letting go. "Emma, Emma, Emma, _Emma_." he whispered as he pressed frantic kisses in her hair, and clinging to her with all his might.

"I'm sorry." she sobbed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm _so sorry_." She clutched at his jacket, the leather feeling amazingly familiar under her fingers.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, sweetheart." He stroked her hair and buried his face in the crook of her neck like he used to, inhaling her. "You smell like smoke."

She giggled through her tears, as she was still sobbing in his shoulder. "Well, I did just walk through Hell to find you."

Killian laughed too, but she felt his tears drip down her neck. "You're so stupid, Swan." He pulled back, holding onto her shoulders as he looked at her with desperation in his eyes. "Coming to the Underworld just for me, you're so stupid, why would you do that?"

Emma smiled at him through her tears, lifting a hand to his neck (_where the wound was no longer_). "Because you're the one. You're the one I _can't_ lose. I'll always find you. And if you go, I'm coming with you."

He moved in to lean his forehead against hers, sighing deeply as they both inhaled each other's scent and presence. "Gods, I love you." he whispered. "I love you so much, Swan."

"I love _you_." she echoed his last words to her back to him, and he kissed her hungrily. "Now, let's go."

He stared at her, surprised. "Go where?"

She turned, smiling serenely at him, her hand entwined with his. "Home."

* * *

**_Reviews feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass! If you could take a moment, it would make my day!_**


End file.
